Una vida fuera del Host Club
by zurironoa
Summary: Hikaru y Kaoru creían que su mundo ya estaba esparcido del todo.Pero en este nuevo curso conocerán a estudiantes muy diferentes a los ricos mimados con los que habían tratado hasta ahora. Crosower de distintas series,pro principalmente d Ouran. HikaruxOC
1. Presentación de personajes

**Bueno,este fic lo subi a un foro y tiene muchisima popularidad,espero que aqui tambien sea de vuestro agrado.**

**Aviso antes que nada este fic esta basado en una serie,asi que si os suena pues weno,yo nada le puedo hacer -.-U**

**En fin,aqui van las presentaciones de los personajes y el primer cap luego ok?**

**Atte: Zurironoa**

**Los alumnos:**

**_Roronoa Zuriñe:_** Tiene 16 años y es la nueva estudiante pobretona de la prestigiosa academia Ouran. La historia de Zuriñe comienza cuando sus padres atraviesan una crisis familiar respecto a su relación. Es entonces cuando ésta decide irse de España para vivir en Japón con su hermano mayor Zoro, al que actualmente le han ofrecido un puesto de trabajo como profesor en Ouran. Al llegar allí tiene un carácter bastante frío puesto que detesta su nueva situación de vida y más cuando conoce a los hermanos Hitachiin, a los que en un principio no soporta. Con el tiempo va cogiendo confianza con ellos y decide formar un club de arte con la ayuda de los gemelos y otros compañeros que más tarde se unirán a su grupo.

Zuriñe es muy orgullosa, quejona y pesimista; cuando algo no sale como lo planea tiende a golpear a Hikaru ya que es su única fuente para descargar rabia. También es muy avariciosa, solo piensa en el dinero y en como gastárselo sin compartirlo. El sueño de Zuriñe es estudiar arte dramático para algún día poder convertirse en una famosa actriz.

**_Hikaru Hitachiin:_** Tiene 16 años y es miembro del famosos Host Club. Hikaru conoce a Zuriñe el primer día de clases cuando intenta ser amistoso con ella. Pero el mal carácter y la grosería de la chica consiguen que al final acabe detestándola. Sin entender exactamente porque, se ve obligado a ayudar a Zuriñe con su club d arte haciendo que con el transcurso del tiempo acabe enamorándose de ella, aunque en un principio se niega a admitirlo. Es muy celoso y la mayor parte del tiempo le gusta molestar a la gente, mayormente a Zuriñe, Zoro y Sakura. Poco a poco y sin darse cuenta se separará de su hermano gemelo puesto que razones personales, y no tan personales les irán distanciando, lo cual les permitirá expandir su mundo mucho más que antes.

**_Kaoru Hitachiin:_** Tiene 16 años y es el hermano gemelos de Hikaru. Es el más comprensivo de los 2 y el primero que le ofrece su ayuda a Zuriñe para abrir el club de arte. Con el tiempo se convierte en una especie de hermano para la chica ya que siempre acaban hablando de todo lo que les preocupa el uno al otro puesto que Hikaru no está tan pegando a él como antes.

En un principio Kaoru se enamora de Haine, la mejor amiga de Zuriñe. Pero al ver que no le corresponde intenta aislarse de los sentimientos amorosos hasta que conoce a Merediz, una chica que tiene un modo de ver la vida un tanto extraño. Kaoru llega a cuestionarse que es lo que realmente siente por esa chica ya que la relación entre ambos afectará a su reputación como Host en Ouran.

**_Haine Otomiya:_** Tiene 16 años y es la primera amiga que Zuriñe hace en Ouran. Es una chica muy seria e indiferente, le cuesta expresar sus sentimientos, por lo que normalmente la gente cree que es fría como una piedra y que no tiene corazón XD

Su mayor sueño es convertirse en arqueóloga y le encanta el chocolate mentolado. Haine tiene un montón de pretendientes a causa de su misterioso carácter, entre ellos Kaoru, Ikuto, Nanaya…etc, pero a ella no le interesa ninguno. Con el tiempo Haine se enamora de Hideaki, su profesor de biología y compañero de piso de su mejor amiga, lo que la lleva a muchísimos problemas sentimentales y empieza a mostrar sus sentimientos.

_**Rock Lee:**_ En la historia transcurre entre los 15 y 16 años puesto que es el menor del grupo. Lee es el mejor amigo de Zuriñe desde la infancia, tienen una relación típica de hermanos mellizos. Es el más alocado, infantil y divertido miembro del club de arte; su optimismo y buen carácter consigue romper el hielo incluso en las situaciones más incómodas. Lee proviene de una dinastía china que toda su vida se ha dedicado al arte culinario, la cual es la razón por la que le apasiona la cocina y quiere convertirse en un gran chef. Cuando Lee llega a Ouran siente una fuerte atracción por Sakura Haruno y justo al primer día de conocerla le dice que quiere ser su marido y el padre de sus hijos. Esto lleva a situaciones bastante cómicas ya que la sigue a todas partes. Durante el curso, Lee atravesará problemas de un adulto para nada típicos de la adolescencia, lo cuales conseguirán por el estrés del chico que acabe padeciendo una grave enfermedad estomacal. ¿Podrás salvarse de ella?

**_Sakura Haruno:_** Tiene 16 años y es la presidenta del club de música a parte de la última en unirse al club de arte. Sakura vive con los gemelos ya que son amigos de la infancia y sus padres siempre están de viaje. Sakura tiene un carácter duro a la vez que energético y no se deja molestar. Es muy parecida a Zuriñe ya que todos sus problemas con la gente los resuelve a base de golpes, mayormente proporcionados a Lee y a Hikaru XD

Tiende a ser muy pesimista con su vida puesto que siempre le toca todo lo malo en cualquier situación, a eso se debe el mal carácter que suele tener presente XD

Siente debilidad por los chicos guapos y carismáticos, pero en el fondo, a pesar de no admitirlo, le gusta Lee ya que éste siempre la está mimando. A medida que transcurra el curso, Sakura se dará cuenta de que la primera impresión que coges de una persona, no define su verdadero ser por dentro.

**El profesorado:**

**_Roronoa Zoro_**: Tiene 19 años, es el hermano mayor de Zuriñe y el profesor de literatura y arte en Ouran.

Zoro tiene un carácter muy maduro e infantil al mismo tiempo, algo extraño que nadie sabría como definir. Normalmente se pasa el día discutiendo con Zuriñe ya que según ellos, batallar es la ley principal de los hermanos. Pero pese a todo eso la quiere mucho y es muy protector con ella, aunque procura serlo de forma discreta ya que al igual que su hermana es muy orgulloso y no quiere que le vean de blando. También cabe destacar que es muy interesado, incluso más que Zuriñe ya que es capaz de hacer cosas como dejar a su padre tirado en la calle con tal de que le den dinero, traicionar sus principios por un soborno…etc.

Al llegar a Ouran Zoro cogió fama de ser uno de los profesores más asquerosos y groseros del instituto. Pero con el tiempo le ven más como un amigo que como profesor, ya que es una persona en la que se puede confiar. A parte de que es uno de los tutores más destacados, principalmente por lo joven que es y lo mucho que hace reflexionar a sus alumnos.

**_Hideaki Asaba:_** Hideaki, o más conocido como Hide, tiene 19 años y es el profesor de Biología. Comparte piso con Zoro y Zuriñe.

Hideaki es una persona de carácter débil, inseguro y tímido. Cuando alguien se pone en su contra solo se dedica a tartamudear y retroceder.

Al comenzar el curso, Hideaki tiene fobia a sus alumnos, por lo que cuesta un terrible esfuerzo enfrentarse a la clase. Le cuesta mucho tratar con mujeres ya que nunca ha tenido novia y en toda su vida solo tubo una amiga. Está perdidamente enamorado de su alumna Haine Otomiya, aunque se siente culpable por ello ya que eso le puede traer innumerables problemas. Durante la historia mantiene una corta relación con ella, pero acaban terminando ya que éste todavía se siente culpable. Aunque con el tiempo puede que reafirme sus sentimientos y esté dispuesto a volver con ella.

Hideaki guarda un pasado oculto bastante trágico que en un futuro saldrá a la luz.

**_Tashigi Segawa:_** Tiene 18 años y es la profesora de Filosofía y Alemán. Tiene un coeficiente intelectual muy alto, lo cual es la mayor razón por la que la contrataron siendo tan joven. Le apasiona su trabajo y todos sus alumnos la adoran debido a su amabilidad y ternura. Estas cualidades hacen que Zoro se quede prendado de ella y la insista en que sean pareja. Con el tiempo Tashigi empieza a sentir debilidad por su compañero de trabajo y acaba aceptando ser su novia formando ente los dos una relación estable. Tashigi comparte piso con Lee, ya que cuando el chico llegó a Japón no tenía donde quedarse y ésta le ofreció compartir gastos de alquiler.

A pesar de ser muy amable y tierna, Tashigi también tiene un carácter duro y exigente, lo cual hace que la mayor parte del tiempo sea ella la que manda en la relación y Zoro siempre acabe cumpliendo sus deseos a pesar de sentirse ignorado. Pese a todo eso, quiere un montón a Zoro y siempre está dispuesta a dar la cara por él.

**_Yuzuru Suou:_** Es el director de la academia privada Ouran y tiene 45 años. Suou es un director alocado y un poco tonto, razón por la que sus empleados apenas lo respetan. Hasta la mitad del fanfiction, no se da a conocer que tenía una aventura amorosa con la madre de Zuriñe y Zoro, razón por la que finalmente sus padres se divorcian definitivamente. Éste se convierte en el padrastro de los chicos aunque Zuriñe y Zoro apenas tratan con él a pesar de que el hombre le ponga empeño regalándoles cosas lujosas y caras.

**_Clara:_** Es la jefa de estudios del instituto, tiene 47 años y es brazo derecho del director Suou. También es la profesora de matemáticas. No le gusta desconfiar de la gente, cree que todo el mundo se merece un voto de confianza y una segunda oportunidad. Su buena forma de ser hace que todos los profesores la admiren. Desgraciadamente, abandona su trabajo cogiendo la jubilación anticipada para poder disfrutar de su nieta.

**_Hojara Daidoji:_** Más conocido como "Smoker" por su manía de fumar en medio de la clase a pesar de estar prohibido. Tiene 34 años y es el despreocupado y tolerante profesor de música. Smoker está divorciado y tiene un hijo de 7 años al que ve una vez al mes. Vive en un pequeño apartamento él solo hasta que un día llega su sobrina Merediz pidiéndole que la deje vivir con él ya que se ha escapado del internado en el que estudiaba. Esto le traerá varios problemas ya que le gusta vivir solo y no le agrada la compañía en casa. Pero poco a poco verá que no es tan malo como él cree.

**_Shojiro Nishikado:_** Tiene 22 años y es el profesor de arte dramático. Su carácter es alegre y animado, y siempre intenta ayudar a sus alumnos cuando pasan por alguna mala etapa. También hay que decir que es un Play Boy, se acuesta con un montón de chicas e incluso admitió haberse graduado gracias a que mantuvo relaciones sexuales con su profesora para que le aprobara en el examen de prueba como profesor. Lo que le apasiona de verdad es el teatro, razón por la que es profesor de esa asignatura y razón por la que se lleva tan bien con Zuriñe. Mediante sus obras consigue solucionar los problemas personales de sus alumnos interpretando y relatando historias similares a las de ellos y demostrándoles que todo tiene solución.

**_Akira Mimasaka:_** Es el amable y elegante profesor de francés y el mejor amigo de Shojiro. Tiene 22 años y vive con sus dos hermanas pequeñas (las cuales son gemelas) y su madre, que es como otra niña. Esa es la razón por la que Akira siente debilidad por las mujeres mucho mayores que él, ya que no soporta a las chicas inmaduras. A pesar de seguir las tonterías de su compañero Shojiro, él es mucho más maduro y sabe cuando alguna situación se debe parar. Siempre ofrece ayuda a sus compañeros de trabajo, tanto en temas laborales como personales y es un excelente psicólogo cuando se pone serio.

**_Kankurô Siwazuki:_** Es el loco y demente profesor de gimnasia. Tiene 23 años y su vida consiste básicamente en joder la vida de otra gente XD

Kankurô padece esquizofrenia, se escapó del psiquiátrico cuando leyó en el periódico que el instituto Ouran necesitaba un profesor de gimnasia. Al enterarse de su grave enfermedad, el director Suou llamó al psiquiatra del chico y éste le dijo que un trabajo podría ayudarle a reprimir sus nervios. Entonces el director lo admitió como profesor. Normalmente Kankurô suele estar drogado ya que la marihuana hace que se relaje y pueda dar clases como una persona normal. Cada vez que no puede fumar un cigarro se vuelve completamente loco y siempre amenaza con matar gente o incendiar el instituto.

**_Rie Wakanabe:_** Tiene 36 años y es la estricta profesora de inglés. Siempre quiere que se cumplan todas las normas y eso hace que los demás la detesten en ocasiones, especialmente Zoro, ya que desde que llegó al instituto Rie siempre critica su forma de trabajar o infundir respeto a los alumnos. Pese a todo eso, en el fondo es justa con las situaciones de cada alumno y aunque le cueste reconocerlo, sabe cuando equivoca.

**_Judy Nice:_** Es la profesora de historia y tiene 19 años, viene de América. Es decidida, un tanto indiferente y tiene un carácter duro de pelar. Su lema con los alumnos es el siguiente: "Acción, reacción". Es muy dura a la hora de dar las clases y no tolera que los estudiantes se distraigan. Es reconocida como la profesora más dedicada a su trabajo, ya que pone muchísimo empeño en que todos sus alumnos aprueben la asignatura.

**Otros:**

_**Roronoa Koji:**_ Tiene 38 años y es el padre de Zuriñe y Zoro, aunque no exactamente un padre modelo. Está divorciado y como no tenía donde quedarse decidió convertirse en el conserje de Ouran para vivir allí. Es un caradura que siempre se está aprovechando de sus hijos, especialmente de Zoro. Éste le ha echado varias veces de su casa, el instituto, etc…pero al final siempre le dice que vuelva. Se define así mismo como "metrosexual" y "hombre inalcanzable". Su amor platónico es la cantante Beyoncé, a la que suele mencionar varias veces diciendo que ha comprado sus pósters desplegables y discos musicales.

**_Merediz Daidoji:_** Es una alumna estadounidense que llega a Ouran tras escaparse de su internado, tiene 16 años y es la sobrina de Smoker. Es hija de los dueños de los hoteles más importantes de América, Oceanía y Europa, lo que la convierte en una de las chicas más adineradas de Ouran. Su personalidad es algo extraña, ya que según ella, no le gustan las personas. Este hecho se debe a que Merediz nunca fue aceptada por sus compañeros de clase cuando vivía en América por que su personalidad sincera y directa, al igual que su interés por el mundo de la plebe no encajaba en aquel lugar infestado de ricos. La única persona con la que llega a tratar de forma curiosa es Kaoru, con quién al principio chocaba ya que ésta criticaba muchas de las cosas que el chico hacía. Pero cada día que pasa, se van dando cuenta de que tienen más cosas en común de las que parece, y eso hará que Merediz sienta cierta atracción por Kaoru.

**_Yuzuha Hitachiin:_** Tiene 42 años y es la madre de los gemelos. Una persona optimista, decidida, desinteresada y alegre que solo busca lo mejor para sus hijos. Es una importante diseñadora de moda que trabaja para los actores más famosos de Hollywood y tiene su propia línea "Wonderfull and Fashion Hitachiin". A la mitad de la historia conoce a Zuriñe y al saber de su estado familiar crítico decide adoptarla junto a su hermano temporalmente.

_**Takuo:**_ Tiene 43 años y es el padre de los gemelos. A diferencia de su mujer, su carácter muy apacible y tranquilo, solo busca la paz. Es un hombre fácil de perturbar ya que siempre recibe sorpresas inesperadas por parte de su mujer sin siquiera haberlo hablado con ella antes. Ante todo quiere a su esposa y busca lo mejor para sus hijos, incluidos los adoptados. Pero parece que alguien más se aproxima para este hombre, y es una sorpresa un tanto especial…

**_Jhanu Minamino:_** Tiene 36 años y es la madre de Zuriñe y Zoro. Es una mujer de mal carácter la cuál pierde los nervios con facilidad al igual que su hija. Está prometida con el director Suou y es la exmujer de Koji. Es un tanto interesada y ruda, se ve perfectamente que es una nueva rica debido a sus modos plebes, simples y desconsiderados. A pesar de todo eso quiere mucho a sus hijos, razón por la que se enojó tanto al enterarse de que Yuzuha quería quitarle la custodia de Zoro y Zuriñe.

_**Norah, Tatiana y Mía:**_ Son las tres viejas metiches hermanas y vecinas de los Hitachiin. Estás tres viejas se pasan el día metiéndose en la vida privada de los gemelos, especialmente en la de Hkaru, a quién no pueden evitar preguntarle por su relación con Zuriñe. Empezando por la mayor estás son las ancianas:

**_-Mía:_** Es la que peor genio tiene de las tres, se enoja con facilidad cuando no se hace lo que ella quiere y se pasa la mitad del día insultando a los tipos que no le agradan, entre ellos, el Sr. Hitachiin. Se dice que mató a su marido, pero según ella se ahogó en la bañera, y según sus hermanas se suicidó por la depresión que ésta le daba.

**_-Norah:_** Es una cínica fumadora empedernida que siempre dice lo que piensa. Le dejó su marido, no se habla con su hija y le gustaría retirarse a Marbella con un guapo hombre alemán. Es adicta al Whisky, ella misma reconoce que está amargada y de ahí le viene su humor tan irónico. Es la más moderna de las tres ya que a sus 65 años viste como una adolescente poniéndose TOP y minifalda. También es la más metiche de las tres viejas.

**_-Tatiana:_** Es muy educada, optimista, vital, dulce, muy metiche excelente relaciones públicas, y nada la deprime. Es la ingenua del grupo y lo demuestra constantemente. Junto a sus hermanas, son la fuente de la mayor parte de los chismes de la calle. Se llaman a sí mismas "Radio Jardín" ya que se enteran de la mayor parte de cosas a través del patio del jardín que da frente al de los gemelos.

_**Yamsha Segawa:**_ Tiene 23 años y es el hermano mayor de Tashigi. Trabaja en el hospital de la familia Otoori y al poco rato de empezar allí acaba convirtiéndose en el médico y psicopedagogo de Ouran. Es una persona muy confiable, de carácter amable y comprensivo que no tiene ningún interés en buscarse líos. Está prometido con la dependienta de la tienda en la que se vende ropa de la familia Hitachiin y ambos esperan ansiosos su boda.

**_Ten-shi-fuuma Segawa:_** Más conocido como "Ten-shi-fu". Es el otro hermano de Tashigi y tiene 21 años. A diferencia de Yamsha él es un chico hipócrita y rastrero que solo piensa en como alejar a su hermana de Zoro, ya que lo odia a muerte sin razón alguna. Este carácter desconfiado se debe a que unos meses antes, Ten-shi-fu iba a casarse con una chica a la que siempre había amado, pero esta se fue a EEUU dejándolo plantado en el altar. Desde entonces está en tratamiento psicológico el cuál pone de excusa para portarse de forma grosera con Zoro sin ser regañado por su hermana.

_**Dyalan:**_ Es un chico de 17 años, infantil, obsesivo y sensible, además de un amigo de la infancia de Haine. Ha estado enamorado de Zuriñe desde que la conoció en París, pero ésta no quiere nada con él. Hubo un tiempo en el que estuvieron saliendo falsamente para que Zuriñe pudiera encelar a Hikaru y aun sabiendo que era una relación falsa éste se dejó utilizar porque la quería demasiado. Dyalan sigue teniendo la esperanza de que Zuriñe crea que él y ella pueden tener algo, y lo dará todo para conseguirla! A no ser que la aparición de otra chica cambie las cosas…¬___¬

_**Zen-Chuang:**_ Tiene 15 años y es la prima lejana de Lee, aparte de su prometida. Sale a la mitad de la segunda temporada del fanfiction. Zen-Chuang es una niña loca y mimada con una personalidad muy similar a la de su primo. Su compromiso se formó cuando los padres de Lee no tenían dinero para sacar el restaurante adelante y le pidieron un préstamo a los de Zen-Chuang. Estos les dieron una gran suma de dinero para recuperarse con la condición de que Lee contrajera matrimonio con su hija para que en un futuro ambos pudieran hacerse cargo del restaurante Sun Say Kai. Desde entonces ella persigue a Lee como una lapa e intenta conquistarle si resultado alguno. Sabe hablar japonés escasamente, por lo que la mitad de las veces Lee tiene que hacer de traductor a los demás mientras ésta habla en chino.

**Otras apariciones:**

***Nicolai**

***Erika Minamizuno**

***Ryan Shinkai**

***Ikuto Tsukiyomi**

***Shigeru Okawara**

***Suou Tamaki**

***Kyouya Otoôri**

***Mitsukuni Haninozuka**

***Takashi Morinozuka**

***Yukime Elric**

***Faride**

***Takaoji Shirou**

***Nemét**

***La Yaya**


	2. Cap I

**Capitulo 1****: El comienzo del nuevo curso.**

**Pi…Pi…Pi…**

El teléfono sonaba repetitivamente en una casa cualquiera en las afueras de Tokio. De repente aquellas insistentes llamadas terminaron y saltó el buzón de voz.

_**Tiene un mensaje:**_

_¡Hola! Esto es un mensaje para Judy Nice._

_Soy el director Suou, del prestigioso instituto Ouran. Nos gustaría que se pusiera en contacto con nosotros. Eh…le adelanto que ha pasado la prueba de selectividad. Ya es usted profesora y de nuestro equipo _

_Llámenos cuando pueda._

De repente, una chica rubia de ojos azules borró el mensaje. Estaba medio dormida y tumbada sobre la cama. La puerta de su habitación se abrió y entró sonriente otro chico rubio posándose frente a ella.

-Enhorabuena por el trabajo hermanita-dijo sonriente el chico.

Ésta abrió poco a poco los ojos y miró al chico.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó ella medio dormida. Este amplió su sonrisa y contestó.-La caldera de mi casa se estropeó y me quedé sin agua caliente. He venido a darme una ducha, espero que no te importe.

Al final, la joven consiguió levantarse y tras meditar lo que había escuchado en el mensaje sonrió.

-Genial, por fin han reconocido mi talento.

**Mientras tanto, en una tienda de juguetes en el centro de Tokio…**

-No sé…mi hijo es muy complicado para los juguetes, me ha dicho que preferiría otra cosa.

-Bueno, si no le gusta este te lo puedes quedar tú.

En aquella tienda se encontraba atendiendo a una señora un chico joven de melena cobriza y alto. Este le sacó a aquella mujer unos pequeños muñecos y sonrió.

-A mí personalmente me relaja mucho darle cuerda a estos muñecos-cogió uno de ellos y se lo extendió a su clienta-Seguro que usted está muy ocupada en la oficina, haciendo la casa, los biberones, aguantando al jefe…

_**¡Coge el móvil Hide!¡Coge el móvil!**_

-Espere un segundo que me llaman.-cogió el móvil y contestó.-¿Dígame?

……………………………

-¡¿EN SERIO?!-el chico contestó emocionado haciendo que la mujer se sobresaltara.-¡MUY BIEN!¡GRACIAS!....¡SÍ!¡ALLÍ ESTARÉ!

Este colgó el celular y desvió la mirada a la señora completamente feliz arrebatándole el juguete. Entonces empezó a darle cuerda al pequeño muñeco.

-¡¿Ves?! Yo ahora mismo necesito relajarme…Porque acaban de decirme…-el joven fue contestando cada vez más emocionado.-¡QUE HE CONSEGUIDO EL TRABAJO DE MI VIDA!

**A la mañana siguiente…**

-Bienvenidos al instituto Ouran.

El director se encontraba en la puerta recibiendo a 3 chicos. 2 de ellos eran Nice y el chico de la tienda. La otra tenía el pelo azul marino y corto, llevaba lentes y era de estatura mediana. El hombre sonrió.

-Síganme por favor.

Este les fue guiando por todo el instituto a medida que les daba una charla.

-El instituto privado Ouran se define por…uno: Familias prestigiosas y dos: Riqueza. La gente próspera tiene mucho tiempo libre.

Los tres chicos escuchaban atentamente al director a medida que iban avanzando.

-Disfruten de estos pasillos vacíos, porque dentro de unos días toda esta tranquilidad se habrá esfumado. Cientos de adolescentes los llenarán con sus gritos y con sus hormonas revolucionadas.

El director dejó su sonrisa de lado y siguió hablando.

-Les pondrán a prueba desde el primer día, les retarán…y que tienen que estar a la altura. Así que todavía tienen unos días antes de que empiecen las clases para hacerse esta pregunta…

El hombre abrió la puerta de una clase y dejó pasar a los tres chicos.

-"¿Por qué quiero ser profesor?"

Los jóvenes se quedaron callados y este siguió señalando la salida.

-Y más les vale tener una respuesta convincente. Porque más de una vez la necesitarán cuando les entren unas ganas locas de largarse por esa puerta.

El hombre miró a los tres jóvenes y se dirigió al chico.

-Hideaki,¿tú porque quieres ser profesor?

El rubio tragó saliva y contestó nervioso.

-Pues…desde pequeño siempre he querido serlo porque…me encantaba enseñarle cosas a la gente y además…a los niños de mi barrio les daba clases de vez en cuando jejeje…^.^U

El director contestó con sarcasmo.

-Brillante curriculum….

El joven volvió a tragar saliva y contestó.

-Lo siento, estoy un poco nervioso.

-¡Pues eso es precisamente de lo que estoy hablando!-dijo este acercándose al chico.-Los alumnos son como hienas…como huelan tu miedo estás perdido. Nunca lo muestres delante de ellos, que no te vean dudar…¡NUNCA!

Eso lo marcó bien claro haciendo que el joven asintiera con la cabeza una y otra vez. Suou se giró al resto y sonrió.

-Bien, entonces ya tenemos a los nuevos profesores…-esta vez miró a la chica de lentes.-Tashigi Segawa ¿verdad?

La chica asintió.

-Tu especialidad es la filosofía y alemán,¿me equivoco?

-Así es-dijo sonriendo la joven.

El director se giró a Nice.

-Judy Nice, especializada en historia.-la rubia asintió ante eso y Suou volvió desviar la mirada al chico.-Hideaki Asaba, gimnasia y biología.

-¡SÍ!¡SÍ!-Hideaki respondió nervioso y el director sonrió.

-Tranquilo hombre, no te voy a comer.

Este miró al los tres y dirigió la mirada a la puerta suspirando.

-Y falta uno…que es…

-¡LO SIENTO!¡LLEGO TARDE!

La puerta se abrió de golpe dejándose ver en la entrada un chico de pelo verde corto y alto. El hombre suspiró.

-Roronoa Zoro, de literatura y arte…

El chico se acercó hasta el director jadeando.

-Lo siento mucho…Vine en bicicleta y me olvidé el candado en casa.

-Tuviste un viaje muy largo ¿no?

El chico pestañeó y asintió.

-Bueno, sí…llegue ayer a Japón. Mi hermana y yo estamos con lo de la mudanza y eso…nunca pensé que me admitirían para este trabajo nada más llegar.

Zoro desvió la vista al resto y frunció el ceño.

-¿También son nuevos?-tras hacer aquella pregunta el director asintió.-Sí, una cosa que no os pregunté cuando hicisteis la prueba de selectividad…

Suou miró al grupo y preguntó.

-¿Cuántos año tenéis?

-19-contestaron todos al mismo tiempo haciendo que se miraran cada vez más extrañados entre ellos. Suou volvió a suspirar.

-Todavía sois muy jóvenes…tenéis mucho que aprender…

-Bueno, es normal. Es la primera vez que trabajaremos en algo tan importante.-Zoro miró al resto de sus compañeros y preguntó.-¿O acaso soy el único que empieza como principiante?

Estos negaron con la cabeza y el hombre volvió a suspirar.

-Les veré el lunes, nuevos profesores.

* * *

Pasaron los días y por fin llegó el lunes. Todos los alumnos se encontraban felices, contentos de volver a verse entre ellos. En la entrada se encontraba una chica de pelo negro y largo. Se disponía a meterse dentro cuando alguien le dio un pequeño golpecito en la espalda.

-¡Ohayo Kiyomi-chan!-le saludó una chica de cabello rubio, largo y rizado. Ésta sonrió.

-¡Ohayo Feena-chan!-contestó ella.

-¿Qué tal las vacaciones?-preguntaba mientras iban por los largos pasillos.

-Bastante bien, estuve en una de mis mansiones en Kyoto ^_^ ¿Y tú?

-¡Yo estuve en Francia!¡Mi familia compró una residencia allí!

-Sugoi, que genial Feena ^o^

-Hola chicas-una joven de cabello corto y azul claro se acercó a ellas.

-¡Ohayo Yukime!-respondieron las dos al unísono.

-¿Qué tal las vacaciones?

-¡De maravilla!

De repente una limusina negra se paró y de ella bajaron dos gemelos pelirrojos con una chica de pelo rosa.

-Ne, mirad eso.¡Son los Hitachiin y Sakura-chan!

Estos se dirigieron directamente a la clase mientras el grupo de chicas hablaba tras ellas.

-¿Sabéis lo que he oído? Que Sakura está viviendo de nuevo en casa de los Hitachiin-dijo Yukime.

-¿En serio? Bueno, supongo que ya no habrá problema ahora que son amigos-contestó Feena.

-Ya, pero de ser amigos a vivir juntos…hay un gran paso ¬¬

-A mí me da igual-dijo Kiyomi sonriendo.-Mientras no me quiten a Kyoya, yo seré feliz.-dicho esto apareció un fondo rosa apastelado con una imagen de Kyouya Otoori de fondo.

-Kiyomi…-contestaron las dos chicas mientras la miraban con una gotita en la frente.

-Además, a mí Sakura me cae muy bien ^.^ E muy responsable y buena honda.

-En eso te doy la razón, en mi club se encarga siempre de todo ^.^-aprobó Yukime.

-Entremos en el salón anda, no vaya a ser que empiecen las clases-dijo la chica morena.

Estas entraron en el salón y Kiyomi saludó a todos alzando la mano.

-¡HOLA CHICOS!¡CUANTO TIEMPO!

Los Hitachiin alzaron la mirada y sonrieron.

-¡HOLA KIYO-CHAN!-dijeron respondiendo al unísono.-¡QUE BUENO VOLVER A VERTE!

La morena se sentó junto a ellos y sonrió.

-Lo cierto es que extrañaba mucho vuestros numeritos "Homo"

-Ne, tranquila Kiyomi, este año volveremos a hacerlas, solo que con más eficacia. Y nos querremos el doble-contestó Hikaru tomando el rostro de hermano menor.-¿Ne, Kaoru?

-Hikaru…yamete kudasai…eso me da vergüenza…delante de Kiyomi no…-contestó sonrojado Kaoru.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Kiyomi se puso a gritar como una loca cuando una chica de pelo negro se les acercó.

-Ohayo chicos,¿Cómo os va?

-¡CAMI!-contestaron los tres sonriendo.

-Sí ^^-esta miró a Sakura-Hola Sakura.

-¡Hola!-la chica de pelo rosa sonrió de forma amable.

Todos se pusieron a hablar entre ellos hasta que llegara la hora de empezar las clases. Cuando entró la nueva profesora de filosofía, Tashigi.

-Sentaos-dijo la peliazul haciendo que todos la obedecieran.

La joven profesora se dirigió a la puerta para cerrarla, pero justo en ese momento alguien la frenó impidiendo que se cerrara.

-¿Uh?

Frente a ella se encontraba una chica un poco bajita, de pelo castaño oscuro y un pañuelo rojo con dos coletas estilo oriental. Tashigi suspiró.

-No se puede llegar tarde el primer día.-se hizo a un lado y la dejó pasar.-Anda, pasa.

Todos se quedaron mirando a la chica confusos, fruncían el ceño y susurraban.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó Hikaru frunciendo el ceño.

-Debe ser nueva, nunca la he visto-contestó Sakura.

Kaoru se acercó a su hermano y empezó a susurrar.

-No lleva el uniforme.-al decir aquello Hikaru soltó una pequeña carcajada y contestó.-Debe ser pobre.

-Sí, estilo Haruhi-respondió Kaoru sonriendo de manera divertida al igual que su hermano.

-Yo tampoco soy rica ¬¬-dijo Sakura mirándolos de forma amenazadora. Los gemelos se asustaron y retrocedieron.

-Gomenasai Sakura-chan-contestaron asustados.

Tashigi miró a la chica y luego desvió la mirada a la clase.

-Detrás de Hikaru Hitachiin tienes un sitio libre, ponte ahí.

Esta se acercó y arrojó su mochila al suelo. Seguidamente se puso de brazos cruzados completamente seria. Todos la miraron confundidos y Hikaru que la tenía justo detrás desvió la mirada rápidamente.

-(¿Quién es esta chica?¬¬)

**continuará...**

**Espero Reviews si? XD Aunque ya se que el primer cap no fue para tanto**

**BYE!!! OS KIERO! *.***


	3. Cap II

**Capitulo 2:**** Profesores novatos.**

-Bueno, hola a todos. Mi nombre es Tashigi y a partir de ahora seré vuestra profesora de filosofía-dijo la joven en voz alta y sonriendo.

Todos los alumnos se miraron entre ellos y sonrieron.

-Hola-tras el saludo la chica se sentó sobre la mesa y dejó sus libros.

-Hoy vamos a empezar con una pregunta…¿Qué os hace felices?

Los alumnos se miraron entre ellos confundidos y Tashigi miró la lista.

-Haber, por ejemplo…Yuko Kasawa.

Sakura levantó la mano y contestó sonriendo.

-Es que hoy es su cumpleaños profe. Y le han regalado un aumento de talla. De modo que está en plena operación.

Todos empezaron a reírse y la joven profesora también sonrió.

-¿En serio?-preguntó divertida-Ah…que bien. Entonces ya sabemos lo que le hace feliz a Yuko.

Estos empezaron a reír y a murmurar cosas.

-Bueno, ya que no está Yuko,¿me queréis decir que os hace felices a vosotros?-preguntó de nuevo.

Al preguntar aquello los alumnos volvieron a quedarse en un completo silencio.

-Tranquilos, podéis contestar. No es ninguna pregunta trampa.

Kiyomi alzó la mano.

-¿Podemos decir lo que queramos?-preguntó.

-Claro-contestó está con una adorable sonrisa.

Volvieron a mirarse entre todos y uno de los chicos contestó.

-Emborracharnos-el resto se quedó en silencio hasta que otro gritó.

-¡HACER EL AMOR!

Tras eso todos volvieron a echarse a reír e incluso empezaban a gastarse bromas entre ellos. Mientras tanto, Tashigi se dirigió al encerado y empezó a escribir una frase. Cuando acabó señaló lo que ponía en la pizarra.

-"La felicidad de tu vida depende de la calidad de tus pensamientos"-dijo leyendo lo que acababa de escribir.-¿Qué os parece esta frase?

El resto miró a la joven sin decir nada y esta sonrió de nuevo.

-Más barato que operarse los pechos ya es ¿no?

Los jóvenes asintieron con una sonrisa divertida y esta prosiguió.

-Esto lo escribió Marco Aurelio, que aunque sea un nombre compuesto no tiene nada que ver con un personaje de telenovela.

Mientras esta seguía explicando Hikaru se giró a donde la chica nueva.

-De modo que eres nueva ¿eh?-preguntó el chico entre susurros, pero ésta no contestó. Hikaru frunció el ceño y siguió preguntando-Eres de España ¿no? Escuché algo sobre la nueva alumna extranjera de este año.

Pero la chica siguió sin contestarle. Hikaru sonrió divertido.

-¿Qué pasa?¿Acaso eres muda?

La joven siguió mirándolo fijamente pero sin contestar. El chico suspiró.

-Ah…ya veo…no entiendes nuestro idioma ¿verdad? Es tu primera vez en Japón.-tras esa fase tampoco obtuvo respuesta.-Espera, puede que si te lo escribo lo entiendas mejor.

Este intentó coger el lápiz de la chica para escribir, pero antes de que pudiera rozarlo esta le dio un fuerte golpe en la mano. Hikaru la apartó rápidamente.

-¡¿QUÉ HACES?!-todos desviaron su mirada al chico.

-¿Ocurre algo Hitachiin?-preguntó Tashigi. El pelirrojo la miró y contestó.-Nada, lo siento.

Este se sentó en su sitio de nuevo y miró a la chica molesto y le contestó.

-Oye, comprendo que no te sientas bien por no entender lo que te estoy diciendo. Pero esa no es razón para que…

-Como vuelvas a tocar mis cosas con tus sucias manos te las arranco gilipollas-contestó de repente la chica haciendo que este se quedará de piedra, ya que no se esperaba una respuesta.

-Etto…¿Qué? 0.0-preguntó confundido.

-Digo que como se te ocurra tocar mis cosas estás muerto.-contestó esta dejándolo todavía más sorprendido.

Tras reaccionar, este se giró enfadado y soltó un gruñido. Kaoru le susurró desde su mesa que estaba justo al lado.

-¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó.

-Esa criaja…¿quién se ha creído que es?-dijo entre susurros.

-¿De quien habláis?-preguntó Haruhi dándose la vuelta.(Sí, Haurhi también estaba XD)

-Kaoru…-susurró a su hermano-Luego tienes que ayudarme con algo.

-¿Uh?

Tras acabar la clase los dos gemelos se juntaron y Hikaru empezó a contarle a su aniki lo ocurrido.

-Uh…ya veo...-dijo el menor meditándolo-A lo mejor no te entendió bien y creía que la estabas diciendo algo malo.

-¡¿QUÉ NO ME ENTENDIÓ BIEN?!-contestó sobresaltado-¡POR POCO ME CLAVA EN LAPICERO EN LA MANO!¡Y ENCIMA ME HA INSULTADO!

-Relájate aniki -.-U-contestó un poco asustado Kaoru.

-Durante la hora de biología pienso devolverle la jugada.-respondió furioso y Kaoru sonrió con una mirada maliciosa.-Yo te ayudaré en lo que pueda.

Cuando la clase de biología empezó, el joven profesor se puso frente a la clase para presentarse. El pobre estaba completamente tenso y no paraba de temblar. Finalmente pudo forzar una sonrisa.

-Hola, me…me…me llamo Hideaki.-contestó nervioso.-Y…voy a ser…vu…vuestro profesor de…biología.

Todos los alumnos se miraron entre ellos sonriendo divertidos por la extraña reacción del joven.

-N…no sé si alguno de vosotros…estará descubriendo este instituto co…como yo…¿hay algún nuevo este año?

Todos desviaron la mirada a la nueva y el rubio sonrió aliviado por no ser el único.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó ya un poco menos nervioso.

La chica alzó la vista y contestó indiferente.

-Roronoa Zuriñe.

Al decir aquello todos sonrieron y Hikaru dijo en voz alta para intentar molestarla.

-Si es que además no solo ella es rara, si no que su nombre también es raro.

Todos soltaron una carcajada salvo Hideaki que miró serio a sus alumnos.

-¿De que os reís? No le veo la gracia-preguntó dejando sus nervios de lado.

-Yo nunca supe que los nombre españoles fueran tan raros…¡¿Eh?!¡¿ZURIÑE?!-preguntó de nuevo el chico

-¡Ya está bien!-empezó a subir el rubio su tono de voz-¡A la siguiente te vas fuera!¡Aquí nadie va a faltar al respeto a nadie!

Al decir eso Hikaru sonrió.

-Pero si no es una falta de respeto. Si es rara, es rara y ya está.

Al decir aquello Hideaki se puso completamente serio y contestó.

-Tú…-dijo refiriéndose a Hikaru, el cual alzó la vista al profesor.

-¿Qué?

-Fuera de clase-dijo señalando la puerta. El chico sonrió.

-¿Pero que dices?

Kaoru se interpuso en medio para contestarle al joven.

-Tú no sabes quienes somos ¿verdad? O sea, has acertado de lleno vamos, que ojito.-contestó con una sonrisa.

-¿Quieres que te eche a ti también?-preguntó el chico desafiante a lo que Kaoru dejó de sonreír.

-¿En serio?¿El primer día?-preguntó asombrado pero la sonrisa maléfica volvió.-¿Tú y cuantos más?

Este les abrió la puerta y contestó.

-Fuera, a que os de el aire. Y cuando estéis más tranquilos volvéis.

-Eh, tranqui, un poco de relax ¿no?-preguntó Hikaru divertido.

-¡TÚ TAMBIÉN POR LISTO FUERA!-dijo el rubio ya sin más paciencia.

Estos dieron una carcajada pero obedecieron y salieron. Hideaki se dio cuenta de que el director estaba en la entrada. Este lo fulminó con la mirada y cuando los gemelos ya habían salido, Hideaki también salió de la clase.

-¿Algún problema?-preguntó el director seriamente.

-No…-dijo Hideaki algo nervioso.-Solo que acabo de echar a estos dos.

El hombre miró a los gemelos serio.

-Hikaru y Kaoru Hitachiin…¿el primer día de clase y ya tocando las narices?

-Es que…-dijo el menor de ellos un poco cortado, pero su hermano lo interrumpió.-No hemos hecho nada. Es este novato que se ha rayado.

-¿A sí?-preguntó indiferente.-¿Qué han hecho Hideaki?

El rubio lo miró y contestó.

-Creo que eso da igual, lo único que importa es que los he echado justificadamente. Y que no he dudado.-aquello lo dijo de forma discreta y suspiró-Y ahora si me disculpa voy a seguir con mi clase.

Dicho esto se metió en el salón y Suou miró a ambos gemelos.

-Ya hablaré luego con vosotros dos ¬¬

Este se alejó dejando a ambos hermanos solos.

-Oye,¿pero este de biología no sabe quién es la familia Hitachiin?-preguntó Kaoru.

-Y yo que sé-le contestó su hermano.

Más tarde, en lavabo de los profesores Tashigi se refrescaba con un poco de agua hasta que Hideaki abrió la puerta de golpe y se dirigió a la taza del váter para vomitar. Tashigi lo miró apenada.

-Hideaki…¿tan mal te ha ido?- preguntó la peliazul masajeándole la espalda.

-Y una mierda eso de que no huelan tu miedo…ya no sé…ya no sé ni que tipo profesor soy buhhh-este volvió a incorporarse para vomitar y Tashigi suspiró.

-Tranquilízate…venga, vamos a la sala de profesores.

Estos dos llegaron al salón dónde se encontraban todos los maestros, Rie, una mujer de unos 40 años, que era la profesora de inglés, Carla, de unos 50 que era la de ciencia y matemáticas y Minamizuno, el de música. También se encontraban Nice y Zoro, cada uno haciendo sus deberes. Al verlos entrar Nice sonrió.

-Chicos…¿Cómo os fue el primer asalto?-preguntó divertida. Pero estos no contestaron y Nice volvió a hablar-No os pudo ir tan mal…-dijo sonriendo, pero tampoco contestaron.-Mirad chicos, con los adolescentes todo es muy fácil. Todo es estimulo respuesta, acción reacción, pim,pam,pum…

-¿Pim,pam,pum? Ya, ya te tocará a ti y haber que tal lo llevas-contestó Hideaki muy molesto.

De repente el director Suou entró y se dirigió a Hideaki.

-¿Me puede explicar que ha pasado hay afuera antes?-preguntó enfadado-¿Pero como se te ocurre desautorizarme delante de unos alumnos?

Hideaki miró sorprendido al director y contestó.

-¿Perdón? El que me estaba desautorizando fue usted al cuestionar las razones por las que los había echado de clase-este vio como aquella excusa no le valía al director y contestó.-Dijo que nos mostráramos fuertes, que no nos vieran dudar.

-Suou-dijo sonriendo Carla-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que ese discursito que les das a los nuevos es contraproducente?

El hombre suspiró.

-Yo pretendía cuestionarte Hideaki. Solo te hice una pregunta como director.

-Si creen que necesito su ayuda perderé toda la autoridad-dijo el chico poniéndose a la defensiva. Pero de repente la profesora Rie se acercó y se dirigió al joven.

-Corazón, deja que te diga algo. Si has tenido que echar a alguien en tu primer día de clase ya has perdido tu autoridad-dijo esta sonriendo.

-Vamos Rie déjalos. Que acaban de empezar a trabajar…-dijo saliendo en su defensa el Sr. Minamizuno.

-¿Y que pasa?¿Que como son nuevos se lo perdonamos todo?

-Verás Hideaki, aquí vienen estudiantes de familias muy importantes. Meterte con ellos es un grave error-dijo el director.

-Estaban metiéndose con la nueva solo por su nombre-contestó ya poniéndose nervioso.

-Uh…y tú por eso los echas ¿no?-dijo Rie-En lugar de ignorarles y darles la espalda tú los echas.¿Entonces que harás cuando tengas un problema de verdad?

Zoro escuchó eso desde su asiento y contestó sarcásticamente.

-Llamarte a ti, que parece que lo tienes todo muy controlado-dijo tranquilamente.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?!

-¡SUFICIENTE!-se interpuso Nice en medio-La próxima vez antes de echar a nadie lo consultas con nosotros,¿de acuerdo?

El rubio asintió y Zoro se levantó de su escritorio.

-Yo me voy ya, tengo la próxima clase con ellos.

Este se dispuso a marcharse pero antes de eso enganchó a Hideaki del brazo.

-Y tú te vienes conmigo. Te voy a enseñar a dirigir una clase de verdad.

-¿Eh?

* * *

-Estoy cansada-dijo Kiyomi estirándose.

-Hoy ha sido un día muy extraño-contestó Haruhi-Además, seguro que Tamaki senpai nos hace trabajar mucho en nuestro primer día en el club.

-Tranquilo Haruhi-kun, está es la última clase de hoy ^.^

-Hai…-respondió Haruhi-

-Por cierto,¿qué toca ahora?-preguntaron los gemelos al unísono.

Sakura miró los horarios y contestó.

-Haber…creo que literatura.

Al decir aquello la chica nueva se levantó de su sitio y todos la miraron.

-¿Uh?

-Roronoa-san…

-¿Vas a alguna parte?

La castaña los miró frunciendo el ceño y contestó cogiendo su mochila.

-Sí, me voy de aquí.

-¿Eh?-todos preguntaron confusos hasta que vieron como la chica abría la ventana. Cami se sobresaltó.

-¡¿QUÉ HACES?!

-Ha sido un placer conoceros, pero me marcho-dijo la chica asomándose.

Hikaru sonrió.

-¿No pensarás saltar? Estamos en un tercer piso.

Pero esta no hizo caso y saltó por la ventana.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS…?!

Todos fueron corriendo a la ventana y vieron a la chica tranquilamente en el suelo de pie como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¡¿CO…COMO LO HA HECHO?! 0.0-preguntó Feena asombrada.

Estos observaron como volvía a coger su mochila y Hikaru la gritó.

-¡¿ESTÁS LOCA?!¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE HACER ESO?!

La chica lo miró desde abajo y sonrió.

-No tengo porque dar explicaciones a idiotas como tú.

-¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!-contestó enojado.

Esta amplió su sonrisa y salió corriendo.

-Hikaru, tenías razón. Esa chica está como un cencerro-contestó Kaoru sorprendido.

De repente Zoro abrió la puerta de la clase y gritó.

-¡SENTAOS!

Todos obedecieron. Mientras tanto, Zuriñe fue recorriendo el jardín de Ouran para intentar salir de allí hasta que vio algo que le llamó la atención. En una esquina se encontraba sentada escuchando música una chica de pelo largo y castaño con un parche en el ojo.

-¿Quién es esa…?-preguntó Zuri-chan.

**Continuará…**


	4. Cap III

**Capitulo 3:**** Haine Otomiya.**

-Zoro…esto no es bueno…esos chavales me odian a muerte, deja que regrese a la sala de profesores-suplicaba el rubio.

-De eso nada Hideaki. Te voy a enseñar como se maneja una clase (aunque nunca he dirigido ninguna, pero en fin…)

Este se puso frente a todos los alumnos de brazos cruzados y serio.

-Buenos días, soy Roronoa Zoro. Voy a dar clase de literatura y arte y tengo muy mala ostia. Así que a la mínima que me toquéis las narices os parto la cara a todos,¿estamos?

Estos asintieron asustados y el chico sonrió mirando a Hideaki.

-¿Lo ves?

-Sugoi Zoro-san…eres sorprendente-contestó el chico asombrado.

-Lo sé-dijo él sonriendo.

-Seguro que eres un genial profesor de literatura-le contestó sonriendo.

-Por supuesto que sí-el peliverde volvió a mirar a la amenazadoramente y contestó.

-De acuerdo, vuestro tutor me dijo que antes de empezar con la literatura que diéramos un par de clases prácticas de lengua. De modo que empecemos.¡ANÁLISIS SINTÁCTICO!

Este comenzó a escribir en el encerado unas cuantas frases y cuando acabó señaló una de ellas.

-Bien, vamos con la primera frase-este empezó a leer lo que ponía-"Aunque salgamos del cine con tiempo, no llegaremos al restaurante si tu hermano no se da prisa.

* * *

-0.0….

Este observó el encerado varios minutos intentando hacer la oración, pero se quedó en blanco. De modo que se giró de nuevo e intentó ponerse serio.

-¡Esta para casa!

-0.0 Zoro…¿no crees que deberías hacer la…?-preguntó el rubio pero Zoro le interrumpió.

-¡Siguiente frase!-leyendo la segunda-"El profesor dio el libro al alumno en el recreo"

La observó otros segundos y contestó.

-¡Esta sí!-el joven cogió una tiza y se puso a analizar.-"El profesor" sería sujeto y todo el resto predicado,"el libro" objeto directo y "al alumno en el recreo" complemento circunstancial de lugar.

El joven se giró a la clase y contestó.

-¿Veis? No hace falta ser muy listo para hacer esto.

-¿Al alumno no sería complemento indirecto?-preguntó Kaoru frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Eh? 0.0

-¿A quien le dio el libro? Al alumno, es complemento indirecto. Te has equivocado-dijo el pelirrojo corrigiéndolo.

Zoro miró al encerado dándose cuenta del error y gruñó.

-Que hijo de…-este señaló a Kaoru y le gritó-¡TÚ!¡FUERA DE LA CLASE!

-¡¿Por qué?! 0.0-preguntó Kaoru sorprendido.

-¡POR QUÉ PARA HABLAR SE LEVANTA LA MANO!¡FUERA!-respondió este de mala manera.

Kaoru siguió en su sitio cruzado de brazos muy molesto y contestó.

-¡OYE TÍO!¡TÚ NO TIENES NI IDEA!¡YO HE DADO CLASES PARTICULARES DE LENGUA DESDE LOS 3 AÑOS Y SÉ PERFECTAMENTE COMO ES ESTO!

-¡KAORU TIENE RAZÓN!-se sobresaltó Hikaru.

-¡¿PERO QUE TIMO ES ESTE?!¡¿A TI DÓNDE TE HAN DADO EL TÍTULO?!-se les unió Yukime.

Zoro los miró de forma amenazadora haciendo que todos se quedaran callados. De repente, el joven profesor puso una voz ronca y maléfica.

-A mí no me toquéis las narices que os pongo un examen sorpresa ¿eh?

Este suspiró y contestó.

-Tengo que salir un momento fuera.¡Tú!¡La niña del pelo rosa!

-¿Yo?-preguntó Sakura.

-¡Sí!¡Sal a la pizarra y apúntame a todo el que hable-dijo entregándola la tiza-¡Vamos Hideaki!

Ambos salieron del salón y fueron corriendo al baño de los profesores. Una vez llegaron allí cerraron la puerta y empezaron a lloriquear.

-¡¿Qué hacemos?!,¡¿Qué hacemos?!-preguntó el rubio sobresaltado.

-¡Dios Hideaki!¡Tenías razón!¡Esos mocosos intimidan muchísimo!-Zoro dejó su orgullo de lado y se echó a llorar en una esquina.-Yo no puedo dar la clase…no sé porque demonios me he quedado en blanco y mucho menos porque no me salió bien la oración.¡SI LA LENGUA ES MI ESPECIALIDAD!

-Sois realmente patéticos-Nice apareció con Tashigi tras ellos.

-¿Patéticos? ¬¬-miraron los 2 chicos.

-Sí, yo acabo de estar con la clase de 2-B y no ha sido para tanto-contestó Nice.

-Ya…¿y porque te has escapado para venir al lavabo entre horas?¬¬-preguntó Zoro.

La rubia abrió los ojos como platos y contestó con un sollozo.

-Vale, admito que no ha sido una de mis mejores experiencias…T^T

-¿Lo ves?-sonrieron los dos chicos.

-Pues a mí no es que me haya ido mal-dijo Tashigi inocentemente a lo que todos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

-¡¿EH?!

-No sé…a mí no me parecieron malos chicos.

-¡¿EH?!-volvieron a preguntar.

De repente la puerta se abrió y Carla la profesora de matemáticas entró dentro.

-¿Pero vosotros 4 no deberíais estar dando clase?

-De hecho Tashigi y yo no-contestó Hideaki-Ya las hemos dado.

-Sí, y yo ya repartí las clases de hoy, ya no tengo más hasta mañana-dijo Nice.

-Bien, en ese caso vosotros tres podéis iros a casa.

-¡¿Y ME DEJÁIS A MÍ SOLO?!-preguntó Zoro asustado.

Tashigi se acercó a él y sonrió

-Puede que necesites ayuda con la clase.

-¿Eh?-contestó este confundido.

-Te ayudaré durante esta hora-dijo la peliazul sonriendo. Zoro hizo un gesto de agradecimiento.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro.

El chico suspiró y sonrió.

-Arigato Tashigi…que buena amiga.

* * *

-Venga, vamos-lo agarró de la mano y lo arrastró hasta el salón.

-¿Ese tipo está tarado?,¿Cómo se le ocurre sacarme al pasillo por decir una oración bien?

-Ne, Kaoru-san, déjalo, a lo mejor tiene un mal día-respondió Feena.

-O puede que haya empezado el curso con depresión-comentó Hikaru de pasada.

-¡Aun así, no es justo!-respondió este enfadado.

La puerta del salón volvió a abrirse y entraron los dos jóvenes profesores. Los alumnos fruncieron el ceño.

-Tashigi sensei está aquí-dijo Kiyomi.

-¿Para que habrá venido?

Esta los miró y saludó con una sonrisa.

-¡Hola de nuevo clase!¡Estoy aquí porque Zoro sensei está…!-al decir esto la chica se percató de que Zoro aun no estaba dentro y lo enganchó del brazo para meterlo a la fuerza. Una vez consiguió meterlo a rastras volvió a hablar-Estoy aquí porque vuestro sensei está un poco nervioso y necesitará un poquito de ayuda.

-¿Uh? ¬¬

-No pongáis esa cara-dijo ésta sonriendo para sonar convincente-hoy es la primera clase, de modo que andaremos flojos ¿sí? ^^

Todos asintieron y Tashigi alzó la mirada.

-Un momento…¿no falta una de vosotros?

-¿Uh?

-¿Dónde está la chica nueva?-preguntó. Zoro la miró confuso.

-¿Chica nueva?¿Que chica nueva?

-Roronoa Zuriñe-respondió Feena.

Al contestar a su pregunta Zoro sintió un escalofrío.

-Roronoa Zu…-este se quedó paralizado y contestó-Oh…mierda…

Su compañera lo miró confusa.

-¿Pasa algo Zoro?

* * *

Zuriñe observaba a la chica de lejos. Al parecer estaba muy relajada escuchando música, parecía que nada pudiera romper su tranquilidad. La castaña del pañuelo tomó aire y pasó delante de ella sin decir nada hasta que esta la llamó la atención.

-¿Te has escapado en horas de clase?-preguntó indiferente la chica.

Zuriñe se giró frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Me hablas a mí?-al preguntar aquello se sintió estúpida.¿Con quien iba a estar hablando si no había nadie más alrededor? Aun así la chica del parche asintió y esta contestó-Sí, lo cierto es que…no tenía ganas de dar más clases.

La joven del parche sonrió y desvió su mirada a una de las rosas que tenía alrededor.

-Yo tampoco-contestó tocando una rosa azul. Luego desvió su mirada de nuevo a la joven-Eres nueva ¿no?

Zuriñe suspiró y se acercó a ella. No entendía porque, pero sentía curiosidad por hablar con aquella chica.

-Sí, acabo de llegar de España.

-Ja, que casualidad…-dijo acariciando la rosa-Yo también soy nueva.

La joven del pañuelo abrió los ojos como platos y preguntó.

-¿Y no te meterás en problemas si te saltas tus clases el primer día?

-¿No debería preguntarte lo mismo?-dijo con una sincera sonrisa. Zuriñe desvió la mirada y cogió una de las rosas que tenía cerca.

-Tengo mis razones para saltarme las clases-dijo desflorando la rosa.

-Ya veo-dijo la castaña con indiferencia sin tener intención de preguntar el porque. Desvió su mirada de la rosa a la chica y sonrió-Soy Haine.

-Yo Zuriñe –w-la respondió sin rodeos. Pero luego le entró más curiosidad por la chica.-¿Y en que clase estás?

Haine la miró frunciendo el ceño pero aun así contestó.

-En 2-A.

-Yo también-dijo la chica sonriendo. Más tarde miró las manos de Haine y se dio cuenta de que estaba comiendo algo. Esta le arrebató lo que tenía en la mano-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó curiosa.

-Chocolate con menta-dijo volviendo a arrebatarle la chocolatina.

-¿Chocolate con menta?-repitió curiosa-Nunca lo he probado,¿está bueno?

La joven del parche volvió a mirarla y le extendió un trozo. Ésta lo probó y se le iluminó la cara.

-¡ESTÁ MUY BUENO!-dijo con una carita inocente. Su compañera sonrió.

-¿Verdad que sí?

-¡¿Me das más?-preguntó emocionada.

-¬¬…No-respondió seria.

-¡¿PORQUÉ NO?!

-Porque es mío-dijo volviendo a comerse un trozo. Zuriñe solo hinchó sus mofletes como una niña a la que acababan de quitarle un caramelo.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?-preguntó de repente una voz ajena.

Las dos chicas alzaron la vista y vieron al director mirándolas serio. Haine no contestó, ni siquiera hizo ningún tipo de reacción asustadiza. Zuriñe en cambio intentó buscar una excusa.

-Me encontraba mal y esta chica iba a llevarme a enfermería-dijo señalando a la del parche. El director sonrió.

-¿Te iba llevar a enfermería pasando por la puerta de salida?-dijo mirando la gran entrada principal. Amplió su sonrisa y siguió preguntando-¿Y porque te encontrabas mal? Seguramente te habrás dado un buen golpe al saltar desde un tercer piso ¿no Roronoa?

Zuriñe abrió los ojos como platos y este contestó.

-Sí, te he visto saltar desde la ventana.

-¿Has saltado desde la ventana?-preguntó Haine reaccionando.

La chica hizo una mueca.

-No, es que…

-No hay excusas, te he visto-contestó con otra sonrisa-este miró al cielo y suspiró-Roronoa Zuriñe y Haine Otomiya, las alumnas nuevas de Ouran. Realmente no empezáis con buen pie.

-¡ZURIÑEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

De lejos se oyeron los gritos de un chico. La castaña miró a lo lejos y vio a Zoro acercarse enfadado. Este la tomó del brazo y se puso a gritar.

-¡¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTABAS NIÑA TONTA?!¡NO ME DIJISTE QUE YO IBA A SER TU PROFESOR DE LITERATURA!¡DE HABERLO SABIDO NO TE ABRÍA QUITADO LA VISTA DE ENCIMA!

-Por eso mismo no te lo dije-contestó ella.

Haine miró a Zuriñe confusa.

-¿Os conocéis-preguntó con su habitual tono de indiferencia. Zoro gruñó y contestó.

-¡¿CÓMO NO LA VOY A CONOCER?!¡ES MI HERMANA!

-¡Se acabó!-les interrumpió el director.

Todos lo miraron confusos y este suspiró.

-Tendréis que aprender a comportaros. Y para que aprendáis, las dos estaréis castigadas durante una hora tras las clases.

-¡¿EH?!-gritaron ellas al unísono.

-Jejeje, no te vendrán mal unas cuantas lecciones niña-dijo Zoro sacándole la lengua como gesto de burla. Pero aquella sonrisa le duraría poco, puesto que el director lo interrumpió.

-En cuanto a ti Zoro…te has escaqueado de dar tu clase.

-¿Eh?-preguntó Zoro confundido.

-Has dejado a la Srta. Segawa al cargo de tu clase y no te has hecho responsable de tus alumnos.

-¡¿Eh?!-preguntó cada vez más asustado por las consecuencias.

-Por lo que tú deberás quedarte con ellas durante su castigo y vigilarlas.

-¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH?!-gritó este haciendo una mueca.

-Eso es todo-respondió Suou tranquilamente.

Este los dejó y se fue sonriendo por el jardín. El peliverde miró a las dos chicas molesto.

-Estaréis contestas niñas…

El chico las cogió del brazo a ambas y se dirigió con ellas al edificio.

-¡VOLVAMOS A CLASE!

**¡3er cap terminado! Espero que a Hikaru!!! XD**


	5. Cap IV

**Capitulo 4: Los 4 genios de Ouran.**

**El Host club abre sus puertas**

-Tamaki senpai, el otro día encargué varias delicias de Londres para que las probaras…Te he traído unos cuantos…¿los comerás?-decía una clienta tímidamente al chico rubio.

-Por ti me comería todos los dulces del mundo hasta reventar mi maravillosa hime-dijo el chico tomando le rostro de la joven. Esta se sonrojó.

-Tamaki-san…eres tan lindo...

* * *

-Estos dulces que trajo una de nuestras princesas están deliciosos,¿ne,Takashi? ^0^-dijo el loli shota.

-Uh -.-(tan hablador como siempre nuestro Mori XD)

-Honey senpai Kawai…-decían varias chicas al mismo tiempo mientras este comía uno de sus pasteles.

* * *

-Espero que este año vengan a visitarnos más a menudo queridas princesas-sonreía Kyouya encantadoramente-Este año tenemos previstas el doble de actividades.

-¡¡¡Sí!!!-contestó un grupo de chicas mirando embobadas al moreno. Este volvió a sonreír.

-Además, ahora tenemos nuevos Host. Como Suichi,Yuki, los hermanos Lelouch y Fey, Eril, hay muchos-esto lo dijo señalando a todos los Host nuevos.

-¡Yo quiero pedir una cita con Yuki!-gritó una.

-¡Y yo con Suichi senpai!¡Se ve kawaiiii!-contestó otra.

-Por supuesto himes, y si están interesadas tenemos el nuevo álbum del inicio de curso en el que aparecen todos los Host-les mostró un álbum enorme.

-¡!-respondieron ellas. Kyouya amplió su sonrisa.

-Serán 1000 yens por cada álbum.

* * *

-Haruhi-kun, te veo mucho más atractivo que la última vez en la fiesta de fin de curso.

-¿En serio?-respondió la joven sonriendo.

-Haruhi,¿qué has hecho estas vacaciones?-preguntó una de sus clientas con una sonrisa.

-Pues…fui a Kyoto con el Host club unos días.

-Sugoi...¿estuvisteis todos juntos?

-Tamaki senpai es incapaz de separarse de sus compañeros-sonrió otra de las jóvenes.

-¡QUE TIERNO ES!-gritaron todas a la vez.

-¿uh? ¬¬ (pues a mí no es que me apeteciera mucho estar con ellos)-pensó la chica.

De repente Haruhi notó como alguien le daba pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda. Esta se giró y vio a los hermanos Hitachiin quienes le sonreían de oreja a oreja.

-¡KONICHEWA HARUHI!

-Ah…sois vosotros…¬¬-contestó la chica para preguntar seguidamente-¿Ya hablasteis con el director?

Ambos se miraron y contestaron al unísono.

-¡HAI!

-¿Y que os dijo? ¬¬

Volvieron a mirarse entre ellos y suspiraron.

-Verás…nos dijo que estaríamos castigados tras las clases durante una hora-dijo Hikaru.

-Lo cual significa…-siguió la frase Kaoru.

Ambos desviaron la mirada a Haruhi y respondieron una vez más al unísono.

-Que no podremos atender a las himes hoy, porque estamos castigados.

Al decir eso Kyouya rompió su lápiz de apuntes apretándolo contra su agenda y los miró como si fuera un demonio.

-¿Vais a saltaros las actividades del club por un castigo?-preguntó como si fuera el mismísimo diablo. Todos lo miraron asustado.

-Etto…-respondieron los dos escondidos tras Haruhi-Fue culpa de un profesor nuevo y una niña tonta.

-¿Una niña tonta?-preguntó aun con una voz maléfica.

-Se refiere a la nueva estudiante que ha venido desde España, Roronoa Zuriñe-contestó Haruhi con un suspiro.

-Roronoa ¿eh?-respondió Kyouya pensativo. Tamaki se acercó contento.

-¡¿UNA NUEVA HIME?!-dijo con estrellitas en sus ojos.

-Uh…-siguió pensando el chico de las lentes.

-¿Te suena senpai?-preguntó la chica curiosa.

-Algo he oído acerca de ella-dijo rebuscando en su agenda.

-Es una chica muy rara-dijo Kaoru.

-Y muy agresiva-completó Hikaru.

Al momento Kyouya se detuvo en una página de su agenda en la que aparecía la foto de la chica.

-Roronoa Zuriñe, 16 años, procedente de España y es nueva en Ouran-dijo leyendo lo que ponía en la agenda. Más tarde suspiró-No tengo muchos datos sobre ella…

-¿Uh?-preguntó todo el grupo.

-Pero si tengo datos de su familia…

-¿Su familia?-preguntó Tamaki.

Kyouya pasó la página mostrando otra foto y tanto los gemelos como Haruhi abrieron los ojos como platos.

-¡ESE ES NUESTRO PROFESOR DE LITERATURA Y ARTE!-gritaron los tres.

-Vaya, por lo que veo ya lo habéis conocido-dijo el chico con indiferencia.-Este chico es el hermano mayor de vuestra compañera. Ambos se han mudado aquí por cuestiones de trabajo.

-¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEH?!-estos volvieron a gritar y Kyouya leyó lo que ponía.

-Roronoa Zoro, 19 años, profesor de literatura y arte en Ouran. Su personalidad es seria a la hora de trabajar pero cuando no está a sus labores suele ser un chico bastante infantil y patético.

Hikaru y Kaoru se miraron el uno al otro y pensaron lo mismo.

-(¿Por qué no me sorprende?¬¬)

Kyouya se colocó bien las lentes y siguió leyendo.

-Se ha graduado este año en la universidad de Barcelona y en su curriculum destacan sus impresionantes notas en todas las asignaturas que van por letras. Sin embargo en números…sus notas son desastrosas…-dijo haciendo una mueca.

-¡Es imposible que tipo saqué notas tan buenas en lengua. Esta mañana he tenido que corregirlo en una frase de análisis sintáctico…¬¬-dijo Kaoru molesto.

-Kyouya senpai…¿tienes información del nuevo profesor de biología?-preguntó Hikaru serio.

Este lo miró frunciendo el ceño, pero aun así miró su agenda.

-Sí, aquí está.-se puso a leer-Hideaki Asaba, 19 años, profesor de biología y gimnasia. También se ha graduado este año en una de las mejores universidades de Tokio. Era un alumno becado por supuesto.-siguió leyendo en voz alta.-Es un genio de la química y la biología, a diferencia de Zoro, se le dan de maravilla los números y el deporte también. Aunque por desgracia, tiene un nivel de autoestima muy bajo; es bastante tímido, inseguro y superficial…lo que le ha hecho fracasar varias veces en exámenes orales frente a los instructores-volvió a mirar al pelirrojo y frunció el ceño-¿Por qué me preguntas sobre Hideaki sensei?

-Ese tipo me ha echado hoy de clase por esa estúpida mocosa. Pienso devolverles la jugada a ambos-contestó muy serio. Kaoru lo agarró de la mano.

-No sé aniki…creo que esta vez nos pasamos…¿no oíste lo que dijo Kyouya senpai? Es muy inseguro. Le habrá costado bastante plantarnos cara.

-Me da igual ¬¬-contestó el mayor-Hemos sido humillados delante del padre de tono.

-¿Mi padre?-dijo el rubio confuso.

-Hika-chan…¿acaso el director tubo presencia en vuestra disputa contra Hide-chan sensei?-preguntó Honey.

-Sí ¬¬-contestó él.

-¿Deseáis información de alguien más?-preguntó indiferente Kyouya. Haruhi sonrió.

-¿Podrías hablarme de Tashigi sensei?

Al hacer aquella pregunta los gemelos sonrieron.

-Tashigi sensei me cae muy bien-dijo Hikaru.

-Es una joven muy linda-confirmó su hermano.

Este volvió a rebuscar entre las páginas y abrió los ojos como platos.

-Vaya…-dijo cambiando su cara de asombro por una sonrisa-Que interesante…

-¿Uh?,¿pasa algo?-dijeron todos acercándose. Kyouya empezó a leer.

-Tashigi Segawa, cumplirá 19 años dentro de poco. Su especialidad es la filosofía y las lenguas, en especial el alemán.

-¿Uh?

-Se graduó a los…16 años en la universidad más prestigiosa de todo Berlín ya que a pesar de ser japonesa se crió allí.-dijo sonriendo-Tanto su curriculum como las notas que sacaba en la universidad son impecables. Tiene todos sus boletos llenos de 10.

-¿En serio?-dijo Haruhi sorprendida.

-Ahí no acaba la cosa…

Estos volvieron a fruncir el ceño y el de las lentes amplió su sonrisa.

-Tiene un coeficiente intelectual de más de 250.

-Es superdotada…-soltaron de repente los Hitachiin.

-Así es-afirmó Kyouya-recibió el título de magisterio a los 17 años y la adelantaron 2 cursos más por sus excelentes calificaciones. En pocas palabras, es la profesora más joven y experta de todo el instituto.

-Sugoi…

-Y por último, está la profesora Judy Nice, de historia. Aun no la conocéis, pero aun así os hablaré un poco de ella.

-¿Uh?

-Tiene 19 años, se graduó en Harbar el año pasado y su especialidad es la historia y el inglés, aunque debido a problemas personales, solo a escogido una asignatura para impartir.

-………………………………

-Es una persona estricta y exigente en su trabajo, aunque realmente le apasiona. Se dice que su punto fuerte es su carácter positivo y su manera de dar clase suele ser extrañamente divertida e interesante para la mayoría de los alumnos.

Todos miraron a Kyouya y este sonrió.

-¿Os dais cuenta?

-¿Eh?-preguntaron estos confusos.

-3 de estos profesores tienen 19 años y la otra los cumplirá dentro de un mes. Aun así, sus historiales son ciertamente impresionantes y destacan ante cualquier otro profesor de este instituto.

Kyouya miró a Haruhi y los gemelos sonriendo.

-Sois muy afortunados chicos. Podría decirse que os han tocado…los 4 genios de Ouran.

-¿Los 4 genios?-dijo Hikaru confundido, pero de repente Kaour gritó.

-¡OH NO!

El mayor se sobresaltó.

-Kaoru…¿qué pasa?.preguntó tapándose los oídos por el grito.

-¡LLEGAMOS TARDE AL CASTIGO!¡HACE 15 MINUTOS QUE DEBERÍAMOS HABER LLEGADO!-dijo sobresaltado.

-¡NOS VAMOS!¡MATTA NE!

Estos dos salieron corriendo dejando al resto del Host con las clientas.

-Mañana tendrás que trabajar el doble-dijo Kyouya con una mirada asesina.

* * *

Los futago iban corriendo por los pasillos, hacía tiempo que las clases habían acabado, por lo que estaban completamente vacíos.

-¡CORRE O NO LLEGAMOS KAORU!

-¡SÍ, SÍ!¡YA LO SÉ!

Finalmente, estos dos se pararon frente a una amplia puerta y la abrieron al mismo tiempo.

-¡SUMIMASHEN!¡LLEGAMOS TARDE!-dijeron los 2 como disculpa, pero la respuesta no fue la que se esperaban.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?-preguntó una voz conocida.

Estos dos alzaron la vista y entonces la vieron. Zuriñe se encontraba con la otra chica del parche en el salón. Estos dos abrieron los ojos de par en par y gritaron furiosos.

-¡¿Y TÚ QUE HACES AQUÍ?!

Y aquí acaba el cap, comentad porfiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…


	6. Cap V

**Capítulo 5: Castigo, duro castigo.**

-#¬¬…

-#¬¬…

-¬¬…

- -.-…

Los 4 chicos se encontraban en la sala en un completo silencio. Los gemelos y Zuriñe se miraban con ira los unos a los otros, en especial Zuriñe y Hikaru los cuales no habían olvidado el incidente de lápiz. Haine en cambio solo sonreía mientras mascaba un trozo de su adorado chocolate con menta.

-Esto es una mierda…-dijo Hikaru mientras se estiraba.

-Me quiero ir a casa…-bostezaba Kaoru aburrido.

Las dos chicas no respondieron, simplemente se miraron la una a la otra. Kaoru frunció el ceño puesto que la chica de pelo largo no le sonaba de nada.

-¿Y tú eres…?-le preguntó, pero Haine guardó silencio. Hikaru hizo una mueca.

-¿Acaso es esta una conferencia de alumnas muditas?¬¬

-¿Alumnas muditas?-preguntó Haine frunciendo el ceño.

Zuriñe puso una mano sobre su hombro y contestó.

-Ignóralos, yo lo he estado haciendo durante toda la mañana.

-#¬¬ Tú calla niña tonta-dijeron los Hitachiin al unísono.

-No, vosotros os calláis-respondió ella.

-De eso nada, tú te callas-dijeron los 2 subiendo su tono de voz.

-Vosotros-dijo ella sonriendo.

-¡NO!¡TÚ!

-Callados =D-insistió ella intentando irritarlos, lo cual estaba dando resultado.

-¡NO!¡TÚ TE CALLAS!-dijeron ya hartados por la discusión.

-¡NO!¡VOSOTROS!-respondió ella con una sonrisa divertida imitándolos.

Los futago se disponían a contestar cuando de repente se abrió la puerta del gran salón. Los jóvenes se giraron para ver quién era y divisaron a Zoro en la entrada. Este entró serio con varios libros en la mano y los arrojó sobre la mesa de muy mala manera.

-Muy bien mocosos…estoy aquí por vuestra culpa. Hoy ha sido mi primer día y tengo un montón de trabajo por delante. Así que ni se os ocurra, REPITO ni se os ocurra hacer tonterías y mucho menos incordiarme ¿ok?

-¿Ah?-preguntaron los gemelos haciendo una mueca.

Zoro observó que los Hitachiin se encontraban en la sala y suspiró.

-Hombre, pero fíjate quiénes están aquí…-dijo Zoro sarcásticamente-Los gemelos Weasley.

-Ja,ja,ja…¬¬-dijeron los dos con el mismo tono de ironía que el peliverde.

-¿Qué?,¿Habéis venido para vengaros por lo de la clase de literatura?-preguntó sonriendo divertido.

-A eso no se le puede llamar "clase"-dijo Kaoru molesto.

Zoro se le acercó y lo miró desafiante.

-Mira chaval…me gustaría verte a ti dando clase a 35 alumnos para ver que tal lo hacías.-este se percató de cómo el menor de los hermanos le dirigió una mirada de desprecio y suspiró-No tienes ni la menor idea de lo que supone estar frente a una clase como la vuestra.

-¿Una maravilla?=D-preguntaron ambos sonriendo.

-Y una mierda #¬¬-contestó molesto. Este se dejó caer sobre la silla y soltó un suspiro-Esto es aburrido…

-………………………..

-¿Tenéis alguna consola aquí?-preguntó a los gemelos. Estos fruncieron el ceño y Kaoru sacó de su bolsillo la suya.

-Solo tengo la Ds a mano-dijo mostrándosela al chico.

-¡WOOOOOOO LA DS!¡¿ME LA DEJAS UN RATO?!-preguntó Zoro con estrellitas en sus ojos.

-No-fue una respuesta clara y directa, aun así, Zoro se la arrebató de las manos.

-Haber que videojuegos tiene-comentaba mientras la encendía.

-¡EY!¿QUE HACES?!¡DEVUELMELA!-decía Kaoru enganchado en su espalda para intentar quitársela, pero no obtuvo resultado.

-Sugoi…tienes más de 300 juegos en una sola tarjeta…Vamos a jugar al Final fantasy-decía con una sonrisa.

-¡¿NO ME HAS OÍDO?!¡REGRESAMELA AHORA MISMO!-insistía el menor de los futago.

De lejos, Hikaru observaba como su hermano se peleaba por la consola y desvió su mirada a las chicas.

-No os he preguntado…¿Por qué estáis aquí?-este miró a Zuriñe y sonrío con malicia.-Te pillaron cuando escapaste de clase ¿no?

-#¬¬ ¿Acaso te importa?-contestó ella molesta.

-No me importa, simplemente sentí algo de curiosidad =P

-¿Y a ti porque te han castigado?-preguntó Haine. En eso Hikaru volvió la mirada a la chica del pañuelo rojo e hizo una mueca.

-Por esa niña asquerosa ¬¬-dijo molesto.

-Tú sí que eres asqueroso #¬¬-respondió Zuriñe.

-Ey, ya está bien-dijo Zoro percatándose de que se acercaba una disputa. Este se puso entre ambos jóvenes y los separó diciendo-Los 2 sois asquerosos.

-#¬¬¿Nani bakka?-preguntaron estos a la vez.

De repente alguien llamó a la puerta y la abrió con delicadeza.

-¿Se puede?-dijo Tashigi asomando la cabeza. Todos la miraron sorprendidos.

-Tashigi,¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Zoro confuso.

-¿Puedes salir un momento fuera?-preguntó la chica a lo que éste asintió.

Cuando ya estaban fuera la chica le extendió un cuaderno.

-Te dejaste las listas del alumnado-dijo entregándoselos.

-Oh,arigato-el chico las cogió sorprendido por lo atenta que había sido con él aquella chica durante todo el día.

-Por lo que veo, eres muy despistado-contestó la chica suspirando. Zoro agachó la cabeza.

-Gomene…

La joven profesora sonrió.

-Ne, no pasa nada. Supongo que el día de hoy se te hizo muy duro ¿no es así?

-Sí…¬///¬ Dios…que vergüenza que hayas tenido que estar pendiente de mis cosas todo el rato. Como si no tuvieras bastante con lo tuyo-dijo el peliverde sonrojado.

Al decir aquello, la chica de lentes soltó una carcajada.

-Tranquilo, no supone ninguna molestia. A fin de cuentas, todos estábamos un poco nerviosos el día de hoy ^^

-Tras ver como manejas a los alumnos, me es difícil creer que hayas estado nerviosa-contestó el chico mirándola fijamente. Esta sonrió.

-Bueno, aunque no te lo parezca, también yo me pongo nerviosa-dijo retrocediendo un paso para marcharse hacia las escaleras-Me voy a casa, te veré mañana.

Esta se dispuso a bajar, pero Zoro se puso frente a ella para impedir que se fuera.

-Oye, puede que esto te parezca una locura pero…-contestó sonriendo un poco sonrojado-Estaba pensando que si algún día de estos no tienes nada que hacer, quizá te gustaría ir a tomar algo conmigo. Para charlar un rato, conocernos mejor y eso.

-Me temo que no podré quedar contigo de momento. Últimamente estoy bastante ocupada.

-Bueno,¿ni siquiera para tomar un café?-insistió Zoro.

Al decir aquello y tras meditarlo unas milésimas de segundo, Tashigi sonrió.

-De acuerdo, podemos quedar para tomar un café.

-¡Sí!-respondió éste contento.

-Pero invitas tú ¿eh?-dijo la chica bajando por las escaleras. Zoro se giró hacia la puerta del salón y contestó con una amplia sonrisa.

-Por supuesto, no te preocu…-al girarse se percató de que los gemelos y las dos chicas les estaban observando desde la puerta. Hikaru y Kaoru sonrieron con malicia.

-La tienes en el bote ¿eh, jefe?-preguntaron al unísono.

-¡¿Pero que decís gemelos de mierda?!-contestó éste molesto-¡Solo es una compañera de trabajo!

-¿De verdad?-volvieron a preguntar ampliando su sonrisa.

-Venga, que no hemos fijado y no la mirabas precisamente a los ojos-dijo Hikaru sonriendo.

-Cierto, mirabas mucho más abajo-contestó el menor.

Al decir aquello Haine dejó el chocolate de lado e hizo una mueca de desprecio a los gemelos.

-¿Y que más da dónde estuviera mirando? Es su problema, no tenéis que meteros con él-dijo regañándoles.

-¿Are?¿y tú porque te quejas? ¬¬ No tienes nada que ver con Roronoa sensei-reprochó el menor de los gemelos.

Hikaru se giró a la chica del pañuelo.

-¿Y tú no vas a decir nada en defensa de tu hermano?-preguntó curioso. Entonces se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba comiendo una bolsa de patatas fritas (así es, soy como Choji en Naruto, solo dios sabe donde guardo la comida XD)

-¿Por qué iba a defenderle?-preguntó la castaña metiéndose una papa en la boca-Lo que habéis dicho es cierto. Le estaba mirando claramente los pechos.

-Chin-dijeron los gemelos sonriendo mientras volvían la mirada al profesor el cual se había sonrojado muchísimo.

-Eso son imaginaciones vuestras Ù///Ú ¿que clase de persona creéis que soy yo?-preguntó ofendido.

-Eres un pervertido-contestó su hermana-Igual que esos gemelos.

-¡¿NOSOTROS?!-preguntaron enfadados.

-Por supuesto que sí. No solo me fijé en donde posaba la vista mi hermano ¿sabéis? Os he visto y los dos estabais babeando mientras veíais a Tashigi sensei-contestó la chica tranquilamente.

-¡PERO BUENO! Ò///Ó

-Se acabó, todos lo hombres la mirabais y punto-respondió la del parche dando el tema por zanjado.

Hubo un completo silencio durante varios segundos ya que ninguno sabía que decir.

-Etto…-dijo Kaoru para romper un poco el hielo-Así que también impartirás la clase de arte ¿eh, Zoro?

-Para ti soy Zoro sensei mocoso #¬¬-respondió este irritado, pero el pelirrojo lo ignoró.

-No puedo llamar sensei a un tipo que sabe mucho menos que yo en análisis sintáctico.

-¡¿PERO COMO PUEDES SER TAN…?!

-¡Ya está bien, me estáis dando dolor de cabeza!-dijo Haine subiendo su tono de voz haciendo que ambos se callaran.

Hubo otro largo silencio hasta que Zoro fue quien rompió el hielo esta vez.

-He oído que sois miembros del club más famoso de todo Ouran-dijo mirando a los gemelos-El Host club o no sé que.

Estos dos asintieron y las dos chicas fruncieron el ceño.

-¿Host club?,¿Qué es eso?-preguntaron al unísono. Hikaru suspiró.

-Ouran dispone de distintos clubs en todo el centro. Y nosotros pertenecemos al Host. Se trata de un club en el que atendemos a varias alumnas, nuestro deber es hacerlas felices teniendo citas con ellas y cosas por el estilo-explicó.

-Menuda tontería-contestó Haine. Sin embargo Zuriñe se quedó pensativa.

-Hikaru-kun…¿has dicho que hay varios clubes?-preguntó curiosa.

-Sí, está el club de karate, el club de radio, el club de poesía, el club de magia negra, el club de periodismo, el club de tenis, el club de música y el nuestro.¿Por?-esta vez fue él el curioso.

La castaña del pañuelo rojo estuvo pensativa durante varios segundos.

-Y…¿qué pasa si alguien desea fundar un nuevo club?

-¿Ah?-el pelirrojo hizo una mueca pero aun así contestó-Pues…supongo que podría fundarlo sin problemas. Lo cierto es que nuestro tono lo fundó sin el consentimiento de nadie.

Al decir aquello, la chica sonrió.

-Soka…se me está ocurriendo algo…

-¿Uh?¬¬

Antes de que pudieran decir nada más, Zoro se levantó de su silla.

-Ha pasado la hora chicos. Podéis iros a casa.-este miró a su hermana-¿Puedes adelantarte Zuri? Tengo que hacer un par de cosas antes de regresar.

-¡Sí!¡Vale!-contestó con una amplia sonrisa haciendo que Hikaru la mirara como si estuviera loca.

-(¿Y ahora que le ha dado a ésta tarada?¬¬)

Cuando los 4 chicos salieron del instituto y se encontraban en la entrada Haine se despidió de Zuriñe.

-Mi casa está por acá. Nos vemos mañana Zuri-chan-dijo despidiéndose con la mano.

-¡HAI!^^-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Mientras los gemelos susurraban entre ellos.

-¿Qué le pasa? Antes tenía muy mal carácter-dijo Kaoru asustado por su reacción.

-Creo que es de ese tipo de chicas que tienen doble personalidad ¬¬ No me agradan para nada.

Zuriñe se giró a los gemelos y les sonrió.

-Me voy a casa.

-¿Uh?¬¬

La chica alzó la vista al cielo y luego sonrió.

-Arigato Hikaru, me has dado una brillante idea.

-¿Eh?-preguntó confundido. Pero la chica se marchó corriendo antes de contestarle nada más.

-¿Pero que le ha dado?-preguntó el menor de los gemelos sonriendo.

Hiakru frunció el ceño y se giró molesto.

-Y yo que sé, vámonos de aquí-contestó dirigiéndose a la limusina que los esperaba.

-¡EH!¡HIKARU ESPÉRAME!-dijo corriendo tras él.

El inicio de la mañana siguiente fue bastante tranquilo. La primera clase la tuvieron con Tashigi y se les hacían bastante entretenidas. Al acabar la primera hora Sakura sonrió.

-Oji-samas,¿Qué asignatura tenemos ahora?^^-preguntó cariñosamente.

-Biología-contestó Yukime desde la otra punta.

Al oír aquello, Hikaru hizo una mueca.

-¿Ah?

-Vamos Hikaru, tranquilo. No pienses en lo que pasó con el profesor de biología…-dijo su hermano intentando tranquilizarlo.

-Uh…¬¬ ¡Ah!¡Es cierto!-dijo el chico acordándose de algo-Ayer le dije a Kyouya senpai que le entregaría fotografías nuestras como disculpa por haber faltado a las actividades del club.

-¿Eh?¿Fotos nuestras?¬¬-preguntó Kaoru molesto. Hikaru forzó una sonrisa.

-Vamos aniki, no te sientas molesto, ya sabes como se pondrá Kyouya senpai como no le beneficiemos con algo.

-Eso es verdad U.U-dijo el menor suspirando.

Hikaru tomó las fotos y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Ahora vengo, voy a bajar a la primera planta. Seguramente Kyouya senpai estará allí.

-Hai, hai-respondió Kaoru.

* * *

Hikaru recorrió los pasillos y llamó al ascensor ya que le daba pereza bajar por las escaleras a primera hora de la mañana. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y este se metió, vio a Zuriñe dentro.

-Vaya ¬¬ ¿tú también bajas en ascensor?-preguntó molesto.

-¿Acaso está prohibido?¬¬

-No, es igual-este pulsó el botón y a medida que bajaban Zuriñe se giró al chico.

-Ne Hikaru,¿me harías un favor?-preguntó la chica.

-¿Qué?-respondió él no muy seguro.

Zuriñe lo miró no muy convencida de si pedírselo, pero finalmente lo hizo.

-Voy a saltarme la clase de biología-le comentó. El pelirrojo hizo una mueca.

-¿Otra vez?¿Que no aprendiste nada ayer niña tonta?¿Quieres que vuelvan a castigarte?¬¬

-No es eso. Es que tengo que ir a un sitio-respondió ella tranquilamente-¿Podrías encubrirme?

-¿Eh?¬¬-este amplió su mueca-¿Y que gano yo con eso?

-Onegai…-le dijo la chica mirándolo con ojitos de cachorro abandonado.-Dile a Hideaki sensei que fui a enfermería porque no me encontraba bien o algo así…

No entendió muy porque, pero este aceptó.

-De acuerdo, pero si te descubren yo no quiero saber nada del tema Ù.Ú

-¡Arigato!-respondió con una sonrisa chibi-¿y me harías otro favor?

-¿Más favores?¬¬-preguntó ya empezando a enfadarse.

-¿Podrías darte la vuelta por favor?

Al hacer aquella pregunta Hikaru frunció el ceño.

-¿Para que?

-Tú hazlo-respondió ella. Pero este se puso a provocar.

-¿Y si no quiero?¬¬

La chica se quedó unos segundos en silencio y soltó un suspiro. Seguidamente empezó a quitarse la ropa dejando al joven boquiabierto.

-¡¿QUÉ HACES?! O///O-gritó este girándose rápidamente.

-Voy a cambiarme de ropa-esto lo decía mientras sacaba de su mochila ropa de calle.

A medida que se cambiaba hubo completo silencio hasta que Hikaru sonrió.

-Oye,¿y antes de esto no deberíamos ir al cine o algo?-dijo bromeando. Ella soltó una carcajada.

-Es que es muy molesto ir con el uniforme a todas partes-dijo sonriendo-Por eso me pongo ropa de la calle para salir de aquí.

-Ah…-fue la única respuesta que dio.

-Oye, tú no le digas esto a nadie ¿eh?-dijo mientras guardaba el uniforme.

-No tranquila, si aunque lo dijera…tampoco me iban a creer ¿sabes?-contestó tosiendo.

Esta sonrió y cuando se abrió la puerta se dirigió a la salida.

-Hasta luego-dijo con una sonrisa, pero antes de que se fuera Hikaru se giró rápidamente.

-Por cierto,¿A dónde has dicho que ibas?-preguntó sonrojado desde la puerta. Esta sonrió.

-No te lo he dicho, venga, adiós.

Finalmente cuando se fue el pelirrojo se quedó a dos velas.

-Joder…0.0

De repente sonrió.

-Para que luego diga la gente que bajar por las escaleras es más sano.

Y dicho esto se dirigió corriendo a buscar a Kyouya senpai.

Fin del capi!!!¡Y ESPERO QUE HAYA GUSTADO XD!


	7. Cap VI

**Capítulo 6: Si tienes la necesidad de contar algo en concreto hazlo, pero tú decides de que manera.**

-Uh…supongo que este café me relajará antes de la clase –w-

El profesor de biología se encontraba en la cafetería del instituto. Estaba un poco nervioso, pero tras meditarlo bien varias horas antes, se encontraba mucho más relajado. Hasta que desgraciadamente oyó la voz de dos chicas que hablaban de sus clases.

-¿Qué tienes ahora Naoko?-preguntó una de ellas.

-Biología-respondió esta. Al oír eso su compañera suspiró.

-Uffff…el profesor de esa asignatura es el que echó a los Hitachiin de clase. Ese chico es patético, se raya a la primera de cambio.

-Mejor, así una asignatura más aprobada ¿no?-preguntó la chica sonriendo.

-¡Jajaja tienes razón!

El rubio se levantó de su mesa y salió rápidamente de la cafetería dejando a las dos chicas mirando la entrada.

-¿Uh?

* * *

-¡Buenos días!-dijo entrando Zoro a la sala de profesores alegremente. Nice y Tashigi sonrieron al verlo.

-¡Ohayo Zoro-san!-dijo la peliazul.

Zoro dejó sus libros sobre la mesa y Nice se acercó a él.

-Vaya, hoy vienes bastante contento ¿no?

Éste la miró y amplió su sonrisa.

-¡Sí! No sé porque, pero tengo la sensación de que hoy mi día saldrá bien.

De repente, la profesora de matemáticas entró en la sala.

-Hola-dijo la mujer.

Estos sonrieron y se dispusieron a contestar, pero antes de que pudieran decir nada, Clara los interrumpió.

-¿Alguien ha visto a Hideaki? Su clase está revolucionada y no lo encuentro por ningún sitio.

Al decir eso, los tres jóvenes fruncieron el ceño, pero Zoro lo meditó durante unos segundos y salió fuera para dirigirse al baño de profesores. Una vez llegó allí, abrió la puerta de los servicios con delicadeza y tras entrar dentro y cerrarla preguntó.

-¿Hideaki?

-Sniff,sniff…

Éste oyó unos sollozos en uno de los lavabos y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Hideaki,¿eres tú?-volvió a preguntar.

Al obtener respuesta el chico abrió la puerta y vio a su compañero sentado sobre el retrete.

-Hideaki…-dijo el chico mirándolo apenado-Que tienes clase ahora. La jefa de estudios Clara te está buscando.

Este levantó la cabeza lentamente, entonces fue cuando pudo ver perfectamente como las lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

-Que me busque, no voy a ir…-contestó este entre sollozos-Me han llamado patético, y es verdad…

Zoro se inclinó para mirarlo mejor a la cara ya que este estaba sentado. El rubio intentó secarse las lágrimas, pero aun así sus ojos seguían humedeciéndose.

-Toda mi vida…he querido ser profesor…y ahora no sé como empezar una clase…-este volvió a llorar-¿Y que hago con mi vida si no sirvo para esto?

Zoro suspiró y le levantó el fleco.

-No dramatices hombre…-dijo intentando consolarlo, pero el chico siguió sollozando.

-Si a ti el director Suou te hubiera preguntado porque querías ser profesor…¿qué le hubieras contestado?-dijo secándose las lágrimas de nuevo.

El peliverde suspiró y se pasó la mano tras la nuca.

-Pues…que quería tener un trabajo…en el que pudiese usar mi cerebro para variar…-esto lo dijo con una media sonrisa y respondió-Pero vamos…que me daba igual ser profesor que otra cosa.

Al decir aquello Hideaki volvió a sollozar.

-¿Lo ves? Tú ni siquiera quieres serlo y se te da de maravilla. Y yo…¿qué voy a hacer? Si es que se suponía que esta iba a ser mi vida…-el chico miró a su compañero-¿Tú como lo consigues?

Zoro frunció el ceño y lo enganchó de la mano arrastrándolo fuera.

-Pues por lo pronto, yendo a clase.

Pero antes de que pudiera sacarlo del cuarto de baño el joven retrocedió un paso bruscamente.

-No, no, no, no…si es que ahora mismo no puedo Zoro…De verdad, no puedo-dijo con más lágrimas en su rostro.

El joven de literatura suspiró y volvió a mirarlo.

-Vale, hagamos una cosa-dijo mirando seriamente al rubio-Yo le digo al director Suou que te encontrabas mal y te has tenido que ir.

Hideaki asintió deprimido y Zoro volvió a hablar.

-Ayer me dijiste que estabas viviendo en un hotel temporalmente porque no tenías piso, ¿no?  
Este volvió a asentir y Zoro le extendió unas llaves.

* * *

-Toma, esta noche la pasas en mi casa. Lo hablamos, y ya verás como se soluciona todo ¿de acuerdo?-dijo el chico sonriendo.

El rubio cogió las llaves recobrando una pequeña sonrisa y contestó.

-Muchísimas gracias…-dijo volviendo a secarse las lágrimas.

-¿Dónde está?

Las chicas de la clase se encontraban en un círculo hablando entre ellas.

-Hideaki sensei está tardando mucho ¿no os parece?-preguntó Yukime mirando a la puerta.

-Uh…¿creéis que estará bien? A lo mejor el director lo despidió por haber corrido a los Hitachiin de la clase…-comentó Faride preocupada.

-No…no creo que haya hecho eso. El director Suou no es tan malo-dijo Kiyomi seriamente.

-Uh…–w- No te creas Kiyomi…algunos hombres ricos son muy malos…Por ejemplo, el mes pasado mi papá corrió a su secretaria por engordar unos kilos-le dijo Cami.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Kiyomi sorprendida. Cami sonrió divertida.

-Sí, y no era que estuviera gorda, si no que había dejado de fumar ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Esta comenzó a reírse como una loca pero a la de pocos segundos reaccionó y se sonrojó.

-No me tengáis en cuenta ¿sí? ^///^U

Todas cambiaron su rostro de impresión y volvieron la mirada a la puerta.

-No sé que opinará el resto de la gente, demo…Hideaki sensei me pareció muy tierno cuando se puso nervioso-dijo Feena sonrojándose un poco.

-¡TIENES RAZÓN FEEN-CHAN!

De repente una chica de cabello castaño anaranjado apareció de la nada. Obviamente era…

-¡Renge!-gritaron todas las chicas sorprendidas por su repentina aparición.

-¡Hideaki y Zoro sensei son dos chicos muy atractivos!-dijo seriamente-¡De hecho, son los profesores más lindos que nunca ha tenido Ouran!

-Bueno, tienes razón…Los dos son muy lindos…Zoro sensei me cae bien a pesar de que se comporte de manera tan ruda-dijo Kiyomi sonriendo. Renge le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¡LÁSTIMA QUE SEAN PROFESORES!¡PORQUE ESOS 2 CHICOS PODRÍAN SER GRANDES ANFITRIONES DEL HOST CLUB!

Todas fruncieron el ceño.

-¿Tú crees?

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SÍ!-contestó Haine emocionada.

Dicho esto, la joven sacó de no se sabe dónde una enorme pantalla y la posó frente a las chicas. Esta la encendió y mostró las fotografías de ambos muchachos.

-¡Zoro sensei es directo, cool y divertido!¡Sería un genial Host de tipo sugestivo!

-¿Sugestivo?-volvieron a preguntar frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Exacto!-dijo con una sonrisa-¡Y Hideaki sensei es muy inseguro, sensible y lindo!¡Sería un Host tipo…TÍMIDO!

-Etto…-dijeron esta vez las jóvenes con una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza.

-KAWAIIIIIIIII!¡MOE, MOE!-gritaron Renge y Kiyomi al mismo tiempo.

-Kiyomi…-la miraron todas asustadas.

Mientras, Kaoru y Sakura conversaban juntos en una esqina.

-Oji-sama Hikaru está tardando mucho .-comentó la chica de pelo rosa.

-Hai…espero que no se retrase más, porque el profesor de biología está a punto de llegar a clase. Y además…Hikaru no ha hecho muy buenas migas con él U¬¬ Si le pone una falta, mi aniki le cogerá más asco todavía.

-No lo pongo en duda (inner:Oji-sama!!!¡Date prisa! .)-dijo Sakura mirando la puerta.

Al momento, Hikaru entró en clase.

-¿Ah? Creí que llegaba tarde. Pero el profesor aun no está-dijo Hikaru sentándose junto a Sakura y su hermano confuso.

-Así es Oji-sama-contestó Sakura con una encantadora sonrisa.

-Que bueno que llegaste ^^-dijo su hermano.

-Seguramente ese profesor no querrá venir por que está asustado ¬¬-el chico suspiró-Menudo cobarde.

-Creo que nos pasamos un poco con él Hikaru ^^U-dijo el menor.

En eso, Zoro entró por la puerta y todos fruncieron el ceño.

-¿Zoro sensei?

-Sentaos-dijo Zoro dejando los libros sobre la mesa.

El profesor miró a la clase.

-Bien chicos, Hideaki sensei no podrá dar clase hoy. De modo que cambiaremos la hora de biología la de arte,¿estáis de acuerdo?-dijo sonriendo.

-¿Vamos a dar arte?-preguntó Sakura.

-Hai ^^-contestó Zoro. Este miró a Kaoru y se dirigió a su mesa.

El pelirrojo lo miró frunciendo el ceño. Zoro sacó su cuaderno de apuntes y buscó el nombre de Kaoru en la lista. Al encontrarlo le puso un + y dejó al joven completamente confuso.

-¿Qué has puesto en mi nombre?-preguntó confundido. Zoro sonrió.

-Te he puesto un positivo-contestó este sonriendo.

-¿Eh?¿Un positivo?

El profesor cerró el cuaderno y le sonrió a su alumno.

-Ayer no fui nada justo contigo, creo que corregir a un profesor es una gran demostración de que tienes conocimiento en esta asignatura.

-Vaya O.O-Kaoru cambió su quitó su cara de sorpresa y sonrió-Muchas gracias.

-^.^

-Kaoru, no le des las gracias. Tú te merecías ese positivo desde el principio ¬¬-dijo Hikaru-Es este bakka, que no sabe admitir sus errores.

-#¬¬ Hikaru Hitachiin, negativo-dijo apuntando un – en su cuaderno.

-¡¿EH?!Ò.Ó

* * *

-Demonios…¡Llegaré tarde si no me doy prisa!

Haine recorría el jardín. Se había quedado dormida y no le había dado tiempo de coger el autobús para llegar hasta Ouran.

-¡YA CASÍ HE LLEGADO!

Siguió corriendo hasta dar con la entrada. Pero cuando se disponía a cruzarla, alguien abrió la puerta de golpe y la castaña del parche chocó contra aquella persona.

-Ay…-se quejó la chica tirada en el suelo.

En eso alguien le extendió la mano.

-Gomen…¿estás bien?

Era la voz de un chico. Haine alzó la vista y vio a Hideaki.

-Hai, no ha sido nada-respondió levantándose sin la necesidad de su ayuda-¿Tú estás bien?

Hideaki pestañeó.

-Sí, sí, tranquila-respondió.

Haine miró mejor al rubio y vio como este tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos, como si hubiera estado llorando.

-¿Seguro que estás bien?-volvió a preguntar.

El rubio retrocedió un paso y forzó una sonrisa.

-Sí, sí, muy bien jejeje…

Éste la observó durante un buen rato e intentó ponerse serio.

-No deberías estar aquí. Hace rato que empezaron las clases. Esta es la última hora ¿sabías? Ù.Ú

La chica frunció el ceño.

-Pues…no es por nada, pero tú también te estás saltando las clases ¬¬ Y seguro que tus profesores son más estrictos ya que estarás en un curso más avanzado que yo ¿no?-respondió desafiante. El chico pestañeó durante un rato.

-¿Mis…profesores?-preguntó confundido.

-Así es,¿en que curso estás?

Hideaki volvió a pestañear y seguidamente rompió a reír.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó la chica inocentemente.

Este dejó las carcajadas de lado, pero aun así siguió sonriendo.

-Vete a clase niña-dijo acariciándola la cabeza. Tras ese suceso salió corriendo dejando a la chica confusa.

-(¿Quién era ese chico? Los estudiantes de Ouran son muy raros ¬¬)

* * *

En clase de arte, todos los alumnos se encontraban viendo diapositivas de animales disecados y muertos. La mayoría hacían muecas de desagrado. Zoro se giró al alumnado.

-¿Alguien quiere comentar estás imágenes?-preguntó, pero nadie respondió-¿Sabéis a dónde pertenecen?

De repente la puerta sonó y Haine la abrió con delicadeza.

-¿Se puede?

Zoro la miró y asintió.

-Sí claro, adelante. Aunque llegas un poco tarde ¿no crees?

-Es que he tenido algunos problemas sensei y…

-Es igual, siéntate-le dijo el chico con una adorable sonrisa.

La chica obedeció y el joven profesor siguió con su clase.

-Como iba diciendo…Está fue una de las exposiciones polémicas de los últimos años. El "American Galery"-esto lo decía mientras seguía pasando las diapositivas de los animales muertos-¿Es arte…exponer animales destripados en una galería?

Todos miraron confusos y éste siguió preguntando.

-¿Qué pretende el artista?,¿alguna idea?

Zoro observó que todos los alumnos se quedaron callados con cara de no entender nada salvo Cami, la cual miraba con ira las imágenes.(Nota: Cami, según tengo entendido eres una fan de los animales XD)

-Miyamoto,¿tienes algo que decir?-preguntó Zoro curioso por la expresión de la chica.

Esta asintió no muy segura pero respondió.

-Sí, bueno…yo creo que está bastante claro. Que…que el arte está tan muerto como esos animales-dijo mirando con tristeza las imágenes de los animales disecados.

Todos fruncieron el ceño y esta contestó.

-Es que yo lo único que veo ahí es un espectáculo asqueroso y sin sentido-.

Estos se pusieron a susurrar cosa, pero Cami no les hizo caso y siguió hablando seriamente.

-¿Al servicio de qué?¿De la nada? Y además, me parece vergonzoso que en un mundo lleno de miseria y de injusticia nos divirtamos con estas tonterías.

Zoro frunció el ceño y preguntó.

-Perdona, ¿cuál es tu nombre de pila?

-Cami-respondió ella.

-Cami-repitió este desviando la mirada a las diapositivas-Muy bien, pero si estas imágenes te hacen sentir todo eso…entonces creo que no está tan muerto ¿no?

La morena sonrió.

-Sí, bueno, provocar por provocar…Vaya cosa ¿no?

Zoro le regresó la sonrisa y contestó.

-En una época dónde nos agreden a estímulos por todos lados…quizás…la provocación que incomoda sea eficaz para llegar a la gente ¿no crees?

.Sí, vale,¿pero para contar que?-preguntó Cami.

Zoro miró al techo y respondió.

-Si tienes la necesidad de contar algo en concreto hazlo, pero tú decides de que manera. Como Velázquez o el American Galery.

Aquellas palabras dejaron a Hikaru pensando durante unos segundos.

-¿La necesidad de contar algo?-susurró en voz baja.

-¿Dijiste algo Hikaru?-preguntó su hermano.

-¿Eh? No, nada.

Zoro suspiró.

-Pensad sobre ello, porque os pediré un trabajo a final de mes ¿vale?

-¿EH?!-todos hicieron una mueca.

-Se acabó la clase, podéis iros-tras despedirse, Zoro salió del salón y el resto de los alumnos fue haciendo lo mismo poco a poco.

Los últimos quedaron los futago, los cuales se dirigieron a la puerta. Al salir se dieron de frente con Zuriñe una vez más.

-¡HOLA!=D-respondió esta animadamente. Hikaru hizo una mueca.

-¿Otra vez tú?¿No te habías escapado?

-Sí, pero he vuelto-respondió la joven con una sonrisa.

-¿A dónde habías ido?-preguntó Kaoru curiosamente.

-¿Eso que importa Kaoru?,¿Qué no ves que está chica nos está siguiendo a todas partes?¬¬ Vamonos de aquí ya. El Host nos espera-decía el mayor jalándolo del uniforme. Zuriñe sonrió.

-Lo cierto es que sí os estoy siguiendo.

-¡LO SABÍA!-dijo Hikaru orgulloso de tener la razón.

-Es que quería contaros una cosa ya que ayer me distéis una idea-contestó sonriendo.

-¿Qué idea?-preguntaron ambos.

Esta les entregó un folleto y los gemelos lo miraron confuso.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó Kabru.

La castaña sonrió y contestó felizmente.

-¡VOY A FORMAR UN CLUB DE ARTE!=D

-¡¿AH?!

**Hoy tengo tiempo de subir,asi que aqui van unos...4 capitulos,y asi de paso voy avanzando a la parte interesante porque este fic lo escribi hace mucho y el principio no me gusta nada,esta fatal -.-U bueno,bye! **

**pd:gracias x comentar hikaru-chan T^T**


	8. Cap VII

**Capitulo 7: El club de arte**

-¡VOY A FORMAR UN CLUB DE ARTE!

Los hermanos Hitachiin contemplaron como la chica decía eso con la cara iluminada de felicidad, lo cual les asustaba.

-Pues…enhorabuena-dijo Kaoru forzando una sonrisa.

-Ala, que te vaya bien con tu club ¿eh?-contestó Hikaru sonriendo mientras jalaba a su hermano hacia las escaleras, pero esta los agarró del uniforme.

-¿A dónde vais?-preguntó ésta con cara triste.

-Al nuestro club-respondieron los futago al unísono.

La chica hizo una mueca.

-¡¿EH?!¡Pero hoy no podéis ir al club!

Los dos chicos fruncieron el ceño.

-¿Por qué no?

-Se supone que tenéis que ayudarme a preparar la inauguración-dijo en un sollozo.

.¡¿QUÉ?!¡¿Y PORQUE ÍBAMOS A HACER ESO?!-volvieron a preguntar molestos.

-Porque la idea fue vuestra. Fuisteis mi inspiración para crear este club, por lo tanto debéis asumir vuestra responsabilidad.

-#¬¬ De eso nada bakka-contestaron los dos.

De repente un aura maligna rodeó el pasillo y fuera las nubes empezaron a oscurecerse. Hikaru y Kaoru desviaron la vista a Zuriñe un poco asustados ya que esta les estaba mirando de forma amenazadora.

-Kaoru…siento que esa chica no está clavando puñales con la mirada-susurró el mayor de los gemelos.

El pelirrojo volvió a forzar otra sonrisa.

-Ne, ne Zuri-chan, relájate ¿sí? ^^U Te ayudaremos con lo más importante y luego iremos a nuestro club,¿te parece bien?

Hikaru agarró a Kaoru y lo arrastró hasta una esquina.

-¿Pero porque has dicho eso? Tú no tienes ni idea de cómo formar un club ¬¬-reprochó este a su hermano.

-Ne, puede que no sepa, demo…parece divertido ^^-contestó el menor sonriendo haciendo que su aniki suspirara-Además, solo será un momento. No creo que nos cause ningún problema.

Kaoru se giró a Zuriñe y sonrió.

-¡Puedes contar conmigo Zuri-chan!

-¡Sugoi!¡ARIGATO KAORU!-dijo lanzándose a sus brazos, pero antes de que pudiera llegar hasta él, Hikaru la dio un empujón haciendo que retrocediera.

-¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?!-dijo esta enfadada. Hikaru abrazó a su hermano y miró a la castaña muy molesto.

-No te permito que te tomes tantas confianzas con mi hermano #¬¬ Kaoru es mío-decía sin soltarlo.

-Hikaru…yamete kudashai ^///^

Zuriñe miró a Hikaru frunciendo el ceño y tras meditarlo unos segundos contestó.

-Sokka…ya veo…de modo que eres gay ¿no?

-¡EH TÍA!¡¿PERO QUE DICES?!¡A MÍ ME GUSTAN LAS CHICAS!-gritó éste aun más molesto, pero al momento tomó a Kaoru del rostro-Demo…Kaoru es mi hermanito, y nunca lo dejaré de lado.

-Hikaru…¬///¬

Estos empezaron a hacer su número homo intentando atraer a la chica.

-(Ne Kaoru, esto va muy bien. Seguro que con esta táctica llevaremos a Zuriñe a nuestro terreno)-le decía este con la mirada.

-(Sí Hikaru, ninguna mujer puede resistirse ante nosotros)

La chica los miró completamente sonrojada.

-Kawai…0///0-decía sorprendida. Ellos sonrieron.

-(Je, ya la tenemos)-pensaron los dos. Pero…

-Kaoru, ese pin del osito que llevas en tu cartera es una monada-dijo la chica sonrojada.

Ambos gemelos fruncieron el ceño.

-¿Pin?¿Que pin?-preguntaron los dos confusos.

Hikaru y Kaoru desviaron la mirada a la cartera del menor y vieron el pin del osito enganchado en ella.(Nota: El osito que aparecía era el peluche que siempre tiene Tamaki XD)

-Kaoru…Tono nos puso pines de su oso en la cartera como propaganda del Host club ¬¬-dijo Hikaru molesto.

-Sí…¬¬

-¿Me lo dais?-preguntó Zuriñe emocionada. Estos se miraron entre ellos.

-Un momento, Tono nunca suele poner propaganda en las carteras-dijo Kaoru confuso.

-Sí…habrá sido…

Estos lo meditaron y sintieron un escalofrío.

-Kyouya senpai…-dijeron al unísono.

-Ahora entiendo, nos puso aquellos pines para que las himes del Host lo vieran y fueran de visita a nuestro club ¬¬-dijo Hikaru.

-Sí, al parecer este tipo de cosas atrae a las chicas-decía el menor moviendo el pin de un lado a otro captando en todo momento la mirada de Zuriñe.

Al ver eso, Hikaru agarró el pin y lo puso frente a la chica.

-¡¿Quieres el pin?!¡¿Lo quieres?!-preguntó este con una sonrisa.

-¡Sí!¡Sí lo quiero!-contestó esta ilusionada.

Hikaru amplió su sonrisa y lo lanzó lejos.

-¡CORRE!¡VE A BUSCARLO!-decía como si la chica fuese un perro. Esta salió corriendo tras él y Hikaru agarró a su aniki de la mano.

-¡VENGA CORRE!¡ANTES DE QUE VUELVA!-decía este corriendo mientras avanzaban por los pasillos.

Ambos bajaron corriendo las escaleras, pero Zuriñe les esperaba en la bajada.

-¡¿CÓMO LLEGASTE MÁS RÁPIDO QUE NOSOTROS?!0o0-dijeron asombrados.

Esta sonrió.

-Cogí el ascensor-contestó señalándolo.

Los gemelos miraron el ascensor y se dieron cuenta de que hacer aquella pregunta no fue muy inteligente.

-Mendokusai…¬¬

-Venga, vamos-dijo jalándolos.

Esta los arrastró hasta el jardín de Ouran donde estaban los 3 solos y sonrió.

-Ahora,¿me ayudaréis a conseguir un salón en el que poder formar el club?

-¿Eh?¿Ni siquiera tienes un salón para tu club?¬¬-preguntó Hikaru.

-No-respondió esta inocentemente.

-Kaoru, vámonos, esto es una pérdida de tiempo ¬¬

-Ne Hikaru, no seas así ^^U-el menor suspiró-Zuri-chan, lo siento, demo…si no tienes un salón no podremos ayudarte ¿comprendes?

Zuriñe asintió y suspiró decepcionada. Volvió la vista a los gemelos y contestó.

-Pues ala, id a buscarme un salón para mi club.

-¿Eh?-preguntaron confusos.

-Que vayáis a buscarme un salón para mi club-repitió ella. Hikaru ya no aguantó más.

-¡¿PERO TÚ QUIÉN TE HAS CREÍDO QUE SOMOS NIÑATA DE MIERDA?!¡NO PIENSO OBEDECER LAS ÓRDENES DE UNA CRÍA QUE PARA EMPEZAR NI SI QUIERA LLEVA EL UNIFORME!

Las nubes volvieron a oscurecer, esta vez empezaron a sonar relámpagos a lo lejos y una cayó muy cerquita de Hikaru.

-¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS FUE ESO?!-preguntó asustado.

-Hikaru…me temo que el humor de Zuriñe se complemente con el clima…-dijo Kaoru igual de atemorizado que él.

Esta volvió a dirigirles la fría mirada que traducía este mensaje:"Si me ponéis alguna pega os mato a los dos". Los futago forzaron una sonrisa.

-¡Pues claro que te ayudaremos Zuri-chan!^^U

-¡Sí, tienes que adaptarte!¡Y la mejor forma de hacerlo es fundando un club y haciendo amigos!^^U

Los nubarrones cesaron en segundos y un brillante sol apareció iluminando el rostro de la chica.

-¡GENIAL!-dijo otra vez con su carita versión chibi-¡¿Y QUE HACEMOS PARA CONSEGUIR EL SALÓN?!

-Pues…

Los Hitachiin se miraron confusos, lo cierto es que no tenían ni la menor idea de que se hacía en esos casos.

-¡Ya sé!-dijo finalmente Kaoru-¿Y si le preguntamos al director?

-¿Nani?-preguntaron Hikaru y Zuriñe al unísono.

-El director podría darte una sala libre y allí podrías formar tu club.

Hikaru y Zuriñe hicieron una mueca.

-El director nos castigó, ahora no querrá vernos ni en pintura-dijeron estos dos al mismo tiempo.

-Demo…¿quién ha dicho que se lo vamos a pedir nosotros?-dijo este sonriendo.

-¿Uh?

Minutos más tarde, frente al despacho del director.

-Pero…¿por qué tengo que ser yo quién le pida un salón libre?

Hikaru y Kaoru habían cogido a Tamaki para que éste convenciera a su padre. Los futago sonrieron.

-Porque eres el rey, y tu deber es complacer a las clientas ^^

El rubio miró a Zuriñe y sonri.

-Kawai -///- Esa hime es linda…-dijo acercándose a ella con una rosa blanca-Sin problemas baby, yo te conseguiré ese salón.

-Arigato-dijo la chica sonriendo.

-IOSSSHHH!!!

Este entró en el despacho decidido y cerró la puerta. Al principio hubo un completo silencio, pero más tarde se oyeron ruidos realmente alborotadores y cristales rompiéndose. Desde fuera se podía oír la voz del director.

-¡¿PERO QUE CLASE DE NIÑO CONSENTIDO ERES TÚ?!¡NI EN SUEÑOS CREAS QUE TE DARÉ OTRO SALÓN!

La puerta volvió a abrirse lentamente y Tamaki cayó al suelo frente a los futago y la chica. Este se encontraba con varios rasguños y casi inconsciente.

-0.0¡TONO!

-Lo intenté-decía este mientras se desangraba.

-¡TONO!-volvieron a gritar los gemelos lloriqueando.

Zuriñe sintió un escalofrío, pero aun así decidió entrar por su cuenta al despacho dejando a los gemelos con Tamaki. Esta abrió delicadamente la puerta.

-Permiso…

-¡¿QUÉ NO ME OÍSTE TAMAKI?!¡LÁRGATE!

El director lanzó una revista dándole a la chica en toda la cara. Esta forzó una sonrisa tras el golpe.

-Sumimashen…¿está muy ocupado director?

Esta vez lanzó un jarrón contra la puerta, afortunadamente la chica se apartó a tiempo pero aun así lo miró asustada.

-¡¿ESTÁ USTED LOCO?!0.0

El director Suou se fijó que no era su hijo quién entraba dentro y abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡OH DIOS MÍO!-dijo este acercándose preocupado a donde la chica-¿Estás bien pequeña?

La castaña hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-¿Bien?#¬¬ Casi me vuela la cabeza…

El hombre empezó a dramatizar.

-Oh…lo siento deberás, creí que eras otra persona…-este se sentó en su sillón y señaló a la chica una silla para los invitados-Toma asiento por favor…

Esta obedeció y se sentó. Seguidamente aparecieron varias criadas.

-¿Gustas un té?-preguntó el director.

-Oh, arigato-dijo cogiéndolo de la bandeja.

Dio pequeños sorbos y el hombre preguntó.

-¿A que has venido?

-Etto…bueno, Tamaki senpai fue a pedirle un salón libre ¿cierto?

El hombre asintió.

-Yo le pedí que lo hiciera…Es que…verá…me gustaría formar un nuevo club ¬///¬

Al oír aquello, este frunció el ceño.

-¿Un nuevo club?

-Sí, de arte.

El director sonrió.

-Vaya, suena interesante. Sabía que a tu hermano le apasionaba el arte, pero nunca imaginé que a ti te gustaría.

-La pasión que tenemos por el arte mi hermano y yo es lo único que tenemos en común ¬///¬-contestó sonrojada. Seguidamente lo miró con ojos de cachorro.

-Onegai…déme un salón…-dijo suplicando la chica.

El hombre lo meditó unos segundos y sonrió.

-Esta bien, hagamos un trato.

-¿Un trato?

Este asintió y contestó.

-Te prestaré uno de los salones del primer piso durante un tiempo. Si consigues que tu club disponga de 10 miembros el salón será oficialmente de tu club.

-¿10 miembros? Eso es fácil-respondió sonriendo. Pero el director le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Jajaja eso dices ahora, pero…ya veremos que tal lo llevas.

Al decir aquello Zuriñe lo miró molesta.

-¿Qué insinúa?¿Que la gente no querrá unirse a mi club? ò.ó

Este volvió a sonreír y contestó.

-No es por tu club, si no por ellos mismos.

-¿Eh?

El hombre abrió el periódico tapándose su rostro y sonrió.

-Que tengas un buen día Roronoa.

La chica lo miró confusa unos segundos pero finalmente salió. En eso los gemelos la esperaban en la puerta con Tamaki aun inconsciente en sus brazos.

-¿Te han dado ya el salón?-preguntó Hikaru.

La castaña frunció el ceño una vez más.

-………………………………….

-¿Y bien?-volvió a preguntar el chico.

-………..Me voy a casa.

-¿Qué?-preguntaron los Hitachiin confusos.

Esta cogió su mochila y se dirigió a la entrada.

-Matta Ashita.

Se fue alejando dejando a los futago confusos.

-Esta chica…-dijeron los dos al unísono mirándose el uno al otro-Es muy pero que muy rara.


	9. Cap VIII

**Capitulo 8: Perro abandonado.**

**2:04 am, apartamento de los Roronoa.**

-Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz….

FLASH BACK

-¡¿Qué?!¡¿Qué Hideaki va a pasar la noche aquí?!

Zoro asintió. Cuando Zuriñe llegó a casa este le había dado la noticia, pero su hermana no parecía estar muy contenta.

-¡No!¡Dile que se vaya!-dijo enfadada. Zoro dejó salir un rostro triste.

-Es mi amigo…

-¡Me da igual!¡Será tu amigo, pero es mi profesor de biología!-contestó esta furiosa-¡La peor pesadilla de una alumna es convivir con alguno de sus profesores!

-Yo también soy tu profesor ¬¬-dijo el chico intentando convencerla.

-¡Pero tú eres mi hermano Zoro!¡No es lo mismo! Ò.Ó-Zuriñe suspiró y lo miró seriamente-Es como si yo te dijera que el director Suou se va mudar a nuestra casa,¿te gustaría la idea?

-No exageres ¬¬ Solo se quedará esta noche, no es para tanto.

-Gomen…

En eso lo dos hermanos se giraron y vieron a Hideaki escondido tras la puerta. Este asomó la cabeza tímidamente.

-Creo que tu hermana tiene razón…ya te causé bastantes problemas…Lo mejor será que me vaya.

Cogió sus maletas y se dirigió a la puerta, entonces Zoro desvió la mirada a la castaña y dejó salir una exageradas lágrimas.

-¡¿VES?!¡¿CÓMO PUEDES HACERLE ESO?!¡¿NO TE DA LÁSTIMA?!

-¬¬

Esta miró al chico el cual se marchaba cabizbajo y suspiró.

-Esta bien, puede quedarse, pero solo esta noche ù.ú-dijo la chica molesta.

Hideaki se giró con lágrimas en los ojos y se abalanzó sobre ella.

-¡ARIGATOOOOOOOOOO!-decía llorando-¡ME MARCHARÉ MAÑANA MISMO!¡LO PROMETO!

-Que bien Hide T^T-decía Zoro llorando mientras abrazaba a su compañero y a su hermana.

-#¬¬ Que molesto…

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-¿Uh?

Zoro abrió los ojos lentamente. Se incorporó de su cama y miró el despertador, las 2:10 de la mañana. Éste decidió levantarse y se dirigió a la cocina a por un vaso de agua tambaleándose del sueño. Tras entrar vio a Hideaki sentado en la mesa con una taza de té. El rubio lo miró y preguntó.

-Lo siento…¿te he despertado?

Zoro negó con la cabeza y el rubio suspiró.

-Yo sigo sin verle la solución a esto-dijo cabizbajo-Ya sé que dices que me relaje y que todo va a ir bien…Pero ahora mismo esto es como pedirle a un burro que no rebuzne.

El peliverde sonrió y se le acercó, pero Hideaki siguió hablando deprimido.

-Yo no necesito relajarme-reprochó-Yo solo necesito encontrar la manera de que me hagan caso…de que estén callados.

Zoro frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca como señal de que conseguir eso sería algo imposible.

-¿Co…como lo hago?-preguntó el rubio tímidamente. Su compañero volvió a sonreír y contestó.

-Vamos a tomar un par de cervezas y lo hablamos.

Media hora, 5 cervezas y un café después…

-¡Vale!¡La parte de relacionar la clase con algo que les motive a ellos la tengo clara!-tras haber bebido todo aquello, Hideaki estaba completamente decidido y se sentía más seguro-¡Solo tengo que saber que les motiva! Uh…aparte de sexo claro.(Nota de la autora: Este es el típico prototipo de borracho entusiasta)

Zoro dio un bostezo y se levantó del sofá cansado.

-Yo me voy a la cama ¿vale? (Nota de la autora 2: Este es otro prototipo, el típico borracho cansado y perezoso)

-¡Gracias!-respondió el rubio entusiasmado. Zoro asintió cansado con la cabeza y se dirigió al cuarto.

**5:01 am.**

-Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz….

Zoro volvía a dormir apaciblemente hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta.

¡PUM!¡PUM!¡PUM!

El joven abrió los ojos asustado y escuchó a Hideaki gritando desde fuera.

-¡LA MUERTEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

-¿EH? 0.0-dijo el peliverde sobresaltado.

De repente Hideaki abrió la puerta.

-Perdón,¿te he despertado?-preguntó sonriendo.

Zoro hizo una mueca y el rubio se abalanzó a su cama muy entusiasmado.

-¡DE ESO LES VOY A HABLAR!-dijo contento con estrellitas en sus ojos-¡VOY A APROVECHAR PARA HABLAR SOBRE UN CHAVAL QUE SE QUEDÓ EN COMA HACE UNAS SEMANAS!

-Bueno…un tema un poco delicado, pero si tú lo ves…¬¬

-¡CLARO QUE LO VEO!-respondió serio-¡¿TÚ DE QUE SOLÍAS ESCRIBIR CUANDO TE ABURRÍAS Y TENÍAS QUE HACER UN TEXTO?!¡DE LA MUERTE!¡ESE ES EL PRIMER GRAN TEMA!¡Y EDUCAR TAMBIÉN ES SABER APROVECHAR EL MOMENTO!¡LLEVAR A LA CLASE LO QUE ESTÁ OCURRIENDO EN EL MUNDO EXTERIOR EN VIDAS DE PERSONAS NORMALES!¡SEGURO QUE CON ESO LOS ESTIMULO! ÒWÓ

-Sí…estimula, estimula…-dijo Zoro siguiéndole la corriente mientras volvía dejarse caer sobre la cama.

Hideaki sonrió y contestó.

-¡BUENAS NOCHES!

-Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-para entonces su compañero se había quedado dormido.

------

**08:50 am, camino de Ouran.**

-¿Qué el profesor de biología ha dormido en tu casa?

-Sí…-contestó la castaña deprimida.

Zuriñe y Haine iban de camino al instituto. La del pañuelo le estaba contando lo sucedido en su casa la noche anterior.

-Vaya, tu hermano debe tener mucha confianza con él, me pregunto como será-dijo pensativa.

-¿Eh?¿Acaso no lo conoces todavía?

-No, ayer tu hermano lo sustituyó; de modo que no dimos biología.

-Sokka…pues quizá sea mejor así-contestó.

-¿Uh?¿Porque lo dices?-preguntó la del parche curiosamente.

-No sé…no parece mala persona…, demo…es muy sensible a todo lo que se le dice.-de repente se acordó de algo-Ne,ne Haine-san…hay algo que aun no te he contado.

-¿De que se trata?

-¿Recuerdas que el otro día te dije que quería formar un club?

-Sí…¿por?

-Estuve hablando con el director para que me diera un salón. Me dijo que me lo prestaría durante un tiempo, demo…si quería que el salón fuera oficialmente mío, debería tener un mínimo de 10 miembros en mi club.

-Ah…ya veo-contestó esta indiferente.

-Haine…-contestó esta con media sonrisa, pero su compañera no pareció apreciarla.

-¿Sí? –w- -volvió a preguntar indiferente.

-Tú…¿te unirías a mi club?

De repente la chica se paró frente a ella y el sol iluminó su cara. La joven observaba a Zuriñe sonriendo llena de felicidad.

-Zuriñe…¡me encantaría…!-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Esta sonrió emocionada.

-¡GENIAL!¡EN ESE CASO TE APUNTARÉ EN LA LISTA PARA…!

-Me encantaría apuntarme, pero puedo –w- -respondió Haine interrumpiéndola dejando a su compañera de piedra.

-¿Ah…?-dijo esta cambiando su rostro de felicidad por un rostro sin expresión.

-Me gustaría apuntarme, de verás, pero no lo haré. Después de las clases siempre estoy ocupada.

El cielo azul fue sustituido por varios nubarrones y un montón de lluvia. La del parche desvió la mirada y camino delante de ella ignorando los nubarrones que se habían formado alrededor de ambas chicas.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo. Y haz el favor de cerrar la manguera para fingir que es lluvia ¬¬

Era cierto, la lluvia formada alrededor de las chicas solo había sido el agua de la manguera que había tomado Zuriñe para hacerlo más dramático XD La chica la cerró manguera deprimida y caminó junto a Haine en silencio y cabizbaja.

Mientras, un poquito más lejos de allí.

-Señoritos Hitachiin, ya llegamos, Srta. Haruno déme su mano y la ayudaré a bajar-decía el chofer extendiéndole la mano a la joven.

-No será necesario, gracias-dijo Sakura bajando por su cuenta.

-Ne,ne Sakura-chan…cuando te extiendan la mano debes tomarla aunque puedas por ti misma ¬¬-decía Hikaru.

-Sí, es algo que tienes que aprender. Ese comportamiento de rechazar las cosas no es típico de los ricos.

-Que esté viviendo con vosotros no significa que sea rica ¬¬-respondió esta molesta.

-Ok-dijeron los 2 en un suspiro. En eso Hikaru sintió un escalofrío.

-¿Uh?¿Ocurre algo Hikaru?-preguntó su hermano percatándose de su reacción. El pelirrojo ignoró la pregunta de su hermano y fijó la vista a la cuesta que estaba cerca de Ouran.

-Se acerca…-contestó sin desviar la vista del camino.

-¿Uh?

-Mide 1´57, pesa alrededor de unos 50 kilos y viene de mal humor-volvió a contestar.

-¿Qué?

En eso Kaoru vio como 2 personas se acercaban, eran Zuriñe y Haine. Los gemelos retrocedieron un paso temblando.

-¡ES ELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-dijeron mientras enganchaban a Sakura del brazo y se metían corriendo en el instituto.

-¡¿EH?!¡¿PERO QUE PASA?!-preguntaba Sakura mientras era jalada por los Hitachiin.

Los futago se escondieron con la chica tras un arbusto y la taparon la boca para que guardara silencio.

-Se acerca…

-Ya está aquí…

-¡¿QUIÉN?!-preguntó Sakura ya molesta.

De repente se oyeron fuertes pisadas parecidas a las de un dinosaurio. Sakura asomó la cabeza y vio que la castaña era quién emitía aquellas pisadas a causa de su furia.

-0.0 Que miedo…-dijo la chica asustada.

-Sakura-chan, escucha, no te acerques a ella nunca ¿vale?-dijo Hikaru tomándola de los hombros.

-Aniki…creo que estamos exagerando…¬¬-dijo Kaoru dándose cuenta de que estaban haciendo el ridículo-Ne, yo voy a saludarla.

-No vayas, que te va a comer ¬¬

Kaoru no hizo caso y entró en el salón con una sonrisa amistosa.

-Ohayo Zuri-chan ^^

La chica no le contestó y se sentó frente a ella.

-Al final ayer no me dijiste,¿conseguiste el club?

Esta lo miró unos segundos y desvió la mirada con un sollozo.

-No…

-0w0 Ne,ne ^^U tranquila, ya verás como todo se soluciona.

Zuriñe llevó su mirada hasta la ventana.

-El director me dijo que si conseguía 10 miembros en el club me daría oficialmente el salón…Pero no tengo a nadie.

-¿Uh? Ah…ya veo-dijo apenado-¿Y tu amiga Haine?

-Me ha dicho que no-contestó cabizbaja.

-Sokka…

Este la sonrió tiernamente y contestó.

-No pasa nada, mi aniki y yo podemos ayudarte a buscar gente.

-¿En serio?-preguntó empezando a sonreír un poco.

-Pues claro que…^^

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Hikaru entró corriendo en salón y arrastró a su hermano hasta una esquina.

-¡NO!¡NO!¡NO!-decía mientras le sacudía-¡NI DE COÑA!¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE PIERDAS EL TIEMPO CON ESA CHICA PUDIENDO ESTAR CONMIGO EN EL HOST!

-Pero Hikaru…mírala…-decía desviando la mirada a Zuriñe con un sollozo-Está solita…T^T

-¡ME DA IGUAL!¡ESA ES UNA ESTRATEGIA!¡ESTÁ INTENTANDO DAR PENA PARA QUE LA AYUDEMOS!-decía este sobresaltado.

-Pero aniki…tú no eres así con ninguna chica…¿por qué te enfadas con ella?

-¿Te recuerdo que casi me clava un lápiz?¬¬

-Pues a mí Zuri-chan me cae bien-dijo sonriendo.

Hikaru abrió los ojos como platos y se acercó a su rostro con una mirada asesina.

-Kaoru,¡¿Qué es eso de Zuri-chan?!¡El término "chan" lo usamos solo con la gente que apreciamos!¡Y no dejaré que te encariñes con ella!¡Esto es como cualquier anécdota de un niño que encuentra un perro abandonado y se lo quiere llevar a casa!

-¿Estás comparando a Zuriñe con un perro abandonado?-preguntó su hermano frunciendo el ceño.

-¡SÍ!-contestó él molesto. En eso lo agarró del brazo-¡Vamos!¡Tenemos clase de biología en el laboratorio!

Este bajó con él cogiéndolo de la mano. Mientras tanto, Haine y Zuriñe ya estaban en camino. Una vez llegaron Zuriñe se sentó en el primer pupitre que encontró.

-Espero que Hideaki-san quiera venir hoy a dar clase-dijo suspirando.

-¿Hideaki?-dijo Haine frunciendo el ceño.

De repente la puerta se abrió y Hideaki entró en el laboratorio.

-Anda Zuri,¿sois las primeras en llegar?

-Hai, konichiwa-contestó la castaña. Pero Haine no pudo, ya que estaba asombrada al ver a aquel chico.

-¡¿QUÉ HACES TÚ AQUÍ?!-preguntó Haine sobresaltada.

Entre el grito de la chica Hideaki dio otro chillido y se escondió tras la puerta.

-No me mates…T^T-dijo sollozando asustado.

-Hideaki, sal de ahí por dios… ¬¬-dijo Zuriñe. El joven asomó su cabeza lentamente y volvió a meterse dentro.

-Así que…tú eres una de mis alumnas-dijo Hideaki forzando una sonrisa.

-¿Os conocéis?-preguntó la del pañuelo confundida.

-Mas o menos ¬¬-contestó Haine.

-Sí…más o menos ^^U

Todos entraron en el salón y una vez estaban todos el rubio empezó a dar la clase. Se notaban bastante sus nervios.

-Bu…bueno…pues, vamos a analizar células de animales y…veréis…-dijo rebuscando entre los cajones del laboratorio.

-Os pondré en parejas y…miraréis las células por un microscopio-dijo nervioso.

Este fue juntando poco a poco a parejas, pero al ver a los gemelos sintió un desagradable escalofrío, de modo que escogió al azar.

-¡Tú con ella!.-dijo juntando a Haine con Kaoru.

-Ok-dijo Kaoru asustado por la reacción del joven profesor.

-Y tú con Zuri-chan-dijo señalando a Hikaru.

-¡¿EH?!-estos dos hicieron una mueca, pero Hideaki ya se había ido.

Ambos suspiraron.

-En fin, cuanto antes acabemos con esto mejor ¬¬-dijo Zuriñe mirando a Hikaru y seguidamente cogiendo un microscopio.

-Sí…acabemos rápido perro abandonado.

La castaña lo miró amenazadoramente.

-¿Qué me llamaste?

Hikaru se tapó la boca por el error de ponerla ese mote mientras estaba con su hermano. Este forzó una sonrisa y cogió el microscopio de las Manis de la chica.

-Nada, nada ^^U ¡Vamos a trabajar!

-¬¬ Sí…


	10. Cap IX

**Capítulo 9: Como infundir respeto a una clase**

-Las células integrantes del reino animal pueden ser geométricas, como las células planas del epitelio; esféricas, como los glóbulos rojos; estrelladas, como las células nerviosas, o alargadas, como las células musculares. La diversidad también se extiende a los tamaños: varían entre los 7,5 micrómetros de un glóbulo rojo humano, hasta unos 50 centímetros, como ocurre con las células musculares.

-Oh…que inteligente Hikaru,¿puedes decirme algo que no parezca en el libro de texto?¬¬

Hikaru se sonrojó y cerró el libro mirando a su compañera con una vena de irritación.

-Solo lo estaba leyendo en voz alta, no te lo decía a ti-dijo molesto.

-Ya…¿por eso hacías muecas de desagrado cada vez que no te prestaba atención?¬¬

-¡PERO BUENO!¡A MÍ ME DA IGUAL SI ME HACES CASO O NO!-respondió enfadado. Zuriñe se le acercó y tapó le tapó la boca las manos.

-Mejor haz algo de provecho y acércame el microscopio.

Este la fulminó con la mirada y contestó más enfadado, aunque no se le entendía bien porque tenía la boca tapada con las manos de la chica.

-¡¿ABFAFO NUO SSHES COJDRSEO FU FOSJLA?! (Traducción:"¡¿Acaso no sabes cogerlo tú sola?!")

-Cállate y pásamelo-respondió esta irritada por los gritos incomprensibles del chico.

Éste consiguió destaparse la boca y dio un leve gruñido, pero aun así la alcanzó el objeto.

-Bien, tenemos que encontrar el núcleo, el citoplasma, la membrana plática…

-Sí, también debemos encontrar tu belleza, tu buen carácter, tu ternura…porque de eso no tienes-comentó Hikaru.

Zuriñe lo miró amenazadoramente y este pregunto para irritarla.

-¿Quieres que te analice para ver si tienes esas cualidades?

Esta le estampó el microscopio en toda la cabeza haciendo que quedara medio tonto.

-Zorra…-dijo medio consciente mientras sangraba de la cabeza-Te has pasado…

-Que te den #¬¬

-Tienes un carácter muy violento ¿sabías? #¬¬-preguntó sobándose el chichón que se había hecho en la cabeza-Como el primer día que viniste, casi me dejas manco.

-No me habría importado #¬¬

-A mí no me habría importado que te hubieras quedado sin club #¬¬-dijo poniéndose a su altura.

-Pues vale-contestó ella.

-Pues eso-dijo él pasando del tema.

-Me da igual.

-Y a mí.

Estos dos dejaron el trabajo que tenían pendiente de lado y se dieron la espalda enfadados. De lejos, Hideaki observó como no trabajaban y se acercó a ellos tímidamente.

-Etto…¿no vais a trabajar chicos? Así no aprobaréis nunca…-intentó decirlo seriamente, pero el miedo que le había infundido Hikaru el otro día hizo que lo dijera de forma asustadiza.

Hikaru se giró a dónde el rubio y contestó.

-¡HIDEAKI SENSEI!

-¡!

El rubio gritó asustado por la reacción de Hikaru y se escondió bajo la mesa del frente.

-Por favor…no me mates…T^T-dijo entre sollozos el joven profesor. Hikaru frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué iba a matarle sensei? (mendokusahi…¬¬ Éste tipo es estúpido, no sabe impartir bien una clase)

El pelirrojo suspiró y volvió dirigirse al rubio.

-¡ESCUCHA SENSEI!

-¡¿QUÉ?!-volvió a gritar éste entre sollozos asustado.

-¡QUIERO QUE ME CAMBIES DE PAREJA!¡NO ME GUSTA TRABAJAR CON RORONOA!-dijo molesto.

Hideaki salió de debajo de la mesa y empezó a jugar con los deditos tímidamente (tipo Hinata de Naruto XD)

-Demo…ya no puedo cambiaros…el resto de los grupos ya analizaron varias células y vosotros ninguna…

-¡ME DA IGUAL!¡CAMBIAME!-gritó este molesto haciendo que toda la clase los mirara.

-Uh…no puedo…-contestó este un poco nervioso.

-¡¿QUIERES QUE LLAME A MI FAMILIA PARA CONSEGUIR QUE TE DESPIDAN POR NO HACERME CASO?!

Este retrocedió un paso asustado.

-No, claro que no…

-¡PUES CAMBIAME!

-Que miedo…-dijo empezando a llorar el rubio.

-¡¿ENCIMA LLORAS?!¡¿QUÉ NO TIENES PERSONALIDAD?!¡ERES PATÉTICO!

Al decir aquello, el rubio se quedó de piedra durante unos segundos sin contestar.

-Oji-sama…te has pasado…-dijo Sakura apareciendo tras él. Esta se acercó a Hideaki el cual todavía estaba paralizado.

-Hideaki sensei,¿está bien?-preguntó extendiéndole la mano.

Tras unos segundos, éste reaccionó y miró a Sakura confuso.

-Ne,¿se encuentra bien sensei?-volvió a preguntar preocupada.

Hideaki desvió la mirada a Hikaru y en cuestión de segundos unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

-Yo…yo…-comenzó a tartamudear nervioso. Finalmente se inclinó y se dirigió tambaleándose a la puerta. Se giró a la clase y se percató de que todos lo miraban como si fuera tonto. En eso se sintió fatal y empezó a llorar.

-¡YA NO PUEDO MÁAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!

Tras decir eso cerró la puerta de un golpe y salió corriendo del laboratorio.

-#¬¬ ¿Pero que le ha dado a este idiota?

* * *

-Bueno ¿qué?, entonces esta tarde…¿te apetece ir a dar una vuelta? O…algo por el estilo…no sé…

Zoro y Tashigi se encontraban a solas en sala de profesores. Éste intentaba convencerla para que salieran juntos aquella tarde.

-Creo que te dije el otro día que estaba muy ocupada-contestó sonriendo-Como mucho, podríamos ir a tomas algo a la cafetería.

Zoro apoyó su cabeza en la mesa y preguntó decepcionado.

-¿Pero que es eso tan importante que tienes que hacer? No lo entiendo…

La peliazul sonrió.

-Estoy reformando mi piso. Y estoy buscando algún compañero que me ayude a pagar el alquiler.

Al decir aquello Zoro la miró sorprendido.

-Hideaki no tiene piso.

-Ya…cuando nos conocimos le pregunté haber si le gustaría compartir. Pero el alquiler le salía demasiado caro-contestó suspirando.

-Ah…ya veo…

-¿Dejarás que vuelva a dormir en tu casa esta noche?-preguntó curiosamente.

-Sí…lo cierto es que me es de gran ayuda. Se le da bien cocinar, mi hermana y yo siempre estamos comiendo porquerías ya que no sabemos hacerlo U¬¬-contestó este molesto.

-¿No sabéis cocinar?-preguntó Tashigi con una sonrisa-Dile a Zuri-chan que la enseñaré algún día.

-De acuerdo-respondió este extrañado, peo luego siguió hablando-Pues…¿sabes que? Estaba pensando que como no tiene piso…nuestro alquiler no es muy caro y…a lo mejor le digo que se venga a vivir con nosotros.

-Eso es de muy buenos amigos Zoro-dijo Tashigi dulcemente provocando que este se sonrojara.

-Bueno, tampoco es para tanto ¬///¬

La joven se levantó de su sitio y miró a Zoro.

-Vamos a la cafetería, te invito a tomar algo-le dijo con una sonrisa.

-0.0…De eso nada, yo te invito-dijo seriamente saliendo con ella de la sala de profesores.

Estos dos recorrieron los pasillos hasta llegar a la cafetería. Al entrar vieron a Nice en una mesa la cual estaba mirando seriamente a su portátil. Los dos profesores se acercaron a la mesa y se sentaron junto a ella.

-¿Y esa cara de mala ostia?-preguntó Zoro divertido.

-Nice,¿está bien?-dijo Tashigi preocupada.

La rubia suspiró e hizo una mueca.

-Los de tercero se están riendo de mí…-dijo haciendo una mueca-Les he mandado escribir una redacción de la primera guerra mundial con sus cuadernos para que no tuvieran problemas y son un desastre.

La chica comenzó a rebuscar en su cuaderno y mostró una de las redacciones a sus compañeros.

-Mirad, éste por ejemplo, Daisuke Miyamoto…Ni siquiera ha escrito una frase,¿lo veis? Está en blanco-está suspiró-¿A quién quiero engañar? Estoy sentenciada, esto no e lo mío.

Zoro y Tashigi se miraron el uno al otro y sonrieron.

-Bueno, bueno…Por lo pronto te has atrevido a dar la clase ¿verdad? Pues eso ya es un paso-dijo el chico. Nice hizo una mueca.

-Pues claro que me atrevo Zoro. Yo no soy Hideaki-contestó la chica molesta, seguidamente frunció el ceño-Por cierto…¿dónde está?

-Tenía clase de biología a primera hora-comentó la peliazul.

-Vaya, veo que ha dejado sus temores de lado-sonrió la rubia.

-Sí ^^-dijo Zoro-Ayer estuve hablando con él y le costó bastante hacerle frente al asunto ¿sabes? Pero creo que por fin les está plantando cara a los alumnos.

-Konichiwa…

Los tres profesores oyeron una voz y se giraron de la mesa. Frente a ellos vieron a Haruhi.

-Haruhi-kun…-dijo Tashigi sonriendo-Konichiwa.

-Ohayo-respondió Nice.

-Fuijoka…¿no deberías estar en clase?-preguntó Zoro confuso. La chica suspiró.

-Es por eso por lo que estoy aquí Zoro sensei.

Estos fruncieron el ceño confusos y Haruhi empezó a explicarles lo ocurrido.

-Hideaki sensei tuvo un problema en el laboratorio con Hikaru-kun…Y se marchó de allí corriendo, ahora no hay ningún profesor vigilando la clase.

Al decir aquello las profesoras se miraron preocupadas y Zoro suspiró.

-Otra vez no…

Este se tapó la cara y luego miró a Haruhi cabizbajo.

-¿Qué ha hecho está vez?

Haruhi suspiró y lo contó.

-Resulta que Hideaki sensei nos puso por parejas para hacer una investigación en el laboratorio. A Hikaru le tocó sentarse con Zuriñe-san…

Al oír aquello el peliverde se estampó contra la mesa.

-Genial, con mi hermana...

La chica asintió y siguió contando.

-Al parecer no se las apañaban muy bien y Hikaru le pidió al sensei que le cambiara de pareja. Pero Hideaki no podía volver a cambiarlos porque el resto de las parejas ya habían avanzado en su proyecto. Hikaru se enfadó y se puso a gritarle amenazándolo con que conseguiría que lo echaran del instituto y diciéndole que no tenía personalidad, y este salió corriendo.

Zoro se quedó paralizado al oír aquello. Seguidamente se levantó de la mesa.

-¿Zoro-san?-preguntó Tashigi. Este se giró completamente serio.

-Ahora vengo, tengo que arreglar una cosa.

* * *

-Tu hermano es idiota-decía Haine a Kaoru a medida que avanzaban en la investigación.

-No es idiota #¬¬ Creo que Hikaru tiene razón. Hideaki sensei es patético-contestó éste molesto.

-No es patético, ese chico nunca ha ejercido de profesor…y no sabe como controlar una clase. Es su primera vez, y si le ponemos nervioso nunca podrá madurar profesionalmente.

-Vaya, que compresiva eres…-dijo el chico sarcásticamente-Ni que tú estuvieras en su lugar.

-¡Aunque no lo esté creo que se merece una oportunidad!-contestó furiosa-¡Si tu hermano lo amenaza estará atemorizado por lo alumnos toda la vida!

-Que exagerada ¬¬

-¡No exagero!-reprochó la chica.

-Por supuesto que sí U.U-contestó este tranquilamente.

-¡ME DIRÁS AHORA QUE UN IMBÉCIL COMO TU HERMANO TIENE RAZÓN!

En eso Kaoru miró a la chica molesto y cogió una pipeta que tenía al lado la cual estaba llena de agua. Este se acercó a ella y se la derramó mojándola entera.

-¡¿Qué haces?!-gritó Haine molesta. Kaoru la miró furioso.

-¡No te consiento que hables así de mi aniki!¡Tú no eres quien para llamarle imbécil!¡Apenas le conoces!

La del parche cogió otra pipeta que tenía al lado lleno de un líquido extraño y se lo echó al gemelo en los ojos.

-¡AAAAAH!¡ESCUECE!-dijo Kaoru tapándose los ojos.

Este empezó balancearse de un lado para otro ya que no veía nada y en eso sin querer agarró el parche de Haine y se lo arrancó. Kaoru estaba en el suelo aun con tapándose la vista por el escozor. Empezó a moverse de un lado a otro hasta que le dio una patada en el ojo del parche a la chica.

-¡AY!-gritó quejándose.

Finalmente cuando el pelirrojo pudo abrir los ojos vio como su compañera hacía una mueca de dolor y se acercó a ella preocupado.

-¡¿Daijobu deska?!-dijo intranquilo-Gomene Haine-san…no quería llegar hasta este extremo. Te duele mucho?

Kaoru miró a la chica la cual todavía se tapaba el ojo y hacía una mueca de dolor.

-Trae, deja que te vea-dijo intentando apartarle la mano.

-¡No!-dijo ella retrocediendo un paso-Estoy bien…tranquilo.

En eso tocó la campana para señalar el final de la clase y Haine salió corriendo. Sakura se acercó al gemelo preocupada.

-Oji-sama…¿te siguen doliendo los ojos?-preguntó preocupada.

-Un poco-contestó este frotándoselos- Sakura sacó un botiquín (ni yo misma se de donde XD) y comenzó a mirar los ojos de Kaoru. Los tenía completamente enrojecidos y llorosos.

-Me pica…-dijo quejándose un poco.

Sakura se acercó a él y le sopló un poco en los ojos para aliviarlo. Kaoru pestañeó aun incómodo.

-A veces eres tan torpe como Hikaru-sama-dijo sonriendo.

-Oe…fue ella quien me tiró ese líquido raro-dijo el menor de los gemelos inflando sus mofletes como un niño pequeño.

La pelirrosa soltó una pequeña carcajada y respondió.

-Gomen…lo cierto es que te enfadaste mucho cuando llamó imbécil a tu aniki-dijo sonriendo dulcemente-Eres un buen hermano.

-Uh…arigato…(me pregunto si le habré hecho mucho daño a Haine…)

* * *

Haine corría por los jardines. Le dolía muchísimo el ojo y quería relajarse un poco. El laberinto era un buen lugar para eso, era tranquilo y no solía haber nadie. Pero aquella vez fue distinta, porque nada más entrar en él la chica pudo divisar a alguien sentado en el suelo. Aquella persona era…

-¿Hideaki sensei?-preguntó la chica al verlo.

Este levantó la cabeza y miró a su alumna. Tenía como de costumbre el rostro con marcas de lágrimas, lo que delataba que había estado llorando todo el tiempo, pero aun así la sonrió.

-Otomiya-san…hola…

La chica se acercó a él y lo miró fijamente.

-¿Está bien sensei?

El rubio la miró fijamente y se percató de que esta se estaba tapando el ojo izquierdo.

-¿Te ha pasado algo en el ojo?-dijo ignorando la pregunta que había hecho la joven.

Haine pestañeó y asintió.

-Sí…me di un golpe sin querer-la chica no quiso entrar en más detalles.

Hideaki se incorporó y se acercó a ella.

-¿Puedo verte?-preguntó mirándola fijamente.

Al principio no estaba muy segura, pero finalmente apartó la mano dejándole mirar. Al verla el chico se sorprendió.

-Vaya…-seguidamente sonrió-Si tienes el ojo de color azul…

-Sí, tengo un ojo de cada color-respondió esta indiferente. El chico la sonrió dulcemente.

-Deja que te mire-dijo mientras se acercaba a ella. LA estuvo observando un buen rato y la sopló varias veces.-Te has hecho una buena avería…-comentó preocupado.

Haine pestañeó y forzó una sonrisa que parecía de lo más convincente.

-Estoy bien, no me duele.

Hideaki retrocedió y sacó de su bolsillo un colirio. Agarró a la chica de la cabeza y la hizo mirar hacia arriba.

-No te muevas, esto te limpiará los ojos y no se te infectará-dijo echándola las gotas-Por suerte siempre llevo colirio para los ojos ^^

-Arigato, eres muy amable.

Este asintió con una sonrisa y se dejó caer sobre el césped. Haine lo imitó.

-Sensei…¿estás mejor? Antes parecías muy afectado-comentó Haine.

-Bueno…me ha dolido bastante eso de que me llamen patético, demo…creo que ya estoy mejor-respondió forzando una sonrisa no muy convincente.

Haine lo miró fijamente y frunció el ceño.

-Ahora no te pareces al profesor que había en el laboratorio. Allí siempre parece que estás asustado y ahora te veo mucho más relajado y seguro de ti mismo.

-¿Uh?-el chico frunció el ceño y esta se levantó.

-Tranquilo sensei, yo sé que es difícil, pero ya verás como le cogerás el truco enseguida. Solo te he visto en tu primera clase, demo…creo que eres muy bueno explicando-dijo sonriendo

-¿Bueno explicando?

-Me voy a clase. Ah, y ya me siento mejor con el colirio,¡arigato ^^!

Esta se marchó corriendo y el rubio frunció el ceño para mas tarde sonreís.

-(Arigato a ti Haine, me alegra saber que alguien piensa que sirvo para este trabajo)

Pasaron las horas y las clases acabaron. Cada quién hacía sus cosas. Unos se iban a casa, otros se quedaban charlando en la cafetería, otros se iban a sus respectivos clubes…Pero Hideaki se quedó en clase de biología aún feliz por lo que le había dicho Haine cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó el rubio.

En eso Zuriñe abrió la puerta lentamente y entró en la clase vacía.

-Hola…-respondió un poco cortada. Hideaki sonrió.

-Hola Zuri-chan ¿Cómo estás?

La castaña frunció el ceño y se sentó encima de una mesa frente a él.

-Lo importante no es saber como estoy yo, si no como estás tú-dijo esta preocupada.

-¿Yo? Pues…bien, estoy bien.

Zuriñe frunció el ceño, aquello no fue una respuesta nada convincente, Esta suspiró.

-Ya veo…de modo que si los Hitahiin vuelven a amenazarte con despedirte la próxima vez les harás frente ¿no?

Al decir aquello el chico la miró con los ojos abiertos como platos y seguidamente se tapó la cara sollozando.

-Ay…-dijo entre sollozaos.

-Lo sabía, no estás bien. Me has mentido ¬¬

El chico cogió a Zuriñe de las manos sonrojado y contestó cortadamente.

-Zuri-chan, entre nosotros…Soy un llorón Ú///Ù

-¿no me digas?¬¬-dijo sarcásticamente.

-Siempre he sido un sensible con todo. De modo que por favor…guárdame el secreto onegai…

-Hai,hai…¬¬

Hubo un largo silencio hasta que Hideaki dejó sus vergüenzas de lado y preguntó.

-¿Y…para que estás aquí?¿No deberías irte a casa?

La chica lo miró fijamente y contestó.

-No, he venido a ayudarte-contestó tranquilamente. Hideaki sonrió confuso.

-¿Ayudarme?¿A que?

-Voy a enseñarte a enfrentarte a una clase-volvió a responder igual de tranquila.

-¿Qué?-preguntó sonriendo como si se tratara de una broma.

-Lo que has oído, necesitas infundir respeto.

Esta se sentó en el pupitre de enfrente.

-Haber…imaginemos que soy Hikaru.

Esta se acomodó en el asiento y empezó a simular que era el pelirrojo.

-Mira tío, eres un mierda. Y paso de salir a la pizarra y de tu cara, ¿lo pillas?

Volvió a inclinarse frente al chico y preguntó.

-¿Qué harías en este caso?

Hideaki desvió la mirada tímidamente y contestó.

-Pues…le llamaría la atención intentando convencerle de saliera…y si no, pues…le mandaría al despacho del director.

Ante esa respuesta Zuriñe hizo una mueca.

-¿En serio?¿Acaso crees que de esa manera te va coger respeto? Hideaki, tienes que enfrentarte a él. Como demuestres que te da miedo la has cagado.

El profesor miró sorprendido a la chica y respondió.

-Dios mío…como me recuerdas a tu hermano…0.0

Esta sonrió y contestó.

-Tú lo que debes hacer es contestarle con otra de sus jugadas. Pero siendo más listo que él…que tampoco es muy difícil.

El rubio sonrió y esta se levantó de la mesa para coger su mochila.

-Ah, y…si vas a ponernos en parejas, procura poner siempre a los gemelos juntos. Aunque lleve poco tiempo en este instituto y conozca poco a los de mi clase se ve que las cosas las hacen mejor cuando están juntos.

-Pero Zuriñe…

-Oye, que te estoy ayudando ¿eh?¬¬ ¿Tú quieres mi ayuda o no?

Este asintió y la chica suspiró.

-Bueno y…si todo esto no funciona pues…tienes una última opción.

Hideaki frunció el ceño y Zuriñe sonrió.

-Cami.

-¿Cami Miyamoto?-preguntó frunciendo el ceño y esta asintió.

-Sí, tú ponle a hablar en biología sobre…las ballenas por ejemplo. Y ella empezará a contar a toda la clase lo de los animales en peligro de extinción y todo ese rollo.

Hideaki soltó una carcajada y Zuriñe sonrió.

-En serio, Cami es muy buena para hacer debates de estas cosas. Y puede que así no tengas que dejarte la piel en las clases, ella te echará un cable.

-Arigato-dijo sonriendo.

-Bueno,¿te quedarás también esta noche?-preguntó la chica a lo que este desvió la mirada tímidamente.

-No sé…¿no os molestaré mucho?

La castaña sonrió.

-He hablado con Zoro, y me ha dicho que si puedes vivir con nosotros si nos ayudas a pagar el alquiler, que no es mucho.

-0.0¡¿EN SERIO?!-preguntó este recobrando una sonrisa feliciana.

-Hai ^^

En eso Hideaki abrazó a Zuriñe lleno de felicidad y contestó.

-¡ARIGATO A LOS 2 T^T!-decía entre lágrimas-Demo…¿Dónde está Zoro?¡TENGO QUE AGRADECÉRSELO!

* * *

Los futago se dirigían a la salida por los pasillos conversando.

-Ne,ne Kaoru…hoy no tuvimos ninguna clienta-dijo el mayor de los gemelos decepcionado.

-Es cierto Hikaru…Pero ya sabes que siempre nos pasa en estas fechas…

-Es cierto, todos los años las himes buscan un club en el que integrarse y cuando acaban las clases van en busca de clubes en vez de ir en busca de atractivos hombres como nosotros T_T

-Hai…T_T

En eso alguien les dio dos pequeños golpecitos en la espalda. Estps dos se giraron y vieron a Zoro sonriéndoles.

-Zoro-san…-dijeron los dos al unísono.

-Hola ^^-dijo con una amable sonrisa-Os estaba buscando.

-¿A nosotros?

Este asintió.

-¿Podríais acompañarme a un sitio por favor?

Los gemelos se miraron no muy convencidos y Kaoru preguntó.

-¿A dónde?

-Vosotros acompañadme-dijo girándose.

Estos dos lo siguieron por los pasillos hasta parar frente a la puerta de los baños. Zoro los miró.

-¿Conocéis el baño de profesores?-preguntó el peliverde. Hikaru y Kaoru volvieron a mirarse.

-Pues no, no hemos tenido el placer-contestó Hikaru. Zoro sonrió de nuevo.

-Pues ahora lo vais a tener.

Este les abrió la puerta y pasó dentro con ellos. Ambos miraron el cuarto de baño con indiferencia y contestaron.

-Muy bonito ¬¬

-Sí ¬¬

-Sí ^^

Kaoru frunció el ceño y preguntó.

-Demo…Zoro-san…¿para que nos has traído aquí?

El chico volvió a sonreír.

-Os he traído porque quería haceros una pregunta ^^

-¿Una pregunta?,¿Cual? ¬¬

Zoro dejó su sonrisa de lado por un rostro lleno de ira y empotró a los gemelos contra la pared para luego acorralarlos.

-¿A vosotros que coño os pasa?-dijo amenazadoramente.

Los gemelos se quedaron paralizados por la impresión, pero Hikaru pudo reaccionar.

-¡¿Y a ti?!

-Este volvió a sonreír, pero con malicia y contestó.

-Yo no os voy a acusar porque no soy imbécil. Y vosotros tampoco sois imbéciles porque si os acuso de algo lo vais a negar. Así que no puedo hacer nada contra vosotros.

Kaoru frunció el ceño y contestó irónicamente.

-Joder…da gusto ver lo bien que funciona el sistema educativo.

-Jajaja sí…-dijo Zoro volviendo a sonreír-Aunque hay algo que yo puedo hacer…Y es daros de ostias a ti-dijo empujando a Hikaru de nuevo contra la pared y luego hizo lo mismo con su hermano- y a ti. Porque ese lenguaje sí que lo entendéis ¿verdad?

Los dos lo miraron asustados, pero aun así intentaron simular su miedo.

-¡¿A TI QUE COJONES TE PASA?!

Zoro dejó a Kaoru de lado y se acercó a Hikaru amenazadoramente.

-Mira chaval, tú vuelve a meterte con Hideaki…vuelve a humillarlo y te parto la cara, y te la parto pero bien. Porque Hideaki es mi amigo, y no voy a dejar que un niñato de mierda como tú le estropeé lo único que le está saliendo bien en la vida.

Hikaru lo miró boquiabierto durante segundos pero al final respondió.

-Estás loco…

-No le hagas caso Hikaru, es un farol ¬¬-dijo su hermano. Esta vez Zoro se giró a él y le agarró del uniforme.

-Yo no soy de echarme un farol chaval, tenlo presente.

Este lo soltó y salió del baño dando un portazo dejando a los gemelos paralizados por aquel suceso. Ambos se miraron el uno al otro y Kabru preguntó.

-Y ahora…¿qué hacemos?

Hikaru no contestó, simplemente se quedó mirando fijamente la puerta. Roronoa Zoro no le iba humillar de esa manera, y mucho menos por Hideaki Asaba.

**Espero que os haya gustado *O***


	11. Cap X

**Capítulo 10: Utilizar a Zuriñe para vengarse de Zoro**

PI,PI,PI PI,PI,PI PI,PI,PAS!

La mano del chico apagó el despertador de un golpe.

-Hikaru…-dijo Kaoru medio dormido-Hoy te tocaba a ti apagar el despertador…

Pero este no recibió respuesta, de modo que se giró.

-Hika…¿eh?

El pelirrojo se sorprendió al ver que su hermano no se encontraba allí. El chico se incorporó de la cama confuso y se quedó meditando donde podía estar Hikaru unos segundos. En eso sintió un desagradable escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

-Oh…¿no estará todavía en…?

Este se vistió rápidamente el uniforme y bajó corriendo las escaleras hasta el gran comedor. Nada más entrar vio el desayuno preparado y al final de la larga mesa vio a su hermano con la cabeza apoyada sobre ella y completamente rendido. Kaoru se acercó poco a poco hasta él.

-¿Hi…karu?-lo llamó un poco nervioso.

El gemelo levantó su cabeza de la mesa lentamente mostrando su rostro lleno de ojeras, las cuales delataban que no había dormido en toda la noche. Kaoru se estremeció todavía más al ver la sonrisa de psicópata que su hermano le estaba dedicando.

-¡HOLA KAORU!-gritó con una cara que daba miedo.

-¿Está bien?-preguntó un tanto asustado su hermano. Este amplió su sonrisa de psicópata y gritó todavía más alto.

-¡SÍII!¡UN POCO CANSADO, PERO ESTOY BIEN!¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-las carcajadas de este se oían por toda la mansión-¡NO HE PEGADO OJO EN TODA LA NOCHE!¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Kaoru lo miró cada vez más asustado.

-Eso quiere decir que…desde que te di las buenas noches ayer…¿no has dormido absolutamente nada?

-¡NO!-dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja-¡ME HE PASADO LA NOCHE EN EL SALÓN Y EL COMEDOR DANDO VUELTAS!

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡PERO MIRA, TE HE PREPARADO EL DESAYUNO!-dijo señalándole la mesa en la cual estaban los platos llenos de un líquido áspero que parecía petróleo.

-Hikaru…tú…¿quieres matarme?-preguntó haciendo una mueca al ver su plato.

-¿Pero que dices tonto?¡Ten!¡Prueba el arroz que hice!-dijo dándole un poco a la boca.

Este lo estuvo masticando durante segundos y de repente se soltó del brazo de su hermano para beber agua desesperadamente.

-Oye…un respeto por el desayuno que ha hecho tu aniki con todo el amor del mundo ¬¬-dijo molesto. Kaoru dejó de beber agua y contestó con una mueca de desagrado.

-¡Está pastoso por fuera y duro por dentro!¡Además…¿Qué te ha dado?!¡Tú no sabes cocinar!

-¡INTENTÉ PEDIRLE AYUDA A SALURA!¡SI TIENES QUE ENOJARTE CON ALGUIEN, ENOJATE CON ELLA!

-¡¿Con Sakura?!

Flash Back

La chica dormía plácidamente en su habitación hasta que la puerta se abrió poco a poco. En eso entró Hikaru lentamente y se acercó a su cama.

-Eh, Sakura…-dijo mientras la balanceaba delicadamente.

-Uh…¿qué?-preguntó esta medio dormida.

-Tú sabes cocinar ¿no?

-Sí…¿por qué?-volvió a preguntar cansada.

-¿Me ayudas a preparar el desayuno?-preguntó este sonriendo.

-¿Eh?¿El desayuno?

La pelirrosa se incorporó en la cama y miró al despertador.

-Pero si son las 4:30 de la mañana…-dijo entrecerrando los ojos-Vete a la cama anda. Ya te enseñaré mañana que es fin de semana y tenemos más tiempo…

-Pero yo quiero hacerlo ahora-dijo de morros como un niño pequeño.

Sakura frunció el ceño molesta y contestó malhumorada.

-Ya lárgate pesado-dijo sin abrir los ojos-Déjame dormir tranquila.

Este se quedó callado unos segundos observándola hasta que esta se sintió molesta y se sobresaltó.

-¡MÁRCHATE!¡ME ESTÁS MOLESTANDO!

-¿Por qué? Si no he abierto la boca-dijo inocentemente.

-¡PERO YO NO PUEDO DORMIR TRANQUILA SABIENDO QUE ME OBSERVAS!-reprochó la chica-¡SI QUIERES AYUDA CON EL DESAYUNO PÍDESELO A LAS SIRVIENTAS!

Sakura se tapó con las sábanas de mala manera y se giró dándole la espalda al chico. Este se levantó molesto.

-Cuanta amistad hay aquí ¿eh? Estoy encantado de tenerte como amiga ¬¬-contestó molesto.

-Sí Hikaru, yo también te quiero-dijo ignorando las quejas del chico.

Hikaru se dirigió a la puerta y volvió a cerrarla. Una vez fuera miró al techo decidido y dijo en voz alta.

-¡PUES VOY A HACERLO SIN AYUDA DE NADIE!

Fin del Flash back.

-Y eso fue lo que pasó-contestó tranquilamente.

-U¬¬

-¿Qué?

-U¬¬ Hermanito, de verdad que tus prontos no los entiendo…¿hay alguna razón en concreto por la que hayas querido preparar el desayuno?

Hikaru sonrió y respondió.

-¿Tanto se nota?

-Sí…U¬¬

Este amplió su sonrisa y empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de su hermano mientras hablaba.

-Resulta que ayer no podía dormir pensando en lo que nos pasó a la salida de clase con el novato de arte.

-¿Te refieres a la amenaza de Zoro sensei?-preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí, he estado pensando en como hundirle durante toda la noche. He pensado planes, tras planes y llegué a una conclusión-dijo parándose frente a Kaoru.

-¿Cuál?-preguntó este curioso.

Hikaru sonrió mientras sacaba un enorme folio y lo pegaba en la pared. Kaoru frunció el ceño al ver la imagen.

-Pero si son Zoro, Hideaki sensei y Zuri-chan-contestó mirando el gigantesco póster de los 3 jóvenes.

-¡ASÍ ES!¡RESULTA QUE AYER LLEGUÉ A LA CONCLUSIÓN DE QUE ESOS TRES ESTÁN COMPINCHADOS Y SE AYUDAN MUTUAMENTE PARA HUMILLARNOS! -dijo este entusiasmado.

-¿Ah?

-Mira, Zoro, Hideaki y Zuriñe viven juntos. Si lo piensas bien, la primera vez que conocí a esa niña gritona tuvimos una discusión y nunca conseguimos llevarnos bien.

-Sí…es cierto-dijo recordando el suceso del lapicero.

-Y si te das cuenta, aquella vez que me metí con ella en clase de biología Hideaki sensei salió en su defensa.

-Eso también es cierto.

-Y cuando ocurrió el incidente con Hideaki sensei ayer en el laboratorio, Zoro vino nos amenazó para defenderlo.

-Aja…

-Creo que la culpa de todo esto la tiene…¡ZURIÑE!-gritó decidido.

-¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO?!-preguntó este asombrado.

Estaba claro que Kaoru no había entendido nada de lo que le había dicho, de modo que intentó explicarse mejor.

-Cuando Zuriñe y yo discutimos...lo más seguro es que ella se lo hubiera dicho a Zoro y Hideaki. Y como estos son profesores, tienen derecho a sacarnos del salón. La primera vez que Hideaki nos corrió de la clase, sería porque Zuriñe se lo dijo antes de empezar biología, y este lo hizo para vengarla.

-Hikaru…creo que te equivocas ¬¬-contestó corrigiéndolo el menor.

-¿Eh?-preguntó este confuso.

-Cuando ocurrió aquello, Hideaki sensei y Zuriñe no se conocían de nada. Es más, Hideaki ni siquiera sabía que Zuriñe y Zoro fueran hermanos ¬¬ Esa teoría tuya es estúpido.

El pelirrojo se quedó meditándolo unos segundos hasta darse cuenta de su fallo, pero poco después recobró la sonrisa.

-¡POR SUERTE TENGO LA CONCLUSIÓN "B"!

-Ah…¿tenías dos conclusiones?¬¬

-Sí-contestó feliz-Si Zuriñe no es la principal culpable, el único que tiene la culpa de todo es Zoro sensei.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo. Se supone que un profesor tiene prohibido amenazar a sus alumnos-dijo pensativo Kaoru-¿Y bien?¿Pensaste algo más?

-Así es, me he pasado la noche en vela pensando en como hacer que Zoro se sienta mal.

-¿Y que conclusión sacaste respecto a eso?-preguntó curioso.

Hikaru sonrió.

-Kaoru…¿cómo te sentirías si uno de tus peores enemigo me alejaría de ti?

-¿Eh?

-¿Cómo te sentirías?-volvió a preguntar.

-Uh…-este se quedó pensativo-Pues lo cierto es que nunca he tenido un enemigo en concreto. Demo…si alguien intentara alejarte de mí estaría muy enfadado y triste.

Hikaru se sentó sobre la mesa y amplió su sonrisa.

-Ese es el punto.

-Uh…no lo entiendo Hikaru…

-Jejejejeje…el caso es que intentaré arrebatarle a Zoro sensei una persona a la que quiere mucho.

-¿Y esa persona es…?-dijo Kaoru intentando averiguarlo, pero no hizo falta ya que su hermano respondió.

-¡Zuriñe!-contestó sonriendo.

Hubo largo silencio y Kaoru puso un rostro de no estar de acuerdo.

-¿Zuriñe? ¬¬

Este asintió entusiasmado.

-¡Eso es!¡Estableceré lazos afectivos con Zuriñe para solo para alejarla de Zoro y que se sienta molesto!¡¿QUÉ TE PARECE?!

-……………………………………Mal plan-contestó finalmente.

-¡¿EH?!Ó.Ò

-Dudo mucho que a Zoro sensei le importe Zuriñe…Creo que pasan un poco el uno del otro, no son como nosotros. Ellos son del tipo de hermanos que siempre están discutiendo.

-Bueno, pero son hermanos-respondió este-Y si Zoro piensa que vamos a arrastrar a esa cría al lado oscuro se sentirá molesto.

Kaoru sonrió y contestó.

-Buen punto.

-Jejejeje ^^

-Pero…sigo sin entender…¿qué tiene que ver que prepararas el desayuno con todo esto?

-Bueno…tenía pensado acercarme a esa chica dándole una fiambrera de ricos. Ella se pasa el día comiendo cosas preecocinadas. Por eso quería preparar el desayuno, para aprender a cocinar y luego hacerla la fiambrera a ella.

-¿Quieres hacerte su amigo con una fiambrera?-preguntó sonriendo divertido.

-¡Sí! Me acercó lentamente…pasan los días…y una vez me haya cogido confianza…¡ZAS!¡LA DESTRUYO POR DENTRO!

-^^U

-^^

-Bueno, pero ahora no te dará tiempo a preparar nada. Y además…hacer comida no es que sea tu especialidad ^^U

-No te preocupes Kaoru, todo está bajo control.

-¿A que te refieres Hika…?

-Buenos días.

Sakura se dirigió a la mesa y estos sonrieron.

-Ohayo ^^

-¿Qué es todo este mejunje-preguntó la chica haciendo una mueca al ver el desayuno.

-Lo hice yo ^^-respondió el pelirrojo contento.

-U0.0

-Ne,ne, Sakura-chan-dijo sonriendo el chico. Esta lo miró y Hikaru sonrió.

-¿Me ayudarías a preparar una fiambrera? ^^

-¿Eh?

* * *

-Ah…tengo sueño...

Las horas habían pasado y toda la clase estaba a punto de irse a almorzar.

-Ne, Zuri-chan…hoy solo habrá media jornada,¿te quedarás a comer aquí?-preguntó Haine acercándose a su mesa.

-No, lo cierto es que mi hermano dijo que le esperara hasta las 15:00 para que fuéramos a comer los tres juntos por ahí.

-¿Los tres?-preguntó la del parche frunciendo el ceño.

-Zoro,Hideaki y yo-contestó.

-Ah, ya veo, demo…son las 14:00. Tendrás que quedarte una hora esperándoles.

-No me importa, estaré por los jardines de la entrada escuchando música-dijo sin darle demasiada importancia-¿Qué harás tú?

-Yo…Tengo que volver a casa y…hacer una cosa…U¬¬-contestó con una mueca de desagrado.

-Nunca te quedas al acabar las clases y siempre dices que estás ocupada-comentó curiosamente-¿Se puede saber porque te marchas siempre?

-¡AH!0.0

Haine empezó a mover las manos nerviosamente. A Zuriñe se le hizo muy raro ya que nunca la había visto así.

-Na…nada mujer, nada que sea muy interesante ^^U-contestó forzando una sonrisa.

Zuriñe sonrió.

-De todos modos, deberías venir algún día a mi casa o podríamos quedar algún día.

-Sí, me encantaría…cuando tenga tiempo libre…¿sí? ^^U

-Claro ^^

-Bien, tengo que irme-dijo volviendo a recobrar su postura anterior-Hasta mañana.

-¡Sayonara!

Esta se dirigió a la puerta y la castaña vio como se iba alejando. Poco después ella también se levantó y fue recogiendo sus cosas para esperar fuera a su hermano y Hideaki. En eso comenzaron a sonarle las tripas y esta hizo una mueca de irritación.

-Jo, que hambre tengo…Y pensar que todavía tengo que esperarles una hora.

-¡EJEM!

-¿Uh?

Zuriñe se giró y vio a Hikaru tras ella sonriendo. Este había tosido fuertemente para llamarla la atención, pero al parecer esta no captó la indirecta.

-Hikaru, no tienes bien esa garganta, será mejor que vayas al médico-dijo saliendo por la puerta.

-¿Ah? 0.0

* * *

-Esta niña es tonta #¬¬

El pelirrojo cogió sus cosas y salió corriendo tras ella. Kaoru y Sakura lo observaban de lejos.

-Si hubiera sabido que Hikaru le diría a Zuri-chan que la fiambrera la había preparado él, la habría hecho de otra manera más informal-comentó Sakura.

-¿Y eso?-preguntó el gemelo confuso.

-Pensé que Hikaru le daría la fiambrera a Zuriñe de mi parte porque querría que nos hiciéramos amigas o algo por el estilo, de modo que la dejé un mensaje amistoso de mi parte ¬¬

* * *

La chica del pañuelo rojo fue recorriendo el jardín tranquilamente. Observaba las rosas, todas le parecían hermosas, sus colores variados hacían del sitio alegre y tranquilo. Cuando de repente algo interrumpió aquel silencio de paz.

-¡TÚ!¡RORONOA!-gritó una voz.

Esta volvió girarse y vio a Hikaru completamente serio frente a ella.

-¿Otra vez tú?¬¬

Este se acercó a la chica y e intentó comportarse de manera amistosa. Pero era más difícil de lo creía, puesto que el profundo rencor que guardaba hacia ella no lo podía disimular bien.

-Etto…te he oído decir antes que tenías hambre.

Zuriñe lo miró confusa y respondió.

-Sí,¿y que?

Hikaru tomó aire profundamente y le extendió la fiambrera.

-¡Toma!

Esta la cogió todavía más confusa.

-¿Qué cojones es esto?-preguntó sonriendo divertida.

-Un obento Ù_Ú

-¿Obento?

-En Japón significa fiambrera-contestó.

-Ah.0.0

Esta la observó varios segundos y desvió la mirada al chico.

-¿Y para que me das esto?-preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-#¬¬ Para que se la coman los vagabundos de tu barrio.

-¿En serio?-dijo sorprendida.

-¡PUES CLARO QUE NO BAKKA!¡ES PARA TI!-contestó sobresaltado. Esta volvió a fruncir el ceño.

-¿Para mí? Pero si tú me odias.

-Oye mira Zuriñe Ù.Ú Lo cierto es que esta fiambrera era mía, pero resulta que al oírte decir que tenías hambre me diste lástima. Y como soy muy buena persona he pensado que debería dártela-contestó mintiendo.

-¿Buena persona? ¬¬

-Así es. Y más vale que te la comas con cariño, porque la he preparado yo.

Esta lo meditó unos segundos y contestó.

-Un momento…tú siempre comes en la cafetería, y además, en caso de que trajeras algo, lo prepararían tus sirvientas ¬¬

-¿Eh?0.0

-Ahora en serio,¿esto tiene truco?¿Está envenenada?

Pasaron los segundos hasta que Hikaru intentó sacar su última carta.

-Lo cierto es que…(¡PIENSA UNA EXCUSA RÁPIDO!) Bueno, empezamos con mal pie, y quería disculparme-dijo tranquilamente.

-¿Uh?0.0

-Sí, quería darte este obento como disculpa.(Uffff, creo que ha colado)

Pasaron unos segundos y esta volvió a sonreír.

-En ese caso, muchas gracias =D

-¿Uh?

No entendió porque pero de repente sintió como se sonrojaba.

-(¿Pero porque me sonrojo? Si todo esto lo hago por venganza…¡VENGANZA! Ò.Ó) No es nada-contestó sin darle importancia.

Esta sonrió tiernamente y lo abrió, pero entonces…

-Hikaru…0.0

-¿Sí?

-¿Les pediste a tus sirvientas que te prepararan una fiambrera con diseño especial?

-¿Qué?-preguntó confundido.

Este miró el obento y se dio cuenta de que estaba en forma de que en la comida había un diseño que decía "Si quieres podemos ser amigas =D" Al verlo este se quedó paralizado sin saber que contestar.

-Hikaru…¿Qué significa eso de ser amigas?-lo meditó unos segundos y preguntó inocentemente-¿Acaso eres marica?

-0.0¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!.

Este le arrebató la fiambrera y contestó enfadado.

-¡QUERÍA DECIR QUE PODEMOS SER AMIGOS!¡MIS SIRVIENTAS SE CONFUNDIERON!. (¡Joder Sakura!¡Ya te vale!¡¿Ahora como la digo que la fiambrera la hizo ella?!)

-0.0U…¿Eres okama?=D

-¿Okama? 0.0U…No, claro que no-dijo un poco más calmado-Te dije que fue un error.(Mala idea la mía de utilizar a esta para vengarme de Zoro sensei U¬¬)

-Ok, ya entendí. Pues…vale, podemos ser…¿Amig?

-Amigos Ù.Ú-contestó este molesto.

Esta sonrió y contestó.

-Aunque…si lo piensas bien tienes puntos de gay. Porque te insinúas con tu hermano y…

-Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr ¡VALE!¡SE ACABÓ!

Este lanzó la fiambrera de mala manera al suelo y explotó.

-¡SI VAS A ESTAR BURLÁNDOTE DE MÍ DE ESA MANERA NO QUIERO SER TU AMIGO!

En eso Kaoru llegó y lo escuchó todo.

-Vaya…que poco ha durado su plan amistoso U¬¬-susurró de lejos.

-¡SI YO SOY GAY TÚ ERES UNA BRUJA FEA!

-OoO

Pasaron varios segundos hasta que…

-¡BRUJA FEA SERÁ TU PUÑETERA MADRE!

-¡A MI MADRE NO LE LLAMAS FEA POBRETONA ASQUEROSA SIN TALENTO!

-¡FÍJATE QUIÉN ME LO DICE!¡UN NIÑO MIMADO QUE PARA HACER UNA FIAMBRERA COMÚN Y CORRIENTE NECESITA MIL SIRVIENTAS PARA PREPARARLA!

-¡¿PERO COMO TE ATREVES A HABLARME ASÍ?!¡¿QUIERES ACABAR IGUAL DE MAL QUE HIDEAKI SENSEI?!

-¡HIDEAKI SENSEI ESTÁ APRENDIENDO!¡Y ADEMÁS, UN NIÑATO ENGREIDO COMO TÚ NO ME INTIMIDA PARA NADA!

-¡¿NIÑATO ENGREIDO?!¡¿Y QUE HAY DE TI?!¡MANÍACA ESTACALAPICES!¡TIENES TAN MAL CARÁCTER QUE NO HAS HECHO MÁS QUE UNA AMIGA DURANTE ESTAS DOS SEMANAS!¡LUEGO ENCIMA TE PREGUNTARÁS PORQUE LA GENTE NO QUIERE UNIRSE A TU ESTÚPIDO CLUB!

-¡CONSEGUIRÉ GENTE!¡LO QUE PASA ES QUE AUN NO ESTÁN INFORMADOS DE QUE ESE CLUB HA SIDO CREADO!

-¡PUES NO ESPERES QUE TE AYUDE!

-¡ES QUE NO QUIERO QUE ME AYUDES!

-Bueno, bueno, bueno…ya está bien ¿sí? Creo que ya gritamos bastante por hoy ^^U-dijo Kaoru intentando separarlos.

-¡NO!-gritaron los dos al unísono.

Estos siguieron gritando hasta que una voz los interrumpió.

-Zuri...¿eres tú?

Los futago y Zuriñe alzaron la vista. Frente a ellos se encontraba un chico cejudo de pelo negro como el carbón y ojos redondeados. Este miraba a la castaña con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Te he estado buscando!-gritó el chico emocionado.

Zuriñe lo observó boquiabierta de la sorpresa. Los gemelos miraron a la chica.

-¿Quién es ese? ¬¬

-Tú…tú…

-=D Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

-¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO AQUÍ?!

El chico se abalanzó sobre ella sonriendo.

-¡JEFAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡¿JEFA?! OoO-gritaron los Hitachiin.

-Jejejejejejejejeje

Este siguió abrazándola en el suelo frotando sus mejillas contra las de la chica. Esta consiguió reaccionar y gritó furiosa.

-¡TE HE PREGUNTADO QUÉ QUE NARICES HACES AQUÍ LEE!

-¿Lee?-preguntaron los chicos frunciendo el ceño.

-Así es…^^

Este se levantó de golpe y sonrió.

-¡SOY ROCK LEE!¡Y ESTOY AQUÍ PARA QUE LA PASIÓN JUVENIL DE MI JEFA NO DECAIGA!¡SOY LA HERMOSA FLOR DE ESPAÑA!

-0.0 ¿Eh?

**Continuará…**


	12. Cap XI

**Capítulo 11: Rock Lee, el perrito faldero de Zuriñe**

-U¬¬

-U¬¬

-Ù.Ú

-^^

Un incómodo silencio se formó durante varios segundos, salvo por Lee ya que era el único que sonreía despreocupadamente. Hikaru desvió la mirada del cejudo a Zuriñe.

-¿Quién es este tarado? U¬¬

La chica suspiró.

-Él es…un compañero de mi antiguo instituto…y…mi mejor amigo Ú_Ù

-Antiguo instituto ¿eh? ¬¬-preguntaron los futago al unísono.

-Sí, cuando vivía en España, aunque no sé que demonios hace aquí-dicho esto miró a Lee molesta-¿Qué haces aquí? ò.ó

Este cambió su sonrisa por una mueca de disgusto y se pasó la mano tras la nuca desviando la vista al cielo.

-Que grosera eres…Me han concedido una beca para estudiar aquí.

-¿Una beca?-preguntó confusa. Este sonrió de nuevo.

-Sí!!! Además me puse muy contento al enterarme de que tú también venías a este sitio a estudiar jefa.

-¿Quieres dejar de llamarme así? Ú///Ù

-Wow jefa, te sonrojaste =D

-Porque tú me das vergüenza ajena.

En eso el chico se quedó de piedra y se dejó caer en el suelo para echarse a llorar.

-¡ERES MUY CRUEL CONMIGO JEFA!¡NO HAS CAMBIADO NADAAAAAAAAAA! T^T

-Lee, cállate por favor…Me estás dejando en ridículo…-dijo la chica sonrojada entre susurros.

-Por nosotros no te preocupes-contestó el mayor de los gemelos-Después de todo para mí ya has quedado en ridículo muchas veces.

-Fíjate quién me lo dice Mr. Okama ¬¬

-Grrrrrrrrr…

Ambos se miraron con ira dispuestos a volver con su pelea hasta que Kaoru los detuvo interponiéndose en medio.

-Ya, ya, tranquilos ^^U

Lee frunció el ceño y observó a los gemelos atentamente.

-Jefa…¿quiénes son estos chicos?

-Este es Kaoru-contestó señalando al menor de los gemelos.

-Hola- respondió Kaoru amistoso. Seguidamente Zuriñe señaló a Hikaru.

-Y este no es nadie importante.

-Ja, soy mucho más importante de lo que tú llegarás a ser en tu vida, mocosa #¬¬

-#¬¬ Grrrrrrrrrr…

En eso Lee sonrió divertido y soltó un par de carcajadas.

-Jajajaja que amigos más simpáticos tienes jefa ^^

-No somos amigos ¬¬-respondieron Hikaru y Zuriñe al unísono, pero este les ignoró y agarró a la chica del brazo.

-¡Vamos Zuri!¡Tienes que contarme todo lo que has estado haciendo durante estas semanas que no nos hemos visto!^^

-¿Eh?-esta se dejó arrastrar por su compañero y el moreno se giró a los gemelos.

-Ha sido un placer conoceros. Espero que nos veamos más a menudo-contestó sonriendo.

-Claro ^^-contestó Kaoru.

-Ojala pudiera decir lo mismo ¬¬

-Hikaru…¬¬

-¿Qué? Ese tipo no me agrada,¿has visto como la ha enganchado del brazo?

-¿Acaso te importa?

-¿Eh? o.ò

Hubo un largo silencio mientras Kaoru meditaba detenidamente las palabras de su hermano y preguntó.

-Hikaru…¿estás molesto porque Lee se lleva bien con Zuriñe?-preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

-0///0

-¿………………?

* * *

* * *

-¡POR FAVOR KAORU!¡NO DIGAS GILIPOLLECES ///!-contestó este molesto.

-Vale, vale…0.0U Solo era una hipótesis…

-¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEH!-les llamó una voz.

Los futago desviaron la mirada a la ventana y vieron a Sakura.

-¡KAORU!¡¿PORQUÉ HAS SALIDO CORRIENDO SIN AVISAR?!

-Ah…gomene, estaba tan preocupado por lo que había sucedido con la fiambrera que me olvidé de ti.

-#¬¬¡PUES LA PRÓXIMA VEZ NO TE OLVIDES!¡VENGA!¡ESPERADME AHÍ QUE BAJO EN SEGUIDA!

Hikaru soltó un leve gruñido y caminó hacia delante molesto.

-(Aunque…puede que Kaoru tenga razón…me ha molestado un poco. Será porque…¿quiero que Zuriñe y yo nos llevemos bien?)

Tras pensar eso reaccionó de inmediato y comenzó a reír como un loco.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA QUE ESTÚPIDEZ!¡¿CÓMO HE PODIDO PENSAR UNA COSA ASÍ?!¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

-Creo que últimamente los estudios le están haciendo mal U¬¬-susurró Kaoru tras él.

Mientras tanto…

-Eh Lee,¡Suéltame!¡Me haces daño!

Este la siguió jalando por el jardín hasta la entrada sin hacerla caso.

-¡TE HE DICHO QUE ME SUELTES!

Esta apartó el brazo bruscamente y Lee la miró apenado.

-No me gusta que me hayas remplazado tan deprisa…-dijo el moreno entristecido.

-¿Pero de que hablas? Yo no he remplazado a nadie…

-Zuri…creía que eras mi mejor amiga. Y resulta que nada más irte ya andas con esos dos gemelos pelirrojos…Eso no me agrada-dijo desviando la mirada molesto.

Esta lo miró divertido y soltó una carcajada.

-Lee, no tienes que preocuparte. Tú siempre has sido mi mejor amigo,¿cómo iba a remplazarte?

El chico lo miró con una cara triste.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-preguntó como si aquello no hubiera sido muy convincente.

-Jejeje…Kaoru me cae bien, pero aun no ha llegado a tu nivel. Y en cuanto al otro…bueno…U¬¬ Tengo mis serias dudas de si es mi amigo.

-Cuando llegué estabais discutiendo ¿cierto?

Lee volvió a desviar la mirada al cielo.

-A la jefa no le gusta discutir, la jefa suele ser pacífica con los demás-dijo para si mismo en voz alta. Seguidamente desvió la mirada a Zuriñe-¿Por qué pelea entonces con Hikaru?

Esta frunció el ceño y apartó la mirada del chico.

-No sé, supongo que los primeros días que estuve en Ouran no fui muy buena compañera. Casi le clavé un lápiz porque estaba cabreada por lo de la mudanza y él insistía en hablar conmigo.

-Oh…entonces…la culpa es de la jefa-contestó Lee inocentemente.

-Sí…esta vez la culpa es mía Ú_Ù

-Entonces…Hikaru-kun es un buen chico, solo que la jefa lo ha vuelto malo por portarse mal con él.

-Tampoco lo exageres tanto Ù.Ú No es tan bueno como parece.

-¿Ah no?-preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-No, por su culpa un profesor lo está pasando muy mal en su trabajo.

-¿Un profesor?-preguntó frunciendo el ceño-Te refieres a tu hermano?

-¿Uh? Ah, es cierto, tú aun no sabes…Un compañero de Zoro está viviendo con nosotros. Se trata de ese chico.

-Sokka…-comentó interesado-Ne, ne, pues sabes una cosa? Yo estoy viviendo en un apartamento con una chica muy simpática que también es profesora de Ouran.

-Profesora de Ouran…

-Sí, necesitaba un compañero de piso y me aceptó. Se llama Tashigi.

-0.0

Pasaron varios segundos en los que la chica quedó completamente shockeada.

-¿Zuri-chan?-preguntó el cejudo sacudiendo su mano cerca de la cara para que reaccionara-¿Pasa algo?

En aquel momento la chica recordó la conversación que tuvieron Hideaki, Zoro y ella hace pocos días.

Flash Back

-De modo que Tashigi te ofreció compartir el apartamento con ella-comentó Zoro.

-Sí, dijo que estaba buscando compañero de piso, demo…era muy caro para mí-contestó el chico cabizbajo.

-Espero que encuentre un compañero pronto.

-Sí…yo también.

Fin del Flash Back

-0.0

-¡Jefa!¡Reacciona mujer!

Esta consiguió bajar de las nubes y contestó.

-Sí, sí…la conozco…(dios mío…si Zoro se enterara de que Lee está viviendo con ella se moriría de envidia) Por cierto Lee…¿en que clase estás?

Este sonrió y contestó.

-En 1-B, como tú ¿no?

-No, yo estoy en 1-A

Hubo otro largo silencio hasta que el chico se arrojó al suelo.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!¡QUIEREN DISTANCIARNOS JEFAAAAAAAAAA!

-Venga Lee, no es para tanto ^^U-contestó forzando una sonrisa.

-¡SÍ JEFA!¡SÍ QUE ES PARA TANTO! -en eso empezó a abrazarla fuertemente.

Mientras tanto…

-Que sea la última vez que os alejáis de mí sin decirme nada Ù.Ú

-Sí-respondieron los gemelos al unísono.

-Hikaru, la próxima vez que quieras hacer algo para Zuriñe sin haberte esforzado por tu cuenta, tendrás que buscar otros recursos, porque yo no pienso volver a preparar una fiambrera y mucho menos para que fardes de ella como si fuera tuya.

-Vale-respondió el chico.

-Y en cuanto a ti Kaoru, la próxima vez que me olvides en el salón tendrás frenar las tonterías de tu hermano solo ¿está claro? Ù.Ú

-Sí, sí…Muy claro-respondió asustado por el mal carácter de la chica.

-Además…¿por qué carajos habéis discutido esta vez?¿No podéis estaros quietos ni un segundo? Ù.Ú

-No fue culpa mía, me llamó okama #¬¬

-Y tú te picaste como un niño de 2 años.

-Grrrrrrr-este desvió la mirada molesto y Sakura suspiró.

-Mira, si quieres hacerte su amigo tendrás que buscar otros medios ¿vale? Una simple comida no arreglará los desastres de hace dos semanas.

-¿Quién ha dicho que quiera ser au amigo? ¬¬ Solo me quiero aprovechar de ella para vengarme de Roronoa.

La chica volvió a suspirar.

-Mira Hikaru, tú en el fondo quieres arreglar lo que os ha pasado, solo que no te das cuenta y por eso reaccionas como un niño.

-¡YO NO QUIERO ARREGLAR NADA!¡ESA CHICA NO ME AGRADA!

-¬¬

-¬¬

Kaoru y Sakura lo miraron fijamente y este retrocedió.

-¿Q…que?-preguntó molesto.

Su hermano y la joven desviaron la mirada y suspiraron.

-Este chico es un caso…-dijeron al unísono.

-#¬¬ Gracias por vuestro apoyo, sois los mejores animando-dijo sarcásticamente.

En eso los tres chicos escucharon varios sollozos y al salir a la entrada vieron a Lee tirado en el suelo abrazado a las piernas de Zuriñe.

-¿Y ese que narices trae ahora? ¬¬-dijo Hikaru molesto.

-No sé…¬¬

-Zuri-chan ¿necesitas ayuda?-preguntó Sakura acercándose a ella. Esta forzó una sonrisa.

-No…es que hago de niñera a tiempo parcial y me ha tocado cuidar de este retrasado ^^U-en eso comenzó a sacudir a Lee moviendo las piernas bruscamente-¡VAMOS LEE APARTA!

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! T^T

-¡BASTA YAAAAAAAAAAA!

Cansada por las constantes quejas de su compañero, Zuriñe lanzó a Lee de una patada que le hizo chocar contra Sakura provocando que los dos cayeran al suelo.

-Ay…que daño…-se quejó el cejudo.

Sakura se incorporó y vio que se había rasgado el brazo.

-¿Estás bien?-dijo cogiéndole el brazo al chico.

-¿Eh?

La pelirrosa sacó de dios sabe donde una venda y comenzó a pasarlo por el codo del chico. Este se quedó atónito mirándola todo el rato. Cuando por fin acabó esta le sonrió.

-¿Mejor ahora? ^^

-0///0

Este se quedó varios segundos en silencio hasta que finalmente soltó lo más inesperado para todo el grupo.

-Te amo.

-¿Eh?-preguntó Sakura confusa como si no hubiera oído bien.

-Te amo-repitió una vez más.

Tras analizar durante unas milésimas de segundo aquella frase se sobresaltaron.

-¡¿QUÉ?1

Este agarró a Sakura de las manos sonrojado y respondió.

-No me he presentado, me llamo Rock Lee…¬///¬ Y quiero casarme contigo.

-¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!¡¿TE HAS VELTO LOCO?!-gritó esta enojada.

-Lee…-dijo Zuriñe impresionada por el impulso del chico.

-¡SEREMOS UNA PAREJA PRECIOSA!///

Esta se soltó rápidamente y agarró a los gemelos para subirlos a la limusina.

-¡ARRANCA!-ordenó la chica.

El auto salió disparado y Lee fue corriendo tras él.

-¡ESPERA MI AMADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Zuriñe se quedó completamente sola en la entrada observando aquella patética escena que parecía salida de una película.


	13. Cap XII

**Capítulo 12: La ley de Zuriñe**

Los primeros rayos de sol iluminaron la habitación de Sakura a través de las persianas. Esta despertó.

-Uh…aaaaaaaaaaah…que bien he dormido.

Comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente hasta ver una figura borrosa frente a ella.

-¿Uh?...Pero…¿qué…?

Finalmente consiguió abrir los ojos por completo y vio algo que no le agradó para nada.

-Buenos días amor…-dijo una tierna voz.

-0.0

-^^

-¡!

Unas habitaciones más lejos…

-¿Has oído?-dijo Kaoru entreabriendo los ojos. Hikaru hizo lo mismo.

-¿No eran esos los gritos de Sakura?

De repente los gemelos notaron como alguien se acercaba corriendo a su habitación.

-¡HIKARU!¡KAORU!

Sakura abrió la puerta y se arrojó sobre la cama de los gemelos para esconderse entre en las sábanas, estos la miraron como si fuera demente.

-¿Qué haces tonta?¬¬-dijo molesto el mayor de los gemelos.

-Ese chico…ese chico…-contestó con una voz asustadiza y nerviosa.

-¿Ah?¬¬-preguntaron los Hitachiin al unísono. Esta se abrazó a ellos fuertemente llorando.

-¡ESE LEE HA APARECIDO TUMBADO EN MI CAMA! T^T

Al decir eso, ambos hermanos abrieron los ojos como platos y se dirigieron corriendo a la habitación de Sakura. Abrieron la puerta de golpe pero al entrar todo estaba vacío, no había nadie. Hikaru y Kaoru desviaron la mirada a Sakura molestos.

-Sakura, si se trata de una broma no tiene gracia #¬¬

-¿Te das cuenta del susto que nos has dado?#¬¬

La chica pestañeó confusa y sollozó.

-Pero…yo…lo he visto…Lo digo en serio…T^T

-Ya, ya…¬¬

A la hora del desayuno…

-Tenéis que creerme, ese chico estaba en mi habitación.

Hikaru sonrió divertido.

-Claro, claro, y te estaría tapando para que no cogieras un resfriado, no te jode…

-Sakura, lo más probable es que ayer quedaras tan traumada con la declaración forzosa de ese chico que ahora te lo has imaginado-dijo Kaour dando un sorbo a su café.

La joven se enfadó y contestó molesta.

-¡¿PERO QUE OS HABÉIS CREÍDO?!¡ESTABA AHÍ!¡A MÍ LADO Y EN MI CAMA!¡LO DIGO EN SE…!

-Buenos días ^^

Sakura desvió la vista al enorme ventanal y vio a Lee subido en la rama de un árbol sonriendo a los 3 chicos. Esta gritó sobresaltada.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

-Kaoru, Sakura tenía razón 0.0

-Cierto, ese tipo esta subido en uno de los árboles de nuestro jardín.

Estos dos miraron al chico y dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-¡¿ES CIERTO QUE ANTES TAMBIÉN ESTABAS EN LA HABITACIÓN DE SAKURA?!

Lee amplió su sonrisa y desvió la mirada a la chica.

-Así que te llamas Sakura…Que nombre tan bonito ^^

El cejudo pegó un salto desde el árbol al comedor frente a la chica y esta lo miró enojada.

-¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS HACES TÚ AQUÍ?!

En eso Lee le mostró un paquete envuelto.

-Para que lo sepas, he venido a traerte el desayuno ^^

El chico desenvolvió el paquete y puso frente a la joven un enorme plato lleno de comida exquisita.

-Toma ^^ Espero que te guste.

-¡NO LO QUIERO!

Sakura se levantó de la silla y salió corriendo del comedor dejando a Lee y a los futago solos. Este puso una carita triste.

-Sakura…ó.ò

-¡OYE Tío!¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES AQUÍ?!¡LARGO DE NUESTRA CASA!-gritaron los gemelos realmente enojados.

El moreno se giró para mirarlos y asintió con la cabeza.

-Vale, ya me marcho.

Este salió corriendo.

Mientras tanto en el jardín…

-Arfffff…arffffff…

Sakura estaba completamente agotada tirada en el suelo. Lanzó un suspiro al aire.

-Que pesado…

Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que la joven sintió como le llegó una desagradable sacudida eléctrica por todo el cuerpo.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento…U¬¬

De repente, unas manos aparecieron tras los arbustos del jardín asustando a la joven.

-¡Oh no!

Lee volvió a aparecer allí.

-Ya veo, querías desayunar aquí sin que te molestaras ¿no?

El joven se acercó a la chica y le puso una gigantesca sombrilla para taparla del sol.

-¡¿PERO QUE COÑO ESTÁS HACIENDO?!-gritó enojada. Este la tapó la boca delicadamente y le acercó unos palillos que sujetaban sushi.

-No seas tímida mujer,¿acaso no está bien que tu futuro marido te prepare el desayuno?

-¡¿QUÉ FUTURO MARIDO NI QUE MIERDAS?!¡NO PIENSO CASARME CONTIGO!

Lee frunció el ceño pero a la de poco segundos sonrió divertido y la abrazó.

-Te ves tan linda cuando te enfadas…

-¿QUÉ HACES?!¡SUÉLTAME!-dijo golpeándolo en la cabeza. Ante aquel golpe este se puso a dar vueltas por el suelo.

-¡OH SÍ MI AMOR!¡IGNÓRAME!¡ESA ES LA MEJOR MANERA DE DEMOSTRARME LO MUCHO QUE ME AMAS!

-¡¿Qué?!0.0

Este se inclinó emocionado ante la chica y la agarró de las manos.

-¡Me estás poniendo a prueba para saber si soy digno de convertirme en tu esposo!¡¿VERDAD QUE SÍ +_+?!-dijo con estrellitas en sus redondeados ojos.

-Etto…U¬¬ Está bien…Ú.Ù

Sakura suspiró y desvió la mirada a la del joven.

-Lee, no puedo casarme contigo ò.ó

El chico cambió su rostro de emoción por uno dramático.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó entre sollozos.

-Porque no te conozco-dijo Sakura intentando hacerle entrar en razón-No puedes enamorarte de una chica de la noche a la mañana,¿entiendes? Ù.Ú

-T_T...

Hubo un largo silencio hasta que Sakura comenzó a sentir lástima por el chico.

-Lee…no quería ser tan directa…pero…creo que es lo mejor. No quiero hacerte daño…

Al decir eso Lee alzó la vista rápidamente y la miró de arriba abajo.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Sakura confusa.

-No quieres hacerme daño…-seguidamente sonrió de oreja a oreja y volvió a emocionarse-¡ESO SIGNIFICA QUE EN EL FONDO ME AMAS SAKURA!+_+

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-¡SÍ!¡DICES QUE NO QUIERES HERIR MIS SENTIMIENTOS PORQUE TE IMPORTO!¡ESO SIGNIFICA QUE HAÍ HAY ALGO!¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Este se puso a gritar de la emoción como un loco y la chica se sonrojó muchísimo.

-¡¿QUÉ DICES PAYASO?!-volvió a gritar enojada.

-¡DENTRO DE UNOS AÑOS NOS CASAREMOS!¡TENDREMOS NUESTRA PROPIA FAMILIA!¡Y POR LAS NOCHES HAREMOS COSAS DE MAYORES!¡SÍIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

-0///0 ¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

Lee agarró a Sakura de los hombros y la dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que esta se sonrojara el doble.

-Hay una oportunidad ¡LA HAY!¡SÍIIII!¡VOY A DECÍRSELO A TODO EL MUNDO!

Este se levantó del suelo y saltó el muro de la mansión, pero antes de irse gritó fuertemente.

-¡TÚ VE DECIDIENDO QUE NOMBRES QUIERES PONERLES A NUESTROS HIJOS!

Y dicho esto salió corriendo sin dejar rastro.

-0///0

-¿Ah?-los futago aparecieron de repente tras su amiga y comenzaron a darla pequeños golpecitos para que reaccionara.

-Sakura…¿estás bien?

-0///0

-Saku…

PASSSSSSSSSSSSSSS la chica cayó al suelo inconsciente.

-¡SAKURA! 0o0-gritó Kaoru.

-¡SE HA DESMAYADO!

* * *

-¡El desayuno está listo!=D

Zoro y Zuriñe corrieron a la mesa y sonrieron al ver la buena pinta que tenía todo.

-Sugoi Hideaki, eres genial!-dijo Zuriñe sonriendo.

-Sí, desde luego la mujer que se case contigo estará mas que encantada-aprobó Zoro.

-^///^ Bah…lo decís para ponerme contento.

-No, es cierto ^^-contestaron los dos comiendo un trozo de tostada cada uno.

-Con desayunos así, puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras entre nosotros Hide-dijo el peliverde sonriendo.

-Jeje ^^

La castaña lo observó durante un rato y sonrió al chico.

-Ya veo que se te ha quitado toda la depresión ¿ne?

-¿Eh?

El rubio miró a la chica y sonrió sonrojado.

-Bueno, estuve pensando en lo que me enseñaste el otro día ^///^ Aquello de infundir respeto en una clase. Y lo cierto es que…por mucho que os cueste creerlo, la próxima vez voy a plantar cara a todos los alumnos.

Los dos hermanos sonrieron.

-¡Bien dicho Hideaki!

-¡Sí!¡No hay que echarse atrás por una mala experiencia!

-^///^

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin,, el teléfono sonó y estos desviaron la mirada al aparato. Zoro se acercó a él y respondió.

-Casa de los Roronoa.

-¿Zoro?

El chico se sonrojó completamente, Tashigi estaba al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Tashigi? Que sorpresa…^///^¿A que se debe tu llamada?

-Necesito hablar contigo,¿estás en casa?

Al decir aquello el joven se sonrojó el doble.

-Un…un momento por favor…

Este apartó el teléfono y miró sonriendo a su hermana y a su amigo.

-¡Dice que quiere venir a casa para hablar conmigo!¡¿Qué hago?!

-Pues invítala ¿no?-dijo Hideaki.

-¡Cállate, ya lo sé! òwó

Este volvió al aparato nervioso e intentó poner una voz seria, pero aun así se notaba muchísimo que estaba emocionado.

-Claro…ven cuando quieras ^///^

-De acuerdo, gracias-suspiró la chica aliviada-Ahora mismo voy para allá.

Esta colgó el teléfono y Zoro fue corriendo al comedor dando saltos.

-¡SÍ!¡SÍ!¡SÍ!¡TASHIGI VA A VENIR SOLO PARA VERME !

Zuriñe y Hideaki sonrieron.

-Enhorabuena, ya has conseguido acercarte un paso más a la chica que te gusta-dijo Zuriñe sonriendo.

-La próxima vez seguro que acepta una cita contigo-sonrió Hideaki.

El chico sonrió haciéndose el misterioso.

-Jejejejeje…esto ya es una cita.¡VOY AL BAÑO A PEINARME!

Zoro salió corriendo dejando a los dos jóvenes boquiabiertos.

-¿A peinarse?0.0-dijo el rubio sorprendido.

-Increíble 0.0-dijo Zuriñe igual de asombrada que él.

Pasó una hora más o menos hasta que Tashigi llamó a la puerta. En eso se abrió delicadamente y la chica pudo observar una brillante luz dentro de la casa, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue el elegante smoking que Zoro llevaba puesto.

-Irasaimashen-dijo haciéndola una reverencia cortésmente.

Tashigi lo observó durante unos segundos y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-¡Jajajajajajajajajajajaja!

-¿Por qué te ríes? Solo intentaba ser educado contigo…¬///¬

-Lo siento…-dijo sin poder contener las lágrimas de la risa-Es que esto no te pega nada…

-¿Quieres pasar? ¬///¬-dijo el chico ya avergonzado por las carcajadas.

Esta asintió y al entrar vio a Hideaki vestido de sirviente con un carrito lleno de pasteles. La chica desvió la mirada al oír ruidos dentro del armario y lo abrió. En eso vio a Zuriñe atada de pies y manos con cinta adesiva pegada en la boca.

-¿Pero porque estáis así?-dijo quitándole la cinta a su alumna.

Zuriñe tomó aire y miró a Zoro molesta.

-¡Oye tú!¡¿PORQUÉ MIERDAS ME HAS METIDO EN EL ARMARIO?!

-¿Y porque Hideaki está vestido de sirviente?-preguntó Tashigi mirando al chico confusa.

Zoro se acercó a ellos y contestó.

-No quería que mi hermana dijera tonterías, y en cuanto a lo de Hideaki…quería que sintieras la elegancia de esta casa ¬///¬

La peliazul pestañeó e hizo una mueca.

-Pues tras haber visto a los vagabundos que viven por los alrededores no es que me esperara gran cosa.

-0.0U Ah,¿los has visto? (¡Mierda!¡Se me olvidó sobornarles para que se fueran de aquí durante un par de horas T_T)

-Gracias de todos modos por preocuparte tanto Zoro ^^-dijo sonriendo tiernamente provocando que este se sonrojara.

-No es nada…0///0

-¡EJEMMMMM!

-¿Uh?

Ambos chicos miraron a Zuriñe y Hideaki los cuales miraban a Zoro de mala manera.

-¿Podemos volver a la normalidad de una vez?¬¬-preguntaron al unísono. El peliverde sonrío sonrojado.

-¡Sí!¡Claro! ^///^

Minutos más tarde los 4 estaban sentados hablando de la inesperada presencia de Tashigi.

-Bueno y…¿para que has venido?-preguntó Zoro ruborizado.

La joven sonrió y dirigió su mirada a la castaña.

-He venido a hablar con tu hermana ^^

De repente, todo se congeló, en especial el chico que estaba alrededor de mil bloques de hielo.

-Zoro…-dijo Hideaki a su compañero asustado.

Tashigi ignoró aquello y miró a Zuriñe.

-Zuriñe…tú sabes que ya tengo compañero de piso ¿verdad?

En eso Zoro las miró boquiabierto.

-¿Com…pañero?-preguntó Zoro empezando a sollozar.

-Sí, es Lee-contestó esta.

-¿Lee?-volvió a decir con sollozos-¿Qué Lee?

-¿Qué Lee va a ser Zoro?¬¬ Rock Lee

Los bloques de hielo se derritieron y Zoro hizo una mueca enorme.

-¿El niñato que te seguía a todas partes cuando vivíamos en España?

Esta asintió y el chico amplió su mueca.

-¿Lee?¿El mismo chico que pasó 3 años haciéndote masajes todas las tardes porque decía que eras su jefa?

La chica volvió a asentir y Zoro se sobresaltó.

-¡¿Y QUE NARICES HACE AQUÍ?!¡NO, PEOR…!¡¿QUÉ HACE VIVIENDO CON TASHIGI?!

Hubo un largo silencio y Tashigi sonrió.

-Está viviendo conmigo porque vino de intercambio a Japón. Según dicen, Ouran dispone del mejor gimnasio de karate que ha existido.

-Pero si Lee no hace karate, hace Kung-fu ¬¬-respondió molesto.

-Zuri-chan…he venido aquí porque Lee no ha dormido esta noche en casa y me tenía preocupada. Pensé que estaría por aquí.

.¿Uh? Que va-contestó la joven. Tashigi desvió su mirada preocupada.

-Ya veo…¿y que haré si no regresa? No conoce bien Japón…solo lleva aquí 3 días.

-Nosotros igual, llevamos aquí 2 semanas y tampoco sabemos T_T-sollozaron Zoro y Zuriñe.

DIN DON

Alguien llamó a la puerta y Zuriñe se levantó corriendo para abrirla, pero seguidamente Lee apareció de golpe emocionado.

-¡ZURI-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!¡ME VOY A CASAR!-dijo con lágrimas de alegría.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

LA chica lo meditó confusa varios segundos y contestó confusa.

-¿Co…como que te casas?

Este sonrió y se puso a dar saltitos.

-¡SAKURA ME AMAAAAAAA!¡ME AMAAAAAAAAA!:D

-¿Sí?¿Acaso te lo ha dicho?¬¬

Este sonrió de oreja a oreja y contestó.

-No directamente, pero me lo ha insinuado.

El cejudo agarró a la chica y entró corriendo con ella al salón para sentarse junto al resto.

-¡HOLA!

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?¬¬-preguntó Zoro molesto.

El chico ignoró su tono de voz y sacó una lista.

-Haber que os parece, estaba pensando en poner a mi futuros hijos nombres como…Jacke,Mike,Naruto…

-¿Naruto?¬¬-dijo Zoro mirándolo como si fuera demente.

-¡Sí!¡Ese anime es un clásico!:D-contestó el chico sin dejar de sonreír-Luego pensé que si teníamos mellizos podríamos llamarles Lee y Sakura junior.¡Y JEFA!¡SI TENGO UNA HIJA DE CARÁCTER DURO LE PONDRÉ TU NOMBRE!

-No hace falta ¬¬

Zoro se levantó y miró al chico aun peor que antes.

-¿Tú estás loco chaval? Bájate de las nubes…

-¿Eh?

-¿Te crees que por que una chava te haya mirado va a querer casarse contigo? Ù_Ú

Este pudo una carita triste y contestó.

-¡SÍ!

-¿Uh?¬¬

-Jefa, jefa-dijo tirándola de la camiseta para llamar su atención-¿A ti que nombres te gustan?

Esta suspiró.

-Mira Lee, no tengo tiempo para juegos vale.

Zuriñe se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación. Cogió un folio en blanco y empezó a escribir, Lee la miró curioso.

-¿Qué es eso jefa?

-Voy a formar un club de arte en Ouran.

-¿Eh?¿Un club?

Zuriñe le estuvo explicando a Lee todos los sucesos con su club, la apuesta del director y la falta de miembros.

-Sokka…-dijo impresionado por la historia-¡JEFA!¡TE VOY A CONSEGUIR MIEMBROS EN EL CLUB!

-¿Qué dices?¬¬

-¡LO QUE OYES!¡A PARTIR DE AHORA SOY TU PRIMER MIEMBRO!-dijo seriamente.

-Lee…oh Lee…-dijo la chica empezando a sollozar de la emoción.

-¡Y ADEMÁS CONSEGUIRÉ QUE LOS GEMELOS TAMBIÉN SE APUNTEN!

-Ja,¿esos? No querrán ¬¬ Cuando Hikaru y yo discutimos dejó claro que no me ayudaría ¬¬

-¡ESO YA LO VEREMOS!-dijo cogiendo otra hoja en blanco-¡MUY BIEN JEFA!¡YO TE ESCRIBIRÉ LAS LEYES DE TU CLUB!

-¿Eh?

* * *

-Ah…me aburró-dijo Hikaru bostezando.

Este estaba solo puesto que Kaoru estaba ocupado leyendo y Sakura estaba poniendo barreras anti-Lees por toda su habitación XD

Hubo un largo momento de silencio cuando los arbustos se movieron.

-¿Uh?

El pelirrojo se acercó poco a poco y de repente Lee apareció asomándose.

-¡Hola! ò.ó-saludó seriamente, Hikaru calló al suelo de la impresión.

-¡¿PERO QUE CARAJOS HACES OTRA VEZ AQUÍ?!

Lee lo miró seriamente y contestó.

-¡¿PORQUÉ NO QUIERES UNIRTE AL CLUB DE LA JEFA?!-preguntó enojado.

-¿Por qué? No tienes ni idea de cómo nos llevamos esa y yo #¬¬-contestó molesto.

Lee dejó su rostro serio y lo sustituyó por una dramáticas lágrimas. Este se abalanzó sobre el mayor de los gemelos y se echó a llorar.

-¡PERO SI LA JEFA NO CONSIGUE JENTE NUNCA SERÁ FELÍZ AQUÍ! T^T

-¡SUÉLTAME!

Este consiguió soltarse de su abrazo y lo miró serio.

-Que sepas que no tengo intención de unirme.

-Porfi…-dijo entre sollozos.

-¡NO!.

Hubo un largo minuto de silencio y Lee se levantó del suelo.

-Te unirás.

-¡¿QUÉ ACASO NO ME HAS OÍDO CEJOTAS?!

El moreno extendió al chico una hoja y este la miró confuso.

-¿Qué mierdas es esto?-preguntó.

Este volvió la mirada a Hikaru y contestó.

-¡LA LEY DE ZURIÑE!

-¡¿LA LEY DE ZURIÑE?!.preguntó todavía más confuso.

Lee sonrió y contestó.

-Léetelas detenidamente, porque las necesitarás cuando vengas al club.

-¡QUE TE HE DICHO QUE NO PIENSO IR!

Pero este salió corriendo en vez de darle una respuesta. Hikaru miró como se alejaba y más tarde desvió su mirada a la hoja de papel para leer lo que estaba escrito.

**LA LEY DE ZURIÑE**

**.Articulo 1: Zuriñe tiene razón.**

**.Artículo 2: Zuriñe SIEMPRE tiene la razón.**

**.Artículo 3: En el supuesto caso de que un alumno tenga la razón entrarán en vigor los artículos 1 y 2.**

**.Artículo 4: Zuriñe no duerme, DESCANSA.**

**.Artículo 5: Zuriñe no come, SE ALIMENTA.**

**.Artículo 6: Zuriñe no toma, FESTEJA.**

**.Artículo 7: Zuriñe nunca llega tarde, SON LOS DEMÁS QUIÉNES HAN LLEGADO PRONTO.**

**.Artículo 8: Zuriñe nunca lee el periódico mientras está en clase, SE INFORMA.**

**.Artículo 9: Zuriñe nunca se toma libertades con los hombres atractivos, LOS EDUCA.**

**.Artículo 10: El alumno que entra al club de arte con una idea propia, debe salir con la IDEA DE ZURIÑE.**

**.Artículo 11: Zuriñe es siempre LA JEFA, AUN SIN LOS ZAPATOS.**

**.Artículo 12: Entre más se critica a Zuriñe, MENOS PROBABLE ES EL ASCENSO A VICEPRESIDENTE DEL CLUB.**

**.Artículo 13: El que no se ría de los chistes de Zuriñe, NO TIENE LA SIMPATÍA DEL RESTO.**

**.Artículo 14: ZURIÑE PIENSA POR TODOS.**

Hikaru hizo una mueca al leer eso y arrugó el papel tirándolo al suelo. Este se dirigió a la mansión, pero sin saber porque, antes desvió la mirada al papel arrugad y se quedó observándolo.

-Ufffff-dijo suspirando.

El pelirrojo se acercó a la hoja y volvió a mirarla.

-Puede que sea una buena experiencia estar en este club después de todo…

Continuará…


	14. Cap XIII

**Capítulo 13: En el fondo me caes bien**

-Durante el periodo Muromachi entre los años 1338 y 1573 los shogunes Ashikaga garantizaron cierta paz contemporizando con los daimyô. La turbulenta nobleza feudal…

La profesora Nice se encontraba dando clase de historia de Japón a los alumnos de 1-A. La clase se hacía laga para unos, para otros en cambio bastante interesante. Haine y Kaoru parecían estar muy interesados en aquella historia, otros en cambio…

-Aaaaaaaaaah…

-Ese bostezo que has dado parece el de un oso-susurró Zuriñe a Hikaru sentada tras su pupitre.

El chico se giró disimuladamente.

-¿Nadie te ha dicho que estás mucho más mona cuando te callas esa boquita?-respondió molesto el mayor de los gemelos. Está sonrío.

-Me aburro demasiado, de modo que me distraigo con cualquier cosa. Y tus bostezos son lo único que irrumpen la clase,¿cómo no te voy a decir nada?

-Ya, ya…¬¬

-Hitachiin,Roronoa,¿os importaría guardar silencio?-dijo Nice ya que había escuchado sus susurros-Estáis aquí para aprender, no para darle al parloteo todo el día.

Esta se giró y siguió explicando a la clase. Mientras, ambos chicos desviaron la mirada a la ventana que tenían al lado y miraron al hacia abajo. La clase de 2-B estaba dando gimnasia. En eso vieron a Lee corriendo para calentar y se percataron de que el cejudo los estaba saludando con la mano alegremente. Hikaru respondió a su saludo e inclinó su silla hacia atrás para volver a hablar con su compañera.

-Oye…tienes que decirle a Lee que deje de venir a nuestra casa todas las mañanas, ya se me empieza a hacer cansado ¿sabes?

-¿Y yo que culpa tengo de que vaya a tu casa?¬¬-contestó Zuriñe entre susurros.

-Eres su mejor amiga, a ti sí te hará caso ¬¬

-Ya entiendo, lo que pasa es que Lee no te agrada ¿cierto?-preguntó volviendo a mirar al cejudo desde la ventana.

Hikaru frunció el ceño y contestó pensativo.

-Ciertamente…no es que no me agrade. Es un tipo curioso, y no me cae mal. Pero aun así no creo que sea muy apropiado aparecer en mi casa todos los días para ver a Sakura.

-¿Qué no me habéis oído? He dicho que silencio-dijo volviendo a interrumpir Nice sensei. Tras volver con su explicación, Zuriñe hizo una mueca y susurró al chico.

-No te quejes…cuando va a tu mansión solo está pendiente de Sakura. Pero al salir de allí viene a mi casa para contarme todo lo que ha estado haciendo durante el día con ella…Ya estoy harta de escuchar los nombres que quiere ponerle a sus futuros hijos ¬¬

-Es cierto…a mí también me está preguntando todo el día por esos estúpidos nombres ¬¬

Ambos suspiraron y dijeron al unísono.

-Si son mellizos Lee y Sakura junior, si son chicos Jake o Mikel y si son niñas Yuko o Mindy…Ú.Ù

Zuriñe alzó la vista a Hikaru.

-Vaya…parece ser que no soy la única víctima de las tonterías de Lee-contestó con media sonrisa.

-Si tú supieras…Kaoru parece más interesado, porque dice que con Lee se lo pasa bien…Ú_Ù Mi aniki se está olvidando de mí T^T

La castaña hizo una mueca y contestó entre susurros.

-Okama gay.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-preguntó el chico furioso.

-Dependes demasiado de tu hermano ¿no crees?-preguntó indiferente la chica.

-Ja, al menos tengo un hermano que me quiere, no es como el tuyo que no te soporta #¬¬

-¡¿Qué has dicho?!

-¡Tonta XP!

-Grrrrrrr…ò_ó

-JAJAJAJAJAJA XD

-¡BUENO YA ESTÁ BIEN!-dijo hartándose la joven profesora.

Esta se acercó al pupitre de ambos chicos y miro a Hikaru.

-Haber Sr. Hitachiin, ¿puede contarnos que clase de alianza fue la que hizo Takatora Okurai con el emperador Godaîgo en 1470?

Al decir eso el pelirrojo se quedó en blanco durante unos segundos hasta que contestó cortado.

-Eh…¿Takatora Okurai concretamente? ^^U-dijo sonriendo un poco sonrojado.

-No sé, a lo mejor Ud. conoce otro guerrero prestigioso de aquella época…-contestó seriamente.

Hikaru se quedó sin saber que contestar y la rubia sonrió.

-Me lo temía…-dijo cruzada de brazos-¿Le importaría salir fuera para que no vuelva a interrumpir mi clase?

Este se levantó de su sitio y miró a Zuriñe la cual le estaba haciendo burla tras Nice sensei, pero la sonrisa no le duraría mucho puesto que la profesora se giró a ella y contestó igual de seria.

-Ud. tampoco se va librar Roronoa, fuera de la clase.

-¡¿EH?! 0.0

-JA-respondió Hikaru con una carcajada.

La chica se levantó de morros y cerró la puerta de un golpe tras salir con Hikaru del salón. Una vez fuera, Hikaru suspiró y se alejó por el pasillo.

-Eh ¿se puede saber a dónde vas? ò.ó-preguntó la chica siguiéndole-Se supone que debemos quedarnos aquí hasta que acabe la clase.

-Me da igual, quiero tomar un poco el aire-contestó completamente tranquilo.

Zuriñe se detuvo y observó durante unos segundos como se alejaba, pero poco después echó a correr tras él.

-¡Espera!¡Voy contigo!

-Venga Zoro, tú eres valiente, seguro que lo consigues ^^

-Puedo hacerlo, puedo hacerlo òwó Soy un súper hombre-dijo el chico con decisión.

Zoro y Hideaki se encontraban en la entrada de la sala de profesores, el peliverde le iba a pedir una cena íntima a Tashigi y Hideaki le estaba apoyando. El joven tomó aire profundamente y abrió la puerta.

-Buenos días ò///ó-saludó a todos nervioso.

-Hola ^^-dijo Hideaki entrando tras él.

Todos los profesores presentes miraron a los chicos y sonrieron. El peliverde se acercó a la mesa y se sentó frente a Tashigi.

-Tashigi…¬///¬-dijo empezando a ponerse nervioso.

Esta alzó la vista se quitó las lentes y sonrió.

-¿Querías algo Zoro? ^^

-Bueno…yo…quería pedirte…¬///¬

-¿Qué cosa?

El joven estuvo dudando varios segundos si decirlo o no pero finalmente consiguió empezar a hablar.

-Tashigi, quería pedirte…¡QUERÍA PEDIRTE…!

La puerta de la sala se abrió de repente interrumpiendo al joven ya que todos habían dirigido la mirada allí. El director entró dentro y dejó algunos papeles sobre la amplia mesa.

-Atención profesores de Ouran-dijo sonriendo mientras todos le miraban-Como bien sabréis, dos de nuestros maestros se jubilan la semana que viene.

Al decir eso Zoro,Tashigi y Hideaki fruncieron el ceño.

-¿En serio?-preguntaron los tres.

-Ah…es cierto, vosotros al ser nuevos no estaréis bien informados.

Suou se acercó a los 3 jóvenes profesores y empezó a explicarlo todo.

-Veréis, la profesora de francés y el profesor de música presentaron su carta de jubilación el año pasado para irse de aquí en octubre.

-¿Y porque en octubre?-preguntó Zoro confuso.

-En septiembre tenemos media jornada y las clases acaban antes. Pero al empezar octubre hay más horas de clase ^^-explicó la jefa de estudios.

-Ahhhh-dijeron los 3 chicos.

El director volvió a sonreír.

-Bueno, he venido a informaros de que a partir de la semana que viene vendrán 4 profesores nuevos al instituto.

Todos miraron al director y este siguió explicando.

-Dos de ellos serán nuevos profesores de francés y música.

-¿Y los otros dos?

-Bueno, Hideaki me dijo que le gustaría impartir únicamente la clase de biología.

Zoro miró a su compañero confuso.

-No me dijiste nada.

El rubio forzó una sonrisa.

-Como es mi primer año dando clase prefiero impartir una sola asignatura ^^U Por eso dejé de lado gimnasia.

-Así es, por eso te hemos buscado un sustituto que también empezará en octubre.

Tashigi frunció el ceño y preguntó.

-¿Y el último profesor? Dijo que eran 4.

-Exacto, eso era lo que quería comentaros ^^-dijo Suou sonriendo-A partir de la semana que viene añadiremos una asignatura nueva.

-¿Qué es…?

-Teatro ^^-contestó este sonriendo, el resto frunció el ceño.

-¿Teatro?

-Sí^^ Los alumnos deben saber encajar la belleza del arte dramático.

-Si Ud. lo dice ¬¬-dijo Zoro molesto-Aunque yo ya imparto las clases de arte,¿por qué no me encargó a mí ese trabajo?

-Porque ya tienes bastante con impartir literatura y arte. Además…los alumnos se están quejando de que eres muy perezoso a la hora de dar clase ¬¬-contestó molesto el director provocando que Zoro se sonrojara.

-Director…No diga esas cosas por favor…Ú///Ù

Este volvió a sonreír y contestó.

-¡Bien!¡Pues espero que a partir de la semana que viene tengáis consideración con los nuevos!-dicho esto desvió la mirada a y Hideaki-Seguro que os lleváis bien, son solo un poco más mayores que vosotros ^^

-¿Uh?

-Vaya, que tranquilidad hay por aquí cuando los demás están en clase.

-Sí…

Hikaru y Zuriñe se encontraban paseando por el jardín. Habían decidido escaparse y luego volver cuando faltaran unos 5 minutos para que el resto saliera.

-Lo cierto es que este sitio es enorme, el único pabellón que conozco es el nuestro y debe haber por lo menos 8.

-De hecho hay 15.

-0.0

Esta se quedó completamente paralizada y Hikaru la miró frunciendo el ceño.

-¿De que te sorprendes?¿Acaso los institutos de España no son iguales?

La castaña reaccionó.

-¿Bromeas? Los institutos más prestigiosos de mi país tendrán 5 como mucho.

-¿Y el tuyo?

-………………..

-¿………?

-Dos Ú///Ù

-¿Solo dos?-preguntó sonriendo divertido-Pues que pobre debía ser tu preparatoria.

-Era un instituto público ¬¬

-Vaya, vaya…con lo de público…¿te refieres a que podían entrar tanto ricos como pobres?

-Algo así…¬¬ La gente rica de mi país no se lo tiene tan creído como los de Ouran...Hay muy poca gente que va a institutos privados.

-Claro, España debe ser un país subdesarrollado ^^ Por eso no hay tanta gente rica como en Japón.

-¿España un país subdesarrollado?¿Tú eres tonto?¿Como puedes decir eso?¬¬

-Lo digo y punto XP

-#¬¬

-Aunque…cuando escuché tu nombre nunca creí que fueras de España.

-¿Por qué lo dices?¿Que le pasa a mi nombre?#¬¬-preguntó la chica molesta.

Este se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos y contestó.

-Creía que las chicas Españolas solíais usar nombres como María, Natalia, Carmen…

-¬¬

-Pero por favor…¿Zuriñe? Ese nombre no me motiva nada-dijo haciendo una mueca-Parece el nombre de una mascota.

-#¬¬

-Aunque Lee tampoco es que suene muy español que digamos…

-Lee te darás cuenta de que es mitad chino #¬¬

-¿Y tú?

-¿Yo que? ¬¬

-¿Tu nombre es español?-preguntó curioso.

-……………..No ¬¬

-Vaya, ya decía yo que me sonaba raro…

-Ese nombre está en euskera.

Este frunció el ceño y sonrió divertido.

-Eus…¿que?

-Es un idioma que se habla en la provincia en la que yo vivo ¬¬

-Sugoi…¿dónde tú vivías hablabas ese idioma en vez del español?

-Sí ¬¬(Off: Es cierto, dónde yo vivo solo hablo español por msg XD)

Este la miró curioso y preguntó.

-¿Y que significa tu nombre?

Zuriñe frunció el ceño molesta y contestó enfadada.

-¡¿Y A TI QUE TE IMPORTA?!¡METICHE! ò.ó

-¿Uh?¿Porque no me lo quieres decir?-en eso sonrió con malicia-¿Acaso su significado no es lindo?

-No –w- su significado es muy simple.

-Pues dímelo.

-No quiero.

-¿Por qué?=D

-#¬¬………………¿Se puede saber que carajos hago yo hablando contigo tan abiertamente? Supuestamente no me caes bien.

En eso Hikaru cambió su sonrisa por un rostro serio.

-Pues tú a mí…en el fondo me caes bien

Zuriñe abrió los ojos como platos y este sonrió.

-Sí…como mascota eres excelente, perro abandonado XP

-0.0…ò.ó

-XP

-Hikaru…….GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR…¡YO TE MATOOOOOOOOOOO!

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

El chico salió corriendo con la castaña detrás y se puso a hacerle burla por el camino.

-¡CORRE PERRITO!¡VAMOS A DAR UN PASEO! XP

-¡IDIOTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡! XD

Siguieron corriendo por un buen rato hasta que la chica se cansó y se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas. Hikaru la miró frunciendo el ceño y se inclinó para mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa?¿Ya te has cansado?

Zuriñe intentó darle un golpe en la cabeza pero a causa del cansancio este consiguió frenarlo.

-Jeje ^^

-Bakka #¬¬

El pelirroo la miró durante unos segundos y contestó.

-Uh…¿sabes que? Puede que me una a tu club =)

* * *

-0.0 ¿Eh?

-Sí ^^ Le diré a Kaoru que nos unamos los dos juntos, estaremos en el Host y en tu club.

-¿Por…porque?-preguntó la chica confusa.

-No te emociones tanto…solo lo hago porque Lee me lo pidió el otro día. Y además…tú necesitas gente si quieres conseguir ese salón.

-Hika…

-Pero no te hagas demasiadas ilusiones-dijo interrumpiéndola-Solo me quedaré hasta que consigas los 15 miembros en tu club ò.ó Cuando eso ocurra, me marcharé y no volveré a pasarme por tu salón,¿ok?

-¬¬ Espero que ese día llegue idiota…

-Bien, pues hasta ese día me quedaré cuidando de ti ^^

-#¬¬ Cuidando de mí ¿porque?

-Porque los perros abandonados necesitan sus cuidados –w-

Este le acarició la cabeza y sonrió.

-Guau, guau ^^-dijo imitando los ladridos de un perro.

-¡NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO! Ò_Ó

-^^

-¬¬

-^^

-¬¬

* * *

-Deja de mirarme así, no me gusta…¬///¬ (lo cierto es que es muy guapo…¡¿EH?!¡¿PERO QUE ESTOY DICIENDO?! CREO QUE HE DESAYUNADO ALGO EN MAL ESTADO JAJAJAJAJAJAJA XD)

-¿Uh?¿Porque te sonrojas? 0w0 (vista así es mucho más femenina, más linda y…0.0 ¿de verdad he pensado eso? ESTOY LOCO JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA XD)

-En eso los dos soltaron empezaron a reír como locos, cada uno de sus propios pensamientos.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! XD

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! XD

-Zuriñe…¿de que te ríes? JAJAJAJAJAJAJA XD

-De tu cara de payaso JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¿y tú? XD

-DE QUE CADA VEZ SE TE ASEMEJAS PERRO NIÑA ESTÚPIDA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA XD

De repente dejaron de reír y se miraron amenazadoramente.

-¿Qué me asemejo a un perro?#¬¬

-¿Qué tengo cara de payaso?#¬¬

……………………………………………..

-Grrrrrrrrrr…

-Grrrrrrrrrr…

-¡BAKKA!-gritaron los dos al unísono.

Seguidamente empezaron a estirarse de los pelos y a dar vueltas por el suelo hasta que tocó la campana.

-¿Uh?

-¿Uh?

Estos se quedaron en un completo silencio hasta que Zuriñe reaccionó.

-¡IOH NO!0.0 DEBEMOS LLEGAR AL SALÓN ANTES DE QUE NICE SENSEI SE DE CUENTA DE QUE NOS ESCAPAMOS DE NUESTRO CASTIGO

-¡ES CIERTO!

Hikaru echó a correr pero al ver que su compañera no lo seguí la miró confuso.

-¡VAMOS!¡¿A QUE ESTÁS ESPERANDO?!-gritó nervioso.

Esta suspiró y contestó.

-Antes te he estado persiguiendo…y estoy cansada…

-U¬¬

-Hikaru…-en eso empezó a sollozar-¡No tengo fuerzas para correr!

-U¬¬

Minutos mas tarde…

-¡¿Y PORQUE MIERDAS TENGO QUE LLEVARTE A CABALLITO HASTA LA CLASE?!

Hikaru iba corriendo con Zuriñe a la espalda por todos los pasillos haciendo que los demás les miraran raro.

-¡ASÍ ME GUSTA HIKARU!¡MÉTELE SEGUNDA!-gritaba la chica para animarlo.

-¡PODRÍAS IR CORRIENDO TÚ SOLA!¡NI SI QUIERA SÉ PORQUE HAGO ESTO!

De repente Lee se puso frente a ellos haciendo que Hikaru frenara bruscamente.

-Lee-dijeron los 2 al unísono.

El cejudo los miró confuso ya que Hikaru aun tenía a Zuriñe en la espalda.

-¿Qué demonios hacéis corriendo así por los pasillos?

………………………………

-¿Eh?0.0-preguntaron los dos confusos.

Lee cambió su rostro confuso por una sonrisa.

-Parecéis un Totem ^_^

-…………

-…………

-¿Un Totem?-volvieron a preguntar confusos.

Lee amplió su sonrisa.

-Jefa, que amigo más divertido tienes. Te lleva a caballito para que te lo pases bien eh?

-0.0

-0.0

-^^

-¡NI HABLAR! ò.ó-gritaron los dos molestos, pero Lee los ignoró.

-Cambiando de tema…tengo algo que deciros.

Este miró a Zuriñe y sonrió.

-¡Zuri-chan!¡HE ENCONTRADO UN MIEMBRO PARA TU CLUB!

Hikaru y Zuriñe fruncieron el ceño.

-¿Un miembro?¿Quién?

Este sonrió y sacó tras él a Haine atada con unas cuerdas.

-¡AYUDÁDME!

-¡¿PERO QUE?!0.0

-¡¿HAINE?!

Lee sonreía de oreja a oreja mostrándoles a ambos chicos su nueva compañera de equipo.

**~o~ Continuará… ~o~**


	15. Cap XIV

**Capítulo 14: Salvada por los pelos**

-U¬¬

-U¬¬

-^^

-¡YA IMBÉCIL!¡¿ACASO NO ME OÍSTE?!¡SUÉLTAME!

La del parche intentaba desatarse desesperadamente, pero todos sus intentos eran en vano.

-Ya déjala en paz bakka U¬¬ ¿no ves que Haine se está agobiando?-dijo Hikaru en tono de regaño.

Lee frunció el ceño y seguidamente sonrió divertido al chico.

-Jajajaja ya sé que no lo dices en serio Hikaru ^^

-De hecho lo digo muy en serio,¿no te das cuenta de que no quiere saber nada del club? U¬¬

Al decir eso el cejudo cambió su rostro por uno realmente serio y miró a la chica amarrada amenazadoramente.

-Otomiya…ò.ó-dijo con un tono serio, pero Haine no se dejó intimidar por él.

-¡¿QUÉ COJONES QUIERES?!-gritó furiosa haciendo lo imposible por desatarse.

Lee suspiró y cogió a la chica en brazos. En eso la colgó de una gigantesca estatua con la silueta del director Suou para que no pudiera escapar.

-¡BÁJAME DE AQUÍ!¡ESTO ESTÁ MUY ALTO!

El chico no respondió, solo la miró seriamente y contestó.

-¡¿Qué mierda de amiga eres tú?!

-¡¿EH?!

-¡Si no puedes ayudar a la jefa, no eres una amiga de verdad!¡La jefa tiene que tener amistades fijas!¡Como a alguien de este instituto se le ocurra jugar con ella me encargaré personalmente de que no vuelva a ver la luz del día! ò.ó

-¡¿TÚ ESTÁS TONTO?!¡YA LE DI A ZURIÑE UNAS CUANTAS RAZONES DE PORQUÉ NO QUERÍA UNIRME!¡Y AHORA COMO NO ME BAJES DE AQUÍ TE JURO QUE…!

Estos dos seguían discutiendo mientras Hikaru y Zuriñe observaban de lejos como si sus compañeros fueran dementes.

-Que buen guardaespaldas tienes…U¬¬-comentó el pelirrojo mirando a Haine aún colgada de la estatua.

Zuriñe suspiró.

-Es muy cabezota…Ú.Ù Desde niños siempre ha estado persiguiéndome a todas partes…

Ambos suspiraron mientras observaban como Haine intentaba bajar de aquella estatua y Lee la regañaba.

-¡POR QUÉ NO QUIERES AYUDAR A LA JEFA?!¡TE ORDENO QUE LA AYUDES!

-¡NO PIENSO OBECER TUS ESTÚPIDAS ÓRDENES BAKKA!

-Zuriñe…U¬¬ Tu amigo loco secuestrador acabará con la paciencia de Haine…y no parece que tenga muy buen humor hoy…

-¿Me lo dices o me lo cuentas? ¬¬

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de allí…

-Tengo ganas de saber como son esos nuevos profesores.

-Sí, yo también. El director dijo que eran más o menos de nuestra edad, seguro que nos entendemos ^^

Zoro y Hideaki iban caminando por los jardines del instituto disfrutando del agradable sol que había aparecido.

-Menos mal que no tenemos más clases por hoy…-dijo el peliverde suspirando-Estaba empezando a hartarme entre tantos críos.

-Pero Zoro...¿no se supone que deberían gustarte los adolescentes?

-¿Uh?¿Porque lo dices?

Hideaki desvió la mirada un poco sonrojado y contestó tímidamente.

-Bu…bueno…es que…yo me hice profesor por eso…Porque me gustan los niños n///ñ

-¿Niños? Hide…tienen de 15 a 20 años ¬¬ La mitad de los alumnos son mayores que tú.

-Jejejeje n///ñ Demo…a pesar de eso me gusta tratar con ellos, es interesante.

-Me cuesta creer tus palabras tras haber visto tus lloriqueos con los gemelos Hitachiin ¬¬

-Bueno Zoro…¬///¬ No todos los alumnos son así…-comentó el chico cada vez más cortado. Seguidamente volvió la mirada a Zoro y sonrió-De hecho…nunca te lo dije, demo…Zuri-chan tiene una amiguita que fue muy linda conmigo aquella vez que salí llorando del laboratorio ^///^

Al decir aquello el chico frunció el ceño.

-¿Amiguita?

-Sí, una chica muy linda que tiene un parche en el ojo…Creo que con darte ese dato es suficiente para distinguirla ¿no crees? Lo que pasa es que ahora no me sale su nombre porque…ha faltado a muchas de mis clases.

-Una chica con un parche…-respondió este pensativo, en eso sonrió-Ah…te refieres a Otomiya.

-Sí, esa-contestó el chico regresándole la sonrisa.

-Haine Otomiya-repitió él.

-Sí ^^

-¿Te refieres a la Haine Otomiya que es tan buena en historia?

-Sí ^^

En eso el joven señaló algo a su compañero.

-¿La misma Haine Otomiya que está colgada de la estatua del director Suou?

-¿Eh? I.I

Al decir eso el rubio desvió la mirada a la estatua y vio a la chica colgada. Al verla se sobresaltó.

-¡¿PERO QUE HACE AHÍ?!0o0

-No sé…-respondió su compañero tranquilamente.

-¡VENGA!¡TENEMOS QUE AYUDARLA!

-¿Eh?¬¬

El joven profesor salió disparado hacia el sitio dónde se encontraba la estatua.

* * *

-Yo lo que te digo es que con un tipo como Lee, no te hacían falta refuerzos-seguía comentando el pelirrojo-¿Seguro que no ha matado nunca a una mosca?

-Que no, que ya te he dicho que no, Lee es muy pacífico. Solo la ha dejado ahí colgada para asustarla-contestó la castaña.

Hikaru y Zuriñe se encontraban sentados en el suelo de brazos cruzados esperando a que Lee decidiera bajar a Haine de la estatua.

-Al final por culpa de este Nice sensei nos castigará-suspiró la chica.

-Si es que somos tontos…Tendríamos que haberlo esquivado en vez de quedarnos aquí con él.

-Demo…haciendo eso no estaríamos siendo buenos amigos de Haine.

-¡SI TAN BUENOS AMIGOS SOIS PORQUE MIERDAS NO ME AYUDÁIS A BAJAR DE AQUÍ IDIOTAS?!-gritó la chica aun furiosa.

-¡¿Estáis locos?!¡Bajadla de ahí!¡Se puede romper la cabeza!

-¿Uh?

Los 4 chicos desviaron la mirada a la nueva voz y vieron a Hideaki frente a ellos. En eso Hikaru sonrió con malicia.

-Hombre…mira quién está aquí…

Al verlo sonreír de esa manera el rubio retrocedió un paso asustado cuando llegó otra voz ajena.

-Haber…¿qué pasa aquí?-dijo Zoro llegando hasta su compañero.

Al verlo Hikaru desvió la mirada molesto ya que aún no había olvidado aquella amenazada que les hizo a él y a su hermano. Zuriñe se percató de que el pelirrojo ocultaba algo.

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Na…nada.

-¡ZORO SENSEI!¡AYUDA!-gritó Haine.

Este alzó la vista a la estatua y frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué te has colgado ahí?¿Te estás manifestando contra algo Otomiya?-preguntó confuso.

-¿Ma…manifestando?-dijo la del parche con un tic en el ojo-(¿Acaso es este tipo idiota?)

-¡La he colgado yo Zoro!-respondió con decisión.

El chico frunció el ceño y miró al cejudo.

-¿En serio?¿Porque?

Lee volvió su mirada seria una vez más contestó.

-¡POR QUE HAINE NO QUIERE UNIRSE AL CLUB DE ARTE QUE VA A FUNDAR TU HERMANA!

Hubo un largo momento de silencio hasta que el joven profesor volvió la mirada a la chica del cabello largo.

-¡¿CÓMO ERES TAN ZORRA?!-gritó molesto.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-¡¿POR QUÉ MIERDAS NO QUIERES UNIRTE AL CLUB DE MI HERMANA?!¡¿QUÉ TE HA HECHO ELLA PARA QUE LA TRATES DE ESA MANERA?!¡CONTESTA!

-0.0…-Zuriñe solo pudo quedarse boquiabierta por la repentina reacción de Zoro.

-¡YA LE DIGE A ZURIÑE POR QUÉ!

-¡CLARO, CLARO!¡AHORA ENTINEDO!¡SI EL CLUB FUESE FUNDADO POR UNA JAPONESA LO HABRÍAS ECHO SIN PROBLEMAS!¡PERO COMO ZURIÑE ES ESPAÑOLA TIENES QUE JODERLA ¿NO ES ASÍ?

-¡PERO QUE DICES SENSEI, YO NO QUIERO JODER A NADIE!

-¡CALLA!¡OJALÁ TE PUDRAS EN LA ESTATUA!¡POR RACISTA! Ò_Ó

-¡¿?!

El peliverde se giró a Zuriñe, Hikaru y Lee y los miró enfadado.

-¡Y VOSOTROS A CLASE!

-0.0 Pero si aun no hemos bajado a Haine de…

-¡A CLASE!

Lee y Hikaru salieron disparados por el pasillo, pero Zuriñe observó a Haine sollozando.

-Haine-chan…T_T Yo no quería hacerte esto…

-¡A CLASE ENANA! Ò_Ó

La chica salió tras sus compañeros y el peliverde suspiró y agarró a Hideaki del brazo.

-Venga, vámonos a la cafetería –o-

-¿Eh?-contestó este mientas era jalado por el chico-Demo…no podemos dejarla ahí.

-Claro que sí Ù.Ú

-No, claro que no.

El rubio se soltó del brazo de Zoro y se dirigió a la estatua.

-Tranquila, voy a bajarte de ahí-le gritó desde abajo.

-ò_ó ¡PUES DATE PRISA NO?!-contestó furiosa.

-Uh…

El chico miró pensativo y comenzó a meditar sus acciones.

-Si subo directamente no podré desatarla bien…

Este desvió su mirada a Zoro y contestó.

-Ne,ne Zoro, necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Uh? I_I

Minutos más tarde...

-Entonces quedamos en eso. Yo la desataré desde arriba y tú te quedarás aquí abajo para cogerla cuando caiga ¿Ok?

-Que sí pesado…¬o¬-contestó Zoro.

Hideaki subió corriendo al segundo piso del instituto y se asomó a una de las ventanas. La estatua estaba justo debajo.

-Bien, si salto a la estatua desde aquí podré desatarla sin problemas. Solo necesito saber desde dónde…

-Hide…¿te falta mucho? Quiero tomarme un café…T_T-se quejaba Zoro desde la planta de abajo.

-(Mamón…#¬¬)-pensaba la chica aun atada a aquella gigantesca estatua.

-¡De acuerdo!¡Preparaos!-dijo por fin.

Hideaki miró durante unos segundos el ángulo que tenía fijo para soltar a su alumna y se echó varios pasos atrás. En eso comenzó a correr hacia la ventana hasta que finalmente logró dar un salto increíble que le hizo llegar al punto que quería, justo detrás de la chica.

-Tranquila, voy a soltarte-dijo intentando desatar las cuerdas-Zoro,¿estás listo? Voy a dejarla caer, cógela.

-Que sí, que sí…-w-

-Bien,¿estás lista?-preguntó sonriendo.

-Creo que sí-contestó la castaña indiferente.

El rubio consiguió desatarla y la dejó caer de la estatua para que Zoro la cogiera, pero entonces…

_Zoro, coge el móvil_

_Zoro, que te llaman_

-¿Uh? Orales, el celu…-dijo el chico girándose para sacarlo del bolsillo de su pantalón-¿Moshi Moshi?

Mientras tanto Haine estaba a punto de llegar al suelo.

-¡PERO CÓGEME IMBÑECIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIL!-gritó la chica cuando ya casi estaba a escasos centímetros del suelo.

-Cállate,¿no ves que estoy hablando?-contestó este molesto.

-¡ZORO!¡QUE SE VA A MATAR!0o0-gritó Hideaki.

-Que sí…que sí…-repitió sin hacer caso.

-¡AY !QoQ

Ya era cuestión de segundos que se estrellara contra el suelo. Haine cerró los ojos para no ver el golpe que estaba a punto de darse cuando de repente sintió como unos brazos la agarraban delicadamente. En eso consiguió abrirlos y vio que Hideaki estaba en el aire junto a ella sujetándola. El chico consiguió caer al suelo de pies con ella en brazos, pero por los pelos. Zoro por su parte seguía conversando en el móvil sin percatarse de nada.

-¡¿EH?!¡¿CÓMO QUE MEDIO MILLÓN?!¡ESTÁ USTED LOCA O QUE LA PASA?!-contestó furioso-¡OIGA!¡YA LE DIGE QUE AQUEL DÍA ESTABA BORRACHO VALE?!¡NO SABÍA LO QUE HACÍA!

* * *

-¡¿PERO QUE DICE?!¡YO NUNCA HE IDO A UN BAR DE OKAMAS!

…………………………………………………

-¡¿QUÉ LES DEJE MI TARJETA?!

…………………………………………………

-Ah…Eso explica por que se me acercó el otro día un travestido y me llamo María…

…………………………………………………

-Oiga, no pienso pagar los desperfectos que cause en su bar ¿de acuerdo señora? Estaba ebrio, no se hable más, sazonara.

Este colgó y se giró a su compañero y su alumna, los cuales aun estaban traumatizados del susto, pero el peliverde pareció no darse cuenta.

-¿Sabes lo que me ha dicho la jeta esta? Que el sábado le destrocé el bar Okama que dirige su familia y que me hice pasar por una mujer. Esta gente está loca ò.ó

-0.0…

-0.0…

Estos dos siguieron sn contestar ya que ambos estaban traumatizados por lo ocurrido.

-Parece que habéis visto un fantasma…¬¬-contestó el chico.

Aun así los dos tampoco contestaron. Zoro frunció el ceño y se giró.

-Me voy a la cafetería –w-

Este se alejó dejando al profesor y su alumna en la misma postura en la que habían caído. Finalmente Haine consiguió reaccionar.

-Ah, etto…

La joven se estremeció al sentir el contacto del rubio con su cuerpo. Lo cierto es que a pesar de parecer delgado cuando se le rozaba podía notarse que tenía un buen físico.

-¿Cómo has dado ese gigantesco salto?-preguntó la chica mirándolo fijamente.

En eso Hideaki consiguió reaccionar y la miró.

-Jeje…bueno…Por nada Iba a ser tu profesor de gimnasia…-contestó sonriéndola dulcemente.

La castaña le regresó la sonrisa y segundos después Hideaki se percató de que aun la tenía en brazos. Al ver como sujetaba su delicado cuerpo sintió una sacudida eléctrica y se puso completamente rojo.

-Yo…yo…-dijo cortadamente.

-¿Hideaki sensei?-preguntó ella inocentemente.

De repente y para confusión de los dos, el rubio tiró a la chica bruscamente al suelo.

-¡AY!-gritó esta quejándose. Volvió la mirada al chico y gritó de nuevo molesta-¡¿A que ha venido eso?!

El joven la miró completamente sonrojado y desviar la vista Haine se dio cuenta de que el chico estaba sollozando.

-Yo…yo…-contestó intentando contener las lágrimas.

-¿Uh?

El chico salió corriendo lloriqueándo como un loco por todo el instituto.

-¡!-gritaba desesperadamente.

Haine observó como este salía a toda prisa por Ouran.

-Pero…¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo?-se preguntó confusa a si misma.


	16. Cap XV

**Capítulo 15: El misterio de Hideaki sensei**

-¡Hideaki!¡Abre la puerta!

El rubio no contestó. Estaba encerrado en su habitación sentado sobre la cama con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus brazos. Zoro suspiró.

-Oeeee…¿se puede saber porque has entrado llorando en la cafetería?

Este siguió sin contestar, por lo que Zoro solo pudo llegar a una conclusión.

-Ah! Ya entendí!!!-en eso sonrió con malicia- No me digas que has vuelto a coger temor a los alumnos…pensé que eso se había acabado.

-Zoro!!! No es nada de eso!!!///-contestó finalmente- Además…¿Cómo se había acabado? Yo sigo teniendo pánico a mis alumnos.

El peliverde dio un suspiro y contestó.

-Entonces…¿que es lo que te pasa?

-¬///¬…

-Hideak…soy tu amigo. Puedes confiar en mí.

-¬////¬U

-¿Vas a dejarme entrar o no?

Hubo un largo momento de silencio hasta que finalmente la puerta se abrió. El rubio dejó paso a su compañero para que entrara y este sonrió.

-Por fin, ya era hora de que entraras en razón.

-Sí…¬///¬-dijo desviando la mirada del joven. Este volvió a sentarse sobre la cama y Zoro lo imitó.

-Ne, entonces…¿vas a decirme porque saliste corriendo?

Otro silencio se produjo, pero esta vez incómodo para Hideaki.

-Zoro…verás…es que nunca le he dicho esto a nadie…¬///¬

-¿El que? 0w0

El chico guardó silencio varios segundos hasta que al final contestó.

-Es que yo…

-¿Aaaaaaaaa?-preguntó incitándolo a acabar su frase.

-A…

-………

-………

…………………

-¿?

-///…¡Me da vergüenza!¡No puedo decírtelo!

-Hide…¬¬ No puede ser tan malo…

-¬///¬ Te lo contaré cuando esté preparado ¿vale?

Zoro lo miró frunciendo el ceño y en eso llegó a una sola conclusión.

-Acaso eres…¿gay?

-0.0¡¿GAY?! No hombre, no creo…-contestó el chico tímidamente-Siempre me han gustado las mujeres…Demo…¬///¬

-¿Demoooooooo?

-Yo…a las mujeres…¬///¬

-¿Tú…?

El rubio empezó a jugar con sus manos nervioso y Zoro suspiró.

-Está bien…esperaré a que tengas el valor de decírmelo-contestó finalmente.

-Arigato por entenderlo ^///^-dijo recobrando la sonrisa.

-No lo entiendo -.- Demo…lo respeto, no estás forzado a decir nada que tú no quieras-

-^///^

Hubo otro largo silencio rompió el hielo.

-Zoro…

-¿Uh?

Este volvió a sonrojarse un poco y sonrió de forma inocente y sincera algo cabizbajo.

-Gracias…por todo lo que estás haciendo…

-¿Eh?

Este intentó mirarlo a los ojos, pero aun así no lo consiguió.

-Me estás ayudando a superar mis temores cada 2x3, me has dado una casa en la que vivir y lo más importante de todo…es que te has convertido en mi amigo...

-Hideaki…-susurró este impresionado.

El chico alzó la vista y mostró su rostro sonrojado con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Jeje…De hecho…eres el primer amigo de verdad que tengo…

Este volvió a agachar la cabeza e intentó hablar sin que se notaran mucho sus sollozos.

-Desde pequeño…siempre he sido una persona muy sensible…Y…bueno, los chicos nunca querían estar conmigo por mi carácter tímido e indeciso…

En eso se secó las pocas lágrimas que le habían caído al rostro y miró a Zoro intentando retener el resto.

-Y…las niñas siempre se burlaban de mi porque era más llorón que ellas…Me llamaban Hide-chan el llorón…^///^U

-…………………

-Cuando creía que tenía amigos de verdad…más tarde acababa dándome cuenta de que solo estaban fingiendo para copiarme la tarea ya que siempre he sacado buenas notas…

-Hide…

-Por eso hasta que os conocí a ti, Tashigi, Nice y Zuri-chan…nunca he sabido lo que se siente cuando…cuando tienes a alguien a quién…importas…

Hideaki consiguió retener las lágrimas y sonreír tiernamente.

-Por eso sois muy importantes para mí en esta etapa, y no quiero perderos a ninguno de los 5.

En eso el joven sonrió al rubio y le dio una pequeña palmadita en la espalda.

-¿Pues que te creías Hideaki estúpido? Tú eres mi colega ¬¬

-¿Uh?

Zoro sonrió y le dijo claramente.

-Eres mi mejor amigo, ne?

-0.0…Zo…Zo…Zoro…T^T-el chico empezó a llorar y el peliverde sonrió.

-Además…es divertido tener un amigo llorón. Así tengo más pinta de hombre maduro ^^

-0.0…#¬¬

-Era broma bakka-dijo sonriendo.

Mientras, no muy lejos de allí…

-Déjame ir…te prometo que solo estaré un ratito…

-No -.-

-Onegaiiiiiii

-Que no -.-

Zuriñe y Lee se encontraban paseando por el barrio. Este le estaba suplicando a la castaña que le dejara ir a la mansión Hitachiin para ver a Sakura.

-Zuriñe…como se nota que nunca te has enamorado…No tienes ni la menor idea de los mal que lo estoy pasando T_T

-La has visto esta mañana #¬¬

-Pero un amante tiene que estar siempre ahí, para cuando me necesite T_T

-Ella no te necesita ¬¬ Es más, si no te dejo ir a la mansión Hitachiin es porque Sakura me lo pidió expresamente.

-0.0

-¬¬¿?

-¡MI QUERDIA SAKURA-CHAN NO PUDO PEDIRTE ESO!-gritó en un mar de lágrimas enfadado.

-Pues ya ves, lo hizo ¬¬

El cejudo se quedó paralizado y de repente una enorme ventisca se creó a su alrededor.

-Vamos Lee, no es para tanto!-respondió esta ignorando su estado dramático-Yo también pasaría de un loco amargado que me acosa todos los días y se cuela en mi cama noche sí y noche también.

-ò.ó JEFA!¡ESO HA SIDO CRUEL!¡NO SOY NINGÚN LOCO AMARGADO!

-¬¬

-ò.ó

-¬¬

-ò.ó

-¬¬

-0.0

-¬¬

-T^T No me mires así…lo que he dicho es cierto…

-Mentira, nada de lo que has dicho es cierto.

-Yo quiero mucho a Sakura Ù///Ú

-No entiendo de dónde ha salido todo ese amor…solo llevas una semana y media en este país.

-Jefa, eso no tiene nada que ver. Tú también quieres mucho a Hikaru a pesar de que intentéis mataros a cañonazos Ù.Ú

En eso Zuriñe abrió los ojos como platos y asestó un fuerte puñetazo a Lee en la barbilla.

-Mi mandíbula…T^T-dijo quejándose.

-Puedo tolerar que digas incoherencias como eso de que te gusta Sakura-en eso puso su rostro serio y amenazador-Pero lo que no pienso tolerar es que se te inventes cosas sobre mí ¿entendido?

-Pero jefa…-dijo entre sollozos-Parece que a pesar de golpearlo te agrada mucho T^T De lo contrario no estarías mirándolo todo el rato.

-¡¿DE DÓNDE SACASTE ESO?!¡YO NO LE MIRO NUNCA! Ò///Ó

-¬¬…

-ò.ó…

-………

-………

El moreno desvió la mirada y sonrió.

-Chssss…

-¡¿A QUE VIENE ESA SONRISA?!-gritó la chica sobresaltada.

-A nada, a nada…-dijo aun sin quitar de su rostro aquella lasciva sonrisa.

-¡LEE!

Este ignoró el grito y miró de lejos al piso de Zuriñe.

-Ne…Zuri…

-¿Uh?

-Ese chico que vive con vosotros…es buen profesor ¿verdad?

-¿Eh?-la castaña frunció el ceño extrañada. Pocas veces había visto a Lee tan curioso por un profesor.

Este se dio cuenta de la expresión de la chica y sonrió mirando al cielo.

-Puede que haya sido solo una sensación…Demo…cuando vi a Hideaki sensei preocuparse por Haine de ese modo…supe que era bueno en más de un sentido.

-¿En más de un sentido?-la chica cada vez estaba más confusa.

-Ne, no sé…es que...Hideaki sensei parece el típico chico tímido que nunca quiere llamar la atención pero que al final acaba atrayendo todas las miradas hacia él.

Zuriñe se puso a meditarlo y se dio cuenta de que su compañero estaba en lo cierto.

-No te lo dije, pero cuando Hikaru y tú fuisteis corriendo al salón volví a dónde Hideaki y tu hermano y les vi desde una esquina.

-¿Y…?

-Y…fue entonces cuando…vi al sensei saltar desde la ventana.

Lee miró serio al horizonte y recordó el impresionante salto que dio el rubio para salvar a Haine. Seguidamente recordó como agarró a la chica delicadamente y por último como este salió corriendo y llorando.

-Lee...¿pasa algo?

El moreno consiguió reaccionar y forzó una sonrisa.

-No, todo va bien…-este quitó su sonrisa y miró a su compañera con un rostro serio-Zuriñe…

-¿Uh?

-Ese profesor tiene más potencial del que todos creemos. A pesar de ser tímido y callado cuando lo ves actuar sin pensar es un puto genio para todo.

-¿Un genio?

-Sí…de modo que…dile a los Hitachiin que no lo subestimen.

Zuriñe se quedó callada y preguntó.

-¿Cómo sabes que Hideaki tiene problemas con los Hitachiin?

Lee sonrió muy seguro de si mismo y contestó.

-A pesar de parecer tan despistado…tengo la vista muy aguda. Y me di cuenta de cómo Hideaki sensei retrocedió un paso al ver a HIkaru.

-Lee…0.0-dijo Zuriñe impresionada-¿De verás estuviste pendiente de los movimientos de Hideaki?

En eso el rostro seguro del chico fue sustituido por una inocente sonrisa.

-No, lo cierto es que miré a los lejos de Hideaki para ver si veía a Sakura por el laberinto. Fue entonces cuando le vi retroceder de casualidad jajaja ^^

-Claro…ya decía yo que tanta inteligencia y el sexto sentido no podían caber en tu diminuto cerebrito…U¬¬

-Jijijijiji ^///^

Esta suspiró con media sonrisa y miró al cielo pensativa.

-(Aun así…si lo que ha dicho Lee es cierto…debo avisarles…)

A la mañana siguiente…

-Wiiii miércoles!!! Por fin estamos a la mitad de la semana ^^

Hikaru iba con su hermano y Sakura en la limusina.

-Vaya, hoy te has levantado de buen humor-dijo Kaoru sonriendo. En eso el pelirrojo amplió su sonrisa y contestó feliz.

-¡Pues claro!¡Los miércoles son geniales!¡¿Y sabes porque?!^^

-¿Por qué?

-Por que no hay ni literatura ni arte! Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!¡No tendré que aguantar al estúpido Zoro en todo el día JAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA

-Pues…a mí personalmente, lteratura se me está haciendo una clase muy interesante-dijo Sakura mirando por la ventana del auto-Zoro sensei sabe muchísimo de cultura clásica a pesar de parecer tan bobo.

-Bah, libros-dijo Hikaru haciendo una mueca.

-Ne, eso es cierto Sakura-coincidió Kaoru-Aun así, me agradan más sus clases de arte.

-Bah, cuadros-repitió Hikaru haciendo la misma mueca de antes.

-Aniki…ya deja de decir eso ¬¬

Este frunció el ceño pero segundos más tarde recobró la sonrisa.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Cuando llegaron a Ouran los 3 bajaron del auto y el mayor de los gemelos fue dando brincos de alegría sin darse cuenta de por donde iba.

-¿Pero que demonios le pasa hoy? U¬¬-preguntó Sakura.

-No lo sé…es el primer miércoles del curso que le veo tan feliz U¬¬

Estos dos observaban de lejos como Hikaru se iba cantando y la pelirrosa se dio cuenta de que faltaba alguien.

-Oye…¿crees que estará de buen humor por que hoy Lee no vino a la mansión?

-Ah 0.0

Kaoru quedó callado unos segundos hasta darse cuenta de aquel detalle.

-¡ES CIERTO!¡HOY NO VINO CEJITAS A LA MANSIÓN!0o0

-Sí…menos mal…(Inner: SHIAAAAAAAAAAAAA ZURI-CHAN HICISTE UN BUEN TRABAJO!!! VOY A TENER QUE PAGARTE LAS HORAS EXTRA DE NIÑERA PARA LEE A PARTIR DE AHORA!!!)

Hikaru de lejos…

-Hoy buen día, hoy buen día-decía cantando.

Este se dirigió dando brincos por los pasillos dejando a todos los alumnos mirándolo confusos. Este era seguido por Kaoru y Sakura los cuales estaban completamente sonrojados por el comportamiento del chico.

-Todos nos miran raro Ú///Ù-dijo Kaoru cortado.

-Sí…Ú///Ù (Inner:¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!¡YO ESTOY TAN CONTENTA COMO HIKARU!¡SI NO FUERA POR QUE SOY UNA SEÑORITA TAMBIÉN ESTARÍA DANDO BRINCOS POR QUE LEE NO HA VENIDO JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA)

En eso la chica deseó no haberse ilusionado demasiado ya que vio a Lee apoyado en la puerta de su salón saludándola con la mano.

-Aghhhhhhhh…-fue lo único que pudo decir. Este se le acercó y sonrió.

-Lo siento, hoy no pude ir a verte porque me quedé dormido. Espero que no lo hayas pasado muy mal sin mí ^^

-No veas…-dijo la pelirrosa sarcásticamente.

-Ne,¿no te habrás enfadado verdad amor?

-¡No me llames amor!-contestó molesta.

En eso Lee la miró cabizbajo y contestó.

-Es que…ayer estuve pensando y…creo que tú y yo…

En eso la chica alzó la vista sonriendo emocionada.

-¡¿POR FIN TE HAS DADO CUENTA DE QUE LO NUESTRO NO VA A FUNCIONAR NUNCA Y ME DEJARÁS EN PAZ?!-dijo felizmente.

El chico hizo una mueca.

-No pienso hacer eso nunca-contestó con media sonrisa. Esta volvió a su estado cabizbajo y el chico le acarició la cabeza sonriendo.

-Quería decir que hasta ahora no te he mostrado todo el cariño que te mereces.

-¿Más cariño?#¬¬

Lee la abrazó y la susurró al oído.

-Pobre…lo has tenido que pasar muy mal esta noche tú sola en esa cama tan grande ¿verdad?

-Lo superaré, tranquilo #¬¬-contestó con sarcasmo de nuevo.

-¿Hoy no me golpeas? Te estás ablandando conmigo eh? ^^

-Para nada #¬¬-contestó esta-Es solo que me he dado cuenta de que si te llevo la contraria eres el triple de pesado.

-^^

Tras sonreír este le cogió la cartera.

-Venga, te acompaño a tu salón ^^ Necesitarás ayuda para llevar todos los libros no?

-¿Eh?

El cejudo se fue alejando y esta se quedó pensativa.

-Cuando Lee no se pone en plan pesado…tampoco es que me caiga mal del todo-dijo en voz alta pensativa-Además…si saliéramos juntos…Él haría todo lo que yo quisiera…Es un buen chico…ah 0.0

Esta se quedó paralizada y comenzó a estirarse de los pelos y a chillar como una loca.

-¡¿PERO EN QUE MIERDAS ESTOY PENSANDO?!¡NO, NO, NO!¡ESTE CHICO ME ESTÁ CAUSANDO DAÑOS CEREBRALES!

Todos miraron a Sakura de forma extraña y esta salió corriendo al salón gritando como una loca por su mal pensamiento sobre Lee (No la culpo, era demasiado traumático JAJAJAJAJA XD)

* * *

-¿Qué tenemos ahora?-preguntó Faride a Kiyomi mientras dejaban los libros bajo la parrilla de la mesa.

-Creo que música-contestó ésta sacando el horario-Uffff…el horario que nos han puesto para octubre es muy lioso…tendré que mirarlo cada dos por tres para no confundirme de clases…

-Sí, lo cierto es que no se parece mucho al horario de septiembre ^^U-contestó Feena.

-Buenos días…

Estas dirigieron la mirada a la entrada del salón y vieron a Zuriñe.

-Ohayo Zuri-chan-contestaron las 2 sonriendo.

La castaña les regresó la sonrisa y se dirigió a su sitio. Kiyomi se acercó a su mesa para tratar un poco con ella.

-Ne,ne Zuri-chan…¿cogiste el nuevo horario de la clase en conserjería?

-Eh? No, de hecho lo iba a hacer ahora mismo…He oído que las clases de octubre son totalmente opuestas a las de septiembre.

-Exacto-respondió con una dulce sonrisa-Nos han añadido las clases de música y teatro.

-Teatro eh?-dijo sonriendo como si hubiese sido un regalo de dios.

-¿Te gusta el teatro Zuri-chan?-preguntó Feena uniéndose a la conversación.

-Me encanta ^^ Es mi hobby, aparte del dibujo y la música claro.

-Ya veo ^^-respondió la rubia.

-En ese caso serás buena ^^ Seguro que podemos aprender algo de ti-dijo Kiyomi.

-Bah, no es para tanto. Que sea mi hobby no quiere decir que sea una maravilla ^///^-respondió levantándose de la silla-¿Me disculpáis un momento? Voy a ir a por los horarios nuevos.

-Claro ^^-respondieron éstas a la vez.

LA chica se dirigió a la puerta pero al salir chocó con alguien. Esta alzó la vista y vio a Hikaru frente a ella.

-Ah, lo siento, no te había visto.

-Es evidente ¬¬-contestó este molesto.

-Oye, te he pedido perdón vale? #¬¬

El pelirrojo la miró unos segundos y suspiró profundamente.

-Aaaaaaah y yo que había venido de buen humor y aquí aparece el diablo.

-Oye tú…#¬¬

-Ohayo Zuri-chan ^^-dijo Kaoru entrando en el salón. Esta sonrió.

-Hola ^^

-Ne Hikaru…¿no has visto a Sakura? Pensé que estaría contigo.

-¿Uh? Que va.

-Lo cierto es que yo también buscaba a Lee desde hace un rato y no le he visto.

Hubo un largo silencio y estos sintieron desagradable escalofrío recorriendo sus espaldad.

-¿No creeréis que…?

-¿Sakura y Lee…?

-¿Están…?

Estos imaginaron lo que podría pasar y se pusieron a rodar por el suelo mientras se estiraban de los pelos.

-¡TRAUMA!¡TRAUMAAAAAAAAA!-decían los 3-¡SAKURA NOOOOOOOO!¡PUEDES ASPIRAR MUCHO MÑAS ALTOOOOO!

-¿Qué decís memos?#¬¬

-¿Eh?

Estos miraron la entrada al salón y vieron a la pelirrosa junto a Lee. Esta se sentó en su sitio.

-Lee quiso ayudarme con los libros y me ha acompañado a conserjería para coger los nuevos horarios Ù.Ú

Estos fruncieron el ceño.

-¿Solo eso?

-Pues claro que sí Ù.Ú ¿Qué íbamos a hacer si no idiotas?

Los gemelos se miraron el uno al otro.

-Ahora que lo pienso…-dio Hikaru.

-Nosotros también deberíamos ir a coger los horarios-dijo Kaoru acabando su frase. Este miró a la castaña-¿Tú vienes Zuri?

-Sí, tengo que cogerlos y...-al ver a Lee recordó lo que le había estado comentando-Ah, y otra cosa…tengo que hablar con vosotros.

-¿Uh?

En el jardín…

-¿Qué tengamos cuidado con Hideaki sensei?-preguntaron ambos.

-Sí-contestó esta seriamente-No sé por que, demo…Lee es muy espabilado para juzgar a las personas. Y me dijo que tuvierais cuidado con Hideaki. Por que según Lee debe ser una persona maravillosa, pero dice que también tiene ases bajo la manga.

Los futago fruncieron el ceño y Hikaru sonrió.

-Jajajaja ese tipo? Si no mataría ni a una mosca XD

-¡Hikaru lo digo en serio!

-¿Uh?

-No quiero que hiráis a Hideaki. Es una persona maravillosa.

-Zuriñe…-dio impresionado el mayor de los gemelos.

En eso una voz ajena apreció tras ellos.

-Eh chicos!!!

-¿Uh?

Los 3 se giraron y en eso vieron a un hombre frente a ellos. Este llevaba un maletín y estaba completamente despeinado. Como si hubiera venido a toda prisa de algún sitio.

-Eh…jejeje…¿de casualidad sabéis…dónde se encuentra la clase de música?

Estos fruncieron el ceño.

-¿Música?-preguntaron los 3.

**~Continuará…~**


	17. Cap XVI

**Capítulo 16: Cuatro profesores más **

-¿Música?

Estos se fijaron en el hombre que tenían frente a ellos. Debía rodear los 34 años, su pelo era verde claro, casi parecía blanco. Tenía perilla y era bastante alto y ancho. Vestía una camisa blanca con la corbata mal atada y estaba completamente despeinado. Este forzó una sonrisa.

-Sí…soy nuevo…y Ouran es muy grande. Me he perdido, si podríais ayudarme os lo agradecería mucho.

Los 3 se miraron entre ellos frunciendo el ceño. Hikaru volvió a girarse a él y preguntó…

-¿De casualidad no serás el nuevo profesor de música?

-¿Profesor de música?-dijeron Zuriñe y Kaoru al unísono.

El hombre volvió a sonreír un poco sonrojado.

-Así es…por lo que veo estáis al corriente de todo ^///^

-Más o menos…-dijeron los 3.

-Genial, entonces…¿me vais a decir dónde está?

La castaña avanzó un paso y contestó.

-Claro, está en la planta baja, creo que nosotros tenemos esa clase ahora.

-¿En la plata baja? Muchas gracias chica-dijo girándose para ir al sitio indicado-Nos veremos en el salón, adiós.

Este se marchó corriendo y Hikaru desvió la mirada a la chica.

-Pelota ¬¬

-No soy pelota ¬¬ Soy amable, ayudo a quien lo necesita. No como otros…

-Hoy estás provocativa eh canija?¿Quieres pasar de las provocaciones e ir directa a los insultos? ¬¬

-Está bien ¬¬

-Zorra.

-Cabrón.

-Gilipollas.

-Mamón.

Estos siguieron así durante rato y Kaoru se tapó el rostro con una mano.

-Ya empezamos…yo me voy a por los nuevos horarios-dijo dirigiéndose a conserjería con un suspiro. Los dos jóvenes dejaron de discutir y miraron al pelirrojo.

-¡Ey espera, no te vayas sin mí!-dijeron al mismo tiempo, en eso se miraron y volvieron a hablar al unísono-¿Eh? Deja de copiarme bakka ¬¬

-Ya está bien, o dejáis de discutir o me iré solo, ya estoy harto ¬¬

-No te vayas…T_T-dijo Hikaru sollozando.

-Sí…eres el único hombre que me cae en este instituto de mala muerte T_T

-Muchas gracias jefa ¬¬

En eso la chica se giró y vio a Lee junto a Sakura y Haine con los libros de música. La castaña del pañuelo forzó una sonrisa.

-Hombre Lee, mi mejor amigo de toda la vida ^^U

-Sí…tu mejor amigo hasta que llegó Kaoru ¬¬

-Vamos Lee jejeje…Lo he dicho sin pensar.

-Jefa, me he llevado un chasco por tu culpa. Y ahora estaré ignorándote todo el día solo para que te sientas culpable.

-Vamos Lee, deja de engañarte a ti mismo. Sabes que no puedes ignorarme.

En eso el cejudo empezó a llorar.

-Lo cierto es que no T_T Pero algo tendré pero que hacer ara llamar la atención de Sakura.

-¿Y que mierdas consigues con eso pendejo? Ignoras a Zuriñe, no a mí ¬¬-dijo la pelirrosa molesta.

En eso el chico recobró la sonrisa.

-Es que si me hago el duro con una mujer te irás percatando de que estoy hecho un hombre y no querrás dejarme escarpar.

-Lee, por mucho que te esfuerces yo siempre te veré como crío sin personalidad.

-Tienes toda la razón preciosa -///-

-¿Uh? ¬¬

-Cambiando de tema, jefa, os he traído los libros de música-dijo entregándoselos a los 3 chicos-Según los nuevos horarios damos la primera clase juntos.

Zuriñe miró a Hikaru molesta y desvió la vista a Lee.

-¿Y porque le traes a él el libro?

-Ja, despierta feita, Lee es mi amigo-dijo este sonriendo con una sonrisa de arrogancia-Yo no me junto con la gente por el interés.

-¿Y que se supone que gano estando con Lee? ¬¬

Hubo un largo silencio y este finalmente contestó.

-Tienes razón-respondió indignado.

-Oye...¿porque no movemos el culo de una maldita vez? Son las 9 de la mañana y tengo ganas de sentarme-dijo Haine con bufido de irritación.

-Sí….además ya cansan vuestras discusiones mañaneras-dijo también Kaoru recogiendo su libro y dirigiéndose a la planta baja.

-Y tanto-contestó Sakura.

-Sí, sois unos críos con cuerpo de adolescentes-apoyó también Lee mirándolos con una mueca-O unos adolescentes con cerebro de críos.

-O sea, no andamos muy lejos de cómo eres tú ¿no Lee? ¬¬-preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Exacto -_-

-0.0U(este chaval es tonto U¬¬)

* * *

-Buenos días…-dijo Zoro entrando con un bostezo en la sala de profesores seguido de Hideaki.

Las dos jóvenes sonrieron y contestaron.

-Buenos días chicos.

El peliverde se dejó caer sobre su mesa y Tashigi sonrió.

-Te veo muy cansado súper macho-contestó divertida.

-No he dormido bien…-dijo con entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Habéis llegado hace mucho?-preguntó el rubio sentándose junto a sus compañeros.

-No, lo cierto es que yo apenas acabo de organizar mis cosas para la clase-respondió Nice.

-Yo he tenido que traer a Lee en coche, y he llegado poco después de Nice.

-Ah…(claro…le trae en coche…Ese chino-español se está aprovechando de Tashigi ¬¬

Hideaki: Zoro, olvídalo…Lee no siente nada por Tashigi, está completamente loco por Sakura

¿Qué haces en mi mente Hideaki? 0.0

Hideaki: Tienes resaca de ayer y aun estás delirando. Además, yo soy lo más parecido que tienes a una conciencia.

Puede que tengas razón…)

-Zoro ¿estás bien?-preguntó Hideaki.

Este lo miró unos segundos y en eso se tapó los oídos.

-Deja de interferir en mi mente.

-¿Eh? O.Ò

En eso el director entró en el salón con una amplia sonrisa.

-Ah, estabais aquí.

-¿Dónde íbamos a estar si no Sr. director? Esta es la sala de profesores-dijo Hideaki confuso.

-Ya, ya pero es que se me hace raro que no estéis con el resto de los profesores en mi despacho.

Los 4 chicos se miraron confusos y este respondió.

-Ah…es cierto, que vosotros aun no lo sabíais.

-¿Saber el que?-preguntaron estos.

Este amplió su sonrisa y señaló la puerta de su despacho.

-¿Queréis pasar un momento por favor?

Los 4 asintieron y se levantaron de sus sillas para entrar en el despacho del director. Ahí vieron a todos los profesores con una sonrisa. Estos se miraron cada vez más confusos y Zoro preguntó.

-¿Pasa algo?¿Acaso va a subirnos el sueldo?

Al hacer esa pregunta el director comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-¡QUE SALIDAS MÁS DIVERTIDAS TIENES CHAVAL! JAJAJAJAJAJA

-Jajajajaja-el peliverde le siguió la corriente un rato y al cabo de segundos se puso serio-No era una broma.

-Jajajaja…no, nunca les subo el sueldo a los nuevos-contestó este con una sonrisa-Solo quería presentaros a vuestros nuevos compañeros de trabajo.

Al decir aquello estos se miraron los unos a los otros y Tashigi recordó.

-Ah, es cierto…los nuevos profesores de los que no habló.

-¿Uh? Ah…sí, porque se jubilaban los antiguos profesores y empezaban nuevas asignaturas-dijo el rubio completando la frase.

-Así es.

El hombre acercó a los chicos pasando entre el resto de los profesores hasta su mesa y allí vieron a tres chicos más o menos de su misma edad.

-Zoro,Tashigi,Hideaki,Nice…os presento a los nuevos profesores de Ouran.

Nice frunció el ceño.

-Pero…¿no eran 4?

-¿Eh? Ah, sí, bueno…uno de ellos tiene clase con los de 1-A y 1-B. Pero mientras haremos las presentaciones con los que están aquí.

El director señaló al primero de los chicos. Este era moreno, alto y vestía un chaleco rojo con una camiseta negra de manera informal.

-Os presento a Shojiro Nishikado, el profesor de teatro.

El joven sonrió y saludó con la mano.

-Hola.

Los 4 chicos respondieron a su saludo y Shojiro se acercó a Tashigi y Nice.

-Que lindas profesoras tiene este instituto director-dijo con una sonrisa lasciva.

-¿Eh?

Las tomó de la mano a ambas e hizo una reverencia.

-Si necesitáis algo estoy a vuestra entera disposición-dijo besando la mano de Tashigi. Al ver aquello Zoro frunció el ceño y contestó molesto.

-Ey, caballerismo el justo chaval.

Este lo miró con indiferencia.

-¿Y tú eres…?¬¬

-¿Yo? El de arte y literatura ¬¬

-¿Y sueles meterte en las conversaciones ajenas porque sí?¬¬

-Me meto donde me da la gana ¬¬

Se miraron unos segundos seriamente y a la de unos segundos Shojiro sonrió.

-Me gusta tu actitud, que bien me caes chavalote XD

-Tú a mí también XD

Todos cayeron al suelo ya que no se esperaban aquella reacción. En eso el director forzó una sonrisa y señaló al siguiente.

-Os presento a Akira Mimasaka, el profesor de francés. Viene de París y es francés..

Este sonrió, tenía el pelo rubio y rizado y sus ojos eran verdes. Al hablar se le notó el acento francés.

-Es un placer conocerlos…Madmoaselle Tashigi y Nice y Mesie Zoro y Hideaki-san.

El joven también hizo una reverencia y sonrió del mismo modo que Shojiro.

-Las mujeres de Japón no tienen nada que ver con las Francia. Son mucho más exóticas, especialmente en la cama.

-0.0¿Eh?-dijeron los 4 desconcertados.

Shojiro le dio un pequeño golpecito en la espalda.

-Es que Akira y yo tenemos mucha experiencia en mujeres. Cualquier curiosidad que les antoje a los hombres se la revelaremos nosotros ^^

-Wii ^^

-Sois muy amigos no? ¬¬

-Akira y yo nos conocemos de la facultad y desde entonces nos volvimos inseparables XD

-Sí, llegamos incluso a hacer el amor con las mismas mujeres XD

-0.0U…¿Qué tal si pasamos al último? ^^U-dijo Suou. Señaló al otro chico. Este era castaño de pelo corto con una mirada profunda.

-Kankurô Siwazuki, profesor de gimnasia.

-Hola…eh?

Estos se fijaron en que el chico tenía la mirada perdida y que no había respondido al saludo.

-Oye…¿estás bien?-preguntó Nice acercándose a él.

El joven profesor consiguió reaccionar y sus primeras palabras fueron las siguientes…

-¿Alguno de vosotros tiene un cigarro?

-¿Qué? 0.0U

-Oye…¿no es contradictorio que un profesor de gimnasia fume?-dijo Tashigi forzando una sonrisa.

Al decir aquello el chico la miró lleno de ira y lanzó la mesa del director por la ventana.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH MI ESCRITORIO!-gritó el director entre sollozos.

-¡¿PERO PORQUE HAS HECHO ESO?!-gritó Zoro sorprendido.

El castaño agarró al peliverde de los hombros y lo miró fijamente a los ojos con una mirada psicópata.

-¡YO HARÉ LO QUE QUIERA!¡Y AHORA SE ME ANTOJA UN CIGARRO!-gritó como un loco.

Este soltó a Zoro y comenzó a dar vueltas por todo el despacho.

-¡QUIERO TABACOOOOOOOO!¡ESTA VIDA ES UNA !

En eso salió del despacho y echó a correr por los pasillos gritando. Estos miraron al director asustados y gritaron.

-¡¿DE VERDAD ESTE TIPO ES PROFESOR?!

El director suspiró y asintió.

-Disculpadle por favor…Es un…maniaco depresivo y se está medicando. Pero era el mejor profesor de gimnasia que había disponible.

De lejos se oían los gritos de Kankurô.

_-¡UN MECHERO!¡UN MECHERO¡¡VOY A QUEMAR ESTA MIERDA DE COLEGIO! _

-Os ruego que tengáis paciencia con él por favor.

-¡¿PERO COMO SE LE OCURRE CONTRATAR A UN TIPO ASÍ?!¡ES UD. TONTO?!

-Lo siento…-dijo arrinconándose en una esquina.

Mientras tanto…

-Bien…mi nombre es Hojara Daidoji, soy vuestro nuevo profesor de música. Intentaré ver que clase de cosas dais en estos momentos para que no nos atrasemos mucho ¿de acuerdo?

Los alumnos asintieron y este suspiró aliviado.

-Ufff…me alegro de que haya quedado claro.

En eso sacó un habano del bolsillo y lo encendió dejando a todos boquiabiertos.

-Bien…¿alguno de vosotros sabe tocar algún instrumento?-dijo dándole una calada a su puro.

-Profesor Daidoji…-dijo Sakura levantando la mano.

Este frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué quieres niña?

-¿No está prohibido fumar en clase?

El hombre frunció el ceño y sonrió.

-Puede que en las otras clases sí, pero lo que es en la mía…

En eso sacó de su maletín una botella de wisky y le dio un trago.

-Bien, a lo que íbamos…-dijo dando un trago.

-Profesor…0.0

-Ay…¿Qué pasa ahora?

-No se puede beber.

Este se pudo serio y contestó.

-Mira niña, llevo una vida muy estresante. Y lo último que necesito es que me digan lo que debo y lo que no debo hacer,¿está claro?

Los alumnos se miraron los unos a los otros y empezaron a susurrar cosas entre ellos.

-Kaoru…¿has visto que pedazo de habanos se fuma ese tío?

-Sí…deberíamos ponerle un mote. Hojara no le pega nada…Ya sé,¿qué tal Smoker?

-¿Smoker?-dijo este frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí, significa "fumador" en inglés.

Ambos lo miraron y Hikaru levantó la mano.

-Profe…

-¿Qué?-dijo este dando otra calada.

-¿Te podemos llamar Smoker?

-¡PERO HIKARU!¡CÁLLATE!¡NO SE LO DIGAS A ÉL!-gritó su hermano asustado por cual sería la reacción del profesor.

Este se acercó a los gemelos y les echó todo el humo en la cara.

-Podéis llamarme como se os antoje-dijo este tranquilamente.

-Vale, way -.-

-Definitivamente eres tonto Hikaru ¬¬-dijo Zuriñe detrás de su mesa.

-Di lo que quieras, pero yo ya me he ganado la confianza del profe -.-

-Uy sí…confianza mutua. Ponerle un mote al profesor.

-Bueno, por algo se empieza, ya verás como al final del semestre me pone un sobresaliente.

-Y una mierda ¬¬

-Niños…no digáis tacos-dijo el profesor regañándo a los 2 chicos. Estos 2 asintieron y "Smoker" sonrió.

Abrió el libro y en eso empezó a ojearlo cuando soltó lo siguiente.

-¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA DE LIBRO ES ESTE?!¡¿EN QUE PUTA LIBRERÍA LO COMPRASTÉIS?!

-Y se supone que no debíamos decir tacos…0.0U-dijo la clase.

En eso se oyeron por los pasillos los gritos de Kankurô.

-¡HUELO TABACO!¡HUELO TABACO!

-¿Uh?

El castaño entró en la clase de música sobresaltado y señaló al Smoker.

-¡DAME UN CIGARRO!-dijo señalándolo.

Los alumnos lo miraron paralizados por la aparición de psicópata y Smoker sio un suspiro.

-¿Uh? Tranquilo chiqui…toma, al de hoy invito yo-respondió ofreciéndole la caja de habanos.

-¡PERO SE SUPONE QUE NO DEBE HACER ESO!-gritaron todos.

-¡Profesor Daidoji!

El director entró en la clase de música seguido de todos los profesores.

-¿Zoro? 0.0-dijo Zuriñe al ver a su hermano.

-Hola Zuri-contestó este forzando una sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Este soltó una carcajada y respondió.

-Si te lo contara no te lo creerías.

El director señaló a Kankurô y gritó.

-¡A POR ÉL!

En eso todos los profesores se lanzaron sobre el chico para detenerlo y lo sacaron de la clase a rastras. Suou recobró la compostura y miró al de música.

-Bien, prosiga con la clase Sr. Daido…un momento…¿está usted bebiendo en clase?¬¬

Este miró la botella y la guardó rápidamente en su maleta.

-No -.-

-¡SERÁ MENTIROSO!-gritaron los alumnos enfadados.

El director sonrió y salió de la clase.

-En ese caso prosiga.

-¡PERO BUENO!¡¿ES QUE SE HA CREÍDO ESA TROLA?!

Continuará…

XD Capítulo de lo más surrealista y tonto.


	18. Cap XVII

**Capítulo 17: Revolución en la clase B**

23:00 pm, pensión de Zoro,Hideaki y Zuriñe.

-Snifffff…uuuuuuuuh…

-Buaaaaaaaaaaaah…

Hideaki y Zuriñe se encontraban sentados en el suelo frente al televisor mientras que Zoro dormía en el sofá. La castaña se sonó con un pañuelo y sollozó.

-Cuando él renuncia a su amor…snif*por la enfermedad que tiene, la deja sola…snif*

-Y cuando le rodean para matarle y ella se pone en medio poniendo en peligro su vida…Snif* Yo ahí no podía más…-dijo el rubio secándose las lágrimas.

Zoro se giró y miró a los dos jóvenes haciendo una mueca.

-Joder que fuerte…Estáis llorando con "El increíble Hulk",¿me la vais a contar otra vez entera?

-Voy a poner los extras haber si hay algún final alternativo y se acaban casando-dijo Hideaki cogiendo el mando del DVD.

-Sí…ella de blanco y él de verde no te jode…¬¬

El peliverde se levantó.

-Me voy a la cama, y vosotros deberíais hacer lo mismo.

Pero ninguno de los 2 contestó ya que estaban demasiado sumidos e los extras de la película. El joven se dejó caer sobre su cama y recordó lo agotador que había sido aquel día.

FLASH BACK

-Bueno…y…¿Qué tal?¿Que tal todo? ^^U

Los 4 profesores se encontraban en la cafetería junto a los nuevos. Estos sonrieron.

-Bien, bien…-respondieron al mismo tiempo.

Hubo un largo silencio entre todos los presentes hasta que Hideaki intentó sacar conversación.

-Y…es raro que hayan venido profesores tan jóvenes a este centro.

-Pero si tú eres más joven que nosotros-dijo Shojiro.

-Eh…bueno ya…jeje ^^U Pero aun así se me hace raro.

-Es cierto, todos los que estamos aquí hasta ahora hemos sido universitarios sobresalientes-contestó Tashigi-Debisteis sacar muy buena nota en el examen de magisterio.

Los 4 profesores se miraron entre ellos de forma extraña y dieron otro sorbo a su café. La peliazul frunció el ceño ante aquella extraña reacción y preguntó.

-¿Dónde os graduasteis?

-La pregunta indicada es "¿Cómo nos graduamos?"-dijo Akira.

-¿Uh?

-Bueno…lo cierto es que yo tengo el título de magisterio desde hace tiempo, recordad que tengo 34 años.

-O sea, que ya tienes experiencia en esto-dijo Zoro.

El hombre sonrió y contestó.

-Empecé a los 25 años y me echaron la primera semana por beber en las clases…Hasta ahora he estado en paro desde entonces.

-¿Llevas 9 años sin trabajar? 0.0-dio Hideaki sorprendido.

-Sí.

Hubo otro incómodo silencio y Hideaki forzó una sonrisa mirando al resto.

-¿Y vosotros chicos?¿Como os graduasteis?

Kakurô, el profesor de gimnasia, dio un sorbo a su café y contestó tranquilamente.

-Yo no me he graduado.

-¿Eh?0.0

-Hasta hace poco estuve en un psiquiátrico. Me recomendaron hacer alguna actividad fuera de allí y me dije…"¿Por qué no meterme a profesor de gimnasia?"  
-¿Y te admitieron…?-preguntaron todos mirándolo asustados.

-Uh…vosotros no tenéis ni idea chicos-dijo Akira sonriendo-El fin de semana pasado estuvimos en Ouran mostrando nuestras habilidades como profesores, y deberíais ver a Kankurô, es un excelente profesor.

-Woooooo genial,¿podría verte en alguna de tus clases? Siento curiosidad por saber como es mi sustituto-dijo Hideaki.

-Claro, ven cuando quieras-respondió este tranquilamente.

Zor miró a Shojiro y Akira.

-¿Y vosotros?

Ambos chicos se miraron entre ellos y Shojiro contestó.

-Yo hacía el vago durante las clases, no tenía ni idea de lo que me caería en el examen.

-¿Y entonces como ge graduaste?

El moreno lo miró indiferente y se inclinó en su silla.

-Robé el examen un día antes y fotocopié las preguntas, así que el día de examinarme me lo sabía todo.

-0.0U…

-^^

………………………………………

-¿Y tú Akira?^^U-dijo el peliverde cambiando de tema-(creo que ya nadie podría conseguir el título de peor manera…ahora me espero cualquier cosa)

El rubio e pelo rizado dejó su café sobre la mesa y contesto tranquilamente.

-Me acosté con mi profesora para que me aprobara -.-

-¡¿PERO QUE MIERDAS…?!!-dijeron todos.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-(Están todos locos…Ú.Ù)

A la mañana siguiente…

Instituto Ouran, salón de 1-A:

-Hikaru, Kaoru…últimamente no aparecéis mucho por el Host club ¿no?-preguntó Yukime.

Estos se miraron y asitieron.

-Sí, pero no es culpa nuestra. Es Zuriñe la que nos ata a su estúpido club de arte-dijo Hikaru desganado.

-Hikaru, no digas eso…en el fondo te gusta ayudar a Zuriñe ¬¬

-Y una mierda ¬¬

-¿Cómo que no? Si el otro día te dio las gracias por ayudarla a abrir la taquilla y estuviste dando saltitos de alegría toda la mañana.

-¡KAORU! Ò///Ó

-Vaya Hikaru-kun, de modo que ya le echaste el lazo eh? n_n

-¡¿QUÉ LAZO YUKIME?!¡¿DE QUE HABLAS?! Ò///Ó

Este les dio la espalda y contestó.

-Si esa niña fuera más amable conmigo las cosas serían de otra manera ¬///¬

-O sea, que a Hikaru le gusta que Zuri-chan se lo ponga difícil -.- -dijo Kaoru tranquilamente.

-¡¿NO HAS OÍDO LO QUE HE DICHO KAORU?!

-Sí, tú has dicho que si ella fuera amable contigo las cosas serían de otra manera. Pues si Zuriñe te gusta cuando es grosera me estás dando a entender que si fuera amable te gustaría solo como amiga.

-……………………………

-……………………………

- -.-

-Kaoru…¿entiendes lo que estás diciendo?

-No-contestó suspirando-Es que las clases de filosofía hacen muchos líos.

La puerta del salón se abrió y en eso entró Zuriñe en el salón. Yukime se giró y sonrió.

-Buenos días Zuri-chan.

-¿Cómo pueden ser buenos en un instituto pijo como este?-dijo la chica sentándose en su mesa medio dormida.

Hikaru se giró al pupitre de la chica la cual estaba leyendo una revista. Finalmente alzó la vista al chico.

-¿Uh?

-…………………………

-…………………………

-…………………………

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó agobiada por el incómodo silencio que se había producido.

Este pestañeó y contestó.

-No, nada. Solo quería darte los buenos días.

Esta frunció el ceño y desvió la vista de nuevo a su revista.

-Ah, vale.

Hikaru sonrió y se giró contento. En eso se dio cuenta de que Kaoru lo observaba fijamente.

-¬¬

-………U¬¬

-¬¬

-¿Qué? Hay que ser educado U¬¬

El menor desvió la mirada a la ventana y sonrió.

-Sí, sí, tranquilo, si yo no digo nada.

Haine se fijó en los Hitachiin y se acercó a su compañera.

-¿Tú sabes que les pasa a estos dos?

Zuriñe volvió la vista a Haine y sonrió divertida.

-No lo sé, pero deben estar drogados porque Hikaru me ha dado lo buenos días.

-Ah…-contestó la del parche. En eso se cogió una silla y se sentó frente a ella.

-¿Qué estás leyendo?

-Busco ofertas de trabajo-respondió la castaña tachando distintos anuncios.

-¿Vas a trabajar?-preguntó el mayor de los gemelos girándose de nuevo.

-Sí, es algo que los de tu nivel social no entienden."Pagar el alquiler" no entra en vuestro vocabulario.

-¿Y has encontrado algo?-preguntó Kaoru acercándose a ella.

-No…Lee y yo hemos mandado distintos curriculums, pero no nos llaman.

-¿Lee va a trabajar contigo?-dijo el mayor de los gemelos haciendo una mueca.

Esta asintió y su hermano le sonrió con malicia.

-Celos, celos…

-¡No son celos!-respondió este enfadado.

De repente Sakura entró en el salón y cerró la puerta con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntaron todos confusos.

-¡Lo he despistado!¡Ya no me sigue!

-¿Lee?

-¡Exacto! Por fin puedo tomarme un descanso…-suspiró. En eso se sentó en su sitio y miró a Zuriñe-No sé como lo aguantas.

-Vamos Sakura, un poquito de compresión que es muy mimoso-contestó esta con una sonrisa maléfica.

-¡Pues que le de mimos su madre!¡Porque yo no pienso seguir con esto!

En eso miró a Hikaru dándose cuenta de que estaba de morros.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?¬¬-preguntó.

-No le pasa nada, es solo que le molesta que le digan la verdad-contestó Kaoru sonriendo.

-Kaoru…#¬¬

La profesora de matemáticas entró en la clase y cerró la puerta.

-Sentaos.

Estos obedecieron y cada uno se puso en su sitio. La rubia dejó los libros sobre la mesa y suspiró.

-Bien, vamos con el nuevo tema: Álgebra.

Esta se puso a explicar llamando la atención de la clase excepto Kaoru que se acercó disimuladamente al sitio de su hermano y empezó a susurrarle.

-Reconócelo, desde que Zuriñe quiso fundar el club has estado más centrado en eso que en cualquier otra cosa-dijo sonriendo.

-No digas tonterías-contestó en un susurro para que la profesora no les escuchara-Sabes que no me cae bien.

-Ya…y por que te pegas tanto a ella?

-Bueno, ya está bien.

El pelirrojo dio un golpe en su mesa y miró a Kaoru molesto.

-Si estos últimos días he estado pendiente de ella ha sido por tu culpa. Tú fuiste quién quiso ayudarla con el estúpido club, tú fuiste quien se encariñó con ella, y TÚ fuiste el primero que dejó de asistir al Host porque se preocupaba por sus descabellados planes para reclutar gente. Así que no tienes derecho a reprocharme nada!

-0.0U…lo siento Hikaru…-respondió este apenado.

-U¬¬…No seas tonto Kao…-dijo con un tono más tranquilo-No estoy enfadado.

-Aniki…T^T

-Uh…T^T

-Haber los hermanos Hitachiin-dijo la profesora Clara acercándose a ellos-¿Va todo bien?

-Eh…sí, sí…todo va muy bien-contestaron al unísono.

Esta siguió explicando y ambos hermanos suspiraron. Cuando acabaron las explicaciones la maestra miró al alumnado.

-Haced los ejercicios de las páginas 103 y 104.

Los alumnos se dispusieron a hacerlos. Zuriñe se levantó de la mesa disimuladamente y se acercó hasta la de Sakura.

-¿A dónde vas Roronoa?-preguntó seriamente Clara.

-Eh…voy pedirle a Haruno que me explique este ejercicio.

En eso se sentó junto a su compañera y arrimó un poco su libro.

-Haber…¿en que ejercicio te has quedado atascada?-dijo la chica sonriendo.

-No, no, si no quiero que me expliques nada. Es que quiero hacerte un pregunta-contestó susurrando.

-¿Uh?

-Tú has estado antes con Lee no?

La pelirrosa asintió y esta preguntó.

-¿Te has fijado si llevaba un periódico, alguna revista o algo?

-¿Por qué?

-Es que estoy buscando trabajo a tiempo parcial porque tenemos que pagar el alquiler. Y el sueldo que les da el director Suou a mi hermano y a Hideaki es una miseria.

-¿Y porque tiene que llevar Lee las revistas?

-Porque él también está buscando un empleo. Están reformando su piso y necesita el dinero. Por eso pensamos en trabajar los 2 juntos…y sentía curiosidad por si había empezado a buscar algo.

-Quizá yo podría echarte una mano-respondió esta.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, mi primo trabaja en un restaurante italiano en el centro. A lo mejor puede convencer a sus jefes de que os hagan un hueco.

En eso la castaña sonrió dejando su rostro iluminado.

-¿De verdad Sakura?+_+

Esta asintió y la chica dejó salir una carcajada de alegría.

-Gracias! No sé como puedo agradecerte…

-No, si así me haces un favor-respondió esta sonriendo-Pones a Lee trabajando en el restaurante un par de horas y así me lo quitas de encima. Si es que no me puede salir mejor la cosa.

Esta suspiró y contestó.

-Ufffff muchas gracias…

-Yo con tal de que el pirado de tu amigo no me siga, soy capaz hasta de buscarte una casa nueva-dijo sonriendo.

-Jejeje…

* * *

-Aaaaaaaaaaaah…

El cejudo bostezó, estaba medio dormido en clase de literatura. En eso una de las compañeras de Lee que estaba a su lado empezó a sacudirlo para que despertara.

-Lee-san…despierta.

Zoro seguía explicando sin percatarse de que Lee se estaba quedando dormido.

-Lee-san…

-…

Finalmente Zoro se giró al oír a la chica.

-Nanami,¿tienes algún problema para seguir con la clase?

La chica miró al peliverde. Era rubia de pelo largo y ojos marrones.

-Roronoa sensei... es que Lee…

El joven profesor se acercó al cejudo y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza haciendo que este se despertara.

-Uh…

Se fue despertando poco a poco y al abrir los ojos vio a su compañera.

-Luchia…-dijo medio dormido.

-Hola Lee

El cejudo se percató de que todos le miraban.

-¿Qué pasa?¿porque me miran todos…?

Zoro lo miró molesto y contestó.

-¿Has dormido bien Lee?-preguntó con un aire sarcástico.

Este se sonrojó un poco y forzó una sonrisa.

-Aniki…es que ayer me pase la noche buscando trabajo y…

-¿Con que derecho me llamas tú "aniki"?¬¬

-Bueno…ya que Zuri es como mi hermana pensé que quizá tú también…

-Ni hablar, yo no soy tu amigo. Soy tu profesor.

-0.0 Zoro-san…eso es cruel…T^T

-Menos confianzas ¬¬ y ahora…¡Sal a la pizarra!

-IOSSSH ANIKI Ò.Ó

-Y de aniki nada ¬¬

En eso antes de que se levantara de su sitio se oyeron los gritos del profesor de biología.

-¡!

-¿Uh?

Hideaki abrió la puerta de golpe llorando y el peliverde suspiró.

-¿Qué pasa Hideaki…?

Este se abrazó a Zoro en un mar de lágrimas.

-¡Siwazuki a irrumpido en mi clase y está destrozando el laboratorio!

-¡¿El de gimnasia?!-dijo este nervioso-¡¿Pero que ha pasado?!

FLASH BACK

-Todas las células poseen una membrana que las envuelve llamada membrana citoplasmática, que las protege aislándolas del medio externo y seleccionando las sustancias que entran o salen de las células a través de un mecanismo denominado permeabilidad selectiva**. **Alguien sabe donde se encuentra la…?

La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando a todos confusos. Kankurô entró en el laboratorio.

-Asaba?

Los alumnos miraron al rubio el cual estaba escondido tras el esqueleto de biología.

-Hideaki sensei…Salga de ahí…U¬¬

El rubio asomó la cabeza tras el esqueleto asustado y respondió tímidamente.

-¿Me buscabas Siwazuki?

El castaño se acercó a él y contestó.

-Asaba…en este laboratorio tenéis infusiones de esas extrañas no?

-¿In…fusiones?

Este asintió con una sonrisa y le miró fijamente al rostro.

-Es que como a primera hora no tengo que dar clase…estaba pensando que a lo mejor podría fumarme alguna cosa rara de esas antes de empezar las clases.

-0.0 Siwazuki-san…¿vas a drogarte antes de dar clase?

-Hombre, un porrito anima mucho la mañana antes de dar gimnasia ^^

-Etto…gomenasai…demo…eso está prohibido.

Al decir aquello este puso su rostro de psicópata y echo a correr como un loco por toda la clase.

-¡ODIO ESTA !

-¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!

El castaño empezó a derramar todos los líquidos de las pipetas y a romper el material.

-¡KANKURÔ-SAN POR FAVOR DETENTE!-gritó llorando el chico tras él.

-¡A LA !¡DESTROZARÉ TU PUTO LABORATORIO!

En eso tomó su encendedor y lo puso junto al gas.

-¡NO!¡NO HAGAS ESO!-dio el chico sobresaltado.

-O me das una infusión o haré que esto estallé por los cielos-contestó mirándolo fijamente.

-Espera, espera, podemos llegar a un acuerdo…

-¡NO!

En eso abrió el gas y…

!

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Y HA DESTROZADO MI LABORATORIOOOOOO! HA VOLADO POR LOS AIRES T^T

-¡¿QUÉ EL LABORATORIO HA VOLADO POR LOS AIRES?!

-¡SÍIIIIIIIIIIIIII! T^T AYÚDAME!!! HAZ ALGO ANTES DE QUE EL DIRECTOR ENTERE DE QUE…!

De lejos se oían los gritos del director.

-¡¿QUÉ LE HA PASADO AL LABORATORIO?!¡HIDEAKI!

-Ay dios Zoro…me va a matar T_T

-No! Todo ha sido culpa del otro, tú tranquilo.

El director Suou entró en el salón.

-¡HIDEAKI ASABA!

-Sr. director…tengo una explicación para todo esto…T^T

-¡DE EXPLICACIÓN NADA!

-T_T

-Director…ha sido todo culpa del maniaco depresivo!-dijo Zoro sobresaltado.

-Roronoa y Asaba…¡SALID DE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO E INTENTAD DETENER A ESE CABRÓN CHIFLADO!

-0.0

Ambos asintieron y salieron corriendo tras él. Llegaron corriendo hasta el laboratorio ardiendo en llamas y cogieron el extintor. Entre los dos apagaron el fuego y tras eso se lanzaron sobre Kankurô.

-¡TRANQUILO KANKI!¡AHORA TIENES CLASE CON LOS DE 1-A!¡RELÁJATE!

Al oír eso este se soltó y salió corriendo lleno de emoción.

-¡SÍIIIIIIIIIIII!¡VOY A MALTRATAR NIÑOS EN MI PRIMERA CLASE!¡VIVA, VIVA!

Finalmente se alejó al campo de entrenamiento dejando a Zoro y Hideaki boquiabiertos.

-Pero…¿quién demonios es ese tío?

Continuará…

En el próximo capítulo quiero revelar porque mierdas Haine no se une al club por fin XD COMENTAD PORFI!


	19. Cap XVIII

**Capítulo 18: El misterio de Haine**

-¡MUY BIEN MARIQUITAS!¡SOY KANKURÔ SIWAZUKI!¡EL NUEVO PROFE DE GIMNASIA!¡Y ESTOY AQUÍ PARA HACEROS SUFRIR HASTA LA MUERTE!

Todos miraron al profesor con una mueca de disgusto y este alzó el puño energéticamente.

-¡BIEN!¡PARA IR CALENTANDO DAREMOS 3.500 VUELTAS AL CAMPO!

-¡¿3.500?!-gritaron todos sobresaltados.

Este los miró con su cara de psicópata amenazadoramente y los alumnos echaron a correr sin protestar. Kaoru también se dispuso a correr pero en eso lo detuvo el profesor. El pelirrojo se percató de cómo le sonreía de un modo intimidante y se estremeció.

-Hitachiin…-dijo con su sonrisa lasciva.

-¿Mande…?-contestó este asustado.

El profesor amplió su sonrisa y preguntó.

-¿Alguna vez has visto…un dólar americano?

Al oír aquello Kaoru lo miró confuso y contestó.

-Sí, sí lo he visto.

El chico volvió a reír y contestó.

-¿Pero alguna vez has visto un dólar americano…estando fumado?

-¿Qué? 0.0U

El castaño sacó un billete y se lo mostró al chico.

-¡Fíjate en este dólar Kaoru!-dijo mostrándoselo.

-Eso no es un dólar americano, es un billete de 1.000 yenes…-contestó mirando asustado a su sensei.

El chico lo volvió a mirar amenazadoramente.

-¡SI YO DIGO QUE ES UN DÓLAR ES UN DÓLAR!-gritó furioso.

-Vale…T_T

-¡MIRA!¡DETRÁS DE LA CASA BLANCA ESTÁ EL PRESIDENTE LINCON!

-(¿Pero este tipo está drogado? La casa blanca no aparece en la imagen del billete…U¬¬)

-¡¿LO VES KAORU?!-preguntó este haciendo que el chico asintiera más asustado.

-Sí, sí lo veo ^^U Y si no le importa…voy a seguir corriendo eh?

Este salió disparado tras su clase asustado dejando al castaño solo. Tras unos segundos de meditación este sacó de su bolsillo un poco de cocaína y la esnifo. Tras eso sonrió.

-Bien, vamos a dar las 3.500 vueltas.

En eso echó a correr como un loco dejando a todos los alumnos cada vez más confusos.

-¿De verdad piensa darlas con nosotros?-preguntaron todos.

Kankurô siguió corriendo a toda velocidad hasta que dio una vuelta entera. Al acabar se detuvo y contestó jadeando.

-Aaaaaaaaiiiiii…ya me he cansado.

-¡¿Y QUERÍAS QUE HICIÉSEMOS 3.500?!-contestaron enfadados.

-Pero no os enfadéis…Venga, vamos a fumarnos un porrito todos juntos.

-¿Un…porro?

-Sí, venga. Poneos en círculo que vamos a empezar a liar canutos.

Hikaru se acercó a su hermano y el resto y susurró.

-Esto empieza a volverse extraño. Vámonos de aquí.

Todos se fueron alejando poco a poco salvo Lee que se quedó pensativo. Kaoru se giró para mirar a su compañero.

-Lee, vamos!

El cejudo siguió observando y en cuestión de segundos avanzó un paso hacia el profesor.

-Bueno…quizá con uno…-dijo susurrando.

-¡NO!

Los gemelos fueron corriendo hacia él y lo tomaron en brazos para sacarlo de allí. Cuando Kankurô se giró y no vio a ninguno de sus alumnos suspiró y sacó el encendedor.

-Se han ido-susurró dando una calada a su canuto-Bueno, mejor para mí; así no tengo que compartir con nadie y además me pagan por no hacer nada.

* * *

-Ese tipo está como una puta cabra ¬¬-dijo con un leve gruñido Zuriñe.

-Ya te digo ¬¬-contestaron Kaoru y Sakura.

-¿Y tú que tarado?,¿Cómo pudiste acercarte al porro de ese profesor?¬¬-preguntó Hikaru molesto al cejudo.

-¿Y que querías que le hiciera? Ese porro llamaba la atención, además…por una calada no pasará nada -.-

-¡SÍ!¡SÍ QUE PASA!-gritaron todos sobresaltados.

Este sonrió y pasó su brazo por el hombro de Sakura.

-Está bien…no me ataré a las drogas. Pero que conste que lo haré para que nuestros futuros hijos tengan un buen ejemplo de su padre.

-Así me gusta Lee ^^ digo…¡¿QUÉ MIERDAS ESTÁ DICIENDO?! YO NUNCA VOY A TENER HIJOS CONTIGO!

-Es verdad, puede que sean hijas. Eso aun no lo sabemos -.-

-¡¿CÁLLATE CEJUDO IDIOTA!

Al oír eso los 4 jóvenes se fueron a esquina apartándose de ellos y comenzaron a susurrar.

-¿Os imagináis un Lee con el pelo rosa? U¬¬

-O una Sakura con las cejas encrespadas U¬¬

-Dios…y con un padre como ese no darían abasto…U¬¬

-Sí, que trauma U¬¬

-¡CALLAOS!-gritó la chica molesta.

-Un momento…-dijo Haine cayendo en el tema.

Todos la miraron y esta desvió la mirada a Lee.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? Si no vas a nuestra clase…Se supone que no deberías estar con nosotros.

En eso los gemelos Zuriñe y Sakura se quedaron boquiabiertos y contestaron.

-Pues es verdad 0.0

El moreno forzó una sonrisa.

-Es que…ahora teníamos clase de biología. Pero como el laboratorio se incendió no pudimos dar la clase ^^U

-¿Y no podrías haberte ido a otra parte? #¬¬-preguntó la pelirrosa molesta. En eso miró a Lee amenazadoramente y le dio un golpe en la cabeza-¡Y DEJA DE ACARICIAR MIS PIERNAS!

-Jooo si lo hice en plan cariñoso-dijo este con un chichón en la cabeza.

En eso sonó el timbre de un celular. La castaña del parche miró en sus bolsillos.

-Es el mío, creo que tengo un mensaje-dijo sacando su móvil.

Esta aceptó el mensaje y al leerlo se quedó de piedra.

-¿Uh?

-Uh……………

-¿Pasa algo Haine?-preguntó Zuriñe curiosa.

Esta guardó su celular y forzó una sonrisa.

-No, no pasa nada ^^U Disculpadme, pero tengo que salir del instituto.

-¿Eh?

La chica echó a correr dejando al resto confusos.

A la hora del recreo, en la cafetería…

-De verdad que no la entiendo. Desde que la conocí siempre sale corriendo de todas partes. Nunca se ha querido quedar después de las clases conmigo y cada vez que la llaman al celular se pone nerviosísima-dijo Zuriñe preocupada.

Sakura asintió.

-Lo cierto es que Haine es una chica bastante misteriosa e impredecible. Nunca sabes lo que va a hacer o lo que piensa.

-Yo sí sé en que piensa-dijo Hikaru.

-Aparte de los chocolates con menta Hikaru-dijo esta inflando sus mofletes.

-Ah, vale-.-

-Ten cariño, abre la boquita-dijo Lee con un sonrisa acercando la cuchara a la boca de Sakura.

-Déjame en paz #¬¬-contestó apartándole el cubierto bruscamente.

Kaoru suspiró y miró al resto.

-Lo cierto es que Haine…tampoco nos ha contado mucho de su vida.

-Hace bien-contestó la castaña desviando la mirada-En este centro son todos unos metiches.

-En este centro también entras tú mona #¬¬-contestó el mayor de los gemelos molesto.

-Sí, pero yo no me voy metiendo por ahí en la vida de los demás.

-Pero sí que les obligas a meterse en tu vida, que es algo mucho peor #¬¬

-¡¿Qué yo obligo a la gente a meterse en mi vida?!-gritó esta enfadada.

-Sí ¬¬

-¡¿Cuándo he hecho yo eso?!

-Nos obligaste a Kaoru y a mí a meternos en tu club.

-Joder…ya empezamos -.-U-susurró el menor.

-¡Pues no haber admitido mi propuesta!

-¡Es que nunca la admití!

-¡Mentira!

-¡Verdad!

Kaoru se levantó de la mesa y miró a Lee y Sakura.

-Creo que será mejor alejarnos antes de que empiecen a lanzar cosas.

Los dos chicos se miraron y asintieron alejándose de la mesa en la que Hikaru y Zuriñe se encontraban. Al poco rato se oyeron platos rompiéndose y mesas chocando contra los ventanales.

-Esa factura les saldrá cara -.- -dijo Kaoru suspirando. Sakura asintió.

-Y tanto, se han cargado 2 ventanales y 30 platos de la mejor vajilla traída de Turquía.

-La jefa no podrá pagar todo eso T_T-contestó Lee sollozando.

-Lo mejor será no meternos en sus asuntos-dijo el pelirrojo de nuevo.

En eso pasaron Hikaru y Zuriñe rodando por el suelo mientras se tiraban de los pelos el uno al otro pero al poco rato se alejaron mientras seguían rodando.

-Kaoru, Lee, lo mejor será sentarnos en una mesa que quede bien lejos de esos dos.

-Sí U¬¬

En una de las mesas lejanas…

-Mi laboratorio…destrozado…por un solo hombre…

Los profesores se encontraban en una de las mesas ajenas a las del resto y Hideaki estaba totalmente deprimido.

-Venga ya chaval -.- Que no es para tanto.

-¿Qué no es para tanto?-repitió el rubio conteniendo las lágrimas-El director me ha mandado pagar todos los desperfectos que ha causado ese tipo.

-La próxima vez dale esa estúpida infusión y todos saldremos bien parados-contestó de nuevo el profesor de música.

-Pero Hojara-san…

-Smoker -.-

-¿Eh?

-A partir de ahora llamadme Smoker -.-

Todos fruncieron el ceño.

-Pero…¿ese no es el apodo que te han puesto los alumnos?

-Sí, pero me gusta -.-

-Que poca autoestima tienes con tus alumnos U¬¬-dijeron todos a la vez.

-Uhhh…-.-

-Hideaki…tendremos que pagar esa enorme deuda, y no nos queda nada de dinero en la cuenta U¬¬

-Zoro…T^T

-A todo esto…¿Dónde está el de gimnasia?-preguntó Tashigi.

-A estas horas suele volver al manicomio para que le inyecten una vacuna contra su enfermedad maniaca depresiva-contestó Akira.

-Uh…0.0 ¿y eso funciona?

-Sí, pero solo durante un par de horas -.-

-Ah…U¬¬

En eso Zoro se giró y se fijó en como el resto lo observaban atentamente.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó confuso.

-Roronoa…¿tú no eres de aquí verdad?

-Uh…no, vengo de España ¿porque?

Smoker dio una calada a su habano y lo apagó en el cenicero con una sonrisa.

-Ya decía yo…Suou me comentó que eras extranjero al igual que Akira-kun. Pero...lo cierto es que me sorprendió que llegaras hasta aquí.

-¿Uh?

-En fin, es que Akira tiene dinero y podría darse el lujo de vivir en Japón sin problemas pero…si lo que dijiste antes de las deudas es cierto…¿Cómo hiciste para llegar hasta aquí?

-Vivo en un piso de alquiler en un barrio marginal, fue lo más barato que encontré -.- -respondió este tranquilamente.

-Y este es tu primer trabajo ¿cierto?

-Cierto -.-

-¿Y de donde sacaste el dinero para pagar la casa?-preguntó curioso.

El peliverde se pasó la mano por la nuca y contestó un poco sonrojado.

-Me lo pagaron mis padres.

-0w0 Vaya…así que eres un mantenido.

-Tampoco es eso #¬¬-respondió molesto.

-¿Y en España vivías en esas condiciones?¿También pagabais un alquiler?

Este lo miró confuso y respondió.

-Uh…no, lo cierto es que teníamos bastante dinero. Pero…¿a que viene este cuestionario?

Smoker sonrió y miró al cocinero de la cafetería.

-Te lo dije, paga.

El hombre suspiró y le extendió una moneda de 50 yenes.

-¿Eh?

-Es que aposté con el chef de la cafetería a que eras el típico niñato pijo y mantenido cuando vivías con tus papás-respondió con una sonrisa.

-¡¿QUÉ MIERDAS DICES?!¡YO NO ERA UN MANTENIDO!

-Sí que lo eras, a partir de ahora te llamaré "El pijo"

-¡YO NO SOY PIJO!-contestó enfadado.

De lejos se oyeron los gritos de los dos alumnos.

-¡SUÉLTAME EL PELO!¡ME COSTÓ MUCHÍSIMO HACERME ESTE PEINADO!

-¡PUES NO TE HAGAS ESOS MOÑOS TAN COMPLICADOS!¡ADEMÁS NO TE SIENTAN NADA BIEN!¡PARECES MICKY MOUSE!

-¡JA, FÍJATE QUIEN HABLA!¡TÚ TIENES CARA DE RATA!

-¡CARA DE RATA?! NIÑATA INSOLENTE, COMO TE ATREVES A FALTARME AL RESPETO DE ESA FORMA?!

De repente, Hikaru y Zuriñe chocaron contra la mesa de los profesores bruscamente.

-¡¿Pero que estáis haciendo?!-gritó Zoro molesto.

Zuriñe se incorporó del suelo y señaló al pelirrojo.

-¡HA EMPEZADO ÉL!

-¡MENTIRA!

El peliverde se levantó de la mesa y los miró a ambos fríamente.

-Marchaos de aquí los dos o me pondré a repartir ostias como panes.

-Eeeeeeeeeh?¬¬-dijeron los 2 al unísono haciendo que este se irritara aun más.

-¡FUERA!-gritó señalando la puerta.

Los dos jóvenes estuvieron dudando sin saber que hacer pero finalmente salieron fuera. Una vez Zoro volvió a sentarse en la mesa Smoker frunció el ceño.

-Cuanta confianza tienes con tus alumnos para gritarles de esa manera.

-La chica es mi hermana Ù.Ú-contestó irritado.

En eso el hombre abrió los ojos de par en par y gritó

-¡COÑO!¡ENTONCES ESA CHICA ES LA PIJA!

Al oír aquello Zuriñe y Hikaru se giraron confusos.

-¿Pija?

-¡HE DICHO QUE SALGÁIS FUERA!

Estos volvieron a asentir y salieron cerrando la puerta. Una vez fuera suspiraron.

-Y todo por tu culpa ¬¬-gruñó el chico.

-No empieces ¬¬

La castaña tomó aire y miró al techo deprimida.

-Hikaru…¿cuánto hace que empezó el curso?  
-¿Uh?-frunció el ceño, pero aun así contestó-Hace un mes.

-¿Y cuanto hace que le propuse al director formar el club de arte?

-3 semanas.

-Eso…es mucho tiempo.

-Sí, mucho.

-Y aun no he conseguido más que un integrante-dijo sollozando.

-Eh,eh,eh, para el carro…-dijo el chico frenándola-Tienes 3 recuerdas? Kaoru y yo también estamos.

-Per vosotros queréis marcharos-contestó esta de morros.

-Kaoru no -.- Yo en cambio estoy deseando perderte de vista.

-Gracias tío ¬¬-contestó sarcásticamente.

-Jejejeje tonta :D-dijo en tono burlón.

-¬¬

-0w0

-¬¬

-Are? Esto si que es raro,¿no piensas atacarme?

Zuriñe volvió a suspirar.

-Estoy cansada, y no pude comer nada. Así no puedo concentrarme para golpearte.

-Aaaah…U¬¬

-Ahora sé lo que siente Haine cuando le falta el chocolate U¬¬

Hubo un largo silencio de meditación hasta que Hikaru contestó.

-Hablando de Haine, es raro que no se haya unido a tu club. Por que no quiere?

-No es que no quiera, es que no puede-contestó molesta-Peo no quiere darme ninguna explicación de porque. Y cuando intento hablar de ello me cambia de tema o sale corriendo.

-Eso es muy raro…

La chica asintió y respondió.

-Puede que tenga algún problema en la familia. Me gustaría ir algún día a su casa y preguntárselo, demo…no sé donde vive.

Al decir eso Hikaru sonrió.

-Creo que yo tengo la respuesta a eso.

-¿Uh?

* * *

-¿Haine Otomiya?

Estos asintieron.

Zuriñey Hikaru se encontraban en el Host club para hablar con Kyouya senpai de la castaña del parche. Este se colocó bien las lentes y miró su LAP.

-No recopilé mucha información de ella, lo cierto es que su vida no era interesante. Demasiado indiferente.

-¿Y dices eso tú? U¬¬-susurraron los dos chicos.

Kyouya clicó en un archivo que decía "Haine Otomiya" y leyó.

-Es la hija de un importante marine y vendedora de joyas. Su madre tiene varias tiendas esparcidas por todo Europa. Dicen que su punto fuerte es la historia, saca sobresalientes en esos temas y quiere ser arqueóloga. Por eso se está esforzando mucho en todo. A pesar de tener dinero, su familia no es muy popular que digamos. No sobresale de lo normal.

-¿En serio?¿Cuanto ganan?-preguntó Zuriñe curiosa.

El moreno la miró y contestó.

-500.000 yenes a la semana.

-¡¿500.000 YENES?!-gritó esta boquiabierta.

-Pufff, que miseria-dijo Hikaru desviando la mirada con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-¡¿UNA MISERIA?!¡¿SABES LO QUE DARÍA YO POR TODO ESE DINERO A LA SEMANA?!

-Pero Kyouya senpai, lo único que necesitamos saber es la dirección de su casa.

-Sí senpai, te estaríamos agradecidos-contestó la chica recobrando la compostura.

Este sonrió y extendió la mano a los dos chicos.

-¿UH?

-50.000 por el chivatazo-contestó.

-¡¿AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH?!-gritó Zuriñe escondiéndose tras su compañero.

-Aquí tienes senpai U¬¬-dijo extendiéndole el billete.

-Bien ^^

El pelirrojo agarró a la chica del brazo la cual estaba todavía en sock por aquel rápido intercambio.

-Vamos fea, quieres ir a ver a Haine o no? ¬¬-decía Hikaru mientras le tiraba de la manga de su uniforme. Pero esta siguió en blanco murmurando cosas medio ida.

-Que cara sale la vida .

El chico suspiró y la tomó en brazos llevándosela de allí.

Al acabar las clases…

-14:45 de la tarde, nos encontramos en la limusina de los Hitachiin frente a la casa de Otomiya. Cualquiera puede acercarse a nosotros en estas condiciones puesto que estamos solos ya que el chofer se ha ido a por una rueda de recambio. Kaoru, estás ahí? Cambio.

-Lee…no hace falta que hables por el walki talke cuando estamos justo al lado ¬¬-dijo Kaoru el cual se encontraba sentado junto a él.

-Y además,¿Qué es eso de que el chofer se fue a por una rueda de recambio? Si está justo frente a nosotros ¬¬-contestó también Hikaru,

El cejudo suspiró malhumorado.

-Es que llevamos aquí un cuarto de hora y empiezo a aburrirme. Por eso le echo dramatismo.

-Definitivamente eres tonto ¬¬-contestó Sakura irritada.

-Aunque Lee tiene razón, esto es aburrido-contestó la castaña molesta.

Estos la miraron frunciendo el ceño y la chica contestó.

-¿Por qué mierdas nos escondemos? Deberíamos llamar a la puerta.

Al decir aquello los gemelos y Sakura sonrieron divertidos y contestaron guiñándola un ojo…

-Es que así es más emocionante.

-Salta a la vista que estos 3 se han criado juntos U¬¬-murmuró Zuriñe.

-Tienes razón-contestó Lee.

-Tú mejor cállate, que eres igual que ellos ¬¬

En eso todos se dieron cuenta de cómo la puerta de la casa se abría y se agacharon para que no se les viera.

-¿Por qué mierdas os estoy imitando? Esto es estúpido U¬¬-dijo la castaña agachada.

-Csssssssh-contestaron los gemelos, Sakura y Lee haciendo que guardara silencio.

Tras asomar un poco la cabeza pudieron ver a un hombre saliendo de la casa.

-¿Quién es ese tipo?-preguntó Kaoru curioso.

-No lo sé…-respondió Zuriñe-Algún sirviente quizás.

-¡O PUEDE QUE SEA SU AMANTE!-gritó Lee asustado.

-¡¿CÓMO VA A SER ESO IMBÉCIL?! NO VEIS QUE ES SU PADRE?!-gritó Sakura.

-¿Cómo sabes?-preguntaron todos.

-Mirad su chaqueta, lleva la insignia de la marina.

Al verlo los 4 jóvenes aplaudieron emocionados.

-Que lista eres *0*

-Por favor…si es del sentido común Ú///Ù

Estos vieron al hombre alejarse y miraron la entrada la cual estaba medio abierta.

-¿Qué hacemos?

-¿Entramos?

Tras ponerse de acuerdo los 5 salieron del auto y se metieron en la enorme casa. Todo estaba vacío, no se oía ni un ruido.

-Que raro…no hay nadie-dijo Lee mirando de arriba abajo.

-Haine debería estar aquí-dijo también Hikaru mirando cada rincón.

-Chicos…

-Ahora Zuriñe, estamos investigando.

-Ya, pero…

-¿Qué..?

-¿Dónde está Kaoru?

En eso todos fruncieron el ceño y se dieron cuenta de que el menor de lo gemelos no estaba. Cuando de pronto…

-¡!

Un fuerte grito se escuchó por toda la casa.

-¡ESE ERA KAORU!-gritó Sakura asustada.

-¡VIENE DE ARRIBA!-dijo Zuriñe alzando la vista al segundo piso.

-ANIKI!!!

Hikaru y el resto subieron corriendo a toda prisa cuando vieron al chico en una esquina temblando.

-¡KAORU!-gritó su hermano.

-¡¿QUÉ PASA?!-dijo también Sakura acercándose a él.

En eso se escuchó un ronco y tenebroso gruñido. Estos miraron al una puerta que estaba abierta aunque el interior de la habitación no se veía ya que estaba a oscuras. La misma voz ronca le habló.

-Vosotros…

Todos retrocedieron un paso asustados y una figura oscura se les acercó arrastrando una cadenas.

-Vais a morir…

Esta se acercó aun más a los jóvenes cuando de repente…


	20. Cap XIX

**Capítulo 19: Las razones de Haine **

-Vais a morir todos…

Los 5 chicos estaban en una esquina temblando sin tener la más mínima idea de que hacer contra aquel ser tenebroso que se les acercaba.

-Por favor, no me mates…nosotros aun tenemos que ver mundo-dijeron los gemelos sollozando.

-Yo tengo un montón de facturas por pagar-dijo Zuriñe igual que ellos.

-Y yo no podré casarme con Sakura si me matas-sollozó Lee.

Al oír aquello Sakura sonrió y miró a la sombra.

-¡MÁTALO!-contestó señalando a Lee.

-No digas eso!!! Que me tiene que ayudar a pagar el alquiler T0T-reprochó de nuevo la castaña.

-Pero si no vivís juntos-frunció el ceño Kaoru. En eso Zuriñe abrió los ojos como platos y contestó.

-Coño, pues es verdad…0.0U

Pasaron unos segundos y en eso también señaló al cejudo.

-¡MÁTALO!

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO TOT

-A CALLAR!-gritó la voz de la sombra desconocida haciendo que estos guardaran silencio.

La silueta se acercó a ellos dando fuertes pisadas, cada una de ellas hacían que el suelo temblara. A los pies de aquella silueta se podían ver unas cadenas atadas que sujetaban la figura. Hikaru tragó saliva.

-¿Habéis visto? Ese monstruo está atado con cadenas…T^T

-De seguro es un psicópata que guarda Haine en esa habitación para que no los atraquen…T^T-dijo Kaoru en un mar de lágrimas.

-YA ME CANSÉ DE VUESTROS LLORIQUEOS…

La figura tomó aire intensamente y se abalanzó sobre los jóvenes dispuestos a atacarles, pero se repente…

-CUIDADO!

En eso Haine apareció de golpe y agarró a la silueta antes de que pudieran verla el rostro. Seguidamente cerró la puerta de la habitación y dentro se oyeron rugidos que hacía temblar la casa.

-¿Qué…?

-¿Esa era Haine?

-¿Va a luchar sola contra ese monstruo?

-Sugoi Haine-san, eres nuestra salvadora T.T-sollozó Lee.

Finalmente los gritos desparecieron y la puerta se abrió poco a poco. Haine salió fuera y los miró molesta.

-¿No se os ha ocurrido llamar antes de entrar en mi casa?-preguntó enfadada.

Estos se miraron entre ellos y agacharon la cabeza.

-Gomene…Ú.Ù

-No deberíais estar aquí, marchaos!-dijo furiosa.

Los chicos la miraron y se dieron cuenta de que no era la Haine de siempre. Estaba completamente despeinada, llevaba una enorme camiseta sucia que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Luego miraron su rostro el cual estaba lleno de ojeras y sus brazos estaban repletos de arañazos. La castaña se dio cuenta y preguntó irritada.

-Puta mierda, acaso estoy pintada o que pendejos? Dejad de mirarme así.

-0.0U No…demo…-contestaron estos-¿Qué te ha pasado?

Al darse cuenta de que se estaban fijando en sus rasguños escondió los brazos echándolos hacia atrás.

-Nada-respondió seriamente.

Kaoru se levantó y le agarró de un brazo.

-¿Cómo que nada?! Estás llena de arañazos que parecen de gato!

La del parche volvió a apartar bruscamente los brazos y contestó.

-No deberíais estar aquí, fuera #¬¬

-Aaaah, bueno…ya estoy mas tranquila-dijo Zuriñe sarcásticamente mientras se levantaba. Seguidamente dejó su ironía de lado y contestó furiosa-¡¿QUÉ NO HAS VISTO QUE POR POCO NOS MATA UN ESPECIMEN?!

-¡NO ES UN ESPÉCIMEN BAKKA!¡ES MI HERMANA!-gritó esta molesta.

En eso todos pestañearon confusos.

-¿Her…hermana? 0.0U

La puerta del fondo volvió a abrirse delicadamente cuando una chica un poco más pequeña salió fuera arrastrando con ella un osito de peluche.

-Haine-chan…-decía frotándose los ojos. La del parche se giró y suspiró aliviada.

-Ya estás mas tranquila, menos mal…

La pequeña miró a los compañeros de su hermana y sonrió.

-Ay invitados, hola ^^-dijo con una adorable sonrisa.

Finalmente los 5 reaccionaron y miraron a Haine desconfiados.

-Que pasa?-preguntó indiferente.

-¿Pretendes que nos creamos que esta cosita es el bicho que intentó agredirnos hace unos minutos? ¬¬-contestó Hikaru molesto.

-Sí ¬¬-respondió seria.

-Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?¬¬-todos la miraron como si estuviera mintiendo.

-¬¬

En eso Lee sonrió y tomó a la chica en brazos abrazándola.

-¿Como va a ser esa cosa? Fíjate que linda y pequeñita, y tiene la piel suave como el culito de un bebé-decía mientras frotaba su mejilla contra la de ella-KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ///

-¡NO DIGAS ESO!-gritó Haine.

-¿Eh? 0w0

En eso la sonrisa adorable de la pequeña cambió a un rostro aterrador y se enganchó del cuello de Lee estirándole del pelo.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH POR QUE HACES ESO???!

-MUERE, MUEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-gritaba la niña con una voz tenebrosa.

-PARECE LA NIÑA DEL EXORCISTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-gritó Lee llorando, miró al resto-!

Pero estos retrocedieron varios pasos asustados. La chica se puso a arañar al cejudo.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH SOCORROOOOOOOOOOO, HELP ME!!!

-T.T Gomen Lee…-sollozaron los gemelos y Zuriñe. Sakura en cambio miraba loa torturas como si se encontrara en una emocionante batalla llena de felicidad.

-DALE, DALE!!! QUE TÚ PUEDES!!!-gritaba la pelirrosa con una sonrisa.

La castaña del parche se acercó a donde su hermana y sacó una aguja.

-¡ANESTÉSIA!

Seguidamente se la inyectó haciendo que la otra quedara inconsciente.

-.

-Ayudadme a llevarla al cuarto de nuevo onegai –w- -cntestó relajada.

-0.0U…sí.

Finalmente lograron llevarla hasta la habitación y una vez la acostaron en la cama Haine suspiró mirando a sus compañeros.

-En fin…supuse que tarde o temprano acabaríais sabiéndolo.

-¿Uh?

Haine miró de reojo a su hermana y contestó.

-Zuri-chan…la razón por la que no me puedo unir a tu club…es esta.

Zuriñe frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué tienes que cuidar de tu hermana?

Hubo un largo silencio y contestó.

-Yoomi nació con…una doble personalidad por así decirlo. Es una enfermedad rara-dijo no muy segura de lo que decía.

-Así que tu hermanita se llama Yoomi.

-Sí…Mis padres no suelen estar en casa y Yoomi necesita un constante cuidado. De lo contrario…habría acabado con las vidas de muchas personas inocentes -.-

Al decir aquello todos se miraron entre ellos y pensaron.

-(Pues yo sé de una que haría lo mismo de no tener chocolates cerca U¬¬)

-Va a primero, está un año por debajo de nosotros…

-Que raro…pues la he visto en Ouran-dijo Sakura confusa.

-Es que no va a Ouran…-contestó en un suspiro-Bueno, mejor dicho debería ir...pero…es muy violenta y…necesita estar bajo vigilancia constantemente…Mi padre es de la marina, y sus compañeros son todos muy fuertes, por eso da las clases en su barco rodeada de un montón de marines…por si le da por escapar…U¬¬

-0.0U

-^^U

-¿Y…que clase de enfermedad tiene tu hermana?-dijo Lee el cual se había recobrado la conciencia y estaba completamente lesionado XD

-No sé que la pasa…pero…cuando alguien dice palabras como "kawai" o "linda" siempre se transforma en esa…bestia. Cuando no pasa eso es muy tranquila y adorable la verdad, así que la llamamos Yoomi Yuuta.

-¿Yoomi Yuuta?

-Yoomi es cuando se vuelve mala, y Yuuta cuando es buena -.-U Es todo un poco lioso…

La castaña del pañuelo se quedó pensativa durante unos segundos hasta que llegó a una idea.

-Haine…-la llamó sonriendo.

-¿Uuuuuh? -.-

-¿Qué te parece si dejas que Yoomi se venga a Ouran un día? Estará bajo mi vigilancia y tú podrás descansar, además…si la cuidamos entre todos seguro que acaba siendo Yuuta para siempre.

Al oír aquello esta rompió a reír.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA QUE BUENO XD

-No es broma, hablo en serio ¬¬

-Déjalo Zuri-chan, ni con un montón de escoltas podrías XD

-¿Uh? Pues sabes lo que te digo? TRÁELA MAÑANA DE PRUEBA!!! SI CONSIGO QUE YOOMI SEA YUUTA DURANTE TODO EL DÍA TE UNIRÁS A MI CLUB ¬¬

-¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!-gritaron todos.

Haine sonrió desafiante, no esperaba perder ya que sería algo imposible.

-Ok, acepto el trato.

-¡¿QUÉEEEEEE?!-gritó Hikaru-¡NO PUEDES LLEVAR A ESA…ESA…COSA! . ADEMÁS, MATARÁ A TODOS!

-La apuesta va con Zuri, no contigo Hikaru ¬¬-respondió haciendo que este se callara molesto.

Zuriñe sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Además…puede que saquemos provecho de esto…

CINE MENTAL DE ZURIÑE

-Señorita Roronoa!!! Que hace saltándose las clases?!

La castaña miró al director furioso y sonrió.

-No quiero dar clases de matemáticas, hace un día precioso.

El director Suou la miró furioso y contestó.

-AAAA SÍIIIII?! TE REPROBARÉ AHORA MISMO!

En eso Zuriñe mostró que tenía a Yoomi atada a una correa. El director la miró confuso.

-Que piensas hacer?

Esta sonrió y soltó a la niña.

-A POR ÉL YOOMI!

-¿Qué?

La chica se abalanzó bruscamente sobre él y empezó a arañarlo.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

FIN DE CINE MENTAL DE ZURIÑE

-Je…jejeje…

-U¬¬

-¿Qué te imaginas loca? U¬¬-preguntó el mayor de los gemelos.

-Una correa, un director y un monstruo :D

-¿Uh?¬¬

La del parche suspiró.

-Está bien, iros a casa, yo veré si puedo convencerla.

Estos asintieron pero antes de abrir la puerta Haine volvió a hablar.

-Por cierto Zuriñe…

La del pañuelo se giró y esta sonrió decidida.

-¿Y que pasará si yo gano la apuesta?

-¿Uh? Pues…

La joven se quedó pensativa cuando en eso le vino lo único que Haine querría a la cabeza.

-¡YA SÉ!¡TE INVITARÉ A 20 TABLETAS DE CHOCOLATES _!

Haine amplió su sonrisa.

-Acepto-contestó.

-¡BIEN! ^0^-gritó emocionada.

-Pero…hay algo más…

-¿Uh?

Zuriñe miró a su compañera confusa y esta respondió.

-El profesor de biología, Hideaki sensei.

-¿Qué le pasa?-preguntó confusa.

-Quiero que de algún modo consigas que él y yo nos quedemos a solas.

Al decir aquello el resto se giró y todos la miraron boquiabiertos a la vez que asustados. Esta soltó un bufido y contestó.

-No es nada de lo que pensáis pervertidos. Solo quiero tratar con él un tema que no tuvimos tiempo de debatir la última vez.

-¿Y si es así porque no se lo dices en clase?-preguntó Kaoru extrañado pero con aire un tanto serio.

La chica desvió la mirada.

-Porque cada vez que voy a hablarle sale corriendo. Y sé que con Zuriñe no lo hará. Así que…-volvió la vista a la castaña-¿Si gano conseguirás convencerle de que hable conmigo?

Zuriñe asintió sin saber muy bien porque, pero supo que debía tratarse de algo importante ya que Haine no trataba con las personas así como así, y mucho menos con profesores. Haine les dio la espalda y contestó.

-Podéis iros, gracias por venir.

Los 5 cerraron la puerta confusos, sabían que Haine era seria, pero aquella vez se comportó de forma un tanto extraña.¿Realmente era tan peligrosa esa niña?

Días después…

-Buenos días…-saludó el cejudo bostezando.

-Hola Lee-saludaron los gemelos al unísono.

Últimamente ambos hermanos se habían acostumbrado a la presencia de Lee en su casa. Todas la mañanas aparecía en la mesa del desayuno saludando como si nada e incluso en ocasiones se había quedado a dormir. Ya lo habían asumido, era imposible echarlo a la fuerza, pero había una que no se daba por vencida.

-¡¿OTRA VEZ ESTÁS AQUÍ?!-gritó Sakura molesta.

-He dormido aquí mi amor -.-

-¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!

-Hikaru y Kaoru dijeron que podía dormir con ellos.

En eso la pelirrosa miró a los Hitachiin amenazadoramente, pero aun así estos no se dejaron intimidar y dieron un sorbo a su café.

-¡¿PORQUÉ MIERDAS LE HABÉIS DEJADO?!

-Lee es un amigo, es nuestro colega -.- -dijo Hikaru sin darle importancia.

-Además, tiene el nuevo Final Fantasy y nos estamos pasando la saga entera -.- -acabó Kaoru su frase.

Sakura los miró boquiabierta.

-¿Me habéis metido a la persona que más odio en el mundo solo por un sucio videojuego?

-Así es-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-0.0…………ò.ó …

En eso salieron llamas de fuego alrededor de la chica y segundos después.

!!!

Horas después, lejos, muy lejos de allí…

-Venga, por favor…

-No.

-Tashigi…

-Te he dicho que estoy ocupada.

El peliverde se inclinó en el suelo ante Tashigi y la miró con cara de cachorro.

-Mira, de rodillas…

La peliazul sonrió.

-Levántate del suelo anda…que pensaría el resto si nos viera?

-Pues que deberías aceptar su propuesta-dijo una voz.

Zoro y Tashigi se giraron a la puerta y vieron a Shojiro.

-Shojiro, no seas metiche-gruñó la chica molesta, pero este no la hizo caso.

-Vamos Tashigi-chan…solo te está proponiendo ir a cenar…Nadie te asegura que vaya a haber sexo.

Al decir aquello la chica se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

-Que incoherencias estás diciendo?

El moreno miró a Zoro apenado y seguidamente desvió la mirada a Tashigi.

-Míralo, pobrecito…incluso se ha puesto de rodillas.

La peliazul de lentes volvió a girarse mirando a Zoro apenada.

-Zoro…sabes que me encantaría ir a cenar contigo. Pero no tengo tiempo…

Zoro la miró apenado y se inclinó para mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

-¡TÚ NUNCA TIENES TIEMPO POR EL TRABAJO!

-Así es.

-¡PERO TANTO LABOR NO ES BUENO! DEBES RELAJARTE!

-Uh…

-Te lo pediré otra vez-dijo seriamente-Quiero que salgas a cenar conmigo el viernes por la noche.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mirándose el uno al otro mientras eran observados por el resto de los profesores. Los dos jóvenes se sonrojaron y miraron molestos a sus compañeros.

-¡FUERA DE AQUÍ METICHES!-dijeron a sus compañeros. En eso Zoro se dirigió a la puerta para cerrarla, pero estos empezaron a protestar.

-Jooooo…pero no nos dejéis así…queremos ver que respuesta te da TOT-se quejó Smoker.

-Que bonito el amor adolescente, me trae unos recuerdos -///- -dijo el director sonrojado.

-Etto…Zoro…yo sí puedo estar no? Es decir…entre nosotros hay confianza…¬///¬-dijo tímidamente Hideaki.

Pero este no hizo caso a ninguno y les cerró la puerta. Seguidamente se sentó en la mesa que estaba frente a Tashigi y suspiró.

-¿Y bien?¿Que me dices?

-Uh…-agachó la cabeza sonriendo-Me hace gracia…¿Por qué insistes tanto en salir conmigo?

-POR QUE TÚ ME GUSTAS MUCHO! Ò///Ó-gritó sonrojadísimo.

-Llevas diciéndome eso todos los días desde la semana pasada-contestó sonriendo.

El peliverde desvió mirada ruborizado. En eso empezó a recordar como ocurrió todo aquello. Todas esas estupideces que dijo la semana pasada.

FLAH BACK

En la sala de profesores…

-Hola…-saludó el chico entrando en el salón totalmente desmoronado.

Tashigi se giró y le saludó con una dulce sonrisa.

-Hola Zoro ^^

Este frunció el ceño, no había absolutamente nadie en aquel lugar.

-¿Y los demás?

-Bueno…habían mencionado algo de salir a comer todos juntos por ahí fuera. Dijeron que te llamarían para ver si ibas.

-Ah…es cierto…el director comentó algo sobre eso…

Se quedó pensativo y preguntó.

-¿Y tú?

-Yo no puedo ir-contestó mirando entre algunos libros-Estoy hasta arriba de trabajo. Hoy me quedaré con algunos alumnos de alemán para explicarles algunas conjugaciones…

-Vaya…te dedicas completamente a tu trabajo.

-Así es.

-¿Y no te cansa?

Al decir aquello esta amplió su sonrisa.

-Me encanta mi trabajo Zoro.

Este sonrió.

-Ya…se nota. Supongo que para una chica tan inteligente como tú no puede ser muy difícil.

Esta soltó una carcajada.

-¿Y que te hace pensar que no se me hace difícil?

-……………Es igual, no importa.

El chico se dejó caer sobre la silla y apoyó su cabeza en el escritorio.

-Zoro…-susurró la joven acercándose a su escritorio-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada, es solo que estoy pensando en saltarme la comida con el resto. Estoy agotado…

-¿Un día muy duro?-preguntó con una compresiva sonrisa.

Este volvió a suspirar.

-Sí...he tenido que intentar callar a la clase de mi hermana durante toda la hora. Luego Kankurô ha incendiado el laboratorio 3 veces, de modo que he tenido que apagarlo e intentar detenerlo para que no hiciera más trastadas. Y más tarde he tenido que ir al cuarto de baño a consolar a Hideaki porque estaba llorando a causa de que su clase ha sido una locura…otra vez.

La peliazul sonrió y abrazó al chico haciendo que este se sonrojara muchísimo.

-Pobrecito…lo has tenido que pasar muy mal-dijo acariciándole la cabeza.

-Bu…bueno…quizá lo haya exagerado un poco…o///o-contestó nervioso.

-Para nada, creo que tienes toda la razón.

Este se sonrojó el doble y sonrió disfrutando de sus caricias.

-(Es tan buena…se porta muy bien conmigo…es linda, inteligente, cariñosa…lo tiene todo…Me gustaría estar así toda la vida…U///U)

-Que cálido eres Zoro-dijo apoyándose en su espalda para estrechar el abrazo.

-Gracias…U///U(desde que la conocí no he podido dejar de pensar en ella…y no tiene nada que ver con las chicas con las que salía en España…Quizá debería…)

-No tienes porque dármelas ^^

En eso la joven se puso a masajearle la espalda. El chico la miró confuso y esta sonrió.

-Estás muy tenso…deberías decirle a tu hermana que te haga este tipo de masajes cuando estás así. Hace que te sientas mucho mejor.

-No tienes porque hacer esto, en serio U///U Tú también estarás cansada y…

La chica le dio en beso en la mejilla haciendo que el rubor aumentara y contestó.

-Para nada, no me importa en absoluto hacer esto. A fin de cuentas, hay confianza no?

Zoro dejó de sonrojarse y sonrió contento.

-Oee Tashigi…-dijo de repente.

-¿Que?-contestó mientras cogía un libro de la enorme estantería.

No supo porque, pero todo lo que llevaba pensando desde hace tiempo salió de golpe y sin pensárselo dos veces dijo…

-Te amo.

Al oír aquella frase la chica soltó el libro dejando que cayera al suelo a causa de la impresión. El joven sonrió y preguntó.

-¿Te gustaría salir conmigo? ^_^

Hubo un largo silencio, quizá demasiado largo para ambos. Tashigi desvió la mirada y contestó.

-Creo que has malinterpretado…¬///¬

-¿Eh? 0.0

La joven tomó aire y contestó tímidamente.

-Zoro…de momento…no quiero atarme a nadie…

-0.0

-Si te he dado falsas esperanzas lo siento mucho, de verdad Ú///Ù

-0.0

Zoro se quedó a cuadros sin saber que contestar y esta le dio la espalda sonrojada.

-No es que tú no me gustes…creo que eres un chico encantador…y muy buena persona…

-0.0…Y si tan encantador soy porque no quieres salir conmigo? T_T-dijo sollozando.

-Es que…estuve saliendo con un chico durante mucho tiempo y…me hizo mucho daño. Por eso todavía siento que no estoy preparada para mantener otra relación.

-Pero...yo no puedo curarte de ese dolor? T_T-insistió el chico.

-Eso no me parece justo Zoro!-contestó sobresaltada-Si saliera contigo por despecho me sentiría fatal, porque te estaría tratando como a un juguete y estaría dándote falsas esperanzas…

Otro silenco se interpuso y Zoro sollozó aun más.

-Tratarme como a un juguete? Soy yo el que te lo está pidiendo. Si la cosa no sale bien lo superaré, en serio; pero sal conmigo aunque sea una noche TOT

Esta cogió sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Lo siento Zoro, de verdad…-contestó triste-Nos vemos mañana.

Y dicho aquello cerró la puerta dejándolo totalmente confuso.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Puede que lo te dije sonara muy directo…¬///¬

-¬///¬

-Pero no quiero que me evites por esa tontería! Aunque haya sido rechazado quiero seguir siendo tu amigo! ò///ó

-Zoro-san…¬///¬

-¬///¬

En eso se giraron a la ventana y se percataron de que el director y el resto les estaban espiando desde fuera. Zoro se acercó y bajó la persiana para que no espiaran más. Desde fuera podían oírse las quejas.

-Jooooo!!! Pero no nos dejéis así!!! TOT-sollozaron todos desde el exterior.

-Ù///Ú

-Ù///Ú

Un largo silencio los invadió y Zoro suspiró.

-Sabes que? Mejor olvídalo, no quiero obligarte a hacer nada que no te agrade-dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Este se dispuso a abrirla cuando la chica lo sostuvo del brazo y la miró confuso.

-Espera…¬///¬-dijo tímidamente.

-¿Uh? ¬///¬

Esta se quedó un rato más callada y finalmente contestó.

-Está bien, podemos ir a cenar el viernes…¬///¬

El peliverde sonrió de emoción y gritó eufórico.

-¡¿LO DICES EN SERIO?!

-Sí ¬///¬

-0///0 GENIAL!!!

Tashigi sonrió y recogió los libros.

-Los alumnos deben estar a punto de llegar al instituto, será mejor que vaya preparando mi clase. Hablamos luego sí? ^///^

-SÍ ^///^

La chica salió de allí y en eso Zoro se percató de cómo los demás les espiaban esta vez bajo las mesas. Como habían conseguido entrar? Nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera él mismo se paró a pensarlo ya que estaba demasiado contento XD

Shojiro sonrió y le dio al joven una palmaditas en la espalda.

-Hay que ver lo que son capaces de hacer algunos con tal de tener un poco de sexo…

-¿Eh?¿Que mierdas dices Shojiro? Yo la amo de verdad ^^-respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

En eso el director salió bajo su mesa y se acercó también al chico.

-Tú, tú…tú eres bueno…-le dijo sonriendo.

EL director pasó su brazo por el hombro del chico y miró al resto.

-Algún día este chico será alguien grande en la vida ^_^

-^_^

-¿Y nosotros?¬¬-preguntaron el resto indignados.

-Vosotros hasta que os enamoréis de verdad no ò_ó

-¬¬

El director Suou miró a Zoro y le extendió un papel. Al ver que este lo tomó confuso le contestó sonriendo.

-Esta la dirección de uno de los mejores restaurantes de Tokio. Llévala ahí y verás como no se te quita de encima. No te preocupes por si es demasiado caro, yo te haré una reserva y correré con todos los gastos ^_^

-0o0 Gracias jefe XD-exclamó el chico contento.

-¡ESO NO VALE!-gritaron los demás enfadados.

-Todo vale en el amor-contestó Suou sacando una rosa roja. Seguidamente cogió la mochila de Zoro y se la entregó.

-Ahora quiero que te vayas a la mansión Suou para que las sirvientas te den un traje de mi hijo y así vayas bien elegante el viernes ^_^

-LE VA A DAR EL DÍA LIBRE SOLO POR ESO???!!!-gritaron todos.

Zoro se quedó en blanco.

-Gracias jefe…0.0 Es usted el padre con el que siempre soñé T^T

-^.^

Zoro cogió sus cosas y salió por la puerta lleno de energía. Al marcharse todos miraron al director molestos.

-Eso no vale, nosotros también queremos unas horas fuera del trabajo.

Al decir aquello el director sonrió y contestó.

-Y las vais a tener…

-¿Uh?

Este los miró fijamente con una sonrisa y contestó.

-Chicos…tengo una noticia importante que daros sobre la semana que viene.

-¿La semana que viene?-preguntaron todos confusos.

-Bueno,¿qué tal con tu nueva integrante Zuriñe?-preguntó Haine mientras sonreía.

Esta miró a su compañera de forma divertida. Estaba llena de rasguños por toda la cara y llevaba el uniforme destrozado.

-Bien…-respondió esta negándose a mostrarse débil-Creo que ya nos hemos hecho amigas…

-Ah sí?-volvió a preguntar de forma divertida.

Zuriñe asintió y agarró la correa atada a Yoomi la cual estaba mirando amenazadoramente cada parte del instituto.

-Yoomi, te lo has pasado bien conmigo estos días?-preguntó la castaña forzando una sonrisa.

Esta se giró amenazadoramente y gritó.

-¡CÁLLATE ESTÚPIDA!

Zuriñe la miró un poco asustada y seguidamente forzó una sonrisa a Haine.

-Bueno, antes me llamaba "Zorra asquerosa" Creo que la estoy mejorando no? ^.^U

-Si tú lo dices…-respondió sin quitar esa maléfica sonrisa.

En eso ambas vieron como Yoomi mordisqueaba una columna del edificio para contener su ira.

-GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR DÓNDE MIERDAS ESTÁ EL MUÑECO CON CEJAS DE BELCRO????!!!

-Muñeco con cejas de belcro?-preguntó la del parche confusa.

-Así es como llama a Lee Ú.Ù-respondió Zuriñe.

-Aaaaaaah…

-Y LOS GEMELOS MARICAS ESOS???! DÓNDE ESTÁN???!

-Claramente se refiere a Hikaru y Kaoru -.-

-Síp -.-

-GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR !!!

Zuriñe miró a Haine con cara de cachorro abandonado.

-HE ganado la apuesta no? Te unirás a mi club…

-De eso nada -.- Acordamos que entraría allí si conseguías que Yoomi fuera Yuuta en Ouran -.-

-Pero…no es justo…TOT

-La vida no es justa Zuriñe-dijo Haine dándole una palmada en la espalda de consolación-Volvamos a clase.

-0.0 Eh! Y que hacemos con Yoomi?-dijo la chica señalando a la pequeña.

Haine frunció el ceño y contestó.

-Oooh cierto, lo había olvidado.

En eso la del parche dio un fuerte silbido y gritó.

-SOLDADOOOOOOOOOOS!

-¿Soldados? 0.0

De repente un escuadrón de la marina se abalanzó sobre Yoomi y la metieron en una jaula.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!

-No se preocupe Sita. Haine, cuidaremos de su hermana ò.ó

-SOLTADME HIOS DE !-gritaba mientras intentaba salir de la jaula.

-Lleváosla -.-

Estos asintieron y se la llevaron en camión. Zuriñe lo observo de lejos sin salir de su asombro, Haine en cambio no cambió su expresión de indiferencia.

-Vamos -.-

La del parche agarró a su compañera del brazo y la arrastró por los pasillos hasta la clase. Cuando entraron cada una se sentó en su silla.

-Que tenemos ahora?-preguntó Haine indiferente.

-0.0

-Zuri…¬¬

-0.0

-Zuriñe…

-0.0

-EH TÚ! REACCIONAAAAAAAAAAA!-le gritó Haine. Finalmente la joven reaccionó.

-Ah, perdona, es que aun no he salido de mi asombro con lo de tu hermana 0.0U

-Suele pasar -.-

La puerta del salón se abrió y entraron los Hitachiin tomando a Lee en brazos entre los dos. Al verlos a los 3 Zuriñe y Haine se asustaron ya que estos tenían el cuerpo amoratado y lleno de heridas. Lee obviamente era el que más inconsciente estaba ya que no daba señales de estar despierto.

-Ohayo…-saludaron los dos hermanos desganados.

-¿Qué os ha pasado? 0.0U

-Ha sido Sakura U¬¬-dijeron al unísono sobándose los chichones de la cabeza.

-¿Y porque habéis traído a Lee? U¬¬-preguntó Haine.

-Lo habéis olvidado? La clase de hoy la damos con los de 1-B, es decir, con la clase de Lee.

-En serio?-dijeron las dos chicas-¿Qué tenemos ahora?

-Francés-respondió Kaoru.

Sakura entró malhumorada y se sentó entre Zuriñe y Haine para no mirar a los 3 chicos.

-ò.ó

-Sakura…-dijo la castaña del pañuelo.

-Que? ò.ó-preguntó esta bruscamente.

-Que ha pasado?

-Eso capullos son unos traidores, eso es todo-contestó de mal modo.

-¿Uh?

La puerta del salón volvió a abrirse y Akira, el profesor de francés entró dentro con una sonrisa.

-Bon matin clase ^0^-saludó cortésmente.

-Bon matin-respondieron todos.

El rubio dejó sus libros sobre la mesa y comenzó a hablar.

-Bueno, Mesdames et Messieurs. Mi nombre es Akira y seré vuestro profesor de francés durante el resto del curso.

Hikaru y Kaoru se rieron un poco ante su acento francés y este siguió hablando.

-Bueno…acaban de comunicarme una noticia que de seguro os emocionará mucho a todos.

Todos lo miraron confusos al joven profesor y este amplió su sonrisa.

-Messies y madmoaslles, la semana que viene nos iremos de viaje de estudios a…FRANCIA!-exclamó ilusionado.

Al decir aquello todos se miraron confusos y Zuriñe se levantó de la silla de golpe al igual que Lee quine había despertado. Estos dos gritaron sobresaltados.

-A ?!

Continuará…


	21. Cap XX

**Capítulo 20: El viaje de estudios **

-Haber, haber, haber...porque creo que no entendí bien-dijo Kaoru levantándose de su pupitre-¿Me está diciendo que nos avisan acerca de un viaje de estudios solo una semana antes de realizarse?

-0w0…Pues sí.

Al decir aquello el pelirrojo cayó al suelo cómicamente y volvió a levantarse.

-¡¿PERO COMO PUEDEN SER TAN IRRESPONSABLES!

-Tranquilo mi pequeño éstudiant gritón…Yo me acabo de enterar ahora igual que vous.

-Ya, pero…U¬¬

El rubio sonrió a sus alumnos con optimismo y Zuriñe y Lee miraron emocionados al profesor.

-¡¿Y A DÓNDE IREMOS?!¡¿A PARÍS?!¡¿MARBELLA?!-preguntaron ambos.

-No-respondió este-Iremos a Quimperg.

Al decir aquello todos se quedaron en silencio y miraron al joven profesor con una mueca.

-¿Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh? ¬¬

El chico puso un mapa frente a toda la clase.

-Quimperg es uno de los pueblos de la Bretaña francesa. A pesar de ser pequeño es muy acogedor y lindo. Lo pasaremos bien ^^

Todos hicieron una mueca de desagrado y Akira contestó.

-No os deprimáis chicos. También estaremos dos días en París ^^

Estos recobraron la sonrisa y asintieron.

-Y…¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos sensei?-preguntó Sakura alzando la mano.

-Puede que una semana, o dos, o un mes…Lo que le apetezca al director -.-

Los alumnos lo miraron frunciendo el ceño y los Hitachiin se miraron entre ellos.

-Típico del padre de tono ¬¬-susurró Hikaru a su hermano.

-Sí, los dos son igual de irresponsables y bakkas ¬¬-contestó Kaoru.

Akira escuchó aquellos susurros y contestó…

-Quizá al director le interese conocer acerca de sus…reflexivas opiniones messie´s Hitachiin.

-¿Uh?

-¿Qué tal un viaje al pasillo?-preguntó señalando la puerta.

-¡¿EEEH?! NO PUEDE HACER ESO! ESTAMOS EN DERECHO DE QUEJARNOS DEL DIRECTOR EN NUESTROS SUSURROS!

Akira frunció el ceño y contestó sin darle demasiada importancia.

-Está bien, pero a la próxima…puerta.

Ambos hermanos asintieron y desviaron la mirada molestos.

El rubio amplió su sonrisa y habló en voz alta.

-Bien, ya que os he dado la noticia, deberíamos aprovechar esta hora para tratar todas las paradas que haremos durante este voyage…Empezaremos a debatir como deberemos organizarnos y…

En eso la puerta del salón se abrió delicadamente y Hideaki asomó la cabeza.

-Akira-kun…te quedan más hojas de la planificación del viaje?-preguntó tímidamente.

-Por supuesto que sí Hideaki-san.

Este se acercó al chico y le extendió los papeles. Tras cogerlos Hideaki sonrió y salió del salón. Al verlo Haine levantó la mano y preguntó.

-Sensei, puedo ir al servicio?

En eso el chico la miró serio.

-Otomiya, no puedes ir entre horas de clase al baño, deberías saberlo.

-Es que tengo la regla-.- -se excusó la chica.

Al decir eso Akira retrocedió un paso.

-Oooo es cierto, la menstruación de las mujeres…-dijo tapándose el rostro avergonzado-Pardon mandam…no me di cuenta de algo tan important.

Esta sonrió y salió del salón rápidamente. Recorrió todos los pasillos tras el chico hasta verlo de lejos.

-Hideaki sensei!!!-gritó de lejos.

-!!!

Al oírla el joven se sobresaltó y se escondió tras la máquina de refrescos que había en la entrada.

-No me mates por favor!!! No hice nada malo!!! Estoy a favor de la paz T^T

Esta suspiró y se acercó al chico.

-Soy yo, Haine -.-

En eso el chico alzó la vista lentamente.

-Otomiya-san?-preguntó confuso.

-Hai -.-

Este miró a todas las direcciones e intentó infundir respeto.

-No deberías estar aquí. Te he visto antes en la clase de Akira sensei organizando el viaje de estudios, tienes que volver.

La castaña se inclinó y miró a su profesor seriamente, tanto que hizo que el chico se estremeciera.

-¿Q…que pasa?-preguntó intentando hacerse el duro.

Pero Haine no contestó. En eso se alzó la mano y le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza con el puño.

-¿Eh?

-¡¿Me quieres explicar que te pasa últimamente conmigo?!-dijo molesta.

-……………¿como…que qué me pasa?-preguntó confuso.

La del parche suspiró una vez más.

-No sé…dímelo tú ¬¬

-¿Uh?

-¿Por qué saliste corriendo cuando caímos de la estatua?

-………………………

-¿Y porque me ignoras desde entonces?-preguntó molesta.

Al oír eso Hideaki forzó una sonrisa.

-Yo no te ignoro…

-Ja! Sí, claro, cada vez que te busco para hablar contigo sales huyendo ¬¬

Hideaki se quedó pensativo y preguntó inocentemente.

-¿Y porque te empeñas seguirme Otomiya?

Haine abrió los ojos de par en par. Lo cierto es que ni siquiera ella misma se había parado a pensarlo,¿porque se empeñaba en hablar con él?¿porque tenía intención de seguirle a todas partes?

Hubo un largo silencio y este volvió a sonreír, esta vez forma sincera.

-Ya veo…así que es por eso…

La castaña lo miró confuso.

-¿Qué? ¿El que?

-Haine…

Hideaki le agarró de las manos delicadamente y esta sintió como si le hubieran dado una sacudida eléctrica por todo el cuerpo. En poco tiempo sintió como sus mejillas se ruborizaban sin saber porque. El joven profesor dejó salir una carcajada y dijo.

-Vaya, eres más tímida de lo que aparentas. Te has sonrojado-dijo sin quitar la sonrisa.

-¿Nani?-preguntó confusa.¿Porque se había sonrojado?

Hideaki soltó sus manos y desvió la mirada ampliando su sonrisa.

-Deberías habérmelo dicho antes.

-¿Uh?

-Si tienes problemas en biología deberías pedirme la ayuda en la hora de clase. No te preocupes por preguntar mucho, si te da vergüenza, procuraré explicártelo a la hora del recreo vale? ^^

Bajo el chico apareció un cartel que decía:[Sumamente inocente ¬¬]

-¡No es eso! ò///ó-gritó esta sonrojada.

-Ne? Entonces…? Que es?-preguntó mirándola fijamente.

En eso sintió como empezaba a tener mucho calor y soltó de golpe…

-¡NO ME CAMBIES DE TEMA! TODAVÍA NO ME HAS DICHO POR QUE SALISTE HUYENDO! ///

Al decir aquello el chico desvió la mirada siendo él quién se sonrojara.

-Otomiya…entre nosotros…Soy muy tímido ¬///¬-dijo con una voz bajita apenas audible-Y…no me gusta llamar mucho la atención sabes? ///

-Pues hasta ahora tú eres uno de los profesores que más ha dado el cante -.-

Bajo Haine apareció un cartel que decía: [Tan sincera que hasta duele ¬¬]

-Uhhhh lo sé…por eso te agradecería que no me gritaras por los pasillos o me hicieras hacer cosas como la del otro día T_T

-Fuiste tú quien quiso salvarme ¬¬ No me jodas ¬¬

- Gomen…demo…te ibas a caer Ú///Ù

-Obvio ¬¬

-Ú///Ù

Hubo un largo silencio y este lo miró tímidamente.

-Ne…no quise salir huyendo tras lo de la estatua…es que…como te dije antes soy tímido. Y me cuesta aceptar las gracias de las personas Ú///Ù

-Haine lo miró atentamente y contestó.

-Que modesto.

-Jejejejeje ^///^U Aun así…te debía una.

-¿Uh?

El rubio sonrió y desvió la mirada mas sonrojado.

-Bueno, Otomiya…después de todo…tú has venido a animarme cada vez que me desmoronaba en una clase.

-¿Uh? No es para tanto -.-

-SÍ, SÍ QUE LO ES Ù///Ú-respondió este levantándose del suelo-Tú y Zuriñe sois las únicas alumnas que me han dado apoyo moral en esta escuela.

En eso se dirigió a la máquina de refrescos y metió una moneda.

-¿Y sabes que? Te lo agradezco mucho…

Al pulsar el botón salió un refresco de la máquina y tras cogerlo el chico se lo lanzó a Haine.

-Arigato, Haine-san ^^

-¿Uh? 0///0

Tras eso el joven se metió en las cafeterías y Haine retrocedió a clase sonrojada.

Mientras tanto…

-No, yo paso de ir a ver esa mierda ¬¬-reprochó Zuriñe.

-¡¿Pero que estás diciendo?! El Moulin Rouje es un sitio que no nos podemos perder! ES UN SÚPER BURDEL Ò.Ó-gritó Hikaru.

-UN BURDEL????!!! 0.0-gritó Lee-PE…PERO…YO NO PUEDO VER ESAS COSAS ANTES DE CARME ///

-Puritano ¬¬-dijeron ambos gemelos.

-ES QUE NO SI NO SAKURA SE PONDRÁ CELOSA Y ME PEDIRÁ EL DIVORCIO TOT

-Que divorcio cejudo de mierda? ¬¬ No pienso salir contigo, cuantas veces debo decírtelo?

-Bueno ya, calmaos todos -.-U-dijo Kaoru desesperado-(Genial, vaya idea más tonta la mía ¬¬ Formar el grupo para ir a Francia con estos 4 como integrantes. Los 2 niñatos infantiles que no dejan de discutir, y una pareja que parece recién salida de la serie "Escenas de matrimonio" ¬¬)

En eso Haine entró en salón y Kaoru sonrió. Por fin una compañera "No loca/psicópata/tarada" se aproximaba al grupo.

-Haine, ven a sentarte con nosotros ^^U-dijo Kaoru con la esperanza de que esta se aproximara.

Pero en vez de eso la chica se sentó en su sitio completamente apartada del resto y sacó de su bolsillo un chocolate mentolado. Zuriñe la miró confusa.

-Tiene la mirada perdida ò.o-exclamó observando a Haine.

-Sí, y además está roja ò.o-dijo también Hikaru confuso.

Era cierto, Haine miraba suspirando la ventana completamente sonrojada. Todo aquello sin duda era muy raro -.-U Kaoru se acercó a la chica y le dio una ligera palmadita en la espalda.

-Haine…-susurró para que esta le mirara.

La del parche lo miró sin decir nada y este preguntó.

-¿Estás bien?

Tras un largo silencio contestó.

-Como te pareces a tu hermano -///-

-¿Eh? o.ó

Tras decir eso volvió a girarse sonrojada y el pelirrojo tragó saliva. En eso se acercó a Hikaru.

-¿Has visto como me ha mirado? -///- -dijo Kaoru susurrando-Estaba sonrojada, creo que…le gusto -///-

-¿Uh? Ò.O ¿Tú crees?-dijo este girándose para ver a al chica.

De lejos vio a Haine mirando por el ventanal y el mayor de los gemelos asomó un poco la cabeza para ver que miraba. Siguiendo la dirección de la mirada de su compañera se percató de esta miraba a Hideaki sensei quién había salido al jardín y se encontraba mirando las rosas.

Hikaru miró a Haine una vez más.

-Haine…-dijo este frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Uh? -///-

-¿Es posible que a ti…? U¬¬

-¿Uh?¿Sí? -///- -dijo girándose al chico.

Hikaru lo meditó unos segundos y finalmente sonrió.

-Nah, es igual, olvídalo ^^

-Está bien -///- -contestó volviendo a girarse al ventanal.

Este se dirigió hasta donde su grupo pensativo.

-(Bah, que tonterías se me ocurren. Por un momento pensé que a Haine le gustaba ese profesor jajajaja si es un llorón XD)

Lee frunció el ceño y se acercó a Haine mirándola fijamente. En eso la chica alzó la vista al cejudo y este preguntó.

-Haine,¿te gusta Hide sensei?

Todos se giraron boquiabiertos al oír aquello.

-¡¿?!

-¿Uh?

-Te gusta o no? 0w0

Hubo un largo silencio de intriga por parte de Zuriñe, Sakura y los gemelos. Haine cambió su rubor una mirada de indiferencia y contestó.

-Anda ya,¿Cómo me va a gustar un profesor? Que cosas tienes Lee -.-

-¿uh? 0w0 Vale, era solo una suposición ^^U

-Bestia -.-

-^^U

Tras aquello el resto se echó a reír.

-Sí, es cierto Lee. Que terco puedes llegar a ser a veces jajaja XD-comenzó a reír Hikaru a carcajadas.

-Sí…jajaja ^^U-le siguió la corriente su hermano.

No supo muy bien porque, pero en aquel momento se había quedado completamente desmoronado. Por suerte Haine no sentía nada, o sí? Fuere como fuere decidió olvidarlo y no darle más vueltas.

-Quisiera reservar mesa aquí ò.ó-dijo el peliverde señalando una elegante mesa junto a un ventanal que daba a al playa.

-Está bien señor ^^ Una mesa para dos esta misma noche ne?-preguntó el propietario sonriendo.

-IOSSSSH!!! Ò.Ó-respondió el chico con decisión.

-Muy bien, en ese caso la tendremos lista sobre las 21:00, le parece bien? ^^

-POR SUPUESTO! GRACIAS! Ò.Ó

Este salió del restaurante contento y cogió su celular para llamar a Zuriñe.

Al otro lado del cel en clase….

-Moshi mosh? –o-

-Zuri-chan Konichiwa ^^

-Ah? ¬¬ Para que mierdas llamas a mi móvil Zoro?

-¿Para que? Para decirte que esta noche tengo una cita esta noche ^^ Y que lo más probable es que no regrese a casa, díselo a Hideaki.

-¿Y porque no le dices tú pendejo?¿Acaso no os reunís en el salón de profesores? ¬¬

-Que bah ^^ Si hoy me han dado el día libre, no estoy en el curro.

-¡¿QUÉ NO ESTÁS AQUÍ!? TENDRÁS CARA TÍO!-gritó la castaña enfadada, cuando de repente…

-Roronoa-san…

La chica se giró y vio a Akira sonriéndola con malicia.

-Le agradecería que apagara su móvil durante las clases de francés.

-Eeeh es que…es…

-Uh?

Este cogió el celular de la chica y contestó.

-Eres tú Zoro?

-HOLA AKIRA-KUN ^0^

-QUÉ PASA TÍO?!!! COMO TE TRATA LA VIDA?! ^0^

-Pues genial!!! Aquí estoy reservando mesa para mi cena con Tashigi ^0^

-OOOOOOOOOO TÍO!!! QUE FLIPE ! ESTA NOCHE TIENES QUE LLEVARLA A UN HOTEL Y HACERLA EL AMOR HASTA CANSARTE DE ACUERDO?! QUIERO QUE TE SIENTAS COMO DIOS!

-SÍ ^0^-respondió el joven lleno de energía. Seguidamente colgó el celular y se giró a la clase, todos lo miraban de mala manera.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó este confuso.

-¿Cómo que qué pasa?¬¬-dijo Zuriñe mirándolo molesta-¿Te has dado cuenta de las burradas que has soltado delante de toda la clase con mi móvil? ¬¬

-0w0 Burradas dices? Estaba aconsejando a tu hermano.

-¿Sobre como ser un cerdo? ¬¬

-Sobre como ser un hombre –o- -contestó este indiferente.

-Pervertido de mierda ¬¬

-Pues…sí, que le voy a hacer -.- Yo soy así-respondió tranquilamente-Venga, seguid trabajando.

-¿Uh? ¬¬

Zuriñe tomó a Haine y la arrastró hasta los gemelos, Sakura y Lee sin percatarse de que el grupo de al lado les observaba.

-Rock Lee…-susurró la chica mirando de lejos al cejudo-Eres tan…apasionado y noble.

-Nee, dijiste algo Yukime?-preguntó Faride frunciendo el ceño.

-AH! NADA, NADA!!!-dijo la peliazul forzando una sonrisa muy nerviosa.

Faride se percató de que Yukime seguía mirando al chico.

-Estás mirando a Rock Lee, de 1-B no?-preguntó sonriendo.

-¿Eh? o///o

Esta volvió a sonreírla y dijo.

-Dicen que es el mejor amigo de Zuri-chan desde la infancia.

-Sí, yo también he oído eso ¬///¬-respondió sonrojada.

-Pero…se me hace muy raro…Zuriñe es mucho más tranquila que Lee, él es eufórico y muy hiperactivo. Aunque…ciertamente creo que los dos están locos ^^U

-¿Uh?

-Puede que esas diferencias hayan sido las que los han unido tanto como amigos.

-Sí, puede ser ¬///¬-dijo esta sin desviar la mirada del chico.

Kiyomi que también estaba en ese grupo pestañeó y contestó.

-Pues…¿sabéis lo que se dice por ahí?

-¿El que?-preguntaron las dos chicas.

-Según muchos, Lee está saliendo con Sakura Haruno.

Al decir aquello Faride amplió su sonrisa.

-Sugoiiiiiiii que lindo n///n

-¡¿QUÉ?!-gritó Yukime sobresaltada.

Sus compañeras se taparon los oídos ante tal descomunal grito y Kiyomi suspiró.

-Demo…porque gritas tanto?

Yukime no contestó, simplemente se giró para ver a la pelirroja y la miró con ira.

-(Sakura Haruno? Que tiene esa que no tenga yo?)

El cejudo se percató de que le observaban y se giró para mirar a Yukime. Al verla sonrió.

-ANDA! PERO MIRA QUIÉN ESTÁ AHÍ! SI ES MI AMIGA! HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-dijo saludando a Yukime contento.

Esta desvió la mirada sonrojada y la rubia la miró confusa.

-¿Acaso conoces a Lee Yukime?

-¬///¬

En el grupo de Zuriñe…

-Lee, conoces a Yukime?-preguntó la castaña frunciendo el ceño.

- Ya no recordaba su nombre jejejeje ^^U Pero sí que la conozco ^0^ Es mi amiga!-respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

-Es tu amiga y no recordabas su nombre? U¬¬-preguntó Haine.

-Síp ^_^ Os contaré como la conocí. Todo empezó cuando llegué a Japón.

FALSH BACK

-Arffff…Arfffff…

Yo, Rock Lee, 16 años, Tauro, soltero, guapo, educado, inteligente…

Zuriñe(apareciendo en el Flash back):Deja de echarte flores y sigue con tu historia ¬¬

Bueno, el caso es que acababa de llegar a Ouran y estaba buscando a mi querida jefaza Zuriñe. Ouran era muy grande, y a pesar de ser todo un buen deportista y un gran mecenas…

Zuriñe(volviendo a aparecer):Que ya vale de arrogancias te he dicho ¬¬

Vale, vale Ù.Ú Ouran era grande y era la primera vez que estaba allí. Por lo que no tenía ni la más remota idea de donde se encontraba tu salón. Fui corriendo por todo el instituto abriendo las puertas de todas las clases hasta que fui a parar al jardín.

Hikaru(siendo esta vez él quien aparece en el Flash back):Haber si entendí bien…estabas entrando en los salones del edificio y de repente apareces en el jardín? Explícame como hiciste eso U¬¬

Hikaru, es mi historia no? Ù.Ú Como volváis a interrumpirme no lo cuento.

Zuriñe y Hikaru: Vale, vale U¬¬

En fin, como iba diciendo, estaba en el jardín cuando vi un dojo frente a mí.

-¿Uh?¿Nani?-preguntó el cejudo abriendo la puerta del dojo.

Y en eso la ví a ella…

-¿Quién eres tú?

-¿Uh?

Allí se encontraba la capitana del equipo del club de karate rodeada de todos sus discípulos. Me miraba de forma seria e intimidante, era una situación incómoda. De modo que hice lo que cualquier hombre hubiera hecho…

-¿Y mi jefa? ÒoÓ-preguntó el cejudo.

-¿Qué?-frunció el ceño Yukime.

Al no contestar me tiré al suelo y empecé sollozar.

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI ?!-gritaba dando pataletas como un niño.

La peliazul me miró seria y soltó un gruñido de irritación.

-¡NO SÉ QUE MIERDAS PINTAS AQUÍ! PERO ESTÁS INTERRUMPIENDO MIS ENTRENAMIENTOS!

Me enganché en las piernas de la chica.

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!-gritó llorando.

Esta intentó soltarse pero no podía, de modo que preguntó.

-¿Quién es tu jefa?

Me puse en pie para mantener la compostura y dejé de llorar, entonces contesté…

-Busco a Roronoa, Roronoa Zuriñe.

-Roronoa eh?

Me di cuenta de cómo Yukime se ponía pensativa. No tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que estaría tramando durante aquellos segundos. Puede que mi atractivo físico y mi carácter maduro le hicieran sentirse demasiado excitada como para darme una respuesta.

Todos(apareciendo de new XD):Si hombre, y que más? ¬¬

Finalmente me dedicó una sonrisa y respondió.

-Creo saber donde está tu amiga n_n

-¡¿EN SERIO?! DÍMELO ONEGAI *0*

-Con una condición…

La miré confuso, no me esperaba que aquella chica fuese tan poco amable.

-¿Qué condición?

-Verás…mi club últimamente tiene muy pocos integrantes. Hagamos una apuesta. Tendremos un combate, si tú ganas te diré donde está Zuri-chan, pero si tú pierdes…deberás unirte al club.

-¿Unirme a tu club si pierdo? OwO Bueno…no está mal, yo practicaba kung-fu en mi país, debe ser parecido.

-Muy bien n_n

Ambos nos pusimos en posición de ataque y algunos de los miembros empezaron a susurrar bajito mientras sonreían.

-Este chaval es idiota…como puede enfrentarse a Yukime y quedarse tan tranquilo como quien no quiere la cosa?-decía uno de los miembros del club al otro el cual le respondió.

-Además, el Kung-fu y el Karate son muy distintos. Y seguro que era un simple aficionado en su país.

-Esto será divertido.

La peliazul me miró seriamente y segundos después intentó darme un puñetazo en la cara, aunque…

-¡¿Dónde está?!-dijo la chica al ver que había desaparecido en cuestión de segundos.

Todo el club miró hacia ambos lados hasta que se dieron cuenta de que estaba en el techo.

-¡¿Qué haces ahí?!

-¿Uh? Así evito que me des puñetazos en la cara 0w0-contestó el chico inocentemente.

-¡Ya baja de ahí imbécil y pelea de forma normal! Acaso no ves que de ese modo nunca conseguirás derro…?!

Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más bajé rápidamente y en milésimas de segundo conseguí agarrarla de la muñeca y tirarla fuera del tatami.

-¡¿CÓMO HA HECHO ESO?!-gritaron todos impresionados.

Yukime se incorporó para mirarlo.

-Pero…tú…que clase de llave has usa…?

La extendí la mano antes de que siguiera hablando y la levanté del suelo. En eso me sacudí el uniforme y respondí tranquilamente con una de mis adorables sonrisas.

-Son años de practica ^_^ ¿me dirás donde está la jefa ahora?

Noté como sus mejillas se habían sonrojado. Seguramente por que hacía demasiado calor, yo también estaba muy acalorado la verdad -.-U

-Creo que…está en el jardín con Hikaru-kun, del Host club.

Amplié mi sonrisa y tras salir del dojo susurró en voz bajita.

-Lee-san…eres tan…honorable…¬///¬

Hikaru(apareciendo de nuevo): Un momento…para, para, para…para el carro.

VOLVIENDO AL PRESENTE…

-¿Cómo pudiste saber que dijo eso si te marchaste del dojo? ¬¬

-Es que cuando no me sé el final de las historias me las invento -.-U-respondió este al pelirrojo.

-Lee…U¬¬-suspiraron todos.

Faride que había escuchado la historia miró a Yukime y preguntó.

-Entonces…que pasó tras esa lucha Yukime?

La peliazul miró boquiabierta al cejudo y recordó lo que pasó.

FLASH BACK

-¿En el jardín con un chico del Host? Arigato chica ^^

Este salió dejando a la joven anonada y seguidamente desvió la mirada sonrojada.

-Lee-san…eres tan…honorable…¬///¬

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-(¡PERO SI FUE ESO EXACTAMENTE LO QUE PASÓ!) Etto…no pasó nada Feena-chan ^^U No pasó nada jejeje…

-¿Uh? 0w0

Volviendo al grupo de anterior…

-Ah! Pero lo que sí os puedo contar es la historia de cómo Sakura-chan y yo nos conocimos!-dijo emocionado.

-Lee, esa historia ya…U¬¬

-OS LA CONTARÉ!!!-dijo interrumpiéndolos.

HISTORIA DE LEE

Sakura corría desesperadamente por los callejones seguida de dos tipos muy sospechosos. En poco tiempo se vio acorralada.

-Jejejeje tranquila muñeca…solo queremos jugar un poco…-dijo uno de ellos sonriendo lascivamente.

-Sí, jugar…

-No…no…-sollozó Sakura-¡SOCORRO!

-Ven aquí chica…

-ALTO AHÍ!-gritó una voz desconocida.

-¿Uh?¬¬

Estos se giraron y vieron tras ellos a un chico cejudo de capa roja mirándolos seriamente.

-¿Quién eres tú mocoso? ¬¬

Este los miró amenazadoramente y contestó.

-Yo soy…ò.ó

En eso les dio a ambos una fuerte patada en la cabeza dejándolos inconscientes.

-¡LA HERMOSA BESTIA VERDE DE OURAN!

Ambos tipos cayeron al suelo sin reaccionar y Sakura miró al chico sonriendo.

-Eres alucinante…

-Ù.Ú

-Y atractivo ^///^

-Gracias baby, los autógrafos los firmaré luego Ù///Ú

La pelirrosa se enganchó de su hombro y preguntó.

-¿Cómo podré compensarte?

Este la miró sonriendo junto a la puesta de sol y guiñándola un ojo contestó…

-La alucinancia no tiene precio, la atractividad tampoco.

-MI HÉROE!!!-dijo esta vez abrazándolo mientras lo besuqueaba.

-Soy feliz ^///^

Zuriñe y gemelos(interviniendo):Menuda trola ¬¬

-¿Uh? 0w0

FIN DE LA IMAGINACIÓN DE LEE

-¿Qué pasa?

-Lee, no sé si recordarás que el día que Sakura y tú os conocisteis nosotros también estábamos allí ¬¬-dijo Zuriñe.

-Bueno, y no fue eso lo que pasó? Fue algo similar no? 0w0

Los gemelos y Zuriñe se miraron recordando aquella vez que se conocieron realmente.

FLASH BACK

-Te amo ¬///¬

-¿Eh? 0.0U

-Te amo-repitió una vez más.

Tras analizar durante unas milésimas de segundo aquella frase se sobresaltaron.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

Este agarró a Sakura de las manos sonrojado y respondió.

-No me he presentado, me llamo Rock Lee…¬///¬ Y quiero casarme contigo.

-¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!¡¿TE HAS VELTO LOCO?!-gritó esta enojada.

-¡SEREMOS UNA PAREJA PRECIOSA!///

Esta se soltó rápidamente y agarró a los gemelos para subirlos a la limusina.

-¡ARRANCA!-ordenó la chica.

El auto salió disparado y Lee fue corriendo tras él.

-¡ESPERA MI AMADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-U¬¬

-U¬¬

-U¬¬

-0w0¿?

…………………………………

Zuriñe volvió a hablar intentando romper el hielo.

-Si nos ponemos a pensar, Sakura nunca te ha dicho nada bueno desde que os conocisteis..

-ÒwÓ CÓMO QUE NO? ME HA DICHO MUCHAS COSAS LINDAS!!!

-U¬¬

RECUERDOS DE SAKURA Y LEE

-Uh…aaaaaaaaaaah…que bien he dormido.

Comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente hasta ver una figura borrosa frente a ella.

-¿Uh?...Pero…¿qué…?

Finalmente consiguió abrir los ojos por completo y vio algo que no le agradó para nada.

-Buenos días amor…-dijo una tierna voz.

-0.0

-^^

* * *

-¡!!!

* * *

-No seas tímida mujer,¿acaso no está bien que tu futuro marido te prepare el desayuno?

-¡¿QUÉ FUTURO MARIDO NI QUE MIERDAS?!¡NO PIENSO CASARME CONTIGO!

Lee frunció el ceño pero a la de poco segundos sonrió divertido y la abrazó.

-Te ves tan linda cuando te enfadas…

-¿QUÉ HACES?!¡SUÉLTAME!-dijo golpeándolo en la cabeza. Ante aquel golpe este se puso a dar vueltas por el suelo.

-¡OH SÍ MI AMOR!¡IGNÓRAME!¡ESA ES LA MEJOR MANERA DE DEMOSTRARME LO MUCHO QUE ME AMAS!

-Lo cierto es que no T_T Pero algo tendré pero que hacer ara llamar la atención de Sakura.

-¿Y que mierdas consigues con eso pendejo? Ignoras a Zuriñe, no a mí ¬¬-dijo la pelirrosa molesta.

En eso el chico recobró la sonrisa.

-Es que si me hago el duro con una mujer te irás percatando de que estoy hecho un hombre y no querrás dejarme escarpar.

-Lee, por mucho que te esfuerces yo siempre te veré como crío sin personalidad.

-Tienes toda la razón preciosa -///-

-¿Uh? ¬¬

* * *

-¿Y tú que tarado?,¿Cómo pudiste acercarte al porro de ese profesor?¬¬-preguntó Hikaru molesto al cejudo.

-¿Y que querías que le hiciera? Ese porro llamaba la atención, además…por una calada no pasará nada -.-

-¡SÍ!¡SÍ QUE PASA!-gritaron todos sobresaltados.

Este sonrió y pasó su brazo por el hombro de Sakura.

-Está bien…no me ataré a las drogas. Pero que conste que lo haré para que nuestros futuros hijos tengan un buen ejemplo de su padre.

-Así me gusta Lee ^^ digo…¡¿QUÉ MIERDAS ESTÁS DICIENDO?! YO NUNCA VOY A TENER HIJOS CONTIGO!

-Es verdad, puede que sean hijas. Eso aun no lo sabemos -.-

-¡¿CÁLLATE CEJUDO IDIOTA!

* * *

-CÁLLATE CEJUDO IDIOTA!

* * *

-CÁLLATE CEJUDO IDIOTA!

VOLVIENDO AL PRESENTE…

-CÁLLATE CEJUDO IDIOTA!-gritó la chica golpeándolo.

-Eres una ricura amor… -///-

-!!! YO NO LO AGUANTO!!!-gritó esta desesperada.

Cogió su mesa y fue corriendo tras Lee para golpearlo con ella.

-MUERE CERDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-EY YA VALE!!! EL GRUPO 7, DEBÉIS TRABAJAR MÁS!!!

Todos observaban como Sakura corría tras Lee para matarlo.

Continuará…

POR FIN, OS HA GUSTADO? XD QUIERO MUCHOS COMENTARIOS SÍ? XD


	22. Cap XXI

**Capítulo 21: Nuevos sentimientos **

-Cita, cita-cantaba el peliverde contento mientras se peinaba en el espejo del baño.

-Vaya…se te ve muy contento Zoro-san…-dijo Hideaki apoyado contra la puerta.

Este se giró para mirar a su compañero y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

-Como no voy a estar contento? La chica de mis sueños ha aceptado una cita conmigo.

-Pues me alegro mucho por ti ^^

Este se giró de nuevo al nuevo al espejo para peinarse con la gomina.

-Y tú me has ayudado mucho todo este tiempo Hide-contestó sonriendo.

-¿Uh?,¿yo?

-Sí ^^ Gracias a ti he podido entablar más conversaciones con Tashigi.

-¿Y porque gracias a mí?-volvió a preguntar confuso.

Zoro le dio unas suaves palmaditas en hombro.

-Todas esas veces que has estado llorando en el trabajo por tu fobia a los alumnos…

-¿Uh?

-Cada vez que iba a consolarte, Tashigi siempre me decía que era muy buena persona y un chico muy tierno ^///^

-¬¬

-^///^

-O sea, que solo me usas de señuelo eh? ¬¬

-NO DIGAS ESO HIDE-CHAN! XD-dijo dándole un fuerte golpe en la espalda haciendo que este cayera al suelo-Estás bien Hideaki? No quería hacerte daño.

-No…es igual, tranquilo…U¬¬

Este se levantó del suelo y Zoro alzó la vista al techo pensativo.

-Uh…sabes? Alguna vez que quieras traer una amiguita a casa, quiero que sepas que la recibiremos con los brazos abiertos.

-Empiezas a hablar como mi padre Ú.Ù-dijo suspirando.

El chico lo miró seriamente y se cruzó de brazos.

-Hideaki, últimamente estás muy tozudo y pesimista. Me quieres decir que coño te pasa?

El rubio retrocedió un paso asustado por su repentino cambio de humor y desvió la mirada.

-No me pasa nada…-susurró bajito-Es solo que…voy a estar toda la noche solo. Zuriñe me ha dicho que Lee y ella se van a quedar en casa de Otomiya a dormir. Y tú seguramente pasarás toda la noche con Tashigi-san…

-Bueno, tú tranquilo-contestó el peliverde-Te pones una película o algo.

-No es divertido ver películas solo-respondió de morros-Si al menos Zuriñe estuviera aquí sería distinto.

-Pero Hide…¿tú que le quieres hacer a mi hermana? 0.0

-¡NA…NADA! Ò///Ó ZURIÑE ES COMO MI HERMANA! SOLO LO DIGO PORQUÉ SERÍA MÁS ENTRETENIDO!¡¿POR QUÉ CLASE DE PEDÓFILO ME HAS TOMADO?! Ò///Ó

-Sí, sí, sí ¬¬ tú di que no eres pedófilo, pero anda que no le pones ojitos a Haine Otomiya.

L decir aquello el joven se quedó paralizado y segundos después se sonrojó el doble.

-¡ESO ES MENTIRA!-contestó con lágrimas en los ojos-YO NO LE PONGO OJITOS A NADIE!

-Deja de llorar Hideaki ¬¬ Ambos sabemos que esa niña te atrae más que dos polos opuestos ¬¬

-No me atrae para nada ///-respondió cada vez más acalorado-Es solo que Haine es una de mis alumnas favoritas! Creo que es la única que me tiene respeto!

Zoro volvió a sonreír y salió del cuarto de baño.

-Esta bien, lo que tú digas.

-Ù///Ú

Este cogió las llaves y abrió la puerta de casa para salir, en eso volvió a mirar a su compañero y contestó…

-Hide…aun estás tiempo de pedirle a Zuri que vuelva a casa.

-¿Eh?

-¿Por qué no la llamas y la dices que no quieres estar solo?

-Demo…ya te dije que se iba con Lee a casa de Otomiya-respondió apenado.

-Bueno, en ese caso dile a Zuriñe que les invite a dormir aquí.

-¿Eh?

Dicho esto cerró la puerta dejando a su compañero pensativo.

-¿Podría hacer eso?

* * *

-Uuuuuuuuh…Esto saldrá caro… y además, las ventanas no es lo único que habéis destrozado

Hikaru y Zuriñe se encontraban en la cafetería junto a un reparador, estaban mirando los ventanales rotos que habían dejado los dos jóvenes dos días antes.

-Hay que poner nuevas ventanas de aluminio, cambiar las puertas, reformar la cocina, pintura general por que la pared quedó medio rota a causa de vuestros golpes y además-en eso miró las luces boquiabierto-…dios mío…incluso estropeasteis la instalación eléctrica 0.0

-Lo sentimos mucho, de veras Ú///Ù-dijeron estos dos sonrojados y cabizbajos.

-¿Pero que clase de golpes os dais vosotros dos? Habéis destrozado media cafetería-respondió aun sin salir de su asombro.

Hikaru suspiró y contestó.

-Disculpe a mi compañera Ú.Ù Es que es muy impulsiva.

-EH TÚ!-gritó la chica molesta.

El hombre desvió la mirada de ellos y miró el boquete que se había abierto en la pared. El director Suou se acercó a él moviendo los deditos estilo Hinata y preguntó…

-Etto…

-¿Uh? ¬¬

-Todos los desperfectos causados…¿debe pagarlos el seguro escolar?

-Me temo que sí director Suou ¬¬

-Oh…dios mío TOT-sollozó.

El director se giró a los dos alumnos molesto y contestó con un gruñido de irritación.

-Vosotros…

-¿Uh?-ambos lo miraron confusos.

-Tenéis suerte de que vuestros padres no se enteren de este lío…

Un montón de llamas aparecieron alrededor de él y gritó furioso.

-VOLVED A VUESTRAS CASA! YA NOS ENCARGAREMOS NOSOTROS DE ESTE ENTUERTO!

Ambos jóvenes asintieron asustados y salieron de allí corriendo.

Más tarde…

-Mierda de director…¬¬

-Lástima que este mundo esté gobernado por idiotas ¬¬-dijo la chica con un gruñido a medida que se dirigían a la puerta.

Hikaru se detuvo y la miró desafiante.

-Pues yo prefiero eso antes de que gobiernen pobretones sin clase como tú.

-¿Quieres que empecemos de nuevo? #¬¬-preguntó esta molesta.

-Sí, eso, vamos a empezar-contestó este seriamente-No, mejor aun, vamos a hablar de a que mierdas viene ese carácter grosero hacia mí.

Al decir aquello Zuriñe se detuvo y lo miró confusa.

-¿Qué…quieres decir con eso?

Este desvió la mirada molesto.

-No sé, dímelo tú.

-¿Uh?

-¿Por qué desde que nos conocimos la has tomado solo conmigo?

La castaña sonrió y contestó.

-Yo no la he tomado solo con…

-Mientes-dijo el pelirrojo antes de que esta pudiera acabar la frase-Me odias, me tratas como a la mierda, nunca salen palabras amables de tu boca cuando te diriges a mí.¿Puedo saber porque?

Zuriñe lo miró confusa durante un buen rato, lo cierto es que ni siquiera ella misma se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento. Hikaru comenzó a recordar la conversación con Lee la noche anterior.

FLASH BACK

-Vale, hoy dormirás conmigo.

-¿Y Kaoru? 0w0-preguntó este.

-Kaoru esta durmiendo en el cuarto de invitados que hay junto a la habitación de Sakura para asegurarse de que no te inmiscuyas por las noches en su cama ¬¬

-¿Acaso está mal que un hombre quiera dormir con su esposa?¬¬

-¿Pero que esposa?¿De que hablas? ¬¬

Este sonrió y comenzó a dar vueltas por el cuarto, el pelirrojo suspiró.

-Lee, no sé como te lo montas tío…pero es un milagro que sigas viniendo a esta casa después de todos los golpes que te mete Sakura -.-U-dijo Hikaru mientras sacaba del armario sábanas para su compañero.

El cejudo sonrió y se tiró sobre la cama.

-No me importa cuantas veces me golpeé, cada día me gusta más.

-Masoquista ¬¬

-Demo…¿no es lo mismo que te pasa a ti con Zuriñe?-preguntó este inocentemente inclinándose para mirarlo.

Al decir aquello Hikaru abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿No es algo similar Hika-chan? 0w0

-0.0…

-0w0…

-0///0

-ó.o ¿Uh?

-¡¿PERO QUE MIERDAS DICES LEE?! Ò///Ó ¡¿CUÁNDO HE DICHO YO QUE ESA…ESA…"COSA" ME GUSTE?!

-Nunca lo has dicho-respondió este mirándolo fijamente.

El chico se acostó en su cama aun sonrojado y Lee dejó salir una sonrisa.

-Pero…aunque no lo digas, se nota que te gusta.

Al decir aquello Hikaru lo miró como si fuera demente y contestó.

-¡¿Pero que os pasa a todos últimamente?! El otro día Kaoru me dijo exactamente lo mismo.

-Entonces será porque Kaoru también se ha dado cuenta de lo que sientes por ella-respondió sin apartar la mirada de él.

Este le dio la espalda al cejudo más sonrojado aun y Lee volvió a sonreír.

-A Zuri también le gustas.

Esas palabras hicieron que Hikaru se inclinara rápidamente y se quedara mirando a Lee sorprendido.

-Solo que su orgullo no le permite darse cuenta de lo que siente-dijo acabando la frase.

-¿Q…que?-preguntó sonrojándose de nuevo.

En eso Lee sustituyó su sonrisa y lo miró seriamente.

-Como se te ocurra hacerla daño, te destruiré.

Hikaru se lo miró paralizado, Lee hablaba en serio, su rostro delataba perfectamente que no estaba bromeando.

-Lee…¿tú crees que a Zuriñe…?

El cejudo sonrió de nuevo y le dio la espalda.

-Ya te he contado demasiado, buenas noches Hikaru.

El joven apagó la luz dejando a su compañero confuso y este se metió en la cama de Lee para darle golpecitos en la espalda.

-Eeee Lee, vamos, cuéntame…¿en serio crees que yo le gusto a Zu…?

-Buenas noches Hikaru-repitió de nuevo.

-Eeeeee vamos, dímelo, no seas así.

-Buenas noches Hikaru-dijo por tercera vez.

-Vamos Lee…

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-¬///¬

-Tú…U¬¬ ¿qué mierdas estás pensando?

Este volvió la vista a la chica seriamente y contestó.

-Quiero saber de donde sacas esos altibajos conmigo.

-¿Eh?

-Si lo piensas bien, tienes muchos cambios de humor cuando estamos juntos.

En eso sacó una hoja en la que había dibujado un gráfico. Señaló el principio y el final del gráfico.

-Cuando nos conocimos casi me clavaste un lapicero. Pero al día siguiente viniste corriendo a dónde mí toda emocionada diciéndome que ibas a inaugurar un club.

-Y? ¬¬

-Mira todos los cambios de humor que has tenido conmigo desde que nos conocimos-dijo señalando todo el gráfico.

Zuriñe lo miró con poco interés, pero a primera vista se podían ver los altibajos que tenía la hoja.

-¿Lo ves? ò-ó

-………………¬¬

-ò-ó

-Hikaru…¿haces gráficos de mi estado de humor diario? Tienes unos hobbys un poco raros no? ¬¬

Al decir aquello este se ruborizó y arrugó la hoja molesto. Luego la tiró al suelo y gritó.

-¡¿TE CREES QUE LO HAGO POR GUSTO?! SOLO CREÉ ESTE GRÁFICO PARA SABER CUANDO MIERDAS PUEDO HABLAR CONTIGO SIN QUE ME ATAQUES!

-Aaaaah…¬¬ y según el gráfico, que clase de humor tengo hoy?-dijo desganada.

-Señalaba que hoy podría hablar contigo sin ser agredido XP Por eso te he preguntado porque me tratas tan mal-contestó haciéndole burla.

Zuriñe dio un leve gruñido y contestó…

-Ten cuidado, a lo mejor tu gráfico se equivoca y aun te puedo dar una buena ostia…

Al decir aquello el pelirrojo sonrió con malicia.

-No, no lo harás.

-¿Me estás poniendo a prueba? #¬¬

-Exacto XP

-Pero como te atreves…?!

Esta alzó la mano para darle una bofetada cuando Hikaru le agarró de la muñeca fuertemente sin soltarla. La miró fijamente a los ojos sonriendo y la castaña abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué pasa?¿Te has quedado sin fuerzas para golpear?-dijo acercando su rostro lentamente al de la chica.

Zuriñe se sonrojó notablemente, era la primera vez que lo tenía tan cerca y eso le ponía nerviosa.

-¿Por qué tiemblas?-preguntó este confuso al percatarse de que su muñeca titiritaba.

-ò///ó Porque…porque…

-¿Uh?

-¡POR QUÉ LOS IDIOTAS COMO TÚ ME PONEN LOS PELOS DE PUNTA! Ò///Ó

-0.0

-Ò///Ó

-PUTA!¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES…?!Ò////Ó

estoy sonandooooooooooooooo!!!

te llamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!!!

Ambos jóvenes se miraron confusos hasta darse cuenta de que el móvil de la castaña estaba sonando. Zuriñe miró seriamente a Hikaru.

-¿Puedes soltarme? Si no, no puedo contestar.

-Ah…lo siento-dijo soltando su muñeca delicadamente.

Esta contestó sonrojada intentando sonar con un tono de voz normal.

-¿Diga?

-Etto…Zuri-chan?-preguntó una voz tímida.

-Ah…Hideaki-contestó esta sonriendo.

Al ver la sonrisa de satisfacción que tenía su compañera, Hikaru se giró molesto cuando oyó lo siguiente.

-¿Qué?¿Que regrese a casa?

-¿Uh?

-Demo…Haine ya nos había invitado a Lee y a mí a dormir.

-¬¬

-Uh………………………Está bien…se lo diré a ellos.

La joven colgó su celular y el pelirrojo la miró con recelo.

-¿Qué pasa con "llorica sensei" ¬¬?-preguntó molesto.

-Grrrrrrrrr…Ù.Ú¡¿ACASO TE IMPORTA SO PESADO?!-gritó molesta.

-ò.ó Ja, que grosera, solo preguntaba por ser educado.

Esta lo miró enfadada y se dirigió a la salida.

-SI QUIERES PARECER EDUCADO NO TE METAS CON LAS PERSONAS! HIDEAKI ES DIEZ VECES, NO, MÁS, MIL VECES MEJOR PERSONA QUE TÚ!

Se fue alejando y Hikaru la gritó confuso.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A MI CASA!

-Eh? Yo tenía pensado proponerte llevarte en mi limusina. El cielo se está nublando y dentro de poco lloverá .

-JA, NI MUERTA ME VOY YO CONTIGO! PREFIERO MOJARME, O SI NO COGERÉ UN TAXI!-dijo alejándose molesta.

Esta se marchó de allí y al no divisarla, Hikaru sonrió con malicia.

-Está bien…pero no creo que puedas pagar al taxista sin tu cartera-dijo alzando la billetera de la chica ya que se la había quitado mientras estaba distraída.

En eso miró curiosamente lo que había dentro y al verlo hizo una mueca.

-¿Solo 50 yenes y tarjetas para el metro? Pobre chica…-susurró mirando el monedero.

En eso sacó su carné de identidad y se pudo a leerlo.

-¿Uh? Roronoa Zuriñe, nacionalidad: España, inmigrante legal, sexo: mujer…Provincia: Tokio, calle…Kashumi Gashesi? Nunca había oído hablar de ese barrio.

El pelirrojo se quedó unos segundos pensativo y en eso sonrió con malicia.

-Aaaaaaah…linda…me parece que hoy vas a recibir una inesperada visita…jejeje…

* * *

-Ya estamos aquí.

Hideaki salió al rellano y al ver a Zuriñe con Lee y Haine sonrió sonrojado.

-Gracias por venir ^///^U Es que…no sabía que iba a hacer aquí solo y…

En eso desvió la mirada sonrojado.

-Que vergüenza…os parecerá patético pasar la noche junto a un profesor…¬///¬

-En absoluto ^^-respondió Lee con una amplia sonrisa-Tú eres nuestro amigo.

-Sí ^^-asintió Zuriñe.

Haine se limitó a dedicarle una leve sonrisa y este retrocedió un paso. Estaba muy nervioso, lo cierto es que a pesar de tener confianza con Lee y Haine en la escuela, tenerlos en casa era muy intimidante para él.

-¡¿Pero donde están mis modales?! Pasad, pasad ^///^U

Estos asintieron y entraron en la casa.

-Zuri-chan, tu casa es muy acogedora-dijo Haine observando la pequeña vivienda.

-Verdad que sí? ^^-contestó esta con una amplia sonrisa-A decir verdad…cuando Zoro y yo llegamos a esta casa no era más que una vieja morada, estaba sucio y echa polvo n///ñ Pero Hideaki la a arreglado muchísimo. Tiene un gusto buenísimo para la decoración.

La del parche miró al rubio y sonrió.

-Vaya, así que aparte de biólogo y gimnasta también eres decorador? ^_^

-0.0! Yo…¬///¬

Haine amplió su sonrisa y contestó.

-Que bien! Algún día tienes que venir a mi casa! Me gustaría renovar mi habitación ^o^

-Demo…no es que me gusten mucho esas cosas de decoración ¬///¬ Solo les di mi opinión a Zoro y Zuri-chan…

Esta ignoró sus palabras y contestó.

-Quiero que decores mi habitación con una cama en forma de chocolate ^0^

-0.0 ¿Eh?

-+_+ Podrás?-dijo acercándose muchísimo a él. Este la miró nervioso y contestó.

-S..sí 0///0 Puede que algún día.

-¡QUE BIEN! _

-¬///¬

Hubo un largo silencio hasta que el rubio se dirigió corriendo al teléfono y forzó una sonrisa.

-Os apetece cenar ya? ^///^U-dijo corriendo hasta el teléfono-¿Queréis que encargue comida? ^///^U

-Una pizza estaría bien-contestó una voz ajena.

Al oír aquello todos se giraron y vieron a los hermano Hitachiin en el rellano.

-¡¿Qué mierdas?!0o0

-0.0

-0.0

-0.0…ah, Zuri…les has invitado a ellos también? ^^U-preguntó Hideaki un tanto asustado pero forzando una sonrisa.

-Que no Hideaki! Como voy a invitar a estos a mi casa?! No se me pasaría por la cabeza ni borracha!-gritó la chica furiosa.

En eso se acercó a los gemelos y los agarró de la camiseta a ambos.

-¡¿QUÉ HACÉIS AQUÍ?!

Hikaru se soltó y contestó.

-No seas grosera, encima de que hemos venido a traerte esto-dijo mostrándole la billetera.

-0.0 MI BILLETERA!!!¡¿DE DÓNDE LA HAS…?!

-Se te calló mientras ibas gritando por la salida ¬¬

En eso apareció un cartel bajo el chico que decía [mentiroso ¬¬ tú se la robaste]

Durante la conversación Kaoru se dedicó a observar cada rincón de la casa desde entrada.

-De modo que…vives aquí, ne Zuri-chan?-preguntó el menor de los gemelos.

-Seeeee…¬¬

Hikaru miró también el piso y suspiró.

-Bah, menuda porquería.

-¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?!

-Pensé que la casa de Haruhi era pequeña por si misma, pero tras ver este piso me he dado cuenta de que hay cosas mucho peores ¬¬

-Hikaru…U¬¬-susurró Kaoru entre dientes intentando que se callara.

-¿Qué? Solo digo la verdad ¬¬

-No hagas caso a mi hermano Zuri-chan, es muy acogedora ^^

La castaña soltó un bufido y tomó la billetera molesta.

-Si habéis venido solo para traerme esto muchas gracias, ya podéis marcharos.

-¿Pero que dices?-preguntó el mayor de los gemelos con una sonrisa-Si vais a montar una "súper fiesta" no?¿O Acaso no se quedaban Haine y lee a dormir en tu casa?

Esta abrió los ojos de par en par y miró en sus bolsillos. En eso desvió la mirada a Hikaru y este sonrió divertido.

-Sí, también miré los mensajes de tu móvil-dijo mostrándole su celular.

Zuriñe se lo arrebató cada vez más enfadada y gritó.

-¡FUERA DE MI CASA!-gritó señalando a la puerta.

Kaoru se acercó a su hermano y susurró.

-Te dije que acabaríamos molestando, vámonos.

-Ni de coña, con el ambientazo que aquí? No pienso moverme.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Vamos fea, invítanos a algo-se quejó Hikaru.

Esta le agarró de las mejillas y empezó a estirarlo fuertemente.

-En primer lugar, cuando te presentas en casa de alguien debes tener la modestia de avisar, y en segundo lugar, para que te inviten a algo no debes llamar a la gente fea, gilipollas.

-¿Quierefff foltar mif prefiadaf mefillaf de una vef? #¬¬-contestó sin poder soltarse.

Agarró las muñecas de Zuriñe y consiguió soltarse por su cuenta. En eso miró a Hideaki.

-Vamos sensei, no irás a echarnos después de haber venido hasta aquí no?

El rubio los miró un poco confuso y forzó una sonrisa.

-Zuriñe…porque no dejas que se queden aquí esta noche?

Al decir aquello Zuriñe, Lee y Haine lo miraron boquiabiertos.

-¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!-gritaron los tres.

-Cuantos más seamos, más reiremos ^^U

-Sí ^^-asintieron los gemelos.

-Así que veníais con esa intención desde el principio eh cabrones? ¬¬-dijo molesta la castaña.

-^^

Hideaki volvió a sonreír y cogió el teléfono para encargar la pizza. Tras llamar pasó algo de tiempo y llamaron a la puerta.

-Parece que ya está aquí.

-BIEN ^^ COMIDA DE PLEBE!-gritaron los gemelos.

-VOY A BUSCARLA-dijo Lee levantándose para recogerla.

En eso Zuriñe se percató de que faltaba alguien y frunció el ceño.

-Que raro…

-¿Qué pasa Zuriñe?-preguntó Haine.

Esta miró a los gemelos y preguntó.

-¿No ha venido Sakura con vosotros?

¿Uh?0w0

* * *

-Aquí tienes…-dijo extendiéndole el dinero.

-Gracias chico.

-Me parece increíble, deberíais bajar los precios de toda esta comida basura. Sale realmente cara ¬¬-dijo el cejudo quejándose.

-Y tú tal vez deberías besarme el culo-respondió el repartidor molesto.

-Ò.Ó NO PIENSO VOLVER A PEDIROS PIZZA NUNCA MÁS! CABRONES!-contestó el cejudo dándole con la puerta en la narices molesto.

En eso dejó el dinero sobre la mesa y se dirigió al salón sonriente. Pero antes de entrar escuchó la conversación entre sus compañeros tras la puerta.

-¿Qué porque Sakura no ha venido?-preguntaron los gemelos al unísono.

-Sí, se supone…que suele estar siempre con vosotros no?

Al decir aquello estos dos se miraron el uno al otro y suspiraron.

-Lo cierto es que en un principio sí iba a venir.

-Demo…cuando le dijimos que Lee iba a estar aquí no quiso acompañarnos.

Al oír aquello el cejudo abrió los ojos de par en par y escuchó a Haine hablar.

-¿Y eso?

-Nos dijo que no soportaba ver a Lee. Que se había cansado de tenerlo todos los días junto a ella como una lapa-dijo Hikaru.

-Sí…que siempre le estorbaba y que ya no lo aguantaba más. Que era un…bicho raro-siguió Kaoru.

En eso la puerta se abrió y todos se giraron para ver a Lee.

-Lee-chan…-dijo Zuriñe mirándolo fijamente.

Este se quedó en un completo silencio y Kaoru preguntó.

-¿Estás bien?

Tras otros largos segundos de silencio finalmente consiguió alzar la cabeza y forzó una sonrisa.

-Sí, estoy bien. Os he traído la pizza ^^U

-Muchas gracias Lee ^^

-SUGOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-gritaron los Hitachiin.

Todos se pusieron a comer salvo el chico quién miraba fijamente a su plato sin probar bocado. La castaña se dio cuenta y le tocó la frente.

-¿Seguro que te encuentras bien? No has comido nada-dijo preocupada.

Este le apartó la mano de su frente delicadamente y contestó.

-Tienes razón, lo mejor será que…me eche un rato-dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a la habitación.

Esta lo miró confusa y Hideaki quien también se había dado cuenta se levantó de su sitio y susurró a la chica…

-No te preocupes, yo hablaré con él.

Zuriñe asintió preocupada y el rubio se dirigió también a la habitación.

* * *

-Lee-san…-dijo el rubio abriendo la puerta.

Hideaki vio que el chico estaba tumbado sobre la cama mirando al techo. Este se acercó con un plato.

-Te he traído tu porción, por si tienes hambre más tarde.

Lee asintió con la cabeza y dio un suspiro. El rubio se sentó junto a él y este dijo…

-Puedo hacerte una pregunta sensei?

-Claro-respondió sonriendo.

Lee se quedó unos segundos pensativo y soltó.

-Como se llama una persona a la que le gusta el dolor?

Este frunció el ceño pero aun así contestó.

-Masoquista.

El cejudo desvió la mirada y preguntó.

-¿Crees que soy masoquista Hideaki?

-¿Eh?

-………

-Uh…no sé si te entiendo Lee…

Lee alzó de nuevo la vista con cara apenada y contestó.

-Pues…cuando Hikaru y Kaoru han dicho que Sakura no podía…,perdón, que no quería estar aquí por mí…he sentido un gran dolor. Como si no pudiera respirar.

Un largo silencio invadió la habitación y el cejudo hizo otra pregunta.

-Como puedo querer tanto a alguien que me hace tanto daño?

Hideaki se quedó pensativo y contestó.

-A veces…el odio y el amor van entrelazados.

-¿Uh?

-No creo que seas masoquista, creo que confías en los demás, tal vez demasiado…-en eso desvió la mirada tímidamente-Yo soy un poco así…confío y dependo mucho de aquellos a los que quiero.

Lee le dedicó una leve sonrisa y preguntó.

-¿No crees que soy un niñato patético como cree Sakura?

El rubio le regresó la sonrisa y contestó.

-No, no creo eso. Admiro tu carácter, eres un luchador.

-Jejeje, sí? Me admiras?-dijo contento.

Hideaki se quedó callado varios segundos sonriendo y al final respondió.

-Ojala yo fuera como tú…sin tener miedo a lo desconocido y siempre con una sonrisa de optimismo incluso en los peores momentos.

El moreno amplió su sonrisa y se inclinó en la cama.

-Gracias.

-No hay de que-dijo sonriendo.

En eso este miró al techo de nuevo y contestó…

-Por cierto Hideaki…

-¿Uh?

-No tienes razones para admirarme, tú eres diez veces mejor que yo-dijo sonriendo.

-¿Uh?

-Porque…a pesar de tener miedo a lo desconocido…eres prudente, inteligente y siempre piensas las cosas dos veces antes de hacerlas.

-¿Yo?

Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más este salió de la habitación y sus gritos se escucharon por todo el salón.

-HIKARU, KAORU! VAMOS A CANTAR UN KARAOKE! o

-IOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS o

Hideaki sonrió y se asomó al salón cuando en eso la puerta se abrió y entró Zoro malhumorado.

-Zoro 0.0-dio Hideaki sorprendido-¿Qué haces aquí?¿No tenías una cita?

El peliverde lo miró amenazadoramente y contestó.

-¿Cita?¿Cita? HA SIDO UNA MIERDA!-gritó enfadado.

-¿Por qué?¿Que ha pasado? 0.0

Este empezó a despeinarse y a desabrocharse la elegante camisa que llevaba puesta.

-Resulta que nos hemos atrasado 10 minutos y para cuando hemos llegado le habían dado la mesa a otros, POR LO QUE NOS HEMOS TENIDO QUE IR A UNA MIERDA DE BURGUER A COMER!

-Ah 0.0

-PERO ESPERA! POR QUE LA COSA NO ACABA AHÍ! RESULTA QUE CUANDO NOS HAN TRAÍDO LAS HAMBURGUESAS HA LLAMADO LA ABUELA DE TASHIGI DICIENDO QUE SE HA CAÍDO POR LAS ESCALERAS Y QUE ESTABA EN QUIRÓFANO!

-0.0U

-LUEGO HE TENIDO QUE LLEVARLA AL HOSPITAL PARA QUE LE HICIERA UNA "VISITA" Y POR ÚLTIMO ELLA HA DECIDIDO QUEDARSE PARA CUIDAR DE SU ABUELA POR QUE SUS PADRES NO IBAN A PODER QUEDARSE ESTA NOCHE!

-0.0

-Y TODAS ESAS VUELTAS PARA QUE LAS HE DADO?! PARA QUE LA VIEJA ME DIGA QUE SOY UN NIÑATO MALCRÍADO Y QUE NO MEREZCO TENER CITAS CON SU NIETA!

En eso se quedó pensativo y hurgó en sus bolsillos…

-Por lo menos me ha dado caramelos-dijo metiéndose uno a la boca-Estoy cansado, me voy a la cama Ù.Ú

-Ah, vale…0.0U-contestó Hideaki.

En eso Zoro pasó por delante del salón y se escucharon sus ruidosos gritos.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! PERO QUE MIERDAS HACEN LOS GEMELOS AQUÍ?!

-Un respeto sensei ¬¬-contestaron al unísono.

-!!!

En eso llamaron al teléfono y el peliverde contestó molesto.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Roronoa-san?

-¿Uh? Ò.Ó

-Soy el director Suou.

El joven suspiró molesto.

-Que ocurre director? Que no ve que son las 12:00 de noche?

-Sí, pero esto es importante.

-¿Uh? ¬¬

-Roronoa, llama a Segawa y al resto de los profesores y diles que nuestro vuelo sale antes de la semana que viene.

-Tendrá cara…¬¬ y porque no les llama usted mismo?

-Soy un hombre ocupado, y si quieres compensarme por el maravilloso restaurante que te recomendé para tucita con la Srita. Segawa…

-Ya, ya por favor…no me lo recuerde ¬¬ Está bien, cuando sale el vuelo a París?-preguntó tomando nota.

-Mañana -.-

-¡¿CÓMO QUE MAÑANA?!-gritó sobresaltado.

-Encárgate de que todo este listo en el aeropuerto a las 6:45 de la mañana, nos vemos, adiós -.-

-EY, ESPERE UN MOMENTO!

Pero este colgó el teléfono dejando al peliverde con la palabra en la boca. Hideaki y el resto se acercaron al chico.

-Va todo bien Zoro?-preguntó Hideaki inocentemente.

Este colgó el teléfono y los miró con cara de psicópata. En eso comenzó a tirarse de los pelos y a dar vueltas por toda la casa gritando como un loco.

-¡ODIO MI !

Continuará…


	23. Cap XXII

**Capítulo 22: Bonjour Francia**

-El Host club se va haciendo internacional!-gritó el rubio animado-Seremos los mejores anfitriones de Japón y Francia!  
-Tono…U¬¬-suspiraron los gemelos-Podría haberle dicho a su padre que nos diera unos días más para prepararlo todo.  
-Unos anfitriones siempre están listos para cualquier viaje! :3  
-Senpai…U¬¬-suspiró también Haruhi-Yo tuve que dejarle a mi padre miles de notas en el frigorífico para que no hiciera tonterías…  
Al decir aquello el rubio lo miró con cara triste.  
-¿Acaso no quieres estar con tu papá Haruhi-chan? T^T  
-U¬¬  
Tamaki,Haruhi,Mori y los gemelos desviaron la mirada a las bancas de espera. Allí estaban Kyouya y Honey completamente dormidos.  
-Y pensar que esos dos aun no se han dado cuenta de que están en el aeropuerto U¬¬  
-See…tuvimos que traerlos a rastras cuando estaban dormidos. Mañana se darás cuenta de que estamos en Francia ^^-sonrió Tamaki.  
Seguidamente desvió la mirada a los gemelos confuso.  
-Y se puede saber donde estabais vosotros? Os he llamado a casa y no contestabais.  
Ambos hermanos se miraron y sonrieron con malicia.  
-En casa de una plebe.  
Al decir aquello, el joven sintió como el corazón le daba un vuelco y tomó el rostro de la chica.  
-HARUHI! INVITAS A ESTOS GEMELOS DE MIERDA A TU CASA PARA DORMIR Y NO LLAMAS A TU QUERIDO PADRE?! TOT-gritó sollozando.  
-Senpai…yo no le he invitado a mi casa ¬¬ Ni si quiera han aparecido por ahí.  
-¿Eh? :3 Entonces…en que casa de plebe estuvisteis vosotros? ¬¬  
Los Hitachiin dirigieron la mirada a donde se encontraba Zoro hablando con la recepcionista.

* * *

-¿Falta mucho para que salga el avión?-le preguntó este desesperado a la recepcionista.  
-Ya le he dicho tres veces que está previsto que salga dentro de media hora!-respondió esta cansada.  
El joven se estiró de los pelos y dio media vuelta para dirigirse al resto de profesores.  
-¿Falta mucho aun?-preguntó el rubio a su compañero.  
-Media hora Ù.Ú  
Todos suspiraban del cansancio ya que apenas habían dormido. El peliverde miró al grupo de profesores, estaban todos menos la persona que el quería.  
-Tashigi aun no ha venido?-preguntó Shojiro percatándose de la desesperación de su compañero.  
-No Ú.Ù  
-Claro…anoche no pudiste darle sexo y se ha enfadado contigo.  
-Cállate Shojiro #¬¬  
-¡PERDÓN POR EL RETRASO!-dijo una voz de lejos.  
Todos se giraron y vieron a la peliazul acercarse a ellos cansada.  
-Vaya, pensábamos que ya no venías-dijo Nice con una sonrisa.  
-Es que tuve que pasar la noche en el hospital con mi abuela. La caída por las escaleras hizo que se rompiera la cadera.  
Al decir aquello todos abrieron los ojos de par en par.  
-Cielo santo…pero está bien? 0.0U-preguntó Hideaki preocupado.  
-Sí, muy bien, no os preocupéis ^.^U-en eso miró al peliverde y sonrió de forma tierna-Además, Zoro me ayudó mucho llevándome al hospital a esas horas de la noche.  
En eso los profesores miraron a Zoro con picardía y este se sonrojo notablemente. Tashigi se acercó a él y le planto un pequeño beso en la mejilla.  
-Muchas gracias, no sé que hubiera hecho si no estuvieras conmigo n_n-dijo acariciándole una mejilla.  
-Por favor…no se merece que me des las gracias por eso. Sabes que no me importa ayudar si es por ti Ú///Ù-contestó muy ruborizado.  
La chica volvió a sonreír y se abrazó a él haciendo que todos se quedaran boquiabiertos, incluido el joven.  
-Ta…Tashigi 0///0  
-No te preocupes por lo de la cita. Te prometo que alguno de estos días te invitaré a cenar fuera cuando lleguemos a Francia-le susurró al oído.

* * *

Shojiro se acercó a él de nuevo y le susurró en su otro oído.  
-Esto es una segunda oportunidad eh? Te la está ofreciendo por compasión, así que aprovéchala XP  
-QUE TE CALLES TE DIGO! Ò///Ó  
Hideaki se interpuso entre ambos para que no empezara una disputa y forzó una sonrisa.  
-Bueno…¿ya estamos todos? ^^U-preguntó.  
Todos los profesores miraron a ambos lados, faltaba alguien,¿pero quién? En eso se oyeron trompetas de lejos y en cuestión de segundos se empezó a escuchar una animada música caribeña.  
-¿De dónde viene esa música?-preguntó confuso Smoker. Hideaki retrocedió un paso mirando a quién se acercaba.  
-Mejor no quieras saberlo-respondió asustado.  
-¿Uh?  
Este también dirigió la mirada a donde observaba el rubio y entonces lo vio.  
-¡¿PERO QUE MIERDAS ES ESO?!-gritó alucinando.  
Todos dirigieron la vista hacia dónde miraban sus profesores. De lejos se veía una especie de cabalgata llena e luces y serpentinas con chicas en bikini bailando junto a la fuerte música. Pero eso no fue todo, el grupo fijó bien la vista en la cabalgata y vieron al director vestido con un sugerente taparrabos y bailando alegremente.  
-¡¿PERO QUE COJONES HACE UD. AHÍ?!-gritó todo el profesorado furioso.  
El hombre seguía bailando sin hacer caso de todas las miradas curiosas que había en el aeropuerto. Finalmente la música paró y el hombre miró a sus empleados con una sonrisa.  
-¡EYYYYYYYYYY QUE TAL OS VA LA VIDA GENTE?!  
Estos no respondieron, solo se limitaron a mirarlo seriamente, pero él no se percató y siguió hablando feliz.  
-¡¿LISTOS PARA NUESTRAS FIESTAS EN HAWAI?!  
-0.0…………..Hawai?-preguntaron todos.  
-Claro que sí!!! Hawai!!! A donde íbamos de viaje de estudios XD-respondió contento.  
Un incómodo silencio se produjo entre todos hasta que Zoro avanzó un paso al jefe.  
-¿Acaso no íbamos a Francia?-preguntó irritado.  
El director los miró confusos.  
-¿Eh?¿A Francia?¿Cuando he dado yo la orden de ir a Francia?  
Un silencio aun más largo que el anterior dejó a todos paralizados.  
-Usted me llamó ayer para confirmarme que reservara los billetes a Quimperg-contestó Zoro de nuevo haciendo lo posible por no lanzarse a golpear a su jefe.  
-0w0 Yo…hice eso?-preguntó una vez más extrañado-Uuuuuh…ahora que lo pienso…  
-¿Uh? ¬¬  
El hombre se quedó en silencio varios segundos pensativo y a la de un rato miró a todos inocentemente.  
-Es cierto…esta noche soñé que el viaje de estudios se realizaba en Hawai y al despertar creí que íbamos a la caribeña Polinesia.  
Aquello fue la gota que colmó el baso. Zoro no pudo más y se abalanzó sobre él para bajarlo de la cabalgata bruscamente y llenarlo de arañazos.  
-YA NO LO !!!-gritó mientras atizaba a su jefe.  
El resto se acercó y consiguió frenarlo.  
-Ya Zoro, tranquilo, déjale!!!-suplicaba Hideaki intentando detenerlo.  
-Chaval, por muchas ganas que tengas, no puedes agredir al jefe-contestó Smoker enganchándolo del brazo y alejándolo de Suou.  
-SOLTADME! LO VOY A MATAR!!! ÉL FUE QUIÉN ME HIZO RESERVAR TODOS LOS BILLETES A LAS 3 DE LA MAÑANA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Y TUVE QUE VENIR AL AEROPUERTO CON 250 ALUMNOS A LAS 6:45 AM Y AUN ÉL NO HABÍA LLEGADO!!!  
El director se levantó como pudo y contestó con una sonrisa inocente.  
-Es que me quedé dormido ^///^U  
-0.0 Ò.Ó GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR LE VOY A PARTIR EN DOS!!!!!!!!!  
Este volvió a abalanzarse mientras todos lo miraban asustados.  
-Como se nota que es el padre de tono U¬¬  
-Ni que lo digas U¬¬-contestaron Kaoru y Haruhi.  
Mientras tanto…  
-Odio al director, todo tiene que decirlo a última hora #~.~  
-Ya hemos llegado señorita Haruno ^^-dijo el chofer abriéndole la puerta de la limusina.  
-Arigato Ú.Ù  
-Espero que su estancia en Francia sea grata ^^  
Sakura suspiró dirigiéndose con su maleta a la entrada del aeropuerto. Acababa de ser informada de que el viaje se realizaba aquel mismo día. Por lo que tuvo que prepararse corriendo. En la entrada vio a todos sus compañeros por lo que puso rumbo hacia su grupo (off: puso rumbo? Dios…ni que fuera un barco XD pero no se me ocurría otra expresión ^^U)  
Se dirigió a paso ligero hasta que alguien se puso frente a ella.  
-¿Uh?-esta alzó la vista y al ver quien era hizo una mueca de desagrado-Ah…eres tú, hola Lee ¬¬  
-Sakura-contestó este sin decir nada más.  
La pelirrosa se percató de que el chico no la miraba de la misma forma atontada de siempre, pero decidió ignorarlo. Ésta pasó de largo para ir hasta donde se encontraba el resto cuando él la agarró de la muñeca.  
-¿Qué quieres? ¬¬-dijo ya cansada.  
-¿No vas a embarcar el equipaje?-preguntó indiferentemente.  
-Ah, sí, es cierto ¬¬  
-¿Te ayudo?-volvió a preguntar.  
-No, gracias ¬¬  
Lee la miró serio fijamente y en eso soltó su maleta.  
-Está bien-dijo dirigiéndose hacia el resto del grupo.  
-0.0¿Uh?  
La chica frunció el ceño sorprendida.¿Acaso no iba a abrazarla, arrastrarse o hacer lo posible por llevarla la maleta? Tras meditarlo unos segundos sonrió y se dirigió a donde el embarque de maletas.  
-Parece que ya ha pillado la idea U_U-susurró para si misma.  
En eso Lee volvió a apareció bajo la cinta de embarque frente a la chica, esta se sobresaltó.

-¿Te he asustado? Lo siento ^^U  
Sakura notó como el corazón le latía cada vez más deprisa, seguidamente miró al cejudo furiosa.  
-¡¿SABES EL SUSTO QUE ME HAS DADO CABRÓN?!¡PENSÉ QUE NO LO CONTABA!  
-Gomene…ñ.ñU  
Este salió bajo la cinta y tomó una vez más la maleta de su compañera para embarcarla. En eso dejó salir una leve sonrisa mirando al suelo.  
-Sakura…  
-¿Uuuuuh? #¬¬  
-Sé que últimamente te he estado molestando bastante ya que no me despegaba de ti en todo el día…  
Al decir aquello la pelirrosa se quedó boquiabierta y este la miró fijamente a los ojos.  
-A partir de ahora no estaré todo el rato encima de ti, lo prometo.  
-¿Eh? 0.0  
-Pero…quiero que sepas…-dijo temblando de la euforia.

* * *

El moreno la señaló como si fuera acusada de algo y gritó atrayendo todas las miradas del aeropuerto hacia ellos.  
-¡QUE NO ME RENDIRÉ!¡VOY A CONQUISTARTE! YO TE AMO SAKURA HARUNO!  
-¡¿QUÉ?! 0///0  
Tras ellos se oían los susurros de la gente.  
-¿Serán novios?-decía uno.  
-No, yo más bien creo que es la típica escenita de correr al aeropuerto y declararte al amor de tu vida-contestó otro.  
La chica se sonrojó el doble al oír todos los comentarios.  
-¡¿Q…QUÉ MIERDAS DICES IMBÉCIL?! Ò///Ó NUNCA PODRÁS TENERME!!!  
Este se giró para volver a mirarla y sonrió divertido.  
-Claro que podré, yo siempre consigo lo que quiero  
-0///0 ¿Eh?  
Dicho esto se alejó a dónde el resto dejándola paralizada. Justo al momento sonaron por los altavoces las siguientes palabras.  
Atención por favor, el vuelo con destino a Quimperg, Francia saldrá en unos minutos. Vayan dirigiéndose al avión y embarquen el equipaje cuanto antes, gracias.  
Todos sonrieron y el director que finalmente pudo levantar cabeza tras los golpes de su empleado contestó.  
-En marcha alumnos…-dijo aun medio consciente.

* * *

-Por fin…ya tenía ganas de montarme aquí-suspiró el peliverde.  
-¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar a París?-preguntó Tashigi sentándose junto a él.  
-Calculo que desde Japón se tardarán unas…12 horas?  
-¡¿12 HORAS EN EL AVIÓN?! 0o0-gritó Smoker sentándose también junto a ellos-QUE CRUZ!  
-¿Uh?  
Ambos jóvenes miraron a Smoker confusos. Los asientos del avión iban de tres en tres.  
-Esto…si lo asientos van de tres en tres…pensé que Hideaki se iba a sentar aquí.  
-Sí…-asintió la peliazul.  
-Entonces donde está…?  
Mientras tanto…  
-Uuuuufff…he tenido que coger el tique de embarco a última hora, pensé que no llegaba-suspiró Sakura entrando dentro-Eh? Pero…si los asientos van de tres en tres…  
Esta se percató de que todos habían tomado compañeros de asiento. La pelirrosa buscó a sus compañeros hasta ver a Haine en la esquina de uno de los asientos. Sonrió y se acercó para ver quien estaba a su lado. Efectivamente se encontraba Zuriñe, ya automáticamente el otro asiento estaría reservado para ella, pero…  
-HIDEAKI SENSEI?!-gritó Sakura al ver quién estaba acaparando su asiento.  
Este se estremeció y se escondió tras Zuriñe.  
-WAAAAAAAAAAAA NO ME MATES!!! T^T-sollozó asustado.  
Las dos chicas forzaron una sonrisa.  
-Hola Sakura ^^U  
Esta frunció el ceño.  
-Demo…chicas…pensé que me reservaríais un asiento…  
Al decir aquello ambas desviaron la mirada.  
-Etto…sí bueno, verás…-dijo la castaña del pañuelo-Resulta que este viaje es muy largo, pasaremos horas y horas en el avión.  
-¿Y? ¬¬  
Haine fingió la misma sonrisa que su compañera y contestó.  
-Pues que…nos apetecía sentarnos con gente…ya sabes…normal y tranquila-contestó.  
-Un momento-dijo Sakura molesta-Yo soy normal y tranquila.  
Zuriñe asintió.  
-Sí, sí que lo eres.  
-Pero…? ¬¬-preguntó aun molesta.  
-Pero…si Lee aparece por aquí y monta algún numerito de los suyos…tú te pondrás histérica, y entonces no serás ni normal ni tranquila.  
Al decir aquello la pelirrosa hizo una mueca de irritación y contestó.  
-Entonces tú tampoco deberías estar aquí Zuriñe #¬¬ Tú también puedes volverte histérica perdida si Hikaru se mete contigo.  
La castaña sonrió.  
-Ya, pero yo sé contener mis impulsos.  
En eso pasó Hikaru delante de ella y le sacó la lengua.  
-Bruja fea -dijo en tono de burla.  
-¡SE ACABÓ!  
En eso Zuriñe dio un fuerte golpe al asiento de adelante y con el impulso se abalanzó sobre el chico para más tarde golpearlo con un extintor.  
-AHORA SÍ QUE TE VOY A MATAR HIJO DE PUTA!!!-gritaba furiosa mientras lo golpeaba fuertemente.  
Estos los observaron de lejos mirándolos como si fueran tontos.  
-¿Y luego soy yo la que se pone histérica? #¬¬-dijo Sakura molesta.  
-Sí…lo cierto es que debí escoger mejor a mis compañías ¬¬-dijo Haine suspirando.  
-AYUDADME A SEPARARLOS!!!-sollozó Hideaki, pero estas no movieron un solo dedo.  
-Tranquilo sensei, te acostumbrarás. Las peleas de estos son algo cotidiano-contestó Sakura.  
-¿Uuuuuuuuuh?T^T  
-Bueno, ya que no me cogisteis sitio, me voy-dijo de nuevo la chica esta vez alejándose.

* * *

-Nee…esto es burrido, voy a tener que pasar 12 horas yo solo? TOT-sollozó el cejudo.  
-Gomen Lee, demo…nosotros 2 vamos a estar atendiendo a clientas durante el viaje-dijo Kaoru-Trabajo de anfitriones, ya sabes…  
-Sí…-contestó este suspirando-Oee, a todo esto,¿Dónde está tu hermano?  
-¿Uh? owo  
El pelirrojo se giró para buscarlo cuando…  
-AY LA LECHE! HIKARU!-gritó mientras se dirigía corriendo a salvarlo de los golpes de Zuriñe.  
Lee se quedó completamente solo. Miró la ventanilla y suspiró cuando notó que alguien se acercaba a él.  
-Lee-san…-dijo una voz dulce.  
-¿Uh?-este desvió la mirada a donde venía la voz y vio a Yukime frente a él-Yukime-chan…  
-Hola ^///^-saludó con una voz nerviosa-Etto…¿no vas a sentarte con nadie durante el viaje?  
-Tenía pensado sentarme con los gemelos owo, pero me han abandonado T^T-contestó sollozando.  
-Ah…sí, bueno, ya sabes que están ocupados con el Host club y todo eso ^///^U  
Hubo un momento de silencio incómodo para la chica y finalmente preguntó nerviosa.  
-Yo…!!! No tengo nadie con quien sentarme!!! ^///^U Te importa que…?  
Lee sonrió amistosamente.  
-En absoluto, siéntate-dijo apartando su sudadera del asiento que estaba junto a la ventanilla.  
-0///0(me deja sentarme junto a la ventanilla? Que educado es ¬///¬)  
-^w^(Es mejor si me siento en medio, así podré estirar las piernas y tumbarme. Además, el asiento que está junto a la ventanilla es una mierda. Luego no te dejan ver nada porque tienes que bajar las persianas –w-)  
En eso pasó Sakura mirando haber si quedaba algún asiento libre.  
-Dios…-suspiró-No queda ni uno.  
Lee se percató de que andaba cerca y asomó su cabeza.  
-Sakura-chan?  
Esta se giró para ver al chico.  
-¿Lee?  
-¿No tienes asiento? owo  
-Uh…no, y eso me estresa mucho por que…  
Hubo un largo silencio hasta que reaccionó.  
-¿No me digas que…? U¬¬  
Minutos más tarde…  
-No puede ser…T^T  
-SAKURA!!! ESTO ES UN PRESENTIMIENTO!!! LO NOTO!!! ESTAMOS HECHOS PARA ESTAR JUNTOS A TODAS HORAS!!!  
-No digas eso…T^T-contestó sin poder contener las lágrimas de desesperación.  
-SÍ! No sé como pude decir eso de que no estaría tanto encima de ti-en eso se abrazó fuertemente a la chica-A PARTIR DE AHORA ME TENDRÁS A TU LADO SIEMPRE ///  
-NO PORFAVOOOOOOOOOOOR QUIERO SALIR DE AQUÍ TOT-contestó esta comenzando a llorar.  
Lee tomó un pañuelo y le secó las lágrimas.  
-Que linda, el estar a mi lado todo el rato te hace llorar de la emoción ne? ^^  
-Emoción? Yo creo que decir eso es quedarse corto T^T-contestó.  
La azafata se puso en el pasillo y dijo sonriendo.  
-Señores, vamos a despegar ^^ Abrochen bien sus cinturones.

* * *

-Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuff…menos mal que se ha quedado dormida-suspiró el rubio.  
-Sí…-contestó igual Haine.  
Ambos habían estado durante todo el despegue intentando separar a Zuriñe de Hikaru. Finalmente, tras varios minutos de insultos entre ambos jóvenes de un asiento al otro, tres cafés y dos somníferos, Zuriñe se había quedado completamente dormida.  
-No pienso volver a sentarme con Zuriñe en la vida-dijo el rubio mirando por la ventana.  
-Lo mismo digo, la dejamos con Hikaru y que solucionen sus peleas ellos solos, ya estoy harta.  
Al decir aquello ambos se miraron y empezaron a reír inocentemente.  
-Menos mal que tú no tienes nada en contra de nadie. Así no tengo que ejercer como profesor autoritario-dijo sonriendo.  
-Sí, bueno…aquí todos están un poco colgados ^^  
-Tú no lo estás owo-dijo Hideaki inocentemente-Eres diferente.  
Al decir eso Haine lo miró frunciendo el ceño y este empezó a ponerse nervioso.  
-Gomen…Ú///Ù-dijo tímidamente-No es asunto mío y…lo siento.  
Haine sonrió amablemente.  
-No tienes que disculparte por todo lo que haces sabes?  
-¿Eh?  
-No tiene importancia-respondió sonriéndole tiernamente-A decir verdad…siempre pensé que yo era un poco rara y muchos pensaban que estaba loca. Pero…tras ver la clase de gente que hay aquí para nada me siento diferente.  
Cuando escuchó aquello Hideaki desvió la mirada molesto.  
-Cssssh, que suerte tienes.  
-¿Eh?  
-Yo siempre he sido distinto de todos los míos. Y todo por ser tan estúpidamente tímido y miedoso. Por no enfrentarme a lo que se me presenta día tras día.  
-Hideaki sensei…-exclamó esta sorprendida por su reacción.  
Al mirar el rostro de impresión de su alumna volvió a su timidez habitual.  
-Bueno, aunque todo eso…no te importa ¬///¬ Es…  
Quedó unos segundos en silencio y al darse cuenta de todo lo que estaba diciendo se estiró de los pelos enfadado consigo mismo.  
-Mierda, seré pendejo Ù///Ú  
-¿Por qué?  
Desvió la mirada a la ventana y respondió.  
-Que seas una de mis alumnas favoritas no te da razones para escuchar mis lamentos, no quiero aburrirte.  
La del parche lo miró fijamente y contestó.  
-¿Sabes porque estás tan estresado con todo esto Hideaki?  
-¿Uh?  
-Cuando algo te sienta mal y tienes algún problema siempre te quedas callado y nunca protestas para defender tus ideales.  
Este frunció el ceño y Haine siguió explicando.  
-Te preocupas tanto por no ofender a la gente, que antepones los sentimientos de los demás antes que los tuyos.  
El rubio abrió los ojos de par en par y esta miró a su compañera.  
-Deberías decirle a Zuriñe que te de clases de cómo decir todo lo que piensas sin pensar en la consecuencias.  
Al decir aquello el rubio sonrió divertido.  
-Sí, puede que algún día lo haga.  
Hubo un largo silencio en el que observaron a la castaña y Haine preguntó.  
-Por que con ella nunca te pones nervioso?  
-Uh…no sé…supongo que cuando la conocí…se me hacía distinta de las demás chicas.  
-¿Distinta?-preguntó frunciendo el ceño.  
-Sí…  
En eso el joven empezó a recordar como fue la primera vez que llegó a casa de Zoro y conoció a Zuriñe.  
FLASH BACK  
-(Zoro me ha dicho que le espere aquí hasta que él vuelva del trabajo…)  
El joven se encontraba frente al piso de su compañero. Llevaba un buen rato esperándolo, pero no había aparecido nadie. Estaba cansado, muy cansado, el día había sido horrible. Su primera disputa con los gemelos durante la clase de biología le había dejado secuelas. Se sentó en las escaleras esperando frente a la puerta. Pasó el tiempo, quizá media hora, puede que una entera. Tal era su cansancio que se quedaba medio dormido, ya entrecerraba los ojos cuando una voz ajena sonó en tono burlón frente a él.  
-Coño, mira que bien, ahora resulta que tengo un errante en mi puerta.  
El rubio alzó la vista y vio la figura de una chica. Al verla mejor se percató de que la conocía.  
-¿Roronoa?-preguntó confuso.  
Cuando se levantó y la chica lo vio, esta se sobresaltó.  
-¡HIDEAKI SENSEI!-gritó sorprendida.  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-tras el grito, el chico se escondió tras una esquina de la casa.  
-Oee, no soy yo la que debería estar asustada? Eres mi profesor y…  
En eso se percató de que algo no cuadraba.  
-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó la chica confusa.  
El chico asomó la cabeza tímidamente y respondió.  
-He venido aquí porque…  
En eso se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.  
-Un momento…tú…¿vives aquí?-preguntó Hideaki asustado.  
-Sí.  
-Pero…no puede ser. Si aquí vive…  
Tras reflexionar segundos miró a la joven boquiabierta.  
-Roronoa Zoro…y…Roronoa Zuriñe…viven en la misma casa, y además…Zoro dijo que vivía con…  
Este miró paralizado a la chica y preguntó.  
-¿Eres la hermana de Zoro?  
Zuriñe sonrió divertida.  
-Anda, pues va a ser eso-contestó con cierto sarcasmo.  
-0.0 No puede ser…  
Tras unos segundos reaccionó y cogió su mochila.  
-No, no puedo quedarme, esto será muy violento para una alumna. Sayonara Zu…  
En eso sintió como algo le agarraba de la manga y se giró. Zuriñe le estaba agarrando del brazo.  
-Nee…deduzco que esperas a mi hermano. Por que no pasas a tomar un té?  
-DE…DEMO 0///0 No te importa? ¬///¬ Es decir…igual te sientes incómoda.  
Esta sonrió.  
-Para nada-dijo abriendo la puerta de casa-Adelante, estás en tu casa ^^  
El chico sonrió y entró dentro.  
FIN DEL FLASH BACK  
-Supongo que…el carácter directo y amable que mostró conmigo desde un principio…me dio el valor necesario para cogerla cariño a la primera.  
-Demo…yo te debía una…  
-¿Uh?  
Hideaki y Haine miraron al asiento que había entre ambos y vieron a Zuriñe entreabriendo los ojos.  
-Zuri-chan?  
-Tú…me defendiste aquel día…recuerdas?-dijo medio dormida.  
-¿Aquel día?  
-Cuando Hikaru Hitachiin se metió conmigo, tú le plantaste cara. Y te estoy muy agradecida.  
Tras decir aquello se quedó dormida de nuevo automáticamente.  
-No tienes que agradecerme Zuri -respondió.  
En eso le acarició el cabello y sonrió divertido.  
-Quizá me lleve tan bien contigo por que me recuerdas mucho a ella.  
En eso dejó salir un susuró con un nombre de por medio.  
-Lhyára.  
La del parche frunció ceño ya que había escuchado ese susurro.  
-¿Quién?  
El profesor desvió la mirada nervioso una vez más.  
-NADIE! 0///0  
Haine lo miró confusa pero más tarde le dedicó una tierna sonrisa y contestó.  
-Por cierto Hideaki.  
-¿Sí?  
-Podrías explicarme una cosa de biología? En la clase pasada no entendí muy bien lo de las células madre n.ñU  
Al decir aquello el rubio sonrió emocionado y asintió con la cabeza.  
-HAI! 0_0

* * *

12 horas, 5 siestas y 30 cafés después…  
-Viajar contigo en avión ha sido lo más deprimente del mundo ÙoÚ  
-Pues para mí ha sido un viaje lleno de magia -///-  
-A la vuelta me sentaré con los profesores si hace falta, pero no pienso volver contigo,¿lo pillas?  
-Por supuesto linda -///-  
Sakura se fue alejando para juntarse con el resto y Lee se dispuso a ir tras ella cuando la voz de Yukime lo frenó.  
-Lee…  
-¿Uh?  
La peliazul desvió la mirada sonrojada.  
-Perdona que te lo pregunte así, demo…¬///¬ a ti…¿te gusta mucho Sakura?  
El cejudo la miró seriamente y respondió.  
-PUES CLARO QUE SÍ!  
-Eh?  
-SAKURA ES MI NOVIA! Ò-Ó  
-¡¿DE VERDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD?! NUNCA HABÍA OÍDO ESO!0///0  
Lee sonrió con arrogancia.  
-Pues sí, estamos saliendo.  
-0.0 ¡! Ó///Ò Pe…pero…  
-Lo que pasa es que ella es muy tímida sabes? y aun no quiere hacerlo público.  
-Yo…yo…Ó///Ò  
-Pero así es…-en eso aparecieron miles de corazones tras él-ESTAMOS COMPLETAMENTE ENAMORADOS! Ò///Ó  
Tras decir aquello salió corriendo felizmente tras la pelirrosa y Yukime miró al suelo apenada.  
-Sakura…no te merece Lee…-susurró esta molesta-Y yo…haré que veas…que puedes tener a alguien más indicada para ti. LUCHARÉ POR TU AMOR!  
Mientras tanto…  
-Joder…que pesado, deberíais verlo en el avión-decía la chica molesta a los gemelos, Zuriñe y Haine-No ha dejado de abrazarme desde que hemos salido de Japón. Me he quedado dormida tres veces, y he tenido que hacerlo mientras Lee también dormía porque si me echaba la siesta mientras estaba despierto, se aprovechaba para intentar besarme.  
-No quiero ser una chica del gusto de Lee en mi vida U¬¬-susurraron los Hitachiin.  
Para cuando se habían dado cuenta, estaban frente a un lujoso hotel de cinco estrellas. Todos sonrieron maravillados cuando apareció el director.  
-Lo siento chicos, pero en este hotel cada habitación tiene las mismas instalaciones que una casa normal. Así que tendréis que haceros vosotros la comida, las camas y todo lo demás –o-  
Al decir aquello todos lo miraron con una mueca.  
-¿QUÉ?!  
-Se siente, los sirvientes salieron de vacaciones –o-  
Estos lo miraron boquiabiertos por su falta de responsabilidad y el director tomó unas listas.  
-Hemos hecho las listas y…en cada "hogar" por así decirlo, dormirán dos personas. Por supuesto hemos tenido en cuenta que la convivencia a vuestra edad se hace mucho más fácil cuando estáis con personas de vuestro mismo sexo.  
Ante eso todos suspiraron de alivio.  
-Pero como quiero que maduréis os he puesto en cada casa dos personas del sexo opuesto.  
-¡¿NO NOS JODA?!-gritaron todos furiosos.  
Este se puso unas lentes y empezó a leer.  
-Bien, las siguientes parejas de convivencia son…

* * *

-Pensé que no podía caer más bajo, pero ya veo que me equivoqué, claramente he tocado fondo.  
-¿Te crees que a mí me agrada la idea de convivir durante una semana contigo?¬¬  
Zuriñe y Hikaru se encontraban en una cama familiar dándose la espalda el uno al otro.  
-Es que encima no tenían camas individuales, tendré que dormir a tu lado 7 días-gruñó la chica.  
-Tampoco es que a mí me haga precisamente ilusión #¬¬  
-Oye, tú no roncarás por las noches no?  
-No, no ronco Ù.Ú-respondió el pelirrojo molesto.  
En eso ambos empezaron a estirar de las sábanas para taparse mejor, pero no les llegaba la tela suficiente.  
-Eh tú!-dijo molesta Zuriñe-Me estás destapando.  
-Eres tú la que no deja de moverse, si no dieras tantas vueltas, tendrías más manta #Ù.Ú-respondió el chico con un leve gruñido.  
En eso ambos empezaron a estirar cada uno por su lado, destapando el uno al otro hasta que Hikaru explotó.  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! YA ESTÁ BIEN!  
Este cogió unas tijeras y cortó la sábana en dos trozos individuales.  
-¿Contenta?-preguntó este cansado.  
-Mucho Ù.Ú-dijo tapándose con el trozo que le correspondía.  
Hubo un largo silencio hasta que la castaña dijo.  
-Mañana te toca hacer a ti la comida.  
-Ja, y una mierda, quedamos en que yo fregaría los platos y tú harías la comida.  
-De eso nada, acordamos que yo fregaría y sacaría la basura, pero tú harías la comida-contestó incorporándose de nuevo molesta.  
Hikaru la imitó y también se inclinó de la cama enfadado.  
-Ya puedes ahorrarte los regaños Zuriñe, porque yo no sé cocinar. Lo cual quiere decir lo siguiente: O cocinas tú, o tendremos que morirnos de hambre.  
En eso volvió a tumbarse molesto y esta le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.  
-¡¿PORQUÉ ME HAS GOLPEADO?!-gritó furioso.  
-POR QUE SI TE CREES QUE VOY A ESTAR ACTUANDO COMO TU ESCLAVA ESTOS DÍAS ESTÁ MUY EQUIVOCADO!  
-¿Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh? ¬¬  
-Te recuerdo que yo no soy una de tus sirvientas a las que les das órdenes. Así que tú también tendrás que poner de tu parte si quieres que esto salga bien.  
Dicho eso la chica volvió a tumbarse dándole la espalda dejando claro que el tema había quedado zanjado. El pelirrojo se giró molesto y pensó.  
-(A nadie le puede ir peor que a mí #¬¬)  
Mientras tanto…  
-Haine…¿estás bien?¿No tienes frío?  
-Estoy muy bien Kaoru, gracias.  
El chico se giró sonrojado y empezó a darle vueltas a la cabeza.  
-(NYAAAAAAAAAAAA UNA SEMANA CON HAINE Ò///Ó Tengo que controlarme)  
Y en otra habitación…  
-Esto es el destino, el destino ///-dijo abrazando a Sakura.  
-No…T^T Otra vez no…  
-Sakura,¿Qué no te das cuenta? Nos están poniendo a prueba para cuando nos casemos y tengamos que vivir juntos.  
-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO TOT  
-Anda amor, dame un besito de buenas noches -///-  
-EH?! NO! SUÉLTAME! HELP ME!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
Continuará…


End file.
